It Won't Stop (Another NBB type story)
by ImagineVent17
Summary: The real summary is below, it's lengthy, but it's how this story goes. It's kind of similar to my other one, but its also not. There are just similar things happening, as far as Nat looking a little different and being super smart. Anyway, it's a work in progress. I just write let out creative thoughts. Also, I like thinking about how many different ways Nat and Allie could be.
1. Chapter 1

[In this story, Nat and his friends are in college and 21. Nat goes to MIT, but he'll be down in Miami, at the Florida International University Engineering Center. Allie goes to FIU, along with David, Thomas, Qaasim, and a few of their other friends. Kristina goes to NYU, but she's on vacation and visiting Allie in Miami. Cooper goes to Miami School of Law. Everyone is going to be meeting up in Miami, to visit each other. In this story, Nat has a girlfriend that he absolutely adores. They started dating when they were in 10th grade and they've been together for 6 years. Her name is Aviana and she's very hot. She's been hanging out with Nat and his friends since they were kids, and she's always gotten along with the guys. But, she's never gotten along with Kristina, and especially never Allie. Recently, the guys have been getting kinda annoyed with her lately, because of the way she treats Allie. Unfortunately, Aviana and Allie go to the same school and they also have a couple classes together. Nat and Allie have known each other since they were babies. Their moms are best friends, so Nat and Allie have never been apart. For the most part, they're inseparable. But, Aviana has been getting in between them since she met Nat, and Allie hates her for that. Nat never notices it, though. He just wants the two of them to get along and they put on a show for him, knowing it would hurt him to see them fighting. But Nat already sees that they don't like each other. Nat is tall, thick, and muscular, but not too muscular. He's lean and a little beefy. He also has a few tattoos. He's tan, multiracial, and has these unique deep blue eyes that make girls go insane. They're cold, sparkling, steel deep blue. He also has pretty, short, flippy, curly hair. Nat is a super sweet, super cute, super hot guy, that everyone likes. He's funny, nice, modest, and honest. And girls find him insanely adorable. He's fun to be around and his friends and family absolutely love him. Allie, however, is in love with him, and has been since they were kids. But Nat has never noticed it and she has never told him. But Nat thinks they're perfect as friends. To Nat, Allie is his absolute most best friend ever and his only. He can talk to her about anything and she understands him. He treasures his friendship with Allie. But, Nat and Allie's relationship is also VERY intimate. People sometimes swear that they're dating. But, Nat and Allie honestly can't help the way their relationship is and they can't stop. Allie treasures her friendship with Nat too, but she also wants to be with him more than anything. A little while after Nat and Aviana started dating, Allie decided she had to try and move on. So, she's been through a few relationships, each one ending badly. She's currently dating a fraternity guy named Manny. They've been together for 2 years, but its been bumpy. Allie has never stopped loving Nat. Right now, everyone is getting ready to spend the summer together, with Nat's family. They're taking a summer long tour with Nat and Alex, and they'll also be traveling, heading to California. They'll be living together on a luxury two story tour bus. As far as Nat's concerned, his life is perfect right now. To him, he had the perfect friends, the perfect life, and the perfect girlfriend. Everything in his life was right to him right now. Little did he know, he was in for one intense, crazy, and emotional summer.] (Right now, everyone is on FIU's campus, waiting for Nat and Alex to get there. Nat and Alex have been in Italy with their family. They haven't seen their friends in 3 years. Nat's friends Stiles and Cody will be going on tour with him, and so will Alex's girlfriend, Teala.)

Cody: Bro! He needs to hurry up!

Stiles: They're coming! Relax! *chuckles*

David: Dude, this summer is about to be epic!

Cody: Right? Nat and Alex are on tour, that means mad honeys!

Qaasim, Thomas, David, Stiles and Cody: *high five each other and chuckle*

David: Like Nat's gonna pay any attention to them. He's too busy being smothered to death by Avi.

Aviana: Well, he is my boyfriend. So?

David: Do you mind loosening the reigns on my boy, this summer?

Aviana: What do you mean?

Qaasim: We mean loosen up. You've always got him wrapped around you. You barely let him hang out with us anymore.

Aviana: OK, y'all see him, right? I can't be loose with that shit, because bitches like to get tight on it, like he's not mine. He is mine. All mine.

Stiles: *rolls his eyes* OK, we get it. But damn, Avi, he's not going anywhere.

Cody: Right. You've already got him whipped.

Aviana: He is not whipped. He's just a sweetie pie and he's all mine. *happy smile* Besides, I haven't seen him in a month, just like you guys haven't. So, he hasn't been "wrapped" around me.

David: *mumbles* For now, he isn't.

Aviana: What is you guys' problem? Suddenly you have a problem with me being with your friend?

Thomas: We don't have a problem with it. Its just, we never see him anymore and it's kind of your fault.

Aviana: I go everywhere with him. I love him. I feel like you guys see him more than I do.

Cooper: We really don't, Avi.

Aviana: Look, I'm sorry. I just.. I can't help it. You guys know I love Nat to death. He's the best boyfriend ever. I'm just making it known that he's mine. I love being with him, I love being around him all the time. I know that's kind of selfish, but.. I just love having him all to myself.

Stiles: OK, Avi, we get that you're head over heels, but he has friends too. And we love hanging out with him just as much as you do.

Aviana: OK, but every time you guys do something, it involves other girls being around him.

David: Uh, yeah! Its called clubbing! He can't come out and have a few fucking drinks and dance? By himself? You act like we're not with him!

Aviana: As if you guys would say anything if something did happen. I know about that guy code shit.

Cody: OK, you have a point there. But, if you really trusted Nat, you would trust him to go out and not cheat. Because everyone knows he's not like that.

Aviana: I do trust him! I don't trust the bitches you guys bring around him! I don't know how many times I've said that!

Stiles: You know what, let's just drop it.

David: I'm not dropping anything. You trust him? Then prove it. Let him come out with us tonight, and you stay behind. Or go out with some of your friends even.

Aviana: Why do you guys have to go out tonight? He just got back from Italy! I wanna be with my babe! *whines*

The Guys: Ugh. *roll their eyes*

Kristina: OK, Aviana, newsflash- you have the whole summer to be with him!

Aviana: *rolls her eyes at Kristina* Ugh. I'd expect you to say something. Why try to defend this? So you and your sneaky ass friend can be laid up with him behind my back? *glares at Allie*

Allie: Bitch, don't do me.

Aviana: Whatever. You just keep you and the rest of your little sorority sluts away from my boyfriend.

Allie: OK, go fuck yourself. First and foremost. Second, your boyfriend is my best friend. And I have just as much of a right to be around him as you do.

Aviana: No, you're a sneaky ass bitch that wants to fuck my boyfriend. I'm not stupid, Allie. You can pretend to play the "best friend" game all you want, but I know you.

Allie: You don't know shit about me.

Aviana: I know that friends don't hug up on each other the way you try to with Nat. He's mine. And I'll be damned if I let you, of all girls, come between us. I'm his girlfriend, so I'm more important. Sorry, sweetie. It's just a fact. All I want is for you to leave him alone.

Allie: What you want doesn't matter to me. I love Nat. Way more than you do. And I'm gonna be there for him, no matter what. Even if that means dealing with a disrespectful bitch like you.

Aviana: Disrespectful? You're the one coming onto MY boyfriend, trying to get him caught up, and I'm disrespectful? Allie, I wouldn't even have a problem with you, if you didn't keep flirting with him, but you do! All that hugging, that touching, that kissing on him, the way that you talk to him-?! I see the text messages you send to him! I have the password to his cell phone! You're disrespectful, Allie! And I'm sick of it! I don't like you! Plain and simple!

Allie: And I don't care! I don't like you either! I'm not here for you! I'm here for him! You're paranoid!

Kristina: As fuck.

Allie: That's your problem! But that's your fault and its not my problem!

Stiles: She has a point, Avi. You are paranoid. You know that Nat and Allie have been best friends their whole lives. You know that Nat's an affectionate person. He hugs and kisses on all of his female friends.

Cody: Right. And you know him and Allie have always been tight. They've been the same way they were, since, before you even came into Nat's life. You can't just try to cut that off, because you don't trust Allie. That's his best friend.

Cooper: And the way you treat her isn't OK.

Aviana: Of course you guys side with her.

Qaasim: Nobody's taking sides! We're just saying that you need to chill! And stop trying to wreck Nat's friendship! You know how much he cares about her!

Aviana: Best friends, huh? You guys are his best friends, too. And I don't see any of you touching or feeling on him, kissing his face, laying up with him, sending him flirty text messages!

Stiles: She's a girl, you know that's different! Their relationship is completely different from ours!

Cooper: Right. That's not fair, Avi.

Aviana: Not the way I see it. And I don't see a difference. The only difference I see, is that she wants to fuck him and you guys don't. Why? Because he's a super hot guy and she's a girl.

Allie: OK, bottom line- I'm not changing my relationship with him, because of your jealous ass. I'm not. No part of our relationship is going to change, because of you.

Aviana: Well, I guess we'll just see about that this summer. *smirks*

Lena (Aviana's friend): Just ignore her, Avi.

Aviana: I already do. *chuckles*

Kristina: I really just wanna punch these thots in the face. Can I?

The Guys: *laugh*

Cody: How about no, mamí? *chuckling* I'd hate for you to get in trouble. *cute smile*

Kristina: I'm sure you'd bail me out. *flirty smile*

Cody: Damn right. *chuckles*

Kristina: *giggles*

Stiles: Look, can we all please just try to get along this summer? For Nat and Alex's sake? This is their trip and they were cool enough to invite us.

Aviana: *glares at Allie* Fine.

Allie: *glares back at her* Fine.

Stiles: Thank you. (Just then, two people run up and scare the group. Its Nat and Alex.)

Nat and Alex: What's up!

The Guys: Bros! *happy laughs* (The Guys all hug Nat and Alex.)

Aviana: *squeals happily, runs and jumps on Nat* BABY!

Nat: Avi! *laughs and picks her up, lifting her high*

Aviana: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *brings her down into his arms and hugs her tight* Hi!

Aviana: I missed you so much!

Nat: I missed you more, babe! *hugging her*

Aviana: *pulls away, grabs his face, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *laughs a little and kisses back* (They start to make out.)

Alex: Oh, god. Aye! *pulls them apart* No PDA!

Nat: *laughs* Yes sir.

Aviana: Alex! *laughs*

Alex: *chuckles* Let my brother breathe, girl.

Nat: *pecks Aviana's lips* How was your month?

Aviana: Lonely. *cute face*

Nat: Aww! *chuckles and nuzzles her nose*

Aviana: *giggles and laughs*

David: Ugh. Gag me. *pretends to gag*

Allie: Kill me. *rolls her eyes*

Alex: I don't know why, but that just grosses me out, every time. I mean, its cute when him and Allie do it. But Avi is just too damn.. I don't know, what's the word I'm looking for?

Kristina: Thirsty?

Alex: There it is. What's up, Cupcake! *laughs and hugs her*

Kristina: *giggles and laughs* Hi, Papito!

Nat: *puts Aviana down* Be right back. *turns to Kristina and Allie* Cupcake?

Kristina: Papì! *laughs* Get that ass over here!

Nat: *laughs, goes and hugs her, lifting her, then kisses on her cheek*

Kristina: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: I missed you, mamí!

Kristina: And I missed you too, baby! *kisses his cheek and secretly winks at Aviana*

Aviana: *sneers and growls*

Nat: *pulls away smiling, then looks at Allie and lifts her high*

Allie: *playfully shrieks and laughs*

Nat: Allie! *happy smile*

Allie: Natty! *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *brings her down to his face and hugs her tight, laughing*

Allie: *wraps herself around Nat and hugs him tightly too, teared up a bit and sniffles*

Nat: *hugging her tight* Oh, I missed you so much, Bunny. *soft sweet voice*

Allie: *sniffles* I missed you more, Teddy.

Nat: Hey. *softly* Are you crying, Mushy?

Allie: *giggles a bit and nods* A little. I really missed your hugs, too.

Nat: *chuckles and gives her a long kiss on her cheek, tickling her*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* That tickles!

Nat: *giggles at her and kisses her hair* God, you've grown. *puts her down*

Allie: Did you just call me fat? *pretends to pout*

Nat: You, fat? Never, Mushy. *chuckles* But, you have gotten thick. *leans in with a sexy smile and whispers in her ear* I like it.

Allie: *giggles*

Aviana: Baby, come here. *cute voice* I wanna hold you.

Nat: *chuckles and turns around* OK, settle down, rowdy girl. *soft sweet voice, he goes to her*

Aviana: *giggles and jumps on him*

Nat: *giggles, catches her, and holds her* I missed that laugh.

Aviana: I missed those lips. *giggles and kisses him deeply, holding his face possessively*

Nat: Mm. *surprised, he kisses back*

Aviana: *secretly glares at Allie, with a smirk, and continues kissing Nat*

Allie: *rolls her eyes*

Cody: So! What's the bus gonna be like?

Alex: Awesome! It's got two levels!

The Guys: Nice!

Alex: Since there's 11 of us, they gave us one with good space.

David: Awesome! I can't wait to see this bus!

Thomas: Hey, Nat, you should come out with us tonight.

Nat: *pulls away from Aviana* Where to?

Thomas: This awesome night club. We wanna hang out, before we hit the road. Celebrate the summer kickoff.

Nat: That sounds cool. Who's all going?

Thomas: Us, of course, and Allie and Kristina.

Nat: Cool. I'm down to go-

Aviana: *quickly* But, baby, I wanted to hang out tonight. *puts on a sad face*

Nat: Oh. I'm sorry. What did you wanna do?

Aviana: Stay in. Watch movies. Relax. And then some. *sexy smirk*

Nat: *blushes a bit and chuckles shyly* Oh.

Aviana: Please? I don't want you to go out. I wanna catch up. And believe me, you have A LOT of catching up to do.

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes more* Avi.

Aviana: Please? *cute face* I really wanna spend time together. Just you and me. You've got all summer to go out. I really don't want you to go.

Nat: If you don't want me to, I won't.

The Guys: *groan and roll their eyes*

David: Un-fucking believable.

Thomas: Thank you, for fucking up our evening.

Qaasim: Once again, we can't hang out with our friend. Cool.

Kristina and Allie: *mutter* Bitch.

Nat: Sorry guys. Maybe another time.

The Guys: Sure.

Stiles: You know, we missed you too, dude.

Nat: I know. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me guys. Please? I'll make it up to you. I promise.

The Guys: We're gonna hold you to that.

Nat: Fair enough.

Cooper: What time does the bus get here?

Alex: 8 am, tomorrow.

Cooper: We got tonight.

David: And I think I speak for everyone when I say: no fucking on the bus! *points at Nat and Aviana*

The Guys: YES!

Alex: Does the same go for me and Teala?

The Guys: YES!

Alex: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* OK. Understood.

The Guys: *relieved exhale* Thank you.

Cooper: Most awkward thing ever. I do not wanna hear that. Ever again.

Thomas: No one does.

Stiles: I can still hear the thumping in my ears. *smacks his ears*

Cody: So disturbing.

Nat: *blushes shyly* Sorry.

Aviana: You could've blocked it out. I'm not sorry. *chuckles*

David: I don't think Jesus himself could've blocked out your loud ass mouth. My God, his parents were in the house.

The Guys, Kristina, and Allie: *laugh*

Aviana: Fuck off, David! Baby, can we go?

Nat: *chuckling* Fine fine.

Aviana: What- don't laugh! *hits his arm*

Nat: *laughs more* Sorry.

The Guys: *laugh with Nat*

Nat: I'll see you guys at the bus. *chuckling*

The Guys: Fine. Later, Tikki.

Nat: Later. *chuckles and puts Aviana down* You ready?

Aviana: As ever. *grabs his hand*

Nat: *smiles and looks down at their hands, then back up at her*

Aviana: *smiles at him* (Nat and Aviana leave.)


	2. Chapter 2

David: OK, just to make sure I'm not the only one, did anyone else peep that bitch move right there?

The Guys, Kristina, and Allie: Yep.

Kristina: I swear, I'm gonna drop that bitch one day soon.

Allie: Let me know when you do.

Cooper: You notice her expression changed, as soon as we said Kristina and Allie were going.

David: Right. I'm thinking we should have lied.

Thomas: Damn it! I should have!

Cody: It's OK, Tom. Next time.

Thomas: Alright. But what are we gonna do without Nat? Its always better when he goes with us.

David: We'll just have to party without him.

Stiles: Right. So, I'm thinking we should all start getting ready.

Everyone: Yeah.

Stiles: We'll meet up back here.

Everyone: Cool. (Everyone leaves and goes to freshen up and get ready to go out tonight. Allie and Kristina go to Allie's house, where she lives with 3 other roommates. They go to her room and start picking out clothes, with Allie's roommates, Taylor, Courtney, and Ashley, and Allie's sorority friend Brionna. They're talking about Nat and Aviana.)

Allie: I mean, the nerve of that bitch!

Taylor: Right. You haven't seen Nat in 3 years, and she's whining about not getting to be with him for a month?

Courtney: Not to mention his friends haven't seen him in a while, either.

Kristina: That's what we said. But she's all like, "Oh, he's my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in a long time, and I'm more important, and I want him all to myself." *snotty Aviana impression*

Ashley: No she didn't go there, with being more important.

Kristina and Allie: Yes she did.

Brionna: She is a bitch. I don't like her. Especially when we're sitting in class. She's always mugging.

Kristina: I want that bitch to try me. She already knows I'll tap that ass. That's why she doesn't come at me as hard as she does everyone else. I'm not the one.

The Girls: *laugh*

Brionna: I can't believe Nat's not coming out tonight. I really wanted to meet him, in person. He's so cute and fun, when I seen him on video chat.

Ashley: You've talked to Nat before?

Brionna: Yeah. Him and Allie video chat all the time, and most of the time when me and Allie are studying. So, all 3 of just end up talking and laughing, and he is so fucking funny and adorable. He's so sweet.

Ashley: Aww, I wanna meet him. I follow him on Instagram and Twitter. He is so fucking sexy. I wanna lick it. And his eyes- Omg those gorgeous ass blue eyes.

Brionna: Right! They're so beautiful!

Courtney: That body drives me nuts. And those tattoos. He is a God. A sexy ass God.

Taylor: I can't believe Aviana locked him up with her.

Allie: I'm really tired of not getting to see him because of her.

Brionna: Well, have you told Nat about it?

Allie: I try not to. I mean, all he wants is for me and Aviana to get along. But he knows that shit is not about to happen. Like, boy, I want to murder your girlfriend. There is no chance of peace in that.

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: But I love him so fucking much, I know its just gonna hurt his feelings, if I tell him I hate her. And he already knows we don't really get along.

Kristina: Of course he does. The boy is freaky ass smart. Look at his GPA. He goes to MIT for God's sake.

Allie: I just don't know what to do most of the time. I just try to keep my distance from her. But she's always right there.

Taylor: I would say try to look at it fairly, but you won't like that. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Fair?

Taylor: I mean, they are dating Allie. Granted, we all hate it. But, she has him. I mean, you wouldn't act that way if he was yours?

Allie: Not paranoid, but possessive, hell yes.

Taylor: Well, that's kind of how Aviana is acting. Any girl who had Nat would act like that. He's like the perfect guy. And, say it was the other way around. Would you want some girl hugging up on Nat constantly, when he's yours?

Allie: No, OK? But I can't help my relationship with him, guys! Its been like that since we were babies!

Kristina: We know. You can't help it. Neither can Nat. I mean, you know how affectionate he is. I don't think he can help the way he is with you either.

Brionna: Right. You guys grew up together.

Allie: And as fucked up as it is, even though I'm dating Manny, and I thought I loved him, I'm still crazy in love with Nat. And that hasn't changed.

Kristina: OK, I don't like Manny, so I don't care.

Courtney: I don't think any of us like him right now.

Allie: He's been getting on my damn nerve. Now he's mad, 'cause I'm going out and I didn't ask him to come.

Kristina: Who gives a shit? If he wasn't invited, he wasn't invited. Tell him to get the fuck over it.

Allie: I already did. He still wants to pick a fight about it.

Brionna: I just think Aviana could go a different way about it. She's such a bitch about everything. She's not even asking nicely and she's asking you to stay away from Nat all together.

Kristina: Believe it or not, she wasn't like that at first.

Brionna, Ashley, Courtney, and Taylor: She wasn't?

Kristina: No. When Aviana first came around us, she was actually nice. But, she started getting jealous of us and how Nat is with us. But, she especially took shots at Allie, because of how close they are and what they do. So, a little bit after Nat and her started dating, she just came at Allie, talking about, "I want you to stay away from my boyfriend." And y'all know Allie wasn't having that shit, so they've just been going at it ever since. And Aviana hasn't liked her since. I mean, you can't just ask somebody to stay away from their best friend. That's like her telling me to stay away from Allie. And y'all know that's Cup cake's bitch.

The Girls: *laugh* Right.

Allie: *kisses Kristina's cheek*

Kristina: Love you, boo. *slaps Allie's butt*

Allie: *giggles* I love you more, baby.

Kristina: And after I had to check Avi, that's when she got her attitude with me. And y'all should already know I didn't give a shit.

The Girls: *laugh* Right.

Kristina: Don't come at my bitch like that.

Brionna: Kristina, you seriously need to visit more. We love you.

Kristina: *laughs a little*

Brionna: Does Nat even notice the way she acts towards you guys?

Kristina: He sees what we want him to see. In other words, no. He doesn't. I'd sooner punch my damn self, than hurt his smile. He's so damn sweet. We just don't want him to feel some type of way about everything. And he's so damn in love with her. *rolls her eyes*

Courtney: I don't know why, but I just feel like she doesn't deserve him. I mean, they're cute together to a certain extent, but I just don't think she is all that right for him.

Brionna: You're not the only one who feels that way.

Ashley: I say the same thing, too.

Allie: She doesn't. She's always trying to make Nat choose between us and her. It's bullshit.

Kristina: And she's always trying to control him. Like, he's not a fucking dog.

Brionna: And Nat's so sweet, he can't even see it. It looks like he just wants to keep her happy.

Allie: She's not so passionate about keeping him happy. She just wants what she wants.

Taylor: Didn't they start out as friends?

Kristina: Yeah. They were friends for like, a year, before they started going out.

Courtney: He waited a whole year to go out with her?

Kristina: Nat is more about getting to know a girl, before he just starts going out with them. Its cute, sweet, and respectful, but trying at the same time.

Courtney: I know. A few months, I could see. But a whole year? Like, no, I want you now!

The Girls: *laugh*

Courtney: That would drive me crazy!

Kristina: I mean, he does it because he wants somebody real. Which is understandable. I don't wanna spend my life with somebody fake, either.

The Girls: Right.

Kristina: Y'all know a lot of these girls out here just want his dick. Let's be real.

The Girls: Right.

Kristina: I just love that he actually has goals, you know? I mean, he wants to be with somebody, he wants to have a life with someone, he has plans. A lot of guys don't.

The Girls: Right.

Kristina: All the more reason I just love Nat. He's real, he has his shit together, he's loyal. As for Aviana, she just does not match up. I feel like that bitch just plans on living off of him and his family, for the rest of her life. Honestly, the thought of that just pisses me off. Baby does not need that. He needs a real chick. She does not even hold him down like she's supposed to. Honestly, Allie does all that. She holds Nat down. She's through thick and thin with him. Aviana's solution for anything emotional with Nat is sex. Nat is rarely horny!

The Girls: *laugh*

Brionna: Are you serious?

Taylor: No way.

Kristina and Allie: Yes way! So serious.

Brionna, Courtney, Taylor, and Ashley: Wow!

Kristina: Nat is an outdoor boy. He loves being outside, playing around, being active. He is not the indoor, in the bed, in the sheets kind of guy. He's adventurous. Everything is Adventure Time to him. *chuckles* His energy levels are ridiculous. He's like a kid.

Courtney: Wow.

Kristina: It takes work to turn that boy on. Even more to get him near a bed. *chuckles* Shit.

Taylor: This sucks! She did not have to hog that boy like that!

Brionna: Right. I really wanted to meet him. And now I'm not gonna get to. You guys are leaving for the summer.

Kristina: Well, yeah, but you guys are gonna be meeting up with us a few times. So, you'll get to meet him at some point. We promise.

Brionna: OK. *cheers up*

Allie: *sighs* I miss him.

Kristina: Aww. *hugs Allie* I know, boo. *kisses her head*

Allie: *starts having a flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

{Her and Nat are in her room, laying on her bed, watching The Fox and The Hound, Allie's favorite movie. Her and Nat are cuddling. Nat is laying on his back, his head resting on one arm behind his head, and his other arm around Allie. Allie is laying beside him, with one leg wrapped around him, one arm resting behind his neck, and the other around his body, with her head on his chest. Nat is gently massaging Allie's scalp with his fingers, playing in her hair. Allie is in nothing but her underwear and a tank top. Nat is shirtless, with his gray cotton shorts on. Allie remembers listening to his heartbeat and feeling his warm body against hers. Her and Nat are talking.}

Nat: *chuckles* You know you're moaning, right? *massaging her scalp*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Yes. But you know I love it when you rub my head.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Did that help Bunny's headache? *soft, sweet, warm, caressing voice*

Allie: *moans warmly* Mm. Yes. *looks at him* Thank you. *smiling*

Nat: You're welcome. *kisses her hair* So, you excited about graduation?

Allie: Yes and no.

Nat: Both? *chuckles a bit* Care to explain?

Allie: You know why.

Nat: Is this about going to different schools again?

Allie: Yes. What am I gonna do without you?

Nat: Allz, you'll be fine. *chuckles, still rubbing her scalp* You're strong. Things won't be so bad. Its college. Those are the best years of your life. You should be thinking about all the fun you're gonna have. Not about me being gone.

Allie: Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart.

Nat: *chuckles* You and the guys keep saying that.

Allie: Seriously. *looks up at him* MIT?

Nat: You know that's my dream school. And I actually got in! *excited smile* Aren't you happy for me?

Allie: Of course I am. But.. What happened to staying together? I thought we said we were gonna go to the same school.

Nat: I know we said that. But, I had no idea things would turn out like this.

Allie: You know I can't go to MIT. I don't know anything about technology and engineering. That's your thing.

Nat: I know. And you wanna study journalism and medicine. Allz, you have to go to Florida International. Its a great opportunity. I know you and your mom have been talking about this. I don't wanna mess anything up. You have to let me go, Nani.

Allie: I don't want to. *clings onto him tight* Ever. You're my best friend. I need you. I love you. *lays her forehead against his*

Nat: I love you too, Allie. *closes his eyes, still rubbing her head* So much. But we gotta do this for us. What about our plans? Our futures? None of its gonna happen if we don't go. Don't you wanna be married to some great guy, with a nice house, kids, and your dream career? What about after college? Getting your own apartment, a nice job, traveling with your dream guy?

Allie: I don't need a dream guy. I just need you. Why can't we do all that together?

Nat: You know I would love that more than anything. But you know why we can't.

Allie: Aviana?

Nat: *sighs* Come on. I don't wanna fight about her, again.

Allie: And I don't need to be married, with kids.

Nat: You're just saying that. You don't mean that. You know that's what you want. Look, if it makes you feel any better, Aviana and I aren't going to the same school either.

Allie: I heard. It makes me feel a little better, but not completely, because guess where she's going?

Nat: Florida International. I know. *chuckles a bit* You guys might be roomies! *playful excited smile*

Allie: *exclaims in disgust* Ugh. Don't even joke about that.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *lightly slaps his shoulder* It's not funny.

Nat: *laughing a little* I'm sorry. I'm just kidding.

Allie: *hugs onto him* Please don't leave me. *sniffles*

Nat: *takes his arm from behind his head and wraps it around her* Allie, I will never leave you. I promised. I promised when we were 5. Pinky promised. I'm not gonna break it. I'll always be there for you. No matter where we are. *repeatedly kisses her hair, in a soft, warm voice* I promise, Nani. Please don't cry.

Allie: *sniffles* What if things change? What if we grow apart? I can't lose you. I love you, Baby. I love you so much.

Nat: And I love you so much more. *rubs her back* Nothing will change between us. I swear to you it won't. Because I don't want anything to change between us. Not one damn thing. You mean everything to me, and so does our friendship. We've been together since we were babies. Nothing is gonna break that bond. I need you, too. And I promise I'll be there. This isn't goodbye. Bunny and Teddy, forever, remember? You still love me? *cuddles his face in her neck* Huh? You still love your Oogie Bear? *soft, affectionate voice*

Allie: *giggles a bit, sniffles, and nods* Yes.

Nat: Oogie loves you. *kisses her neck affectionately* You still love your Baby?

Allie: *moans softly* Yeah.

Nat: Good. 'Cause Baby loves you. And he's never gonna leave you. I promise. *whispers softly, continuing to kiss her neck affectionately and rub her back*

Allie: *moans softly, holds onto him tighter, closes her eyes, and listens to his breathing* {That's the end of Allie's flashback and she snaps back into reality, laying her head on Kristina's shoulder, wrapped in her arms.}

Brionna: Allie. Are you OK?

Allie: *sits up* I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. *gets up quickly and leaves to the bathroom*

The Girls: OK.

Allie: *goes in the bathroom, closes the door behind her, locks it, turns on the sink, then sits on the edge of the bathtub and cries* (Allie cries for 20 minutes, until the girls come knocking on the door. Allie washes her face and comes out of the bathroom, with a fake smile. The girls finish getting ready, then go meet up with the guys on campus. They take two cabs to a club called Passion. They go inside and have a table waiting for them, with a few complimentary bottles. Allie introduces a few of her girl friends to the guys and they hit it off instantly. Everyone drinks and dances, and has a good time. But, Allie mostly drinks, depressively. After a few hours had passed, everyone took cabs back to their places. The girls got home and immediately went to sleep, except Allie, who was intoxicated and crying in her room. She's laying in her bed, still fully clothed, crying, and hugging onto her stuffed Thumper bunny, that Nat got for her when they were 16. Allie's phone rings and she picks it up from her bedside table. Its Manny calling her. She sighs and answers.)

Allie: What?

Manny: Where are you?

Allie: At home, sleeping. What do you want?

Manny: That's how you're talking to me now?

Allie: That's how you've been talking to me for the last month! What do you mean?

Manny: OK, so obviously you're still bitchy. Great. *sarcastically*

Allie: Fuck you, Manny! What do you want? I'm about to hang up on you!

Manny: You can't be mad at me! You're the one that abandoned me tonight!

Allie: *groans in irritation* What are you-? Nobody abandoned you! You're mad because I didn't invite you to come out? It was never that serious, Manny! You're being real fucking childish and insecure! I'm really getting annoyed with that shit!

Manny: I'm being childish? You're the one blocking my calls, ignoring my messages, and avoiding me in school!

Allie: Because all you wanna do is fucking fight and I'm over it! I don't wanna deal with that! I don't feel like dealing with that! I don't have to deal with it! You don't wanna talk, you just wanna argue!

Manny: I wouldn't have to argue, if you would just listen to me!

Allie: For what? What do you have to say, Manny? What?

Manny: You've been doing nothing but treating me like shit for the past few months and I'm sick of it!

Allie: You treat me like shit! Are you serious? Not to mention, you're running around with that bitch Anna, like I don't know! And she's in my sorority? That's not shitty, Manny? That's not disrespectful? And I treat you like shit? Kiss my ass!

Manny: OK, well she's there to talk to! I'm not allowed to have somebody to vent to?

Allie: Don't fuckin' play with me, Manny! Everybody knows you're not going to her, just to vent!

Manny: And everybody knows you're not going out, just to drink and fuck around with your friends!

Allie: Excuse me?

Manny: Yeah! What the hell are you doing while you're out drinking at the club, huh? To the point where you're not bothering to tell me! Or even invite me! Who were you really with, tonight?

Allie: If you think for one second that I'm cheating on you, think again! 'Cause I would never do that! To anyone! And I don't need to prove myself to you, every time you get suspicious and insecure! That shit is annoying! Get a grip, Manny! Something is seriously wrong with you!

Manny: Yeah, you! You're what's wrong with me! I fucking love you, and you're constantly shutting me out! That's what's wrong with me!

Allie: Don't you dare try to put this on me!

Manny: It is on you! You're the one doing this to me, when all I wanna do is be with you! I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately, or what your problem is-

Allie: You're my problem, Manny! All I asked you for was some space and once again, you had to blow it all out of proportion!

Manny: What do you want space for? What do you need space for? What did I do to you? Is this because I told you I was ready for sex?

Allie: That and several other things! Aside from you touching and grabbing all on me, and shit, when we're at parties! That's embarrassing and its disrespectful! I've told you several times that I'm not like that and you know I'm not like that, yet, you continue to do it anyway! You don't respect me! And that's why I'm mad!

Manny: How do I not respect you? What does that even mean? You're my girlfriend and I'm not allowed to touch you?

Allie: With limits, Manny! And you think those don't apply to you! I told you that I'm not ready and all I want is for you to deal with that! Accept it and move on!

Manny: How selfish do you sound?

Allie: Selfish? This is my body!

Manny: You're holding out for someone else! Just admit it! I know you don't wanna be with me, Allie!

Allie: I never said that, nor have I ever said that and- UGH! Fuck you, Manny! *crying*

Manny: You don't show me any affection, you don't wanna spend time with me, you constantly shut me out, you're constantly being selfish! You're fucking leaving me for the whole summer, and you don't even care! Like I said, you treat me like shit!

Allie: You treat me like shit! *hangs up on him, crying* (Allie buries her phone beneath her pillow and cries in the dark. As an hour went by, Manny kept calling Allie, but she kept ignoring his calls. She grabs her phone from under her pillow and was about to turn it off, until she started thinking about something and started sobbing again. She goes to a number in her contacts and taps on Nat's picture, then puts the phone to her ear. After a few rings, Nat's sleepy, soft voice comes through the phone.)


	4. Chapter 4

Nat: Hello?

Allie: *crying* Nat.

Nat: Allz? Hey. What's up?

Allie: *crying* Can you come over please?

Nat: Are you crying?

Allie: *crying, she sniffles* Yes.

Nat: Have you been drinking again?

Allie: *crying* Yes.

Nat: Nani, what's the problem? Huh? *soft, gentle, caring voice* Talk to me, sweetie. What's the matter?

Allie: *cries more, hearing his voice* I just really need you, and I wanna see you. Where are you?

Nat: I'm at home. At my hotel room.

Allie: You're not with Aviana?

Nat: No. I left her dorm, like, 2 hours ago. She fell asleep.

Allie: Can you come see me? Please? *crying*

Nat: Text me the address and I'll be over, OK?

Allie: OK.

Nat: I love you.

Allie: *cries some more* I love you, more.

Nat: I'm getting out of bed now. I'll be there soon.

Allie: *crying* OK. (They hang up and Allie texts Nat her address. Nat finishes getting dressed, grabs his keys, his phone, and a black book bag. He leaves his hotel suite and heads to the lobby. He goes out to his car, gets in, and puts the address that Allie sent him in his GPS. He gets on the road and arrives at Allie's place 40 minutes later. He calls Allie and lets her know that he's outside. Nat gets out of his car and goes up to the door. Allie opens it and immediately jumps on Nat. Nat picks her up and hugs her tight.)

Nat: *softly* Hi. *rubs her back*

Allie: *sniffles* Hi.

Nat: Why are you still all dressed?

Allie: *crying a bit* I don't know. I couldn't.. I didn't wanna move. *hiccups*

Nat: *sighs* You're a mess right now, Nani. *soft voice* Come on. *carries her inside and locks the door* (He carries her upstairs and heads to her room, kissing her face affectionately the whole time, kissing away her tears. He gets to her room and closes the door behind him. He lays Allie down on her bed, then takes her heels off. He takes off her crop top, then her skirt, so she's in her underwear and bra.)

Nat: Stay right here. I'll be back. (Nat leaves the room and finds the bathroom. He looks in the medicine cabinet and finds some ibuprofen. Then, goes downstairs and gets a bottle of water from the fridge. He goes back upstairs to Allie's room and closes the door. He pulls out a couple pills for her and gives them to her, then opens her water for her, and helps her sit up.)

Nat: Take that.

Allie: *takes the pills and drinks some water*

Nat: Drink some more. Come on, Nani.

Allie: *drinks some more water*

Nat: Thank you. *kisses her forehead* I want you to finish that before you go to sleep. Let's go clean your face. *picks her up and carries her to the bathroom* (He closes the door, sits Allie on the sink counter, and stands between her legs. He runs some hot water on a washcloth and wipes Allie's face and make up. He sits the washcloth on the back of her neck for a minute, then dabs her face.)

Nat: Did you take a hot shower?

Allie: *shakes her head*

Nat: You need to take one. *kisses her face*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck* I wanna be with you.

Nat: You gotta take a shower first. Wash away whatever's going on with you. You'll feel better. *runs his fingers through her hair*

Allie: Don't leave me.

Nat: I'm not going anywhere. *kisses on her face affectionately* But, I want you to take some time in the shower and then, I'm all yours. I promise. *soft, sweet, gentle voice*

Allie: All mine?

Nat: All yours. I'll get you a towel and some clothes. *touches her cheek and strokes it with his thumb*

Allie: *nods and rests her forehead against his*

Nat: *kisses her forehead and walks off to get her a towel and some night clothes* (He comes back 2 minutes later. He turns on the shower for her and tests the water.)

Nat: Go ahead and take a minute. I'll be right in your room.

Allie: Don't leave me.

Nat: Allie, you're about to shower. I can't be in here.

Allie: Just sit outside the shower for me. I don't wanna be alone.

Nat: OK. But, let me step out for a second, so you can get in.

Allie: OK. (Nat steps out of the bathroom and Allie gets undressed, and steps in the shower. Allie tells Nat to come back in. Nat sits outside the shower.)

Nat: Better?

Allie: A little.

Nat: So, what's up, Nani? Huh?

Allie: A lot, really. *sniffles*

Nat: I'm here. Let's talk.

Allie: For starters, my relationship. We got into another bad fight.

Nat: Manny again?

Allie: He called me. I had just got off the phone with him, before I called you. I hung up on him.

Nat: Did you have another argument?

Allie: He's just so crazy. He's been driving me crazy. We've been doing nothing but arguing. And all he does is constantly accuse me, all he's been doing is accusing me.

Nat: Did you tell him you wanted some space?

Allie: Yeah. And he didn't really take it the right way. Now he's even angrier at me, because I told him that.

Nat: Does he think you're cheating?

Allie: Yeah. *sniffles*

Nat: Allz, we all know that you're not like that. And he's got no room to accuse anybody of anything, since he's running around with that girl you told me about. You can't let him get to you like this. You don't deserve it. And you know you don't have to deal with it.

Allie: Which is why I've been ignoring him, but its just been making things boil between us even more.

Nat: So let it. Let him pout, let him bitch and moan. But whatever happens, you don't let it get to you. You've been acting like this for a year. I don't like it. This isn't like you, and its not healthy.

Allie: I know. And I'm sorry, but I just… I don't know. I just feel so lost sometimes. And alone. *sniffles*

Nat: But you're not alone. I see you on Instagram with your friends all the time, your sorority sisters. And David, Thomas, Qaasim, Mikey, Benny, Perry, the twins, Kanaan, and Brayden are here.

Allie: I know. But they're not always around to talk to. And they don't always know what to say. Everyone's been so busy lately. And I miss having you to talk to. You're the one that understands me. I just feel like so many things are different.

Nat: You know that I'm trying. You know everyone doesn't mean to be the way they are lately. But, everyone is busy and distance is- you know. I video called you everyday.

Allie: I know and I loved that, but it doesn't compare to actually being with you and seeing you. And that's why I've been so emotional. I'm sorry, Nat. I don't mean to make you feel guilty.

Nat: Is that why you've been drinking so hard, too?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles and cries* Nat, I haven't seen you in 3 years.

Nat: I know, Allz. *looks down*

Allie: You don't know what that's been like for me.

Nat: You think I haven't missed you or something?

Allie: I would never say that!

Nat: Allie, I've missed you like crazy. I've missed my best friend. So much.

Allie: *sniffles*

Nat: Don't cry, please, Nani. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to see each other.

Allie: I could give you one reason why.

Nat: Look, Avi doesn't mean to-

Allie: Yes she does, Nat!

Nat: *sighs*

Allie: And all I've done is listen to her brag about how she's gotten to spend so much time with you, traveling or whatever.

Nat: Allie, I don't wanna talk about her tonight. I'm not here for that. I'm here for you.

Allie: *sniffles* I'm so tired, Nat.

Nat: Just shower and I got you.

Allie: *sniffles* OK. (Allie finishes showering and Nat hands her towel to her, over the shower curtain bar. Allie wraps the towel around her and gets out of the shower. Nat wraps his arms around her body and hugs her tight. He kisses the side of her face and rubs her back. He blow dries Allie's hair and combs it out for her. Then, he picks her up and carries her to her room. He closes the door behind him and sits Allie down on her bed. He grabs her clothes.)

Nat: You want shorts to wear or no?

Allie: *shakes her head* You know I like sleeping in my underwear.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I just like asking.

Allie: *smiles a bit and sniffles*

Nat: Go ahead and put your stuff on. *turns around and puts his hand over his eyes* (Allie gets dressed behind him and puts on her underwear, bra, and tank top, then goes in front of Nat and takes his hand down. Nat looks at her and picks her up, takes her to her bed, and lays her down, on top of her, between her legs. He kisses her face affectionately, and kisses her tears away again, as he strokes her head.)

Nat: *soft, sweet voice* Come on. Stop crying, Nani. Hm. *kissing her face* Stop.

Allie: *sniffles and wraps her arms around his neck, then wraps her legs around him*

Nat: *soft, sweet voice* I'm sorry, OK? *kissing her face* I'm so sorry. I missed you, too. I missed you so much, Bunny. Baby missed you so much.

Allie: *crying* I missed Baby. I never see you anymore. And I'm so tired of it. I just want things to be the way they used to be.

Nat: *soft, sweet voice* I'm still the same me, right?

Allie: *crying* I wouldn't know because I haven't had a chance to be with you in 3 years. I lost you after senior year. I told you I didn't wanna do this. I'm glad we talked every day, but not getting to be with you and spend time together like we used to, that's what makes me cry. That's what's had me low key depressed, that's what I've been missing. And it hurts my feelings knowing that Avi has had all that time with you and I haven't. Just like she decided to hog you today, instead of letting you come out with all of us. That shit was cold and it was unnecessary. And she did it on purpose. She hadn't seen you for a month. We have not seen you in 3 years. And she did that selfish shit. That really hurt my feelings. And she makes me feel like I have no right to you, at all.

Nat: I know you hate this. *soft voice* I know. You're right about everything you've said. That stuff from earlier, I was just trying to keep Avi in a good mood. That's all. I didn't want her to start fussing and pick a fight. Not when me and Alex just got back. You know how she gets. I just wanted everyone to have a good day. But, apparently that backfired. *strokes Allie's hair*

Allie: She's always gonna throw a fit, regardless, Nat! Every time she doesn't get her way! That's what she does! I can't have a good day, when my best friend, who I have not seen since high school, can't even spend time with me when he's finally here!

Nat: And that's why we have all summer. *kisses her face again* That's why I'm here. You and me, all summer. All of us. Catching up, getting back to old times. I wanna spend this whole summer, making up for lost time. I will spend this whole summer making everything up to you. And, your birthday is coming up. I have a surprise for you. We'll get to spend your birthday together. Allz, I know we've missed out on a lot together. But that's why I'm here now. And I need you to know that. I'm here for you. You're my best friend. I love you, Allie. And nothing will ever change between us.

Allie: I don't think your girlfriend likes that. *sniffles*

Nat: I'll deal with her. But you were in my life first and have been since the beginning. And my loyalty is yours, too. She's just gonna have to find a way to deal with that. But, like I said, I don't wanna talk about her tonight. Its just you and me. And we can do whatever you want.

Allie: All mine?

Nat: All yours. *lays his forehead against hers*

Allie: Will you stay with me?

Nat: That's why I'm here. Would you like that? Is that what you want? *soft voice*

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Then I'll stay. *puts his hand to her cheek and strokes it with his thumb*

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: You should know I'll do anything for you. *soft, sweet voice* You know that right?

Allie: *nods and sniffles, looking into his eyes*

Nat: *kisses the side of her mouth* Let me get settled. You finish that water.

Allie: *nods*

Nat: *gets off of her* (He sets up his phone charger and plugs it in. Then he takes his keys from his pocket and sits them on the bedside table. He sits his book bag in her chair and kicks off his shoes, then takes off his shirt, so he's in his tank top and jeans. He goes over to her bed and Allie finishes her bottle of water. Nat sits on her bed and puts Allie's hair in a ponytail, then pulls her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. Allie rests her head against his shoulder. Nat moves in toward her face and lays his forehead against hers. Allie wraps her arm around his neck.)

Nat: I really do love how thick you've gotten. *soft voice*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Its so sexy on you. *feeling her legs and caressing her skin* I just wanna bite you.

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: You know I'm obsessed with thick women. I love my thickies.

Allie: *nods, laughing*

Nat: You're my Fat Baby again, you know that right? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughing* Yes. I love it when you call me Fat Baby. I missed hearing that.

Nat: I kinda had to stop, once you started getting self conscious and dropping weight for no reason.

Allie: I just didn't wanna be fat. To you or anyone. I felt really fat.

Nat: You know I don't care how much you weigh. As long as its not too small. You know that scares me. If my mom saw you now, she would not stop feeding you for several days. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little* Mammá likes to stuff me.

Nat: *laughs a little* She's just making sure her babies eat. I mean, you were a premie, then look how big you got.

Allie: True. *giggles*

Nat: And you know I've been a fat boy since I was in the womb. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses Allie's nose* You're perfect just the way you are. Stop being so self conscious.

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Be honest. Why'd you really call me here tonight? *soft voice*

Allie: *looks at him for a minute, then sits up and straddles him, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her, looking up at her* Hm?

Allie: Because I missed you. *lays her forehead on his*

Nat: *soft, sweet voice* I thought so. *rubs her back* I've missed you more, Bunny. I really have. *rests his face in her chest and kisses it*

Allie: *sniffles, hugging him tight*

Nat: *soft, sweet whisper* I know, baby.

Allie: Can you sing to me?

Nat: Chasing Cars? *soft voice*

Allie: *nods* (Nat rocks Allie back and forth, rubbing her back, and sings Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol to her, softly. Allie closes her eyes and listens to his sweet and beautiful voice, thinking about nothing but her and Nat. When Nat finishes the song, Allie is relaxed and sleepy. Nat gently lays her down and cuddles up behind her, so they're spooning now. Nat hugs Allie close to him and starts to pull the comforter over them, when Allie sits up.)

Allie: What are you doing? *sleepy voice*

Nat: Laying down.

Allie: Why are you sleeping with your clothes on? We don't sleep like that. We never have.

Nat: *chuckles* Its funny that you have that down. But I couldn't find my sleep shorts. I only brought a change of clothes for tomorrow.

Allie: So? You don't really sleep in shorts, anyway. We always sleep in our underwear together. Always have.

Nat: *chuckles* Is that what you want?

Allie: Yes. Off. Please. This feels so unnatural.

Nat: *laughs a little* OK. *gets out of bed and takes his tank top off, then his jeans, so now, he's in nothing but his black boxer briefs* Better?

Allie: *smiles* Yes.

Nat: *crawls back in her bed and spoons with her again*

Allie: Mm. *moans warmly*

Nat: *pulls the comforter over them, then wraps his arm back around her and hugs her close and tight against him*

Allie: You have to stop getting sexier.

Nat: *laughs a little* Noted.

Allie: You have no idea how much I've missed this. *sleepy voice*

Nat: Did you miss this, too? *suddenly puts his lips against her neck and starts kissing it slow and affectionately*

Allie: *moans and squeezes his arms around her* Yes.

Nat: Yeah? *kissing her neck*

Allie: *moaning* Yeah. (Nat kisses on her neck, until she falls into a deep sleep and he falls asleep with her, holding her.)


	5. Chapter 5

(The next morning, Allie wakes up, but Nat isn't in bed. Allie smells food and sits up. Someone comes in her room. Its Brionna, Courtney, Kristina, Ashley, and Taylor.)

Kristina: Why do I smell food? I thought it was you down there.

Allie: No. *bites her lip*

Kristina: *looks around and sees Nat's leather book bag* Who's book bag is that?

Allie: *shy face*

Taylor: Is Manny here?!

Allie: *shakes her head*

Brionna: And who were you yelling at last night? I heard you yelling. But, I was too drunk to wake up.

Kristina: Pretty sure we all were.

Allie: OK, that actually was Manny. We were on the phone.

Ashley: And did I hear moaning coming from in here?

Allie: *bites her lip and looks down shyly*

Kristina: Allie, seriously, who the hell is downstairs right now?

Allie: *gets out of bed, walks past them, and heads downstairs* (They quickly follow her and go to the kitchen. They find Nat shirtless, cooking in the kitchen, wearing his black jeans and black high tops, and his black snapback that says "BOY" on it. Nat was finishing up with making plates and took some cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Nat sees the girls and waves with a smile.)

Nat: Good morning, ladies.

Kristina: Papì! *runs to him and hugs him*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, Cupcake!

Kristina: When did you get here?

Nat: Last night. Girls, sorry for the partial nudity. I like to cook with my shirt off.

Courtney, Brionna, Taylor, and Ashley: *in awe at his body and gorgeous appearance* You're fine. Hey. *wave flirtatiously*

Nat: *chuckles* Uh, I made everyone breakfast, if anyone was hungry.

Kristina: Starving! Thank you! *kisses his cheek, grabs a plate, and starts eating*

Brionna: Natty Daddy!

Nat: Brionna, in the flesh. You're even cuter in person. Nice to finally meet you. How are you, sweetheart? Come here.

Brionna: *giggles and goes over to him*

Nat: I hope you don't mind a hug. I feel like I already know you and I'm a hugger.

Brionna: I don't mind a hug at all. *giggles*

Nat: Awesome. *wraps his arms around her and lifts her into a hug*

Brionna: *squeals happily and giggles*

Nat: *laughs and puts her down* I understand you're a bit of a water bug.

Brionna: I live in water. Mermaid life. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm a bit of a merman myself. I love the ocean. Maybe we could go swimming sometime.

Brionna: I'd like that. *smiles*

Nat: Awesome. *chuckles and looks at the rest of the girls* And could I know the rest of your names?

Courtney: I'm Courtney. *overwhelmed smile*

Ashley: I'm Ashley. *overwhelmed smile*

Taylor: I'm Taylor. *overwhelmed smile*

Nat: Nice to meet you all. I'm Nat.

Courtney: We know. We love your music. We can't believe you're really in our house right now. *excited smile*

Nat: I'm sorry. That lovely girl asked if I could come over. *points at Allie* I hope that's alright with you all.

Taylor: Its fine. Its more than fine. Come over anytime you want. Do anything you want. Touch anything you want. Eat anything you want. *excited giggle* You are so hot.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Thank you.

Ashley: And your smile is so amazing. *excited giggle*

Nat: *chuckles again, with a shy smile* Thank you. Dig in, if you guys want. I made this for everyone. I wouldn't want Kris to eat it all.

Kristina: *stuffing her face* Lord knows I will.

Courtney: You can cook? *shocked expression*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* I love to cook. My entire families do.

Courtney: Marry me?

Nat: *laughs a little* (The girls go and sit at the island and grab a plate, then all take a bite of his omelet.)

Brionna, Taylor, Courtney, and Ashley: Mm! *chewing enjoyably*

Taylor: This is amazing!

Nat: Thanks. *chuckles* Would you girls like some juice?

Brionna, Taylor, Courtney, and Ashley: We'd love some.

Nat: *gets out a gallon of orange juice and pours each girl a glass* Enjoy.

Brionna, Taylor, Courtney, and Ashley: Thank you, Nat!

Nat: My pleasure. *chuckles and goes over to Allie* Good morning.

Allie: *smiles* Good morning.

Nat: How'd you sleep? *soft, sweet voice*

Allie: Amazingly. *smiling at him*

Nat: Good. *wraps his arms around her* All better? *smiling at her*

Allie: Yeah. *smiling, she wraps her arms around his waist*

Nat: *kisses her forehead and hugs her* I'm glad. Come on. You need to eat. And I wanna pick off your plate.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* OK.

Nat: *goes and grabs Allie's plate and her glass of orange juice* Come sit. (They go sit on the couch, and Allie sits on Nat's lap. They take turns feeding each other.)

Nat: You ready to take off today?

Allie: *smiles* Yeah. I'm so excited.

Nat: *smiles* Me too. You all packed?

Allie: *nods* What surprise am I getting for my birthday?

Nat: A surprise is a surprise for a reason. I'm not telling you. *chuckles*

Allie: Please? *cute face*

Nat: Nuh-uh. Don't give me that look. *chuckles* You wait, spoiled.

Allie: I'm not spoiled.

Nat: You are so spoiled. *chuckles*

Allie: You're spoiled, too!

Nat: *chuckles* I know I am. But I'm not too bad.

Allie: Your girlfriend is. *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, hey. Come on, now. Can you two at least try to keep it cool for the summer?

Allie: I will if she does.

Kristina: Same here. She starts some shit, there will be some shit. I'm telling you, Papì.

Nat: I know, Mamí. I hear you. *chuckles* Go ahead and finish your breakfast, baby.

Allie: I'm serious, Nat. If she messes with me-

Nat: I got her. I just don't want you two to start snapping at each other. I feel like you guys hate each other or something.

Allie: *looks at Kristina*

Kristina: *looks back at her and keeps eating*

Allie: No, she just..flips out for no reason sometimes. It annoys me.

Nat: I know. It gets to me, too. But, try to be nice. For me. Please? *puts his forehead against hers and gives her his cute, puppy eyes*

Allie: OK. I'll try. *kisses his nose*

Nat: *kisses her face*

Allie: *moans and giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and continues kissing on her face* I love you.

Allie: I love you, more. (Someone's phone rings and Nat gets his from his pocket. He has a text message from Alex, telling him that the bus is at the hotel.)

Allie: Is that her?

Nat: Nah, Alex. The bus is at the hotel. We gotta get going soon.

Allie: Can I take a shower?

Nat: Of course. I'll wait and we can go together. *notices something out the window* And you might wanna hurry, 'cause here comes Manny.

Allie: What!? *looks toward the window and sees Manny's Porsche* Oh shit! *gets up and runs upstairs* I'm in the shower! Tell him to go away! *from upstairs*

Kristina: Do not let him in. I don't feel like hearing his mouth.

Brionna: You know he's not gonna go, until someone opens the door.

Kristina: Then let his ass fry from heat stroke. I'm trying to enjoy my food. *chewing*

Courtney, Ashley, and Taylor: *laugh* (Manny pounds on the door.)

Nat: Is that how you guys knock in Miami? *chuckles*

Courtney, Brionna, Taylor, and Ashley: No. *laugh a little* (Manny pounds on the door again.)

Ashley: *sighs in irritation* I'll get it. *gets up and opens the door* What, Manny?

Manny: Where is she?

Ashley: She's in the shower. Good bye. *starts to close the door*

Manny: What are you doing!? I wanna talk to her!

Ashley: She doesn't wanna talk to you.

Manny: She's not about to just pack up and leave for the whole fucking summer, without saying shit to me. That's not about to happen.

Ashley: Says who!? You can't tell her what to do, Manny!

Taylor: And you're on thin ice as it is, already!

Manny: This isn't any of you guys' business! I wanna talk to her! Damn! I can't wait for her to get out of the shower?! That's petty as fuck!

Ashley: Do you, asshole. I don't care. *walks away from the door, annoyed*

Manny: *comes in and shuts the door behind him, then sees Nat, sitting on the couch, texting* Who the hell is this?

Ashley: *ignores him and goes back to sitting with the girls at the island*

Manny: *sees that all the girls are sitting at the island, but there are two different empty plates sitting with Nat* Hello? Is anyone gonna answer me?!

Ashley: He's a guest, now will you shut the fuck up?!

Manny: Who are you talking to!?

Ashley: I'm talking to you! Either shut up or get the fuck out of my house, Manny! It's too early for that shit! Damn! *irritated*

Manny: Who's guest is he!? And why the fuck is he in here, with no shirt on, while my girl is in here!?

Kristina: How about you mind your damn business?! Why are you worried about what he is or isn't wearing?! He's not bothering you, so don't fuck with him!

Manny: Kristina, you can chill the hell out!

Kristina: No, you can chill out! 'Cause you're the only one in here talking shit and yelling for no reason! Ashley just said its too early for that shit and I'm too sober for this shit! Don't do me, Manny!

Manny: Is he that Nat guy!?

Kristina: Omg. *rolls her eyes and rubs her temples irritably*

Manny: Is it him!?

Nat: OK, dude, why don't you chill out?

Manny: It is you. *mad eyes* What the hell are you doing here?! You don't belong here.

Nat: I'm here because I was invited. That's why I'm here. Let's mind our own business too, huh?

Manny: Did Allie call you!?

Nat: I said let's mind our own business. Never mind who called me. Settle down.

Manny: Look, I want you to stay away from my girl!

Nat: OK, newsflash, I haven't been around your girl for 3 years. I just got here. So W.T.F. to whatever you mean by that. Second, that little demand isn't up to you. *picks up the empty dishes and goes over to the sink to rinse them off*

Manny: Dude, I swear to God-!

Nat: Swear what? Look, you don't know me. I don't like conflict, OK? I was sitting down, minding my own business, and you came in here sending shots at me. That's rude.

Manny: Rude? What the hell are you? Formal? I don't care! I wanna know what the hell you're doing here, without a fucking shirt on, while my girl is here! I know you weren't with any of them! *points to the girls* So, what the fuck are you doing here?!

Nat: Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you.

Manny: You're really starting to piss me off!

Nat: And you're pissing me off.

Manny: Just answer my question!

Nat: Or what? *stares at him*

Manny: OK, you know what? Fuck you, dude! Just leave Allie alone! She's mine!

Nat: I have a feeling that's not gonna last too long. *chuckles* But whatever. Anyway, you should know "your girl", man. And she's not like that.

Manny: I don't need you to try and preach to me about her! Just stay away from her!

Nat: Like I said, that's not your call to make. *chuckles and heads up the stairs*

Manny: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell are you going?! You don't go up there!

Nat: *continues walking, ignoring him*

Manny: HEY!

Courtney: Manny! Leave him alone!

Manny: Where the fuck is he going!?

Courtney: OK, this is not your house! So, you don't tell him where he can and can't go! You don't worry about where he's going!

Manny: Y'all got me fucked up! *heads to the stairs*

Ashley: Uh-uh! *runs and blocks him* You can keep your ass right down here. We don't want you up there and neither does Allie. You can take a seat right on that damn couch.

Manny: Ashley, move!

Courtney: Manny, you got 3 seconds to grab some couch or get the fuck out of this house! And I will call the police again!

Manny: *growls, then storms over by the couches and starts pacing back and forth, grumbling angrily*

Courtney: That's what I thought. *sips her juice* The fuck? Coming in here like you run shit. You better stay in your fucking lane.

Kristina: *high fives Courtney and continues eating* (Nat comes back down the stairs 5 minutes later, with his book bag, and a white Henley shirt on. He sits on the couch and starts texting again, ignoring Manny.)

Manny: I know you didn't spend the night here! Mother-! *runs at him*

Nat: *gets up and immediately shoves him back* DUDE, BACK OFF!

Manny: *falls on his ass, then gets up angry and ready to fight*

Nat: You really wanna try me?!

Ashley: Manny, get out! Go sit outside and get the hell out now!

Manny: No!

Courtney: *picks up her phone and shows Manny* You wanna try me too!?

Manny: *growls and steps out of the house*

Ashley: *slams the door behind him* Dumb ass! *shouts through the door, then turns to Nat* Sweetie, are you OK?

Nat: Yeah, I'm good. *sits back down* I'm sorry. I didn't wanna do that in you guys' house. Excuse me.

Ashley: You're fine, baby. He deserved that. Personally, we like seeing him get knocked on his ass.

Nat: *chuckles* OK.

Ashley: *chuckles* Go ahead and relax, baby.

Kristina: I'm gonna go grab a shower real quick, too. *finishes eating, then rinses her plate and goes over to Nat* Thanks for breakfast, Papì. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: You're welcome. *kisses her cheek, then goes back to texting* (Kristina jogs upstairs and goes to take her shower in the other bathroom. 15 minutes later, Allie is out of the shower, cleaned up, and dressed. She comes downstairs and sees Nat sitting and texting. She goes over to him and sits in his lap. Nat sits up and wraps an arm around her. Allie kisses his face.)

Allie: Are you OK? I heard yelling.

Nat: I'm fine. But your boyfriend has a bit of a temperament problem.

Allie: He didn't hurt you, did he?

Nat: Not at all. I did knock him on his ass, though, after he tried to jump me.

Allie: He did what?!

Ashley: Yeah! I had to put his dog ass outside! Acting like that!

Allie: *shakes her head* I do not feel like dealing with him.

Nat: Say the word and I'll do it for you. I told you. You don't have to do this alone. *rubs her back*

Allie: *shakes her head and puts her face down in her hands* I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should break it off now or what. I don't know.

Ashley: We say now. He's not gonna stop, otherwise.

Taylor: I just don't see any reason to stay with him anymore, Allz. He's a jerk, he doesn't respect you, he isn't treating you OK. Meanwhile, you're just stressing. Its not like he's giving you any reason to stay.

Allie: *nods, still covering her face* OK. *sniffles and wipes her face* OK. *gets up*

Nat: Go get him. *takes Allie's hand and kisses it*

Allie: *nods at him, then goes over to the door* (Allie takes a deep breath, then opens the door. Manny sees her and rushes her back inside, closing the door behind him.)


	6. Chapter 6

Manny: What the hell is this?! Why is he here?!

Allie: How about you don't worry about that?

Manny: No, I will! Why the hell is he here, Allie?!

Allie: Because I called him over here. I needed somebody to vent to. *gives him a look*

Manny: *glares at her and growls, balling up his fist* So, you wanna play like that!? Huh?! One night and you wanna play me like that?!

Allie: What are you talking about?! Nobody played you! He's my best friend, Manny! Somebody I've been with since I was a baby! I haven't seen him in 3 years! I wanted to be with him!

Manny: Why do I think you're fucking him, then?!

Allie: No I'm not fucking him! Fuck you, Manny! I'm so sick of this!

Manny: Then what the hell was he doing here with a book bag?! What was he doing upstairs?! Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?! What the fuck did you do last night?! Where did he sleep, huh!?

Allie: Yes, he spent the night! I told him to stay with me! Yes, he slept in my room, in my bed, with me! The way he has since we were kids! Like I said, he's my best friend!

Manny: And you think that shit was OK?! You're with me and you got another dude sleeping with you, in your bed, behind my back!?

Allie: Nothing happened! And last time I checked, I was 21! Meaning, I can do what the fuck I want! I'm sure you're doing the same thing with Anna, so don't you dare come in here and try to make me the shady one!

Manny: What you did was shady as fuck, Allie! And the fact that you really think it was OK just shows how shady you are! You don't even care! I wouldn't give a fuck if he was your brother! You don't do that when you're with someone! And you wonder why I'm hanging around Anna! Everything you've been doing lately is shady! The way you've been acting towards me, the way you've been treating me! You wanna pack up your shit and just leave all summer! You don't even give two shits about how I feel on the matter! You just wanna do what you wanna do! You don't give a shit about me, what I say, or my feelings! What I want just doesn't matter! Everything's about you! And you wonder why I'm just out, looking for somebody to actually hear me out!

Allie: Then do you, Manny! I don't care anymore!

Manny: *stares at her* What are you saying!?

Allie: I'm saying do you. I'm done. *shaking her head, exasperated* I'm done. I can't do this with you anymore. I'm tired and I'm tired of being tired. I'm tired of the arguing, the fighting, the accusations, the dishonesty, the disrespect. I'm tired of all of it. I can't trust you and you don't trust me. You don't respect me. You want Anna? You can have her. But I have to go. I can't stay in this. I'm not happy and I wanna be happy again. You wanna end this by making me the bad guy and not owning up to your bullshit, then fine. Whatever finally ends this.

Manny: My bullshit-?! Are you serious-!? You're really gonna break up with me, by dumping this shit on me?! Really, Allie?! Are you fucking serious?! I love you and you're gonna do this to me?!

Allie: No, you don't love me, Manny. All of this shit I've been going through with you?! Its not love. You're standing here, acting like you haven't done a single thing wrong this entire time-

Manny: I never said that I didn't do anything wrong!

Allie: Manny, I know you've been fucking around. I'm not dumb. *sniffles and wipes her eye* I've known for a while now. I've seen you and Anna kissing, I've seen the messages you guys have been sending, I know you've been going out on little dates. I know. And I never said anything for the simple fact that I gave up on this the same time you did. I'm not gonna walk around grey and depressed. I don't know what grey is, and I never did. Which is why I'm gonna leave, with my friends, and I'm gonna have fun. With people who actually want to be with me.

Manny: I do wanna be with you! What the fuck are you saying right now?! Allie!

Allie: No, you don't wanna be with me. 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't be with her. Just stop playing with me. Stop. I'm done. All of this arguing, all of this fighting, it's a clear sign that you don't want to be with me. Its a clear sign that this needs to stop and it has to end. Neither of us wanna be here anymore. And I know for sure that I don't. Right now, I just need to get away from this city for a while and I need to get away from you. Like I said, you don't respect me, you think I'm being selfish, when all I'm doing is respecting myself. Bottom line, I was good to you and it wasn't enough for you. Yeah, I didn't wanna have sex with you. I still don't. Oh well. Get over it. This is my body and I'll give it to I wanna give it to. At least I know now that it wont be you. *shrugs* But, yeah, I-I'm done with this. So, you can go. I have somewhere to be.

Manny: No! No, no! You are not doing this to me! YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU!

Nat: OK. *gets up* It's time for you to go. Now. She said its over and she wants you to leave.

Manny: IF YOU THINK I'M LISTENING TO ANYTHING COMING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, I'M NOT! SO, FUCK OFF!

Nat: You can leave on your own or I can help you.

Manny: BRING IT!

Nat: *starts walking towards him*

Allie: *steps in front Nat* No. No. I don't want you fighting. Please. *hugs his waist*

Nat: OK. For you. *kisses Allie's forehead, not taking his eyes off Manny*

Ashley: Manny, you can go. Now.

Courtney: And if you don't, I have my dad on the line now. And he can come get that ass in a squad car.

Manny: *growls at Allie and everyone in the house, balls his fist, and grits his teeth, furious* FINE! FUCK YOU, ALLIE! FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN ALL SUCK MY DICK! ESPECIALLY YOU 4 AND YOUR BIG MOUTH FRIEND UPSTAIRS! *points at the girls*

Nat: Excuse me, baby. *moves Allie to the side and starts walking towards Manny*

Manny: *draws his fist back and tries to punch Nat*

Nat: *grabs his fist, twists Manny's arm, and punches him hard in the face, knocking Manny flat on his back*

Manny: *grunts and groans in pain*

Nat: Sorry about that. *brushes himself off* But you shouldn't have said that. Have some respect, dude. *grabs Manny and lifts him by the shirt* Now, time to go. (Nat drags Manny outside and lets him go. Manny stumbles to his Porsche.)

Manny: YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK! ALL OF YOU!

Nat: Just leave, man. (Manny flicks Nat off, then gets in his car, and races off. Nat goes back in the house.)

Nat: Again, sorry for fighting in you guys' house.

Courtney: OK, I want you to know, I am so hot for you right now.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* OK. *goes over to Allie and wraps his arms around her waist* Hey. You OK?

Allie: *sniffles, nods, and hugs him, burying her face in his chest* Thank you.

Nat: *kisses her hair and rubs her back* Anything for you. I'm sorry, Fat Baby. *picks her up*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him*

Nat: *rubs her back and kisses on the side of her face affectionately* Come on. *soft, sweet voice* Let's go get your stuff.

Allie: *nods, with her face still in his neck*

Nat: *carries Allie upstairs and helps her get her stuff* (Kristina gets out of the shower and gets cleaned up and dressed, then gets her bags together. Nat helps her with her luggage, too. He loads their stuff up in his car and they all say good bye to the girls, then get on the road. They drive back to Nat's hotel and find everyone waiting. They get out of the car, and Allie jumped on Nat's back. They laugh and play around, walking up to the group. Aviana sees Nat and Allie together and gets mad.)

The Guys: What's up, Tikki! *they all pile up and hug him and Allie*

Nat: Aye! *laughs and hugs them back* Sorry about last night, guys. I hope you had a good time.

David: It's cool. It wasn't your fault.

The Guys: Yeah.

Aviana: Speaking of last night. *arms crossed*

The Guys: Here we go. *groan and roll their eyes*

Nat: What'd I do, now? *lets Allie down*

Aviana: I don't know. You tell me. Where'd you go last night?!

Nat: Uh, home? *chuckles* I came back to my hotel room.

Aviana: First of all, why did you leave me? Who told you to leave me? Second, it doesn't look like you came back here. Why the hell are you with her?! You weren't in your room this morning. Did you just lie to me!?

Nat: You didn't even let me finish! No, I didn't lie to you. I did go back to my room. You can ask Alex, since we were clearly right across from each other.

Alex: He did go back to his room. We said goodnight to each other.

Nat: *puts his arms up innocently*

Aviana: Then why are you with her?!

Nat: OK, I went back to my room, but she called me around 2 in the morning, saying she needed me. So, I went to her place and I stayed the night. That's why I wasn't in my room this morning.

Aviana: So, you left me, to go be with her?!

Nat: No, I left, because you did your thing and you went to sleep! What the hell was I supposed to do? Stay in there with you and your roommate, who you clearly pissed off, and I had to apologize to the other night? Not to mention those dorm beds are small and uncomfortable as shit! I'm a giant! I barely fit on it without you!

Aviana: That doesn't excuse the fact that you went to her house and stayed the night with her!

Nat: Avi, she needed me! She was crying.

Aviana: I wouldn't give a fuck if she was dy- !

Nat: Watch it!

Aviana: *gapes in shock*

Nat: That's enough! Why would you even attempt to say that!? Look, I'm sorry. But don't you ever talk about her like that again.

Aviana: Why do you always side with her!? I'm your girlfriend! Not her!

Nat: And she's my best friend. Look, I love both of you. To death. You both mean everything to me. I'm being fair here. Just like whenever you need me and I'm there, I'm there for her too. Whenever she needs me.

Aviana: *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *goes up to her* Don't act like that. Come on. *looking at her* This summer is supposed to be about fun, remember? I don't wanna argue, I don't wanna fight. I hate fighting.

Aviana: *looks at him and softens* OK. I'm sorry.

Nat: Give me a kiss.

Aviana: *kisses Nat deeply and possessively*

Nat: *pulls away* I love you. *smiling*

Aviana: *smiles* I love you, too.

Nat: *smiling* Now can we get on the bus and get on the road?

The Guys: Hell yeah! (They load their bags onto the bus and hop on. The driver makes sure everything is secure, and they get on the road. Their first stop is in New Orleans. There are 12 bunk beds on the top level of the bus, on the second floor. The kitchen and living area are on the first floor.)

David: I declare now that couples will remain on the bottom floor, because I'm not listening to anyone bump skins.

Nat: All the beds are up here. *chuckles*

Alex: Second, girls are sleeping in their own beds. So, it doesn't matter which level anyone is on. *chuckles*

Aviana: What? Why can't I sleep with you? *looks at Nat*

Nat: Because that's kind of the rule of the bus. Look, my dad agreed to letting you guys come if girls slept in separate beds. Come on, get over it. Its not that bad. *chuckles*

Aviana: We're 21 for God's sake!

Nat: Technically, I'm 21. You're still 20. *chuckles* And, its the rule. Besides, you constantly complain about me being indecisive with the blanket anyway, so yes, I'd like my own bed. That way I can do what I want with my blanket and everyone gets good sleep. You forget, I'm on vacation, but I'm still working. *kisses her cheek and goes back down to the living room*

Aviana: What the hell is with that blanket stuff anyway? Why do you do that?

Allie: Because he overheats easily. He's hot blooded. Has been since he was a baby.

Alex: He's told you that numerous times. Everyone has. Shows you don't listen.

Aviana: *rolls her eyes* Whatever.

Allie and Alex: *roll their eyes* Ugh.

Alex: Anyway.. *puts a gym bag on the top bunk across from Nat* I call up there.

Teala: I got the one below you, babe. *puts her stuff on the bunk below Alex*

Alex: Cool with me. *pecks her lips*

Stiles: I got the one below Nat! *jumps on the bunk*

Aviana: Stiles, no! Move! I want that one!

Stiles: OK, first, that's not how you ask. Second, I already know I don't like you enough to move. Third, I clearly called this one first and got to it first. So, I don't know what to tell you, other than, you're shit out of luck.

The Guys, Kristina, and Allie: *laugh*

Cody: I call the bottom one next to Stiles! *puts his stuff on the bunk next to Stiles*

Allie and Kristina: We call the two next to Alex and Teala.

Aviana: OK, I'm taking the one above Cody.

David: And we got the rest. Cool. (Everyone else goes and puts their stuff on their chosen bunk, then goes downstairs with Nat. The only ones left in the room are Allie, Kristina, and Aviana. Aviana glares at Kristina and Allie, and they glare at her.)


	7. Chapter 7

Aviana: OK, Allie, first of all, I didn't need your stupid input about MY boyfriend. I know just as much about him as you do!

Allie: Is that right? Apparently you don't.

Aviana: Second, you had no business calling him last night! I told you to stay away from him! I told you to stop calling him!

Allie: And I told you that what you want doesn't matter to me. You can say it a million times and I still wont care, Aviana. Like I said, he's my best friend, and I'm not going anywhere.

Aviana: We'll see by the middle of this trip. If you think for one second that this is over, you're dead wrong. I'm gonna put a stop to this shit. I don't know what the hell is up with you two, but its about to get shut down. I wouldn't care if you two came out of the same womb. He is mine and I'm not sharing with anyone. You'll see. He's gonna drop you.

Allie: Nat would never do that to me.

Aviana: You'd be surprised what I'm capable of getting him to do. *smirks* By the way, how'd you like my seconds last night?

Allie: Go fuck yourself. Nat is so over your big ass ego.

Aviana: He's not done with any of this. *gestures to herself conceitedly* Believe that. Not even close. But he sure can rock the hell out of it.

Kristina: Oh God, kill me. *disgusted*

Aviana: Its pathetic, Allie. It really is. You claim you and Nat are inseparable and so in sync with each other, yet, he doesn't even know that you really have feelings for him. 21 years and he has no clue that Allie DiMeco, his best friend, the person who's supposed to tell him any and everything, is in love with him. *cold chuckle* Sad. And now, you're really never gonna get to be with him. Not as long as I'm here and breathing. If you really loved him, you would've been honest with him. But, guess what? I'm actually indebted to you. *chuckles* Because I have him now. All because of you and your small little voice. And I love him harder than you ever will.

Allie: You choose to believe that if you want. But nobody, and especially not you, will EVER love Nat the way that I do. And even he knows that.

Aviana: *glares and sneers at her* So help me God, if I catch you anywhere near him on this bus, for the next 3 months, I swear I'll toss you off this bitch myself. *walks off*

Kristina: Try it, bitch. (Meanwhile, Alex was standing on the stairway and he heard everything. Nearly too shocked to move, he saw Aviana coming and quickly got down the stairs.)

Kristina: Just ignore her, babe. You know I got you.

Allie: Yeah. *smiles and hugs Kristina* Thanks for coming on this trip.

Kristina: *hugs her* Of course. You guys are my best friends. And I've missed you. All of you.

Allie: We've missed you, too.

Kristina: Let's have a kick ass summer.

Allie: Hell yeah. *high fives her*

Kristina: You wanna go downstairs with everyone?

Allie: Yeah, I guess. (They go downstairs and sit with everyone.)

Thomas: Where's the first stop?

Alex: Uh, New Orleans.

Thomas: Awesome.

Nat: *chewing* We gotta stop and get snacks too, 'cause I'm not gonna live, waiting for dinner every night.

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: Fat ass. *chuckling*

Nat: Just love me for the fat ass that I am. *chuckles*

Alex: I do. *chuckling* So does mom.

Cody: We all do, buddy. *chuckling*

Thomas: What kind of game systems do we have on this bus?

Alex: All 3. Wii, PlayStation, and Xbox.

Thomas: Awesome!

The Guys: Yeah!

David: Any fun stops along the way?

Nat: Not until we reach New Orleans. We're trying to beat the schedule. After that, we can do fun stops.

David: Cool. So, what's next?

Alex: How about a game?

David: Video game?

Alex: Nah, I was thinking more verbal.

Stiles: What about I Never?

Cody: Do we even have booze?

David: Guys, hello? I'm here! You really think me of all people wouldn't pack booze?!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: That and me and Alex have a mini bar right next to the fridge. *chuckles*

Thomas: Oh, hell yeah! *runs to the mini bar*

Everyone: *laughs*

Cody: Let's get fucking drunk!

Cooper: Yeah, game style. *chuckling*

David: I don't think I condone underage drinking on Alex's part. *chuckles*

Alex: Hey, screw off! I'm 19!

Everyone: *laughs*

David: The legal drinking age is 21. *laughing and teasing*

Alex: Its 'kiss my ass' today. Screw you guys.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Cooper: Us? *laughing* David's the one being a dick!

Everyone, except David: Right! *laughing*

Alex: Fuck off, David!

David: *just laughs*

Thomas: I got the booze. *brings over a few bottles of alcohol*

Qaasim: Let's get it. *everyone else sits down* (They put the bottles on the table and grab one each.)

Stiles: Alright, first, a toast. To the two most kick ass brothers and best friends anyone could ever have. The pioneers of this kick ass road trip. Nat and Alex.

Everyone: Nat and Alex!

Nat and Alex: *laugh and hold up their beers*

Stiles: And as the pioneers of this trip, they indeed get to go first. Do the honors, Wolff Brothers.

Alex: Nat, you first, bro. *chuckles and pats his back*

Nat: OK. *chuckles* So, because I wanna be that asshole, and I know some of you probably have, I'll say it now. I never masturbated.

Everyone: Damn it!

David: Nat, you dick! *chuckles* (Everyone takes a drink, except Nat, Cooper, Qaasim, and Alex.)

Thomas: Alex, you never masturbated?

Alex: Nope. *chuckles* By the time that usually happened, I had a girlfriend.

Nat: Same here. *chuckles*

Thomas: You seriously never masturbated, Nat!?

Nat: No. *chuckles* Never. I lost my virginity, by the time that usually escalates.

David: Hey, I will not be judged. I, however, think its weird that you're a guy that's never touched himself.

Nat: I don't think its weird. *chuckles* Why would I need to touch myself, when I have a girl to touch me?

Alex, Cooper, and Qaasim: Yes! *high five Nat*

David: Aw please, Coop. We know you never did it, because you knew your mom would catch you.

The Guys: Ooo! *laugh*

Cooper: Piss off, Dave! *chuckles*

Cody: And Qaasim, you've seriously never masturbated either?

Qaasim: Nah. I was dating by that time sex started to kick in.

David: I don't know what I'm more shocked at. The fact that 4 of the guys in our crew never pleasured themselves or that all 4 of the ladies in our group have!

The Guys: *laugh*

Alex: *laughing* I thought I was the only one who peeped that shit!

Nat: I did, too! *laughing*

David: *laughing* Ladies! What's up!?

Aviana: If it helps, I was masturbating to Nat and it was one time. *chuckles*

Teala: I mean, I was horny. It happened. I'm not ashamed. *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh*

Alex: Babe! *chuckles*

Teala: This was before we started dating. *laughs* I was thinking of you, also.

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: *chuckling* That makes me feel a little better, but that also makes me sound like I'm not doing my job!

Teala: Baby, I know you do your job. Don't stress. *giggling*

Alex: I love you, girl.

Teala: I love you, more, Papito.

David: Sometimes its crazy knowing you two started as childhood friends.

Alex: Not to us. She's my homie and my lover. *winks at Teala*

Teala: That's right, baby. *giggles*

David: Allie, go ahead and speak on your behalf. 'Cause you've had a boyfriend for two years. I'm confused. *chuckles*

The Guys, except Nat: Right!

Allie: I don't anymore. Single life, again. *raises her beer, with a smile*

Nat: Go 'head, Bunny! *raises his beer*

Everyone, except Aviana: *raises their beers and toasts to Allie* Yeah!

Allie: *laughs* Second, as surprising as it may seem, I get horny too. And I need some release. So, I helped myself.

The Guys: *laugh*

David: *chuckling* Why not just sleep with Manny, though?

Allie: Because, Manny didn't deserve this. And I'd sooner fuck and take care of myself, than let someone who doesn't respect me do it.

The Guys: Respect.

David: I hear you, sis. *chuckles*

Allie: Independent over here. So, yeah, I took care of myself. Like Teala said, It happens.

David: *chuckles* OK, and Kris?

Kristina: Aye, if I'm horny, I'm horny. Regardless, I'm gonna take care of that shit. And I'm gonna get off with or without the D. I don't care.

Everyone, except Aviana: *laughs*

David: *laughing* Damn! OK, Cupcake!

Thomas: Alright, Alex, your turn.

Alex: OK. Um, I never smoked. (Everyone doesn't take a drink, except David, who does.)

Alex: Wow. Only one of has smoked. Cool. *chuckles*

David: It was a one time experience. I just tried it. It's college, man.

Thomas: Alright, who's next?

Cody: I'll go next. I never took a girl's virginity. (Everyone takes a drink, except Cody, Allie, Kristina, and Aviana.)

David: Alex, you took Teala's virginity?

Teala: Of course he did. Who the hell else would I have slept with, David?

David: Hey, I mean, you could've lost it early! Some girls do that. *raises his hands innocently* I know some girls who have lost it, just to be experienced before they did it with somebody they actually wanted to.

Teala: No, I wanted to lose it to him and that's who I lost it to.

Thomas: Oh, so girls are choosing now?

Aviana: We've been choosing. What the hell?

Thomas: I didn't know girls hand picked guys to lose their virginity to. I figured it was just something they let happen.

Kristina: No, Thomas. Sluts do that.

Thomas: Thanks for the knowledge.

David: So, Nat, you actually took Avi's virginity?

Nat: *nods* Yeah.

Aviana: Who the hell else would have?

David: I don't know. You're questionable, sometimes.

Aviana: Fuck you, David.

Nat: Hey, can we chill?

David: Nat, I honestly thought you were still a virgin, bud. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Why?

David: Because you are not a sexual person. *chuckles*

Nat: OK, so because I'm not public with it, that means I'm a virgin?

David: Every guy normally is.

Nat: Well, excuse me for not being a statistic. *chuckles* Look, I'm just private about my sexuality, OK?

Kristina: You're kinda shy, too, baby. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah.

Kristina: *giggles* Don't worry. You're so damn cute.

Nat: *just chuckles and smiles*

David: So, why we're on the topic of discussion, I have a question.

Everyone: What?

David: Losing you're virginity means actually letting go, right?

Cooper: I thought it meant popping a girl's cherry?

David: For girls. Guys don't have that shit. So, what else would that mean for us, besides actually letting go with a girl?

Cooper: True.

Nat: Oh shit. *nervously sips his beer*

David: What? *chuckles*

Nat: *quickly* Nothing.

Stiles: I was always told once you penetrate a girl, a guy's virginity is gone. He's no longer a virgin.

David: I could penetrate anything without fucking, and still be a virgin.

Stiles: Fair point. Maybe letting go really is the all tell sign.

David: Exactly. So, if you don't come, wouldn't that mean you're still kind of a virgin? Because you didn't go all the way?

Cody: I guess so. *chuckles* Wow. Why do we only have these conversations when we're drinking?

Nat: *chuckles* You guys do. I have these conversations all the time.

Cody: *laughs a little* Shut up, asshole.

Nat: *laughs*

David: Wait, but why'd you say 'oh shit'? *chuckles*

Nat: *blushes a bit* Piss off, Dave.

David: You have came, right Nat? *grinning*

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Uh..

Aviana: What?! Nat!

Nat: Damn it, Dave!

The Guys: OMG! *shocked laugh*

Aviana: Babe, what the fuck?!

Nat: OK, I don't wanna have this conversation. *uncomfortable chuckle*

Aviana: Too late for that! It's already out, now! Talk! What the hell?!

Nat: *annoyed groan* OK, fine. Because YOU refuse to drop this, I'll spill. No. I never came. I never get to. Remember why I left last night? When I said you did your thing and went to sleep? There it is. You get yours, and then you pass out every fucking time. And I'm just up. That's why I leave.

The Guys: OHHHH! *shocked laugh*

Aviana: *gasps*

David: *laughing* Damn, Avi! You've been leaving my boy hard, out in the cold?

Aviana: And you never said anything, why?!

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Honestly, because I didn't think it was a big deal. I knew you'd blow it all out of proportion like this. Look, the sex is for you, anyway. I honestly don't care. I just do it 'cause you want to. I'd seriously rather play outside or something.

Aviana: OK, babe, how do you think that makes me sound?!

David: Like that sex game is not as charged up as you like to think. *chuckling*

The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Allie and Kristina: *cover their mouths and laugh*

Aviana: Fuck you, David! Shut up!

Nat: Look, you're acting like I said you were terrible or something! I didn't! That's not what I'm saying! If I felt that way, I'd tell you. Real shit. You know I always speak my mind. You knew that shit when you met me! I enjoy it, just not as much as you do. You're like, oversexed or something. I'm just trying to keep you happy. Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I did tell you to drop it, and you didn't want to. So, you only have yourself to blame there. *chuckles a little*

The Guys, Allie, and Kristina: *snicker*

Aviana: *glares at him*

Nat: Can we just drop this and get back to the game?

Aviana: Fine. *pouting*

Nat: Thank you. Who's next?

Stiles: I'll go. I never got an F on anything. (Everyone takes a drink except Nat, Allie, Stiles, Cody, Cooper, Kristina, and Qaasim.)

Thomas: What'd you get an F in, Avi?

Aviana: Math. Math is like my worst subject.

Thomas: High five to that. *high fives Aviana*

Stiles: Who's next?

Cooper: I'll go. I never called a girl a bitch.

(Everyone takes a drink of their beers, except Cooper.)

Cooper: *surprised laugh* Seriously? All of you?

Nat: I'm guilty as hell right there. *laughs* Aye, sometimes you snap.

Cooper: Alex, you too? *laughing*

Alex: Aye, I'm a Scorpio. Y'all already know my temper is like that. *snaps his fingers and chuckles*

Everyone: True true. *chuckles*

Stiles: I've blown up a few times. Not gonna lie. *chuckles*

Kristina: We're girls. All we know is the word bitch.

The Guys: *laugh* Yes!

Cooper: Who's next?

Thomas: I'll go. I never skinny dipped in a pool, at a college party. (Everyone doesn't take a drink, except David, who does.)

Thomas: Dude, you skinny dipped?

David: Yes. It's fun as hell. I was at a frat party.

Thomas: I've always wanted to try it!

David: You should! It's fucking awesome!

Thomas: I know you never skinny dipped, Nat. You go to MIT. *chuckles*

Nat: What are you trying to say? Nerds can't party?

David: You are the furthest thing from a nerd, dude! *chuckles*

Nat: I am THE nerd! *chuckles*

Allie: A very sexy nerd. *smiles*

Nat: *smiles at her* Thank you, Fat Baby. I love you.

Allie: *giggles* I love you, more, Teddy.

Aviana: Ugh. *rolls her eyes*

David: Oh, dude, do they even have Greek life at MIT? *to Nat*

Nat: Yeah, they do. Several frats actually tried to recruit me.

David: And you said no?!

Nat: Duh. I don't do fraternities.

Thomas: What is wrong with you!? Fraternities are fucking awesome!

Nat: You're saying that because you go to school in one of the craziest cities in the country. Miami Greek life would be awesome to you, considering its the place that's home to spring break and Hooters.

David: Aw, screw you! Hooters fuckin' rules!

Thomas: Right!

Nat: I don't have anything against Hooters. I love the chicken at that place. I'm just saying, you live in Miami right now. Look, I know fraternities are supposed to be about brotherhood and some other shit that I don't care to remember. But they're exactly what everyone thinks they are. A fucking house full of douche bags and booze. All they do is drink and fuck with sorority girls, at ridiculous ass parties.

Qaasim: I feel you on that, Nat. Those guys are idiots. Last week, they threw this dumb ass party and had the whole street trashed. There were even people passed out in the yard. It was fucking ridiculous.

Nat: Exactly.

Thomas: What about sororities? How do you feel about them?

Nat: *rolls his eyes* Let's just say sororities aren't… I haven't had the best judgement toward sororities, OK?

David: *chuckles* Why? What happened?

Nat: Stuff. Look, I don't wanna get all into it, OK?

Aviana: What do you mean 'stuff'? What stuff!?

Nat: Nothing I didn't handle. Look, I had some run ins with a few sorority girls and they weren't exactly self-respective or respective period. They came on to me, I rejected them. Can we move on?

David: So, in other words, sluts?

Nat: *nods* Pretty much. Some of 'em.. A little aggressive.

Thomas: You can't peg all of them. I mean, your best friend is in a sorority.

Nat: *bites his lip shyly and looks down* I don't- I don't ask. It's not my business.

Thomas: Come on. You know she's not like that.

Nat: Of course.

Aviana: As far as you know. You have been gone 3 years.

Nat: *looks up with a scared look* Huh?

Allie: Fuck off, Aviana!

Aviana: Well it's true! You're in a club full of sluts!

Kristina: Look bitch-!

Nat: Hey! Can we chill?! Babe!

Aviana: I was just saying-!

Nat: You didn't need to! Stop! Please.

Aviana: *just gets up and goes to Nat, then straddles him and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *soft voice* Stop. *looking at her*

Aviana: For you. *grabs his face and kisses him possessively*

Nat: *pulls away* Thank you. Allz, Kris- sorry about that. Look, Allz, its none of my business, OK?

Allie: Nat, you know I would never-

Nat: Of course, Allz. Like I said, it wouldn't be my business, anyway. Relax. *chuckles*

Allie: Ugh! Damn it, Aviana! You're such an asshole!

Aviana: Baby! *looks at Nat*

Nat: You started it! What am I supposed to tell her?

Aviana: Whatever, Allie!

Nat: Back to the game. Who's next?

Qaasim: I'll go. I never slept with Stacey Thomas in high school. (Everyone doesn't take a drink, except David and Thomas, who do.)

Cody: No fucking way! You both slept with her?

David: Don't discuss it. I'm ashamed enough as it is.

Thomas: I'm not. *chuckles* That girl was good. She was my first.

Stiles: Mega slut.

Aviana: I hated that bitch.

David: She wanted to fuck Nat more than anything.

Aviana: Which is why I hated that bitch. Fall back.

Kristina: She was just a bitch to me, all around.

Nat: I knew she was trashy, but she was nice to me.

Qaasim: That's 'cause she was plotting on sucking your dick. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Kristina: My turn. I never fucked at a house party. (Everyone doesn't take a drink, except Thomas, David, Cody, and Qaasim, who do.)

Kristina: Wow. I will never. That's how rape happens.

Nat: I'm with you, babe. *chuckles*

Cooper: Who's next?

Aviana: OK, I'll go. I never went to a strip club. (Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cody, Kristina, and Allie all take a drink of their beer.)

David: *shocked laugh* What? Avi, you've never gone to a strip club?

Aviana: Nope.

David: And Kristina and Allie have?!

Kristina: I went with friends.

Allie: So did I.

Kristina: A male strip club, of course.

David: *laughs* Wow!

Thomas: Right!? *laughing* I never expected Allie to take a venture like that!

Allie: There's a first time for everything. Do you guys just think I'm boring?!

David: Of course not! But Allz, you went to Catholic school for, like, 8 years! *laughs a little*

Allie: So? Look, how many times do I have to go over this? The fact that I went to Catholic school, doesn't mean anything! It's school, guys!

Thomas: Still though. *laughing*

Allie: I just went with my friend 'cause she begged me to.

David: Nat, how have you never been to a strip club!?

Nat: Not interested. *chuckles*

David: You have a penis, right?

Nat: *laughs* Fuck yourself, David.

David: *laughs*

Nat: Next?

Allie: I guess I'm left.

Everyone: Yup.

Allie: OK. I never watched porn.

David and Thomas: Damn it! *take a drink*

Thomas: You and Nat just had to be those assholes, huh?

Allie: *laughs* Evil twins.

Nat: *laughs* Hell yeah.

David: Nathaniel, back to you.

Nat: OK, I never went to a frat or sorority party.

David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cody, Kristina, Alex, and Allie: *chug down the rest of their beers*

Thomas: Alex, you've never been to a sorority party?

Alex: Nope. Babe won't let me.

Teala: You don't need to. Trust me, unless you want me to end up in jail, you will not go to one of those parties.

Alex: Obviously the last place I want you to end up is jail.

Thomas: So, you know the insanity of it, Teala?

Teala: Yes and I would have to kill bitches.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: I think sorority parties are crazier than frat ones.

Thomas, Qaasim and Cody: Hell yeah.

Nat: Seriously?

David: You've seriously never been to a Greek party? *to Nat*

Nat: No. I told you, I don't mess with either of them. It's because I knew they were crazy. And I was right. How crazy are the parties?

David: You might just die over night. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh, hell no. I'm good.

The Guys: *laugh*

Thomas: Seriously Tikki, the sorority parties are nuts. Girls are stripping, getting naked, getting wasted, frat guys are running around nude and drunk, and there's sex everywhere. *laughs* Sometimes even drugs.

Nat: *shakes his head* Can't do it. Nope.

Qaasim: Frat parties have the same shit, but it's usually mostly the guys that are stripping and doing something idiotic.

Nat: *shakes his head again* I can't hang. I'm sorry. I'm happy in my little nerd bubble.

Aviana: And that's why I love you. *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back*

David: Damn it, Avi! Look what you're doing to him! You're domesticating him!

Thomas: It won't kill you to let him go to one fucking party. Now he's OK with never getting to go out and have fun.

Nat: Hey! I have fun! *offended*

David: How, when she's always on top of you?

Nat: What? We can't have fun together?

Kristina: Fun with your friends, babe. That's what we're getting at.

David: Thank you, Kristina.

Aviana: Didn't we go over this already?

David: *ignored Aviana* Don't forget, you still owe us.

The Guys: Yup!

Nat: *chuckles* I didn't forget.

Aviana: I'm not apologizing for wanting to keep my man to me.

David: You could go out with your man, too, you know. Nobody said he had to go without you or you had to stay the fuck home. Instead, you choose to keep him locked up, all because of your jealous ass problems.

Thomas: And you know he's not gonna go, when you're constantly telling him not to. You're happy because you know he's gonna do what you want, just to keep you happy, by the way.

David: Yeah, you think he's your little bitch. That's why you kiss up to him.

Nat: Am I not sitting right here?

Qaasim: Hey, we're being honest bro. She's shady sometimes. We get that all you're trying to do is keep her happy, and that makes you a man by all accounts. But, she be on some shady shit towards you. She goes out, you don't say a word. You go out and she's got a fucking problem with it every time. Its not fair, man.

David: Exactly. That's selfish as fuck, too.

Aviana: I am not selfish!

The Guys, Kristina, and Allie: Yes you are.

Stiles: The least you could do is be selfish in public with him. You don't wanna share with anybody, though.

Nat: I thought we were playing a game?

David: We're just saying, you're happy in that little nerd bubble 'cause she pushed you even further into it. Admit it, you'd try if she'd let you.

Nat: *shrugs* I don't know. It's out of my comfort zone, anyway. I'm not really making a big deal out of it. Can we just finish the game?

The Guys: OK. (They finish having fun with the game, and stop at a store to grab snacks and stuff, before they finally hit the highway. A couple hours pass of everyone chilling and talking, catching up, until Nat and Alex decide to a get a little nap in before they have to perform in New Orleans tonight. Everyone else is left just sitting and talking downstairs, in the living room area.)


	8. Chapter 8

David: Aviana, you sure you don't just wanna go crash too?

The Guys: *laugh a little*

Aviana: Fuck you guys.

David: *chuckling* Only asking.

Aviana: Very funny. *sarcastically*

David: So was that shit you pulled earlier.

Aviana: Let it go.

Cody: There is no "let it go." Why would you do that shit?!

Aviana: Why would I want MY boyfriend to myself? Hm? *sarcastically*

Cody: Bro, we had not seen him in 3 fucking years! The first time we actually get to see him and hang out, and you wanna pull him away from everybody! 'Cause you're jealous!

Aviana: I missed him too! Why is everything about y'all?!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Aviana: Yeah! Y'all don't hesitate to do what the fuck y'all want to do with him, but as soon as Aviana wants to hang out with Nat, it's just a inconvenience for everybody!

David: You get to hang out with him all the time! What the fuck do you mean!? You've had him for the last 3 years and even before then, you always had him! Don't try that shit, Avi! For real! You're full of shit and everyone in this room knows it!

Aviana: Because y'all always act like y'all have a problem with me being with him! He's MY fucking boyfriend! Therefore, I'm going to do what the fuck I want to do with him, when I wanna do it! I should not have to constantly come in second to you guys! Which I do!

Stiles: We were here first! The fuck!? And we're his friends! What do you sound like?!

Aviana: Friends? I can't tell too much, 'cause one of you constantly has your fucking body wrapped around him, kissing on him, cuddling him behind my back, calling him past fucking midnight, telling him to come over, sleeping in bed with him, constantly blowing up his fucking phone like he belongs to you! *glares right at Allie*

Qaasim: OK, that's their fucking business, Aviana! That has nothing to do with us or anybody! That's what they do! But you should know Nat, and you should know that he's not like that! He wouldn't cheat on you, Aviana! If you really trusted him at all, you wouldn't doubt that! But you do! Constantly! And that's not trust! I'm telling you, Nat's gonna get real tired of that shit, and he's gonna get tired of you, and he's gonna walk, if you keep that shit up! To top all of that off, you cannot just come into his life and try to come in between his relationship with Allie! That's his fucking best friend! You can't do that! Whether you like it or not, that's how they are with each other! It's how they were long before Nat met you, and it's how they'll be long after! And I want you to know, you hurt her with that shit earlier! 'Cause she has just as much right to him as you! That was not OK!

Aviana: I don't give a fuck! I'm not feeding into this best friend bullshit anymore! I have a best friend too, but guess what? You don't see me hugging and kissing all over her, feeling all up on her, cuddling with her, saying "I love you" and "I want you" every damn day! Why? 'Cause that's not what the hell friends do! That'd be strange, right?! That'd be odd, right?! Exactly! Say my best friend was a dude! I know Nat wouldn't let any of that shit that he does with Allie, pop off between me and some other guy! No matter who it is! And y'all know I'm right! He'd be pissed! He would never let that shit fly!

Cooper: She's got a point there. Nat would probably go off.

David: Cooper, what do they even really do? Huh? Do we even know what they really do? Or what the hell she's really even talking about? She would think anything was going on, if it made Allie look bad as hell. She'd say anything to make Allie look bad. *glaring at Aviana*

Cooper: You also have a point.

David: Damn right I do. Come on, guys. She's a drama queen. She'll overreact about anything with Nat.

Aviana: Fuck you, David! I'm not overreacting about this! Best friends or not, the shit that they do is not OK!

Stiles: Aviana, they've been with each other since they were babies! What did you think was gonna happen between them!? Maybe everything that they do is natural to them now! Did you ever think about that?

Aviana: I don't care! It stops now!

David: *chuckles a bit and shakes his head* I'm sorry, but, while you really think you're in charge of that, it'll never happen. Nat's too loyal. He'll never change on Allie. He can't. And we all know that.

Aviana: I guess we'll have to see. *glares at Allie*

Cooper: Aviana, you can't make him choose. If you really love him, you will not do that to him.

Aviana: It's because I love him that I'm making him choose. I need to know where his loyalties lie.

Kristina: You are just sad. You know everyone else might not have the balls to say this to you, but I do. You don't deserve Nat. All he ever does is try to keep you happy, and all you've ever done is come into his life and manipulate him.

Aviana: Fuck you, Kristina! You're wrong!

Kristina: Yeah? Whatever.

Aviana: Stay the fuck away from him, Allie!

Allie: No. *gets up and goes upstairs*

Kristina: Babe. *gets up and follows her* (Kristina jogs after Allie upstairs and finds her on her bunk bed, laying down, hugging her bunny that Nat gave her. Kristina goes and lays down next to her. Nat and Alex are knocked out on their bunks, sound asleep.)

Kristina: Hey. *rubs her back*

Allie: I fucking hate her.

Kristina: I know. So do I.

Allie: Why is he still with her? I wish I could just tell him the truth. I wish I could tell him everything. Maybe then she'd finally be gone.

Kristina: It's just 'cause you care so much about him. You don't wanna hurt him.

Allie: I really don't. *sniffles* But I seriously don't know how much more of this I can take. It's like everything I feel for him is just stronger and it's killing me. And we haven't even seen each other for 3 years.

Kristina: I know. *rubbing her back*

Allie: And I just feel so wrong sometimes because I feel like maybe she's right to do what she does. I would hate it if Nat was the way we are, with another girl.

Kristina: But he isn't. Which is a good thing. You have no idea how glad I am that he only acts this way with you, how glad I am that he only has this kind of relationship with you. But regardless of how Aviana feels, you were in Nat's life long before she ever was. And whether they're together or not, she does not have the right to come in and try to shut down your relationship with Nat. 'Cause last time I checked, that was YOUR baby. YOUR Oogie, YOUR Teddy.

Allie: *nods* He is. That is my baby. *looks at Nat, up in his bunk, sleeping peacefully*

Kristina: I know last night wasn't enough for you.

Allie: I doubt this summer will be enough for me, Kris. As a matter of fact, I know it won't. 'Cause he's gonna be gone again, before I even know it. *sniffles* (Kristina's phone vibrates. She looks at it and sees it's a text from David.)

(!DJ Levi!): It's working. Avi's falling asleep. She's laying down now, on the couch :D

(!BronxBabe!): Did she put her earphones in?

(!DJ Levi!): She just did. She's nodding off. She just said she's about to take a nap.

(!BronxBabe!): Awesome! Thanks, Dave!

(!DJ Levi!): Believe me, it was my pleasure Lol

(!BronxBabe!) Lol I believe you. Be back down in a minute.

(!DJ Levi!): KK. (Kristina sits her phone down.)

Kristina: Hey. *smiling* Why don't you lay down with him?

Allie: *looks at her* Huh?

Kristina: Get up there with him.

Allie: I can't. If Avi comes up here, somebody's gonna die, and it's not gonna be me.

Kristina: She's not gonna come up here. *chuckles* I had David slip a sleeping capsule in her drink. She's falling out downstairs right now. She's gonna be out at least until we get to New Orleans, to the concert.

Allie: *smiles and hugs her* I fucking love you.

Kristina: *chuckles and hugs her back* I fucking love you, too. Now, go be with your baby. I'll be downstairs, keeping an eye on the bitch.

Allie: OK. *wipes her eyes, gets up, and walks over to Nat's bunk* (Allie slowly climbs up onto his bed and stops beside him. Nat is laying on his stomach, in nothing but his boxer briefs. Allie rubs his chest and immediately Nat moves in his sleep, turns over onto his back and pulls Allie on top of him. He wraps his arm around her, then continues to sleep. Allie smiles, because she knows that Nat knows its her and only does that when Allie rubs his chest a special way. Allie lays down on him, with her head on his chest. Nat moans softly in his sleep and runs his hand down her back and rests it on her butt. Allie wraps her arms around him and starts to kiss his chest. Nat moans again.)

Nat: Mm. *shifts a bit* You know what that does to me. *sleepy voice*

Allie: Yeah. *kissing his chest* But, I haven't done it in a while.

Nat: I know. *sleepy voice*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Did I wake you?

Nat: *shakes his head, with his eyes closed* No. I just felt you in my sleep. What's wrong, Nani? *massages her scalp*

Allie: I just want more time with you. *rubbing his chest*

Nat: *chuckles sleepily, eyes still closed* I know. I got you. I promise. Come here.

Allie: *lifts her head from his chest and rests her forehead against his*

Nat: Mm. *rubs her back* You wanna take a nap with Baby?

Allie: Mm-hm. *eyes closed* (Nat turns to his side, so he's now laying between Allie's legs. He wraps his arm around her and hugs her tight against him. Allie wraps her leg tight around him. They fall asleep together for a few hours, until someone taps Nat and Allie awake. It's Kristina.)

Kristina: Hey. We're here and Aviana's awake.

Allie: *sighs and gets up*

Nat: What do you mean awake? *stretches and moans*

Kristina: She fell asleep downstairs.

Nat: Oh. *finishes stretching and sits up* I better get dressed. *kisses Allie's cheek and hops down from his bunk, then puts on his jeans and ankle socks* Alex. *taps Alex* Wake up, buddy. We're here. Let's get it.

Alex: *wakes up and stretches, and moans*Alright, bro. *sits up and rubs his eyes* Hey, Allz. Hey, Kris.

Allie and Kristina: Hey, Alex.

Alex: *hops down from his bunk and puts on his jeans and socks too* Teala downstairs?

Kristina: Yeah.

Alex: Alright. *heads downstairs*

Nat: You two coming?

Kristina: Yeah, we'll be down in a minute.

Nat: Alright. *kisses both their cheek and goes downstairs*

Kristina: So, how was your sleep with your Oogie?

Allie: *smiles* Perfect. We talked a little, he rubbed my back, massaged my head, I rubbed his chest and his back, and he massaged my butt. *bites her lip, with a smile*

Kristina: *surprised laugh* What?! He did not!

Allie: *nods, smiling big, and biting her lip*

Kristina: *surprised laugh* Omg.

Allie: *giggles* Omg, it felt so good. I have never had that happen to me before. My body feels amazing right now. I think I was moaning in my sleep the whole time.

Kristina: I bet that booty feels more amazing. *chuckles*

Allie: It does. *laughs a little*

Kristina: That's 'cause he loves how thick that ass is gettin'. *chuckles*

Allie: I do, too. *giggles*

Kristina: *chuckles* You ready to start getting dressed for the concert?

Allie: Yeah. (Allie and Kristina take showers, then start getting dressed for Nat and Alex's performance. Everyone else also gets dressed on the bus, except for Nat and Alex. They just put on shoes, then throw a hoodie on, leaving it unzipped, so they're shirtless underneath. The driver docks the bus behind the building they're performing in. A whole sea of crazy fans are waiting outside. Nat, Alex and their friends get off the bus and immediately girls scream seeing the two brothers. Nat and Alex take pictures, sign autographs, and hug a few fans before going inside. Nat and Alex go to their dressing room and get ready for their performance. 30 minutes later, they're dressed and ready. They give their friends all access passes, then head to the stage. Nat and Alex start their performance, with their friends rocking out on the side of the stage. After a few hours, Nat and Alex finished and it was time to get on the road again. After they finished signing autographs for people with backstage passes, they boarded the bus. Nat and Alex had to run onto the bus, through a narrow crowd of crazy, attacking fans. Once everyone was on the bus, they got on the road.)


	9. Chapter 9

David: THAT WAS AWESOME!

The Guys: YEAH!

Alex: *laying on the floor, holding his crotch, groaning* Omg. I think one of them literally got my dick.

Nat: *holding his crotch also, with a painful uncomfortable look on his face* Mine too. Jesus.

The Guys: *laugh*

Teala: What?! One them grabbed your dick?!

Alex: Babe, you know how they get. *groaning*

Teala: Ugh!

Aviana: How the hell did that happen to you!?

Nat: It's not like I let it happen! I tried to run right through! *sticks his hand down his pants and groans* Mm.

Aviana: Ugh!

Nat: What the hell are you mad for? I didn't do it!

Aviana: I'm not mad, just irritated!

David: Hey, your dating a guy every girl wants to fuck. You chose that life. Get over it.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Look, could you stop acting like this is all new to you? Can I just have a hug and kiss? Damn. I'm in pain over here.

Aviana: *rolls her eyes and goes over to him*

Nat: Fix your attitude.

Aviana: *whines*

Nat: Aviana. Stop.

Aviana: Stop being mean to me! *whining*

Nat: Then fix your fuckin' attitude! Stop acting like that!

Aviana: Ugh! *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *suddenly grabs her up by the butt* Roll your eyes at me again. *chuckles a bit*

Aviana: *looks at him and tries not to smile*

Nat: *slight smile* Stop.

Aviana: *just gives in, smiles, hugs him, and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. *kisses back* (They start to make out.)

The Guys: *groan in disgust* Ugh.

Aviana: *pulls away* I wanna go lay down.

Nat: You don't wanna chill down here for a minute, with everyone? *chuckles a bit*

Aviana: We've got all summer to chill. Come on. *pulls his hand*

Nat: *sighs* OK. I'll be back down in a minute, guys.

The Guys: Yeah. (Nat and Aviana go upstairs.)

David: How much do you wanna bet that she's gonna try to blow him?

Thomas: I will put 50 on that action!

Stiles: Yeah, don't bother. Nat's not into oral. At least getting it, anyway.

David: What? Who the hell told you that?

Stiles: Um, he did? *chuckles* He said he feels like its disrespectful, so he doesn't allow it to happen to him.

David: What the fuck!? It's disrespectful to say that shit is disrespectful! It's disrespectful to not allow that shit! Nat! Get down here!

Stiles: Oh God. *rolls his eyes* (Nat comes downstairs shirtless 3 minutes later.)

Nat: What?

David: You don't like head?

Nat: What? *confused*

David: Stiles said you don't like oral!

Nat: Oh, that? *smacks his lips* You seriously called me down here for this?

David: What is wrong with you?!

Nat: I just don't like it. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't know. *shrugs shyly* Maybe I'm just not selfish. I'm really not a selfish person. Like, I have no problem going down on a girl, but once they try that shit on me, I'm just- I don't like it. It's just awkward. I don't want it, I don't need it. I'm good.

David: So Aviana has never-

Nat: No. I mean, she always wanted to, but I just don't let her. That's something we argue about every now and then, but I don't care. She better be glad I'm letting her do anything to me at all.

David: So, you went down on-

Nat: No. Or, not yet, I guess. I don't think I need to. She gets taken care of enough. Plus, like I said, she's oversexed or something. I just don't wanna make it worse. Sex with her is easy right now. That's how I wanna keep it.

David: It's not supposed to be easy, Nat!

Nat: I mean, easy to keep her satisfied.

David: They're never supposed to be satisfied! *laughs* Nat, how long does she last? Keep it real.

Nat: An hour, tops.

The Guys: OMG! *laugh*

Nat: Shhhh! Look, I wasn't gonna say anything about this. Mostly because I think it's wrong to be putting her out like this, but she does it to me constantly. So, that's the only reason I've said what I just said.

Cody: I was 'bout to say, yeah! She's always putting you out!

Stiles: Doesn't respect your privacy at all, either.

Nat: Exactly. I had like, 6 of her friends gossiping about my dick last night. It was so embarrassing.

Cody: At least your record is good. *chuckles*

Nat: It's still embarrassing. I don't want anyone knowing stuff like that about me. Especially girls. *folds his arms and blushes*

The Guys: Awww! *teasing*

Nat: Aw, shut up! *embarrassed*

The Guys: He's adorable! *teasing*

Nat: Fuck you guys. *blushing, with his arms still folded*

Alex: *chuckles* Hey hey, leave my brother alone now. Y'all know how he is. Don't make fun of him.

David: *chuckling* Hey, it's not our fault your brother has a blessing in his pants he refuses to accept.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *blushing* I hate you guys.

Qaasim: Seriously, Nat? An hour?

Nat: *nods* I don't know. Maybe she's just different. You know? I mean, maybe her energy levels are different. Maybe there's something going on.

David: You are so sweet, its disgusting sometimes. *chuckles* Sweet sweet Nat. Always cheerful and optimistic. Always nice. Dude, don't try to take up for her. Face it. Her sex game is not what its supposed to be. And as sexual as she is, you would think that it would be.

Thomas: Right. She's just not as hard as she claims to be.

Nat: Look, even if that is truly the case, I don't care. Like I said, I'm an outdoor boy. I like to be out and about. Not pinned to somebody's bed. I just do it to keep her off my ass. That's it. I-

Aviana: *shouts from upstairs* Nat!

Nat: *shouts back* One minute! *looks back at the guys* I have to. Otherwise, she just makes my days a living hell. I don't wanna be pissed. I don't wanna be brought down. I don't want my vibe to be fucked with. I'm a happy person. I like to be happy. Happy wife, happy life. As long as she's cool, I'm not walking around miserable.

Qaasim: Notice how she's not so attentive to your wants and needs.

David: Right. I mean, why does everything have to be about her?

Cody: And what is this, "happy wife, happy life" shit? Please tell me you are not considering something like that with her.

Nat: I do love her, but no! Jeez, I'm only 21! I'm not thinking about that right now! Come on, guys! I have plans! Marriage is not- just, no. Besides, I wanna be sure that it's right when that happens. My mom would kill me.

Cody: She'd kill you if it was Aviana.

Nat: What? She likes Avi.

The Guys, Allie, and Kristina: *wince at him and shake their heads*

Nat: Huh?! When!?

Kristina: She tolerates Aviana, because of you. Your mom adores you and your smile. She'd never just tell you that. She just doesn't like the way Avi treats you, sometimes. That's all.

Nat: But.. I mean, we all know how she gets.

Stiles: Still doesn't make it OK.

Nat: Look, she'll come around.

David: And she's not satisfying you.

Nat: I am not a sexual person! I don't care!

David: You are a sexual person. You just haven't had it come out of you yet. You're a Sag, Nat. You're a penetrator by nature. You're one of the most sexual signs there are. Half man, half horse. Your sex drive is off the charts. And you don't know that because it's clear that Aviana just doesn't bring it out of you.

Nat: As opposed to who?!

Stiles: At this point, it could even be Kris or Allz, dude. *chuckles*

Alex: I agree, bro. *chuckles* I'm sorry. But Stiles is too smart to be wrong about that. He's got a solid point. He's right.

Nat: No! What!? I wouldn't- no! Stiles!

Stiles: *laughs a little* It's true, man.

Nat: No! They're my friends! They'd never feel that way about me! *blushing*

Cody: Why is it you think that? *chuckles*

The Guys: Yeah? *chuckle*

Nat: Because, its true! Why would they ever-? I mean, I grew up with Allie! And Kris? Even God knows I'm not man enough for that!

The Guys: *burst out laughing*

Kristina: *covers her mouth and laughs* Omg.

Nat: I'm not man enough to handle that! We all know how Kris is! She'd eat my ass alive!

The Guys: *laugh harder*

Nat: I'd be the girl!

The Guys: *crack up even more, laughing hard*

Kristina: *keeps her mouth covered, trying to hold in her laughter*

Nat: *blushing hard* Come on, guys! This isn't funny! I'm serious!

David: *laughing hard* Omg! That was funny as fuck!

Cody: Why are you always doubting yourself? *laughing* Dude, in the right mindset, you would put it down on Kris! Trust me! Like David said, it takes the right girl to bring it out. You have a inner freak and it's just as hard as Kris'.

Nat: *blushing and scratching the back of his hair shyly* No. It's not. Like I said, I'm an outdoor boy.

Kristina: *chuckling* I agree with the guys, baby. I don't doubt at all that you could fuck the shit out of me. 'Cause I know you would.

Nat: *blushing* You're laughing at me? *looks down shyly*

Kristina: No! No no! *giggling, she gets up and goes to Nat* Baby, I would never laugh at you. I'm serious. I'm just smiling, 'cause you're so fucking sweet and cute. *lifts his chin*

Nat: *looks at her and smiles shyly*

Kristina: *giggles at him and kisses his cheek* Muah! I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. *shy smile*

Kristina: *giggles and goes and sits back down*

David: And Allie? *chuckling*

Nat: We grew up together! She's my best friend! What's wrong with you, David?!

David: So? What does that mean? *laughing*

Nat: It means you don't have sex with someone you've seen in diapers and has seen you in diapers!

David: Dude, you spent a year getting to know Aviana, before you guys started dating. At least with Allie, you know every single thing already. *chuckling*

Nat: That does not pertain to this! It's more than that! Are you crazy?! My mom would kill me, she'd spank me! Laura would literally murder me!

Stiles: Laura worships you, Nat! *laughs* If anything, she'd celebrate that!

The Guys: Right!

Nat: This is not funny! You guys are crazy! Allie is my best friend, she'd never feel that way about me. Right, Allz? *looks at Allie*

Allie: I-I- *nervous*

Nat: See? Obviously the thought of that is crazy to her. Look at her. I'm not the only one. Besides, I'm sure she's better experienced than me. I mean, I've only been with one person. Trust me. She wouldn't wanna be bothered with me. Anyway, we are dropping this conversation.

David: Wait wait wait, just let me ask you one more question!

Nat: Fine! Wha-

Aviana: *shouts from upstairs again* Nat! Now!

Nat: I said give me a minute, OK? *shouts back, then looks at the guys* What, David?

David: Does it feel natural?

Nat: Does what feel natural?

David: Sex with Aviana? Does it feel natural? Like, it's OK, like it's supposed to happen?

Nat: I can't answer that. I don't know. I'm usually too distracted to feel anything. *goes back upstairs*

David: That means no. *chuckles* You're not supposed to be distracted during sex. Especially not with someone you say you're in love with. You shouldn't even be able to think, shouldn't even have time to think.

Kristina: And you should always feel something. Yeah, she's not for him. And I knew it.

David: Right. *shakes his head* I feel bad for my boy, man. But, if he says he's happy, I guess we should just let him be happy.

The Guys: Yeah. (Everyone sits down in the living room, except Nat and Aviana, and either talks or plays video games. A couple hours go by and Nat comes downstairs to sit with everyone. When Thomas wants to know where they're headed next, Alex tells them they're headed to see Onita, Little Grace, and Big Ella. After another hour or so passed, they arrived at Onita's new house. They all got off the bus and the three family members were standing on the porch, waiting to greet them. Everyone greeted them, then they went inside and sat in the dining room. Onita has a big dinner cooked.)


	10. Chapter 10

Onita: So, how has everybody been?

Nat and The Group: Good.

Alex: What about you guys?

Onita: We've been great. Everything's been so good and we've just been so blessed. I talk to your mama every day. She cannot stop talking about how proud she is of her two boys. And I don't blame her. You two keep me proud. You really do.

Nat and Alex: *smile* Thanks, Onita.

Onita: I'm so proud of you guys going through college, soon to be graduates. How is school going? And no, I don't wanna hear about any wild parties. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

David: But that's the best part!

Onita: *chuckling* Oh, David. Hush, boy.

Alex: It's been going good. I love it so far.

Onita: I hope you're maintaining those grades, Alex. *chuckles*

Alex: Yes ma'am. *chuckles*

Onita: *chuckles* Good boy. Nat, I know you're on top of everything. Several masters and now you're on your doctorate? I just can't stop bragging about you at work. *chuckles* Soon to be MIT alumni and my godson, no less. I'm constantly singing your praises. I'm so proud of you, baby.

Nat: *smiles and chuckles* Thanks, madrina.

Onita: *chuckles warmly* How are your studies?

Nat: They're going good. Recently, I've been put on to a few big projects and they're looking big, so you might be hearing about them soon.

Onita: I can't wait. *chuckles* Your mama said you've been going crazy about some big exams lately. I hope you're not stressing yourself out now.

Nat: A little. It's just really important that I pass. I don't wanna mess up. It'd be a real big let down and I don't wanna disappoint anybody. *shrugs sheepishly*

Onita: Oh, you hush now. You are gonna pass and you are gonna be just fine. I know it, ya mama knows it, your father, and even Laura. I talk to her, too. She can't stop bragging about you, either. *chuckles* But, then again, you are the son she always wanted.

Nat: *chuckles a bit, with a shy smile*

Onita: By the way, Allie, how have you been, sweetheart?

Allie: *sweet smile* I've been good.

Onita: Working hard in school? *smiling*

Allie: *smiling* Yes ma'am.

Onita: *smiles* That's what I like to hear, baby girl. I'm so proud of you, too, puddin'.

Allie: *giggles a bit* Thanks, Onita.

Onita: And so is your mother. She's always telling me about you. Honestly, I've been a little worried about you. How's everything been going with that man of yours?

Allie: Oh. You mean Manny. That's actually over. I broke up with him right before we got on the road. I had to. *looks down*

Onita: From what I've been hearing about him, I'm glad you did. That boy must be half crazy, gettin' at you like that. Yo mama has been cussin' up a storm about him.

Allie: Yes ma'am.

Onita: Don't you worry, child. The right man will know how to treat you and give you everything you deserve.

Nat: That's right. *grabs Allie's hand and smiles at her*

Allie: *looks over at him and smiles too*

Onita: *chuckles warmly at them* Most important, he'll take care of you at all times. Just like our Natty does.

Allie: *smiling at Nat* Yes ma'am.

Nat: *just smiles and kisses her hand, not taking his eyes off her*

Onita: *chuckles again* Good God, how you two ever survived away from each other, I'll never know.

Allie: *looking at Nat* Believe me. I didn't.

Nat: *looking at her, he kisses her hand affectionately, repeatedly*

Onita: *chuckles* Oh, I know. Laura told me everything. You were just about a mess, huh, baby?

Allie: *looking at Nat* Yes ma'am.

Onita: I know it was harder on you, honey. You've never been without that boy, since you were born. I know. You could rarely stand it when he wasn't next to you.

Allie: *still looking at Nat* Yes ma'am.

Onita: My God, how you two have grown. *chuckles warmly* And I see you still takin' care of her, baby boy.

Nat: *looking back at Allie, kissing her hand* Yes ma'am. Always.

Onita: I know it, baby.

Alex: Personally, I don't think any guy will ever take care of her the way Nat does, madrina.

Onita: *just smiles and winks at Alex*

Alex: *chuckles at her*

Onita: Speaking of girls, Nat, how's that girl of yours?

Nat: Aviana? She's good.

The Guys: *roll their eyes*

Onita: I'm surprised she's not here with you.

Nat: She is, actually. She's on the bus sleeping. *stares down at his food*

Onita: You didn't wake her to come out?

Nat: I did. But, she just said she didn't feel like coming out and went back to sleep. *starts eating again, breaking eye contact*

Onita: *raised eyebrow* Hm. I see.

Nat: I mean, she seemed a little tired, so I-I just let her sleep. *looks down at his food awkwardly*

Onita: A little? Hm. OK. *sips her drink* You know, ya mama's been telling me about her. Half the time fussin'. I remember the number of times she called, telling me about your visits home, and the little cookouts, and how that girl wasn't even fixing you a plate. But you sure made sure she was OK.

Nat: *clears his throat* Uh, yeah. I was just..*voice trails off*

Onita: I could just imagine the look on your mama's face and on Laura's. 'Cause we all had the same look.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *looking down at his food shyly*

Onita: Nathaniel Marvin Jalani Wolff, you do entirely too much for that girl, to keep her happy, for her not to be doing her job, and taking care of you. And you know I don't play that. You're an amazing young man, and she ought to know that. You wait on that girl, hands and knees, and the least she could do is make sure you're fed. Ya mama told me she doesn't even cook for you. (A.N. I know Jalani isn't his middle name. Again, made up. I'm still going with the Hawaiian, Italian, Spanish, german stuff. Remember, I made him multiracial in my stories.)

Nat: *glances up quickly* Well, I don't really mind that. She's not that good with cooking, anyway. *awkward look*

Onita: She can't cook?

Nat: She says she doesn't cook. Either way, I don't mind. I love to cook. And I didn't get in a relationship with her for her cooking.

Onita: Whether you did or not, as a woman, she's supposed to cook for you and feed you. That's just love, baby. And you know me, ya mama, laura, your grandmothers, your aunts, we all love your soul, 'cause we make sure you eat. Your mama is nearing her 40's and she's still making sure her baby eats. Even though lord knows you can cook your sweet butt off.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yes ma'am.

Onita: Lord, even Allie cooks for you. What in the world is going on with that girl? Doesn't she know you are never supposed to let another woman cook for your man?

Grace: She must not, mom. *chuckles* I swear, Allie's done it plenty of times.

Onita: I know it. And I love you so much for that, baby. *smiles at Allie* You treat my boy so good.

Allie: *smiles* Yes ma'am.

Onita: You ought to teach that girl a thing or two. I know you just wanna rip her hair out. What I really don't like is how she calls herself trying to keep you away from my baby. That's your best friend. She has no right to be running her mouth about anything between you two.

The Guys and Kristina: *in unison* Thank you, Onita!

Onita: That almost took me over the edge. I just need her to start treating you the way you deserve to be treated. Now, I won't say much. As long as you're happy, I'm OK.

Nat: I am. It gets a little bumpy, but, you know, relationships can be like that. Love is patient, right?

Onita: *chuckles warmly* Boy, I just can't wait till you get married. It'll be the happiest day of my life.

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Onita: How's your steak, baby? *chuckles at him*

Nat: *chewing enjoyably* Perfect.

Onita: *chuckles* Good. And don't worry, I fixed you a few more, along with your burgers you love so much.

Nat: Thank you, madrina. I haven't had a home cooked meal in almost 3 months.

Onita: Still rarely time to cook for yourself?

Nat: Yeah. I've been insanely busy with school and stuff. I mostly eat takeout.

Onita: And what's that girl doing in the meantime?

Nat: Uh, distracting me, usually. She uh, kinda hates it when I have to study.

Onita: *shakes her head* What is she supposed to be doing in school?

Nat: Honestly, I don't know. She never said.

Onita: Yeah, I'm gonna need you to check in on that. 'Cause, I don't like the sound of that.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Onita: And as for the subject of you being so busy, I want you to work on that, baby. I need you to work on that. Because the last thing anyone wants is you getting into the habit of always being too busy with work and such. You always look at what really matters and what's really important. And that's your family. You don't get caught up in your work now, you hear?

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Onita: Because your mother told me that you've been so busy, you've hardly had time to see your family or your friends. And that's not good. She worries about you.

Nat: Yes ma'am. I know.

Onita: That's my boy. *leans over and kisses Nat's cheek*

Nat: *kisses her cheeks*

Onita: And will you guys be staying the night here?

Alex: Yes ma'am.

Onita: OK. I've got a room all made up for the girls and I want my boys to be down in the living room. You hear?

Nat and The Group: Yes ma'am.

David: *chuckles* Avi might not be too happy about that.

Onita: Oh well. It's my house. She don't like it, she can stay on the bus. And Nat, I don't want you giving in to that little nasty girl. If she asks you to camp out there with her, you say no. I want you in this house. Understand? You're MY godson.

Nat: *nods, chewing his food* Yes ma'am.

Onita: Good boy. Y'all go ahead and grab your night things, after dinner. And Allie, I'd like you to help me with the clean up, OK baby?

Allie: Yes ma'am.

Alex: Me and Nat can help, too, madrina. You know we don't mind.

Nat: Yeah.

Onita: *chuckles warmly* No no, babies. It's OK. I need to have a little girl chat with Allie, anyway.

Nat and Alex: Oh. OK.

Onita: It's so good to see you guys again.

Nat and The Group: You too, Onita. (They continue to talk and eat, until everyone was finished. After everyone picked up after themselves, the guys and Kristina went to get their night clothes. Allie stayed in the kitchen with Onita and started helping her with the dishes.)

Onita: So, I take it you still haven't told the boy you love him.

Allie: *sighs and looks down at the dish water* No.

Onita: *sighs* Baby, why not?

Allie: I don't know. Every time I try to, I just can't. It's like I can't get the words out of my mouth. Not to mention he's with Aviana, which I seriously hate! *growls a bit, then exhales* I just.. I don't wanna ruin his relationship. I don't wanna hurt him, I don't wanna mess up- Us. And he only sees us as friends, so it's like why bother?

Onita: You bother because you love that boy with all your heart and you wanna be with him. That's why you bother. Because you know you're not gonna stop loving him, until you have him.

Allie: And what if he doesn't feel that way about me, Onita? What if I mess everything up between us?

Onita: Listen here, child. I know my big baby. And he loves you just as much as you love him. That boy loves your soul. And no matter what goes on between you two, no matter how bad it could be, he's not going anywhere and neither are you. And that's real. I want you to know, you two are the way that you are for a reason. You've had each other your whole lives. Nothing could break the relationship that you two have. Not even yourselves. And I know. The way that Nat cares for you, the way he holds you, kisses you, touches you? He knows that there's more to all that than just a intimate friendship. Deep down, he knows that. He just doesn't see it. And that's why you need to tell him. His eyes need to be opened. And one reason they're shut is because he has no clue how you really feel about him. The very reason Aviana is the one making love to him instead of you.

Allie: *looks up at Onita*

Onita: And I know that's burning your soul.

Allie: Of course it is, Onita. I can't stand other girls touching him, and kissing on him, saying they love him. I can't even stand it when they're holding him. I wanna be the only girl doing that to him. I wanna be the only one making love to him. I want to make love to him. He's my heart. I would do anything, be anything he needs. Aviana doesn't deserve him! She never did!

Onita: I know it, baby. I know all of that. That girl doesn't deserve a thing from my baby boy, and it makes me so mad to see him so confused and caught up. Knowing darn well that he belongs with you. But if you want him, you have to make that happen. Otherwise, he's gonna really slip away from you and that's the last thing I want happening. You would do anything for that boy and he'd do anything for you. You two need each other. Nat may not fully understand that, but he will soon enough. You may not either, but you will. I'm telling you. The depth between you guys is something you both have yet to understand.

Allie: I may not fully understand it, but damn, do I love it. And damn, do I love him.

Onita: *chuckles warmly* I know you do, baby. I knew it the minute you turned 6 years old.

Allie: *smiles a bit*

Onita: *chuckles at her* Still held on to your virginity, huh?

Allie: I want Nat. *looking at Onita* I want him to take it. I've always wanted him to take it.

Onita: He doesn't know that either. *strokes Allie's hair* There's a lot he doesn't know baby. And you need to tell him the truth.

Allie: I know. *looks down and sniffles*

Onita: *lifts her chin* Look at me, baby. I know you're hurting. I know it's all been hard on you. But you're still standing. And you need to be thankful for that.

Allie: *a tear goes down her cheek* Yes ma'am. I am.

Onita: Good girl. Don't you start falling now. Everything is gonna be just fine.

Allie: *smiles a bit and sniffles* Yes ma'am.

Onita: *chuckles warmly, kisses her forehead, and hugs her* That's my baby. Give me some love, Puddin'.

Allie: *hugs Onita and sniffles* Thanks, Madrina.

Onita: *hugging her tight and rubbing her back, she kisses Allie's hair* You're welcome, baby. You know I love you.

Allie: *hugging her* Yes ma'am. I love you, too.


	11. Chapter 11

(After Allie finishes talking to Onita and helping her clean the kitchen, she goes out to the bus to get her night things. Aviana was still sound asleep. Allie rolls her eyes at her, then leaves the bus and goes back into Onita's house. She takes her stuff up to the room that her and Kristina will be sharing and sits her stuff on the bed. Her back is facing the door and she takes her shirt off. Then, she suddenly feels someone behind her and they wrap their arms around her body. She turns her head and sees Nat.)

Allie: *giggles* Hi.

Nat: *cute, sexy smile* Hi. *kisses her neck* All done with the kitchen?

Allie: *moans, leaning her head to the side, giving him access to her neck* Yeah. *puts her arm up and presses her hand to the back of Nat's head, deepening his kisses*

Nat: *kissing her neck* What'd you and Onita talk about?

Allie: *moans* Just me. She was checking on me. Making sure I was ok.

Nat: *kissing her neck* Mm. Ok. Are you ok?

Allie: *holds onto one of Nat's arms with her free hand, and squeezes it a bit, moaning* I am now.

Nat: Good. *kissing her neck* You goin' to bed?

Allie: *moaning* No. not yet.

Nat: *kissing her weak spot now* You wanna come spend some time with me?

Allie: *moans a little harder* Yeah. *getting weak in the knees* Nat, that's my-

Nat: *moves from her weak spot* Mm. I'm sorry, Nani. I forgot. Why don't you go ahead and change and we'll go hang out? Just you and me. What do you say?

Allie: *turns around to face him and wraps her arms around his neck* You had me at 'Just you and me.'

Nat: *chuckles and grabs her waist* Cool. Whenever you're ready.

Allie: I just wanna change my shorts and my shirt real quick.

Nat: *just smiles and looks down*

Allie: *suddenly feels her shorts unbutton and her zipper come down, then she looks down at Nat's hands holding her shorts, and looks back up at him*

Nat: *smiling, he suddenly moves down on Allie, taking her shorts down with him*

Allie: *feels a strong build up between her legs, and suddenly lays her head back, with her eyes closed* Omg. *moans*

Nat: *smiling, he moves back up on her, then kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear* I like the underwear.

Allie: *moves her head back down to look at him, looking flushed* I cannot stand you right now.

Nat: *laughs a little* Imagine if a guy you wanted did that to you. It'd drive you crazy. I know it.

Allie: Um, hell yes! (Thinking: The guy I want is you and now, because you just did that to me, I am so ready to push you on this bed and fucking take you! Fuck! Fuck my life! UGH!)

Nat: *laughs* Why do I just feel like you're a giant ball of sexual tension?

Allie: Because I am!

Nat: *laughs more* Oh, God. Go ahead and get dressed, Nani. *kisses her cheek, then goes and sits on the loveseat that's in the room*

Allie: *growls in frustration, then digs for a change of shorts and a t-shirt in her night bag*

Nat: *giggles* I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you there.

Allie: *looks back at him* Try me.

Nat: *chuckles* You forget, I'm not exactly the most sexual person. And, lets not forget about Aviana.

Allie: No, lets.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head*

Allie: And you think you're not a sexual person.

Nat: I'm not. *chuckles*

Allie: *stops digging in her bag and turns around to face him, then walks toward him* Wanna bet?

Nat: *chuckles* What are you doin'?

Allie: *straddles him and wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *suddenly, almost reflexively sits up with her in his lap and grabs her underneath her butt*

Allie: *sexy grin* Mm. That looked like a reflex.

Nat: *sexy smile* You always do this to me.

Allie: Yeah, but you never respond this way to Aviana. *sexy grin*

Nat: *gapes a bit, realizing she's right, then chuckles* Don't do that.

Allie: Do what? *grinning*

Nat: Spook me like that. *chuckles*

Allie: *grinning a bit* Why does that spook you? 'Cause you know its true?

Nat: *chuckles* Maybe. Look, what does this prove?

Allie: This? Nothing. *sexy grin* But this.. *leans into him, then suddenly moves her body up on him, her chest brushing up against his lips*

Nat: *head spins, and he bites his lip, then suddenly moves down her body, and starts kissing and lightly biting it*

Allie: *lays her head back and moans, biting her lip* Yes.

Nat: *moves his head back up after a minute and kisses her chest* Holy shit. *exhales*

Allie: *moves her head back up and looks down at him, grinning a bit* Now, that? That proves my point perfectly.

Nat: I always bite you.

Allie: *leans in toward his lips and stops less than a inch from them* Never like that. And you haven't kissed my body like that since we were 16. When you were single.

Nat: *swallows a bit, looking at her lips* O-Ok. You made your point.

Allie: *sexy smile* I know. *leans in and gives him a kiss on the weak spot of his neck*

Nat: *moans a bit* Fuck.

Allie: *giggles a bit, then gets off of him and goes back to looking through her bag*

Nat: *exhales deeply and shakes his head* Damn.

Allie: You ok back there? *secretly grinning*

Nat: Yeah. *exhales sharply* That was just.. A little weird.

Allie: I could've gone further. *finds her shorts and puts them on*

Nat: *chuckles a bit, with a raised eyebrow* You sound cocky.

Allie: *finds her white V-neck and puts it on, then smirks at him* I could have.

Nat: *slight smirk* How do you figure that?

Allie: Well, for starters, I don't care enough about Aviana not to.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and nods* Fair point there.

Allie: Secondly, I have an advantage over you. *putting on her Converse*

Nat: Which is?

Allie: *finishes tying her shoes, stands up, goes to him, straddles him again, and wraps her arms around his neck, smiling* You know better than to tell me no.

Nat: *gapes a bit, then shakes his head and groans* Fuck.

Allie: *laughs* Yeah. You know that.

Nat: The only reason I've never told you no, is because I've never had a reason to tell you no. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles* And you know I won't be happy if you do. Face it, you don't even like to tell me no. You don't wanna tell me no. You hate telling me no.

Nat: I do. But, just, please try not to put me in that position. Ok? *kisses her face*

Allie: *looking at him* I would never do that to you.

Nat: Thank you. God, you are so spoiled. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: It's your fault and my mom's. *giggles* But, you know I'm spoiled as shit. You knew that when you met me.

Nat: *laughs and nods* When I met you, you were a cute, sweet little baby. Emphasis on 'little.'

Allie: *just smiles and lays her forehead on his*

Nat: *hugs her body and kisses her face* I love you.

Allie: I love you, more.

Nat: I love you, most. *grins*

Allie: Ugh! Damn you, Tangled!

Nat: *laughs* You love that movie!

Allie: *laughing* I know! But, I hate that you just used that on me! You won!

Nat: *chuckling* Of course I did.

Allie: *playfully hits his arm*

Nat: *laughs* Come on. Lets go.

Allie: *gets up, takes his hand, and smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at her and they head downstairs* (They go out the door and head past the bus.)

Allie: Wait. What about Aviana?

Nat: She's sleeping. Trust me, she will be for the rest of the night. Don't worry about it. Besides, It wouldn't matter to me either way. I promised you more time together and I'm only too happy to keep that promise. *smiling at her*

Allie: *smiles at him and kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles* Come on, Nani. (They jog off away from the bus and head down the road. Nat stops them after a few blocks, at a house. He runs into the garage and comes out pushing a motorcycle.)

Allie: Who's house is this? Who's bike is that?

Nat: Mine. *chuckles* We own a vacation house here, remember?

Allie: Oh yeah! Why didn't we just come here?

Nat: My parents have the keys. The only reason I can get into the garage is because I built it and put the security system on it.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: *gets on the bike and starts it* Hop on.

Allie: *gets behind him on the bike and wraps her arms around him*

Nat: *looks back at her and smiles* Don't let go.

Allie: *smiles back at him* Never.

Nat: *chuckles and takes off on the bike* (They ride to a lively part of town, park the bike, and start going for a walk. They talk and laugh, catching up on each other and what they've been up to in college. Nat takes Allie to a ice cream shop and they both get ice cream flurries. They continue talking and catching up, as they continue their walk. After some time, they come across a romantic jazz club and decide to go in. They sit at the bar for a minute and have a few drinks, then Nat takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. There's only a few couple's on the dance floor. Nat spins Allie slowly, then kisses her hand and pulls her in close, wrapping his other arm around her. They slow dance for a while, not taking their eyes off each other, as they smile, in complete bliss. When they do stop dancing, they leave the club and Nat takes them to the beach. They take their shoes off and walk along the water, talking some more. After a while, they start to play around with each other. Nat picks her up, swings her around, tickles her, and gives her piggy back rides. Allie is the happiest she's been in 3 years. After Nat finishes chasing her and catches her, they sit on the sand together, cuddled up with each other, watching the moonlit ocean. After an hour or so goes by, they get up, put their shoes back on, get on the bike, and head home. Nat stops at his family's vacation home to put the motorcycle away, locks it up, and starts walking back to Onita's, with Allie on his back. They get back to her house and go inside, after Nat checks on Aviana. He takes Allie up to her and Kristina's room and lays her down.)

Allie: I wanna sleep with you.

Nat: *chuckles* I'd love that, but Onita said she wanted the guys downstairs.

Allie: She won't mind me and you. Come on. I always sleep better with you, anyway. She knows that.

...?: Nat? Allie? Is that you? (Onita comes into the doorway of the room.)

Nat and Allie: Yes ma'am.

Onita: *yawns* Oh. Ok. I was waiting up for y'all.

Nat: You didn't have to do that, madrina. We're sorry.

Onita: Oh, no, no, its fine. I was reading anyway. I figured I'd keep going, until you babies got back. Did you have fun? *smiles*

Nat and Allie: *smile* Yes ma'am.

Onita: *chuckles warmly* Good. I'm gonna head off to bed, now. *she goes and kisses their foreheads* Goodnight, babies. Sweet dreams. I love you.

Nat and Allie: *kiss her cheeks* We love you, too.

Allie: Onita, can Nat sleep with me? Please?

Onita: Of course he can. Don't you two always sleep with each other? *winks at them*

Allie: *giggles* Thank you, madrina.

Onita: You're welcome, sweetie. *chuckles warmly and kisses her hair* Sweet dreams, puddin'. (She leaves the room and goes to bed.)

Allie: See? *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles and kicks off his shoes* Scootch over.

Allie: I gotta change first.

Nat: Ok. (Allie goes into the bathroom, showers, brushes her teeth, and changes into fresh underwear and a tank top. She goes back to the room and closes the door. She finds Nat and Kristina talking.)

Kristina: He's sleeping with us tonight?

Allie: I want him to. Do you mind?

Kristina: No, of course not. He's slept in bed with us before.

Allie: Thanks, Kris.

Kristina: You know I love you. I know you need your Oogie bear.

Allie: *giggles and climbs into bed*

Nat: Be right back. (Nat goes and grabs his night bag, then goes back up to the room and closes the door. He brushes his teeth and showers, then puts on fresh boxer briefs and goes back out to the room. He climbs in bed with Allie and spoons with her, holding her tight against him. Allie spoons with Kristina and they all fall asleep.)


	12. Chapter 12

(The next morning, everyone wakes up to a large breakfast made by Onita. They all get dressed and go have breakfast together in the dining room. This time, Aviana joins them, but she doesn't talk. Everyone else talks to each other. After breakfast, Nat and Alex help Onita, Grace, and Big Ella clean up, then go chill outside with everyone else. Nat and Aviana are sitting at the picnic table, playing around with each other. Nat has her cradled in his arms and lap, trying to bite her face. Aviana laughs hard and keeps dodging him. Everyone else talks among themselves, but secretly watch Aviana in annoyance. After a couple hours, Nat and the group had to get back on the road. They all said goodbye to Onita, Little Grace, and Big Ella, then got on the bus and waved until they disappeared. After a few hours went by on the road, everyone was on the bus either playing video games, talking, playing on their cellphones, or sitting on their laptops. Nat was on his laptop, sitting at the table, working on something for school. He was wearing his rectangular black Nike eyeglasses.)

David: Tikki! What the hell are you doing? Come hop on Call of Duty with us.

Nat: *focused on his laptop* In a minute. Studying.

David: It's summer!

Nat: Need I remind you that you guys aren't taking the courses that I am, nor are you going to MIT.

Thomas: Does MIT not get summer?

Nat: Of course we get summer. Why the hell else would I be here? *squints at him*

Thomas: *turns to look at Nat, sees his face, and laughs* Look, smart ass! Fix your face!

Nat: Don't say stupid shit, then. *goes back to looking at his laptop*

Thomas: Your sarcasm hurts! *chuckling*

Nat: I'm aware, Thomas. Thank you.

Thomas: If you're on summer break, then why are you still studying?

Nat: Exams? Was I not just talking about that at Onita's? *Squints at him again*

Thomas: *laughs at his face again* I hate that look! It makes me feel like a idiot! Fix your face!

Nat: *rolls his eyes, shakes his head and goes back to looking at his laptop*

David: Why are intelligent people such assholes? *chuckles*

Nat: Because we hate stupidity. *typing*

David: Everyone can't be freaky smart. *chuckles*

Nat: Actually you can, if you studied and actually took academics seriously. But, half of this damn planet won't even pick up a book. 'Cause you are seriously that lazy.

David: Fair point.

Nat: Thank you. *continues typing*

Stiles: What's the exam on?

Nat: Well, its for my doctorate in science. So, various things. *focused on his work*

Cody: So, you plan on being called doctor?

Nat: Actually, no. Which, obviously, seems kinda pointless, but getting a doctorate is a big deal. And I want one. I need one, actually. I didn't spend 11 years excelling in science, just to get in college and not have a doctorate. I fucking rule at science. What? *squints again and goes back to typing*

Everyone: *laughs*

David: *laughing* He's so cocky.

Cody: Right? *laughing*

Nat: There is nothing wrong with knowing you're the shit at various things.

The Guys: True. *chuckling*

David: So, you can have a doctorate in science? I thought that was only with medical things?

Nat: I would touch that, but I don't wanna go to hell. Stiles, you wanna touch that one?

Everyone: *laughs*

Stiles: *laughing* Scientists can be doctors, too, David. A doctorate doesn't necessarily make you a doctor. That's just what you're called when you're a doctorate student. Which Nat is. A doctorate also qualifies you to teach whatever your doctorate is in, at university level, and lets you work in that specific profession.

David: Oh! Ok. *nodding and playing the game* Never mind. But, wait, you aren't studying medicine?

Nat: Hell no.

David: *laughs* Why not? You're that smart.

Nat: For one, I'm squeamish. Two, doctors creep me out and you know that. Three, being a doctor requires me to get a little too close and personal with people more than I should ever have to. And I don't wanna do that.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: You are so weird about privacy.

Nat: I just worship privacy. I mean, some things are better kept to yourself. I'm just saying. *goes back to looking at his laptop*

David: True.

Stiles: Besides a doctorate in science, what else are you pursuing?

Nat: Uh, well I sort of massaged that doctorate statement. It's actually more than one doctorate, but its in different fields of science.

Stiles: How many science courses did you take?

Nat: A lot?

Stiles: *exhales and shakes his head* Wow.

Nat: I told you I'm good at science. Besides, if I pull this off, it'll be the coolest thing ever.

Stiles: Noted. *chuckles* Anything else?

Nat: Uh.. *looking at his laptop*

Stiles: Come on. What else have you been freaking out about?

Nat: I have a lot of reps checking me out. And, its more than a big deal. I can't afford to mess up or get messed up. I have to stay ahead of my studies.

Stiles: How big are we talking?

Nat: Like, my dad big.

Stiles: Billionaires?

Nat: CEO's. Yeah. They know about what I do. So do a few government officials.

Stiles: You mean your arms dealings?

Nat: Bingo. *typing and looking at his computer*

Cody: Speaking of those, have you been running any lately?

Nat: All the time. You should see my accounts. *chuckles* Why else do you think me and Avi have been traveling so much?

Cody: I assumed it was her dad or something. *chuckles* He pays for everything else.

Aviana: Fuck you, Cody.

Nat: Uh, no. Her dad does not pay for shit my way. *chuckles* I got my own money. And he doesn't even like me.

Cody: Avi's dad doesn't like you?

Nat: No. I thought you guys knew that.

The Guys, except Stiles: No!

Stiles: *chuckles* I knew.

Kristina: When did this happen, babe?

Aviana: Stop calling him that!

Kristina: And if I don't?

Aviana: *growls*

Kristina: *looks back at Nat* Babe?

Nat: It happened as soon as we started dating. He just does not like me. He thinks I'm an asshole, he thinks I'm conceited.

Stiles: And he doesn't like that you have more money than him and make more money than him.

Nat: Which is weird, because I do the same thing he does. Run my own business. What the hell?

Stiles: Honestly, I just think it's an intimidation thing. That, and the fact that Avi's mom is a cougar.

Nat: *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Aviana: Fuck you, Stiles!

Stiles: Tell your mom to stop trying to fuck your boyfriend! *laughing*

The Guys: *laugh more*

Nat: Her mom creeps me out.

Aviana: Babe!

Nat: She does! *laughing*

Aviana: She just thinks your cute!

Nat: She tried to flash me!

The Guys: What?!

Aviana: We were at the pool! She was just fixing her bikini!

Nat: And that required her to take it off, literally, while I'm right there in front of her?

Aviana: Maybe! I don't remember the situation!

Nat: *shakes his head and goes back to typing on his laptop*

Cody: Your mom is a creep, bro!

Everyone: *laughs*

Aviana: Shut up, Cody!

Nat: Let's drop it.

David: Anyway, what are we doing for Allie's birthday?

Nat: I got that. *chuckles* It's a surprise. Don't worry about it.

Cody: It's not our birthday, so tell us the surprise. *chuckles*

Nat: There's no point. Her birthday is literally in 2 weeks.

Cody: We wanna know now! *chuckles*

Nat: I didn't ask you when you wanted to know.

David: Asshole!

Nat: I know. *chuckles and continues typing*

Kristina: Would you tell me?

Nat: Probably. You or Stiles. I know you two won't blab.

Allie: I thought we didn't keep stuff from each other?

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Oh no. No. You are not about to play that card on me. This is a surprise for you, so this secret is allowed.

Allie: No secrets are allowed! *chuckles and whines* Nat!

Nat: *shakes his head, chuckling* Nope.

Allie: *pouts*

Nat: *looks up, sees her pouting, and chuckles* Don't pout. Come here.

Allie: *gets up and goes over to him*

Nat: *pulls her into his lap and chuckles* Don't pout. Come here! *starts tickling her*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckling at her* Are you gonna stop pouting?

Allie: *laughing hard* Yes!

Nat: *laughs, stops tickling her, hugs her and kisses her cheek* Good girl.

Allie: *giggles*

Aviana: Get her out of your lap.

Nat: Chill out. *soft chuckle*

Aviana: You're laughing like I'm playing right now. I'm really not playing right now. Get her out of her your lap. Now, Nat! *getting red in the face*

Nat: Ok, she's not doing anything. Neither am I. And she's not doing anything to you. So, no, I'm not gonna move her, because you wanna be like that for no reason.

Aviana: Did you just tell me no?!

Nat: Yes! Because you're flipping out for no reason! Chill out, babe!

Aviana: I don't want her in your lap! I don't want her on you period!

Nat: Ok, well, she's my best friend. So, I don't know what to tell you on that. Because this is what we do.

Aviana: If I did that to some other guy-!

Nat: You have! Numerous times! What the hell? *confused look* Leo?!

Aviana: Ok, we were just playing around! He's just some guy from my class!

Nat: And she's just my best friend! So, what difference are you showing me right now?!

Aviana: *just presses her mouth in a hard line and glares*

Nat: *irritable sigh* Are you gonna be like this the whole trip? 'Cause I'm letting you know right now, I don't wanna deal with it.

Aviana: And I don't wanna deal with that. *points at him and Allie*

Nat: Babe, we are on a bus. I'm under a small ass roof, with you and 10 other people, for the next two months. What could I really do? Seriously? There is nothing going on between us. She doesn't feel that way about me-

Aviana: *cuts him off, shaking her head* Omg, you really believe that.

Nat: What? *confused* What are you talking about?

Allie and Kristina: *look at each other with panicked faces*

Aviana: She-!

Alex: *cuts her off quick* Who knows, bro? Like you said, she flips about nothing sometimes. Overreacts.

Nat: *shakes his head* Look, whatever your problem is, knock it off. Ok? I'm in a relationship with you. Have been for 6 years. Just stop. Calm down. Chill out. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere.

Aviana: Can we just go upstairs?

Nat: I have work to do. In a minute, ok?

Aviana: *rolls her eyes* Fine.

Nat: I mean it, Avi. We're not on this trip for that. We're here to have fun.

Aviana: Ok.

Nat: Thank you.

David: Hey, where are we headed next?

Alex: Austin, Texas.

David: Awesome.

Nat: And we are so stopping at a barbeque joint. This is Texas we're talking about.

Everyone: *laughs*

Stiles: So fat! *laughing*

Nat: I love barbeque!


	13. Chapter 13

Kristina: Alex, can me and Allie talk to you for a minute? We need to ask you something.

Alex: Yeah, sure.

Allie: *looks at Nat* I'll be back.

Nat: Ok. *kisses her hair and goes back to typing on his laptop*

Allie: *gets up and goes upstairs with Alex and Kristina* (Upstairs..)

Alex: What's up?

Kristina: It's uh.. It's about what you said to Avi. The way you kinda..defended Allie? Why did you-

Alex: Because I know Allie's secret. *chuckles a bit*

Allie and Kristina: *freeze*

Kristina: Uhh.. Um, wha-what secret? *pretending not to know*

Allie: Ri-Right.

Alex: *chuckles* You guys can cut the act. I know. I heard you guys and Avi talking, after we first took off. I wasn't eavesdropping. I didn't mean to. I was coming upstairs to get my phone charger from my bag and I heard you guys going at it. I didn't know if I should come up or not. So, I froze. But, then I heard what Aviana was saying. And, I knew it was all true, when you didn't deny it. *looking at Allie* I also had to put two and two together. And I realized.. You've always loved Nat. From everything I've ever seen you do around Nat, to everything I've ever heard you say about him.. He's the only guy I've ever heard you talk so passionately about. I don't know why the hell it took me until now to realize all that, but I finally see it now. And you need to tell him, Allie. He deserves to know the truth. Frankly, I don't see why the hell you've never told him or why you kept this from him. Why would you lie to him? You've been lying to him.

Allie: I know, Alex. I know, and I am so sorry.

Alex: You never lie to him. You never keep stuff from him. Why would keep something like this from him?

Allie: Because I don't know what to do, Alex! I don't know how to tell him! I'm afraid, I-I don't know what Nat will think or what he'll say. If he'll even feel the same way. It's obvious that he doesn't.

Alex: Allie, that's not true. You won't know that, until you finally tell him. He can't help what he doesn't know. And either way, I don't buy it. With all the shit I've seen you two do over the last 21 years, I don't buy that shit. He does love you. And I don't just mean in that best friends/family type of way. I mean, that relationship, deep love, type of way. He may believe that you guys can only be friends, but he's lost. As hell. And it's kind of your fault. He believes that because you led him to.

Allie: *looks down* I know.

Alex: Yeah. Allie, look at me.

Allie: *looks at Alex*

Alex: *points to the ground* Look at what he's with right now..! YOU let that happen!

Allie: *sniffles a bit, cries, and nods* I know.

Alex: Allie, how could you let that happen? Why? He's literally wasted 6 years of his life with her! You let 6 years of this shit happen! That should be you! That should've been you!

Allie: *keeps nodding and crying a little* Alex, I'm so sorry.

Alex: Allie, you need to fix that. Fast. With the way she treats you, all of us..? And the way she takes advantage of Nat? No. She does not deserve him. You know all of us can hold our own with her, but I know you are not just gonna stand by and watch her continue to walk all over Nat and lie in his face.

Allie: *wipes her face and shakes her head*

Alex: Then tell him the truth. This isn't right and you know it. It's time for her to go.

Allie: But look at him, Alex. Look at how happy he is with her. What am I supposed to do? The last thing I wanna do is tear apart his relationship. He says he loves her.

Alex: And he's wrong. He thinks he loves her. Look, I know my brother. And either way, he shouldn't love her. Because she doesn't love him. Not like you do. So, what you need to do is open his eyes and finally tell him the truth. It may freak him out, but he needs to know. Because I can't deal with this anymore. It's causing me severe mental anguish.

Kristina: You and me both, dude.

Alex: Fix it, Allie. Tell him. I'll keep my mouth shut. For now. You have my word. But, if you don't tell him soon.. I will. *goes downstairs*

Allie: *sniffles and wipes her face*

Kristina: He's not wrong, babe.

Allie: *nodding* I know. He's right. I did this. I never should have lied to him, I never should've kept this from him. But, I'm so afraid that I'll hurt him and ruin everything between us.

Kristina: What do you mean, 'hurt him'?

Allie: I mean, about Aviana. Like I said, he's happy with her.

Kristina: Or maybe he isn't. Look, there's a lot about Aviana that isn't right. Alex was right. But you know as well as the rest of us, that she is not right for him.

Allie: *nods*

Kristina: Tell him when you're ready.

Allie: I will. I just..don't know when that is.

Kristina: You will.

Allie: *nods* (So, for the next few days, things were actually cool. However, Aviana was constantly watching Nat and Allie. She didn't let Allie anywhere near him. Allie was really hurt and angry, but she kept her mouth shut. But, whenever Aviana slipped up or fell asleep, Nat and Allie would sneak in time with each other, talking, playing video games, or just cuddling. Nat was also studying a lot. But, Aviana is constantly distracting him. She's also constantly hogging Nat. Everyone was annoyed by it, but Nat was just keeping her happy. For the time being, things were cool between Nat and her. But, Allie wasn't ok. She was getting really upset with Aviana. Her and Aviana were constantly having secret arguments, but they still pretended in front of Nat. After a few days had passed, Allie's birthday was drawing nearer, and Nat had a big surprise for her. Allie was constantly begging him to tell her, but Nat was always evading the question and playing with her. The group has been to a few fun stops and they hung out together at each one. The gang was content whenever they did that, since they were finally actually getting to hang out with Nat. Nat was also really happy getting to hang out with everyone that he loves. He felt like everything was perfect. A week has now passed and Allie's birthday is in 4 days. Right now, the group is in Columbus, Ohio. They made it a day early, so they had a day to explore. Right now, they're in the arena district having lunch and talking. Aviana was talking on the phone, so she wasn't paying attention to everyone else.)

Thomas: Are we checking into a hotel tonight?

Alex: Oh yeah.

Thomas: Awesome. We should totally go out tonight.

Alex: Yeah, Columbus is actually really cool.

Thomas: You guys have been here before?

Alex: Yeah, touring and doing movie stuff with mom. We have family here, too.

Thomas: Oh.

Nat: I know what I'll be doing tonight. *chuckles*

Cody: Say it and I'll kill you!

Stiles: Here we go. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Nat: OSU campus!

Cody: Damn it! *kicks Nat's chair*

Nat: *laughs*

Cody: Screw the buckeyes!

Nat: Screw yourself, fuck face. Better watch yourself. This is buckeye nation. *winks at him*

Alex: Damn right!

Cody: *growls*

David: What is it with you and Ohio State, Cody? *chuckles*

Cody: Because, they think they're the best fucking team in the country or something! Not to mention they keep costing me money! I've lost, literally, over $1,000 to Nat last year, during football season! And the year before that!

Nat: And the year before that. *chuckles*

Cody: Fuck off!

Nat: *laughs*

Thomas: I don't have a problem with Ohio State.

David: Me either.

Qaaaim and Cooper: Us either.

Stiles: I like them.

Kristina: So do I.

Allie: I grew up with Ohio State fans. *points at Nat and Alex* I'm only impartial to FIU.

Kristina: Of course you are.

Allie: I love my school. What can I say? I like Ohio State, too.

Nat: They do not think they're the best team in the country, Cody. They just have pride. Buckeye pride. *chuckles*

Alex: What we love about them is that they're a genuine traditional team. And they have the best damn band in the land. *chuckles and high fives Nat*

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles*

Cody: They're not better than Alabama, though.

Nat: We'll see in the upcoming big 10. *chuckles and winks* My boys is ready.

Cody: Bring it, asshole. *smirks*

Nat: Anyway, I plan on exploring campus tonight. And it's the weekend? Oh yeah.

Alex: Campus is gonna be booming. *high fives Nat*

Nat: Right. *chuckles* They have the largest college campus in the country.

David: If you love Ohio State so much, why didn't you just come here?

Nat: I did. *chuckles* Got my masters in Neuroscience here.

Stiles: You have a masters in Neuroscience?!

Nat: Did I not mention that? *chuckles*

Everyone, except Aviana: No!

Nat: Oops. *chuckles* Yeah, I spent about 5 months living here, I think, two years ago, maybe. I've done a lot of moving around. Hell, I was even back in Cali for a minute. And Hawaii.

David: Nowhere near Florida?

Nat: *shakes his head* Nope. If I was, obviously I would've visited you guys.

The Guys: True.

David: Well, that sucks.

Nat: Location was completely up to my board. It had nothing to do with me.

Stiles: Your board?

Nat: The Engineers board. I mean, I'm a triple major. Science, Engineering, and Technology. And I go to the number one college in the country for all 3. Since I'm an advanced student, they send me to other universities sometimes, to work on big projects or just present what I know. But, not once have they sent me to Florida. For any type of business.

Thomas: That really sucks.

Nat: I mean, FIU isn't exactly a technical school. You guys are mainly a public research university, right?

Stiles: Yeah.

Nat: Yeah, see, I go to a private university. All the schools I've been to are private universities.

Stiles: Oh, ok.

Nat: I don't think there's many of those in Florida. I know there's a few, but I've never been sent down there.

Stiles: Do they just send you or are you requested?

Nat: Requested.

Stiles: Oh wow.

Thomas: How hasn't anyone requested you in Florida?

Nat: *shrugs* I don't know. I just go where I'm needed, pretty much. I know the board sends out my thesis. *sips his soda*

Cody: They seriously should've sent you down there.

Nat: I mean, I was planning on coming down there, like, two years ago, I think. I had a free term and I called Avi, told her what was up. She was gone, though. Somewhere with her parents. I asked her if you guys were there, but she told me you guys left.

Cody: Wait, what? *confused*

The Guys: Right. *confused*

Allie and Kristina: What are you talking about?

Nat: Like I said, it was like, 2 years ago. But, I was planning on coming down. It was around May or June. I called her to see if you guys were gonna be there and she told me no. You guys had left. So, I just cancelled and ended up in Washington.

The Group: WHAT?!

Nat: What?

The Group: WHAT THE FUCK!? *looks at Aviana*

Aviana: *sees everyone staring at her, but just ignores them and goes back to talking on the phone*

Alex: Bitch! *snatches her phone* You see us now?! Can you hear me now?!

Aviana: What the fuck?! Alex, give my phone!

Alex: Why'd you lie?!

Aviana: What are you talking about?!

Alex: Nat tried to go down to Miami 2 years ago and you told him we weren't there?! When you went on vacation with your parents?! I know because I was down there! For Allie's birthday! I hadn't seen my brother in 2 years and I didn't get to because you fucking lied!?

Aviana: *realizes what they're talking about and breaks eye contact* Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

The Guys: What the fuck is wrong with you?!

David: Why would you do that?! (They start chewing Aviana out.)

Nat: *winces uncomfortably and slowly gets up from his chair and tip toes away from the table and out of the restaurant, then hauls ass down the street* (Nobody notices.)

Alex: I am so fucking sick of you! You lied to my mom, too! How dare you lie to my mother!

Aviana: Look, I just didn't want him-!

Alex: EVERYTHING ISN'T ABOUT YOU!

Teala: Baby. *touches Alex's arm* Calm down.

Alex: WHAT YOU WANT DOES NOT MATTER TO ANYBODY SITTING AT THIS FUCKING TABLE RIGHT NOW! This is the second time you've done this shit! But this time, you had the nerve to lie to my fucking mother?! We were all supposed to be together for Allie's birthday that year! That would've been the first time in 2 years that we would've seen him and you fucked it up for everyone because you think you're more important?! Fuck you, Aviana! *gets up and storms out of the restaurant*

Kristina: You have gotta be the most selfish bitch I've ever met! You ruined Allie's birthday that year!

Stiles: That is low! Even for you!

Aviana: BACK OFF!

Kristina: OR WHAT?! Let me know now! What's up?! *stands up*

Cody: Easy Kris. *touches her arm*

Kristina: That's strike one, Aviana! You got two more to go on this trip, and the minute you get to three, I promise you baby, I'm going to beat that ass! Is that understood?!

Aviana: I'm not scared of you! *lying*

Kristina: Yes, you are bitch! And guess what?! You need to be! Because I am not playing with you anymore! Bet! *storms out of the restaurant*

David: *looking around* Where the hell did Nat go?

Stiles: *looking around* Has he been gone the entire time?

Thomas: Apparently.

Qaasim: He didn't say a word the whole time. He must've bolted.

David: *looks at Aviana and glares* I hope he breaks up with your ass.

Aviana: *jaw drops*

David: Come on, guys. Let's get the hell out of here.

The Guys: *get up and leave*

Aviana: *sits there petrified* (Everyone ends up going to the bus and sitting in the living area. Alex was going off.)

Alex: The fucking nerve of her! She's done that shit twice! TWICE! And lied to my fucking brother! I swear to God, I'm gonna snap on her ass! *pounds the counter*

Teala: Babe, don't. She's not worth it. Calm down. Please.

Alex: She thinks everything is about her and what she wants! I'm sick of her and I'm sick of Nat falling for all her bullshit!

David: We're with you, dude. She had no right.

Alex: No fucking right! At all!

Stiles: She's just selfish.

Qaasim: As fuck. That's all there is to it.

Alex: I'm sick of her, man. I'm done. *shaking his head*

Stiles: Well, we can't tell Nat.

Alex: Why not?! I don't hide shit from him! I don't need to hide shit from him! I let him know how I feel, straight up! I sugarcoat nothing!

Stiles: Alex, she's his girlfriend. The girl he swears he's in love with and happy with. He wanted us to all be together and have fun on this trip. What do you think is gonna happen, once we tell him we're not having fun and we want Aviana to go? We can't make him choose between her and us. It'll kill him. Besides, he's got enough going on with school as it is. We can't stress him out.

Alex: *groans in frustration and pulls his hair* Stiles, that bitch is driving me nuts. She's playing my brother and she's messing with our lives. You are really gonna sit here and tell us to keep our mouths shut, and keep lying to him, just to spare his feelings?!

Stiles: He's considerate enough to watch out for ours, isn't he?!

Alex: But he's never lied to us! Nat keeps it real with everybody! He doesn't even believe in sugarcoating shit! He's just as blunt as me! Where do you think I get it from?! Nat doesn't lie to spare feelings, why should I?

Stiles: Because he's your brother, Alex. And as much as you hate his girlfriend, you don't hate him.

Alex: *glares at Stiles for a minute, then softens and sighs* Fine. I'm sorry.

Stiles: It's cool, little buddy. *chuckles a bit* Damn, you Scorpios really do get fired up, huh?

Alex: It's a curse. A very evil curse. Sagittarius have it bad, too. Trust me. When Nat gets really pissed off, he's worse than me.

David: Trust us, we know. You two are the biggest assholes in the zodiac, next to Aries, Virgos, and Leos.

Qaasim: Hell yeah.

Alex: We know. We're assholes, but people still love us.

Stiles: *chuckles* That's right, man.

Kristina: I'm still pissed off. I wanna go back there and punch her so bad.

Alex: Do it for both of us, cupcake. I'm still pissed, too. I'm not gonna tell Nat off about her, but I'm damn sure gonna let him know that I'm not feelin' what she did.

Stiles: Fair enough. (They hear someone coming up the stairs of the bus and see Nat come in.)

Nat: *sees everyone* Shit.

Stiles: Where did you go?

Nat: See, I got uncomfortable and immediately regreted opening my mouth in the restaurant, so I ran. *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly*

Alex: Regreted it for what?

Nat: I mean, I caused an argument. And it didn't feel good. *sits down* And, I mean, you guys just started attacking my girlfriend.

Everyone: What?!

Alex: Ok, no no, and no! Don't you even sit there and try to take up for her!

Nat: I'm not taking up for her! It was just crazy!

Alex: She's a liar, Nat!

Nat: *just stays quiet and looks around, trying to think of what to say* May- maybe she just made a mistake. Maybe she thought you guys were gone.

Alex: Omg! No!

Kristina: Nat, she knew what was up! She knew our plans for Allie's birthday! Allie was already depressed, thinking you were gonna miss her birthday again! Come to find out, you were gonna be there and didn't show, because of Aviana! Because she lied to you!

Nat: I remember now. It was around her birthday. *looks down*

Stiles: And because of Aviana, you ended up missing Allie's birthday again, and taking that assignment in DC instead.

Nat: But I- She told me you guys decided to go somewhere and celebrate! I didn't know she'd-! I didn't think she'd lie about that! It sounded believeable! (Just then, Aviana came onto the bus.)

Aviana: Babe.

Nat: What did you do? *softly*

Aviana: I panicked.

Nat: What are you talking about?

Aviana: I didn't want you partying alone, with the guys. And, I didn't want you alone with Allie. So, I told you they left. *crosses her arms*

Nat: So, you just lied to me?

Aviana: I'm sorry. But, knowing how they are around you, I couldn't risk losing you.

Alex: Fuck.. You!

Aviana: Leave me alone, Alex! *starts to cry*

Alex: No, you shut the hell up, and listen to me! I am so done with you and your big ass head! Everything is not about you and what you want! The world does not revolve around you and mine sure as hell doesn't! You understand?! I'm not dating you, therefore, I'm not going to kiss your ass! You can kiss mine, though! Yeah! You are so selfish, it's fucking ridiculous! You ruined somebody's birthday! You lied to my mother! Kept her son away from her, kept my brother away from me! Kept our friends from him! And you're gonna stand here and cry, like you're the fucking victim!? Fuck you, Aviana! Newsflash! You may think you're more important, but guess what? You're not more important than me, honey! And I want you to get that through that thick ass skull of yours! You never will be! Because I'm his brother! His family! His flesh and blood! And if you really believe you're above that, then you must be as stupid as you are arrogant!

Aviana: *cries more*

Alex: You can cry me two tears in a bucket! I don't give a fuck! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of it! You're selfish, you're inconsiderate, and you're an asshole!

Aviana: Are you really gonna sit there and let him talk to me like this!? *crying, looking at Nat*

Nat: What can I say? I can't change how he feels and you did this.

Alex: Exactly! So, don't look at him! Cry that shit up good, Avi. I'm gonna say what the fuck I wanna say to you! I'm letting you know right now! You pull some shit like this again, and I will come at you even worse! You got that!?

Aviana: You are such a dick, Alex!

Alex: I got one, too, baby! I don't care! Try me if you want to, Aviana! You're a liar! That's all there is to it! You do something like this again, you lie to my mother again, lie to my brother again, and it's a wrap for you! Plain and simple!

Aviana: That's not up to you!

Alex: Oh, it's not?! I can take my brother and bounce right now! Try me, Aviana!

Aviana: *goes and cuddles up to Nat, holding him possesively*

Alex: Let us tell you the truth, bro! We were all in agreement on making a special birthday for Allie, since it was likely that you wouldn't be able to make it again, because of school. She was already down and depressed about it, because you weren't gonna be with her. So, me, the guys, Kristina, even mom, dad, and Laura all planned on showing up and taking her to Daytona Beach, then throwing a dinner party for her back in Miami. Everyone was missing you, so we decided to miss you together and try to cheer Allie up. Aviana knew all of this, because we know she heard us talking about that. She was going on vacation with her parents, so she wasn't gonna be around. Now, when you called, what did you say?

Nat: I just told her that I was coming down to see you guys, and surprise Allie for her birthday. I wanted to do something special with her. That was it. And then she told me that you guys were out of state, celebrating. So, I cancelled and ended up taking this project in DC that I was offered.

Kristina: No. We did not go out of state. We had plans and Aviana ruined them. Along with Allie's birthday.

Nat: *gently moves away from Aviana* Why would you do that?

Aviana: I was scared.

Nat: So, you don't trust me? *hurt look*

Aviana: Baby, I do trust you.

Nat: You don't act like it. You're telling me I missed my best friend's birthday for no reason?

Aviana: It shouldn't even be that big of a deal! So, you missed her birthday! It's not like you forgot it! For Christ's sake, she lived didn't she?! I'm tired of her being so dramatic about you! So you two didn't get to see each other for a couple years! It's not that serious, and she needs to get a life! So do they! Jesus, grow up! *storms off the bus*

Allie: *runs upstairs*

Nat: Sorry, guys. I'll talk to her. Maybe my first mistake was calling her to check on you guys then. *awkward chuckle*

Everyone, except Allie: You think?!

Nat: I- I'm gonna go check on Allz. *gets up and goes upstairs* (Allie was laying on her bunk, crying. Nat sighs and goes over to her. He climbs in bed with her, spreads her legs and lays on top of her.)


	15. Chapter 15

Nat: Hey. *softly*

Allie: *crying* She's an asshole!

Nat: For that, yeah. I know. But.. I feel like an even bigger asshole.

Allie: *crying* Why?

Nat: Because I- You seriously spent your last 3 birthdays depressed, because of me?

Allie: *sniffles and wipes her face* I told you I missed you. It just wasn't the same without you. We've never spent our birthdays apart.

Nat: Allz, there's a lot we've never done. But, don't you think we should've at least tried through all that? Tried to get used to it? I mean, we're in college now. We go to separate schools. I'm all the way up north and you're down here-

Allie: I told you I never wanted to do all that, in the first place, Nat! *crying* I told you I didn't wanna leave you! For all this, we could've just gone to a school together in New York! No, I don't wanna get used to changes that shouldn't even be happening in the first place! Changes that I didn't want! I don't want any changes!

Nat: Ok, so you're telling me that you would've chosen New York over going to school in Miami? Where you can go to the beach, literally, every day of the year? Where there are so many more cooler things? You would've screwed all that up, just to stay with me?

Allie: Yes! Because I want you more! I can't deal with this shit anymore, Nat!

Nat: *sighs* Guess I'm a shitty friend now.

Allie: No! *crying* This is just a shitty situation! Nat, you could never be a shitty friend.

Nat: Apparently I am, because all I've been doing is causing you problems. *gets off of her and sits up* You and everyone else. Everyone's just feeling some type of way. You can't even enjoy your birthday.

Allie: You're not the problem, Nat! Everyone just doesn't know how to deal with this. Before, it was just us. Our family. Now, everyone's divided and stuff keeps coming between us.

Nat: I was just.. I just wanted to go to my dream school. Do awesome things. Head for my dream job. Make the people I love proud and happy. That's all. I'm sorry, Allz. I just figured this was the right thing to do. I didn't wanna hold anybody back. Especially you. *looks at her* I feel like that's all I've ever done.

Allie: It's not.

Nat: Then how come you won't leave me?

Allie: How could I? You've been with me my whole life. I don't know what I'd do without you. You mean everything to me. All I had was you, growing up. And you're all I need.

Nat: We are always gonna have each other, Allz. We'll always be buds. I'll always need you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you, either. I just don't want you to be afraid to take steps without me. There are gonna be times when we're away from each other, longer than we ever have been. Like recently. And it's hard. But, we have to help each other get through it. All we can do is get through it. I get that you don't like these changes. But, they're happening. And we just have to work past them. Like I said, I'm doing my best. That's all I can do. For you and Avi. I'm trying to balance you guys. But, it's tough, especially because I feel like neither of you wanna share. *looks at her*

Allie: We all know she doesn't. And, I'm gonna be honest. I don't wanna share you either. *looking at him*

Nat: *looks at her for a minute, then looks down* I figured.

Allie: I don't know what else I can say.

Nat: I can't exactly tell you to make it work. But.. Can I ask you to try?

Allie: *sighs and stays silent for a minute* I can continue to try. For you. It's not gonna be easy. It never will.

Nat: I know. *looks at her* I'm sorry I ruined 3 of your birthdays.

Allie: It wasn't your fault. I'd just..prefer to spend my special day with my special guy.

Nat: *smiles a little and touches her hand* Me?

Allie: Yes you, idiot. *giggles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles, leans in, and kisses her face*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *gently pushes her down and lays on top of her again, between her legs* I really miss you. You know that?

Allie: I really miss you more. *looking at him*

Nat: What do you say, tonight, we go to a movie?

Allie: Me and you?

Nat: Just us. We can see anything you want and I'll buy you all the candy you want.

Allie: *smiles* I'd love that.

Nat: Yeah? *smiling a bit, he kisses her face again*

Allie: Yeah. *wraps her legs around him* What about your girlfriend?

Nat: I don't care if she knows or not. She's not exactly in a position to be barking about what she wants right now.

Allie: True.

Nat: And, you deserve this. I care about making you happy, just as much as I care about her. We're supposed to be spending more time together.

Allie: Yeah. *looking at him* What are you gonna do about her, anyway?

Nat: Well, I know I'm gonna have to set her straight. Honestly, I'm pretty mad at her right now.

Allie: As you should be.

Nat: *chuckles a bit, then looks at her* I really let you down, because of her.

Allie: *fingers the back of Nat's hair* I know it wasn't your fault.

Nat: I still should've been more attentive. I never should have called her, then.

Allie: I don't blame you for any of this.

Nat: Honestly, she's on punishment right now. I can't just overlook what she's done this time. I can't believe she lied to me, too.

Allie: *touches Nat's cheek*

Nat: It sucks. I feel like such an idiot.

Allie: You are not an idiot. She is.

Nat: Why do you look like you wanna pick the punishment? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* I've had thoughts. But, believe me. You do not want me to pick. I would legit make her suffer.

Nat: *laughs into her chest* Wow!

Allie: *giggles and kisses his hair*

Nat: *chuckling* Thank you for letting me know that.

Allie: *giggling* You're welcome.

Nat: I could probably just not kiss her for, like, 2 or 3 weeks. *chuckles*

Allie: Funny. I used to think you'd always be kissing her. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Probably. I don't know. But, you'll always be my first. *smiles at her*

Allie: *smiles* You'll always be my first, too.

Nat: *chuckles at her and plays with her hair* I kinda miss high school. You and me. What we used to do.

Allie: You don't miss it more than me.

Nat: *chuckles and smiles* We had a lot of fun, didn't we?

Allie: We sure did. I used to think about how much more fun it would be, in college. *smirks*

Nat: *chuckles* Oh man. That terrifies me.

Allie: *laughs* Why?

Nat: *laughs a little* Because, it's college. Like, anything could happen. I wouldn't wanna end up doing something so crazy, that I'd freak out about it for the rest of my life.

Allie: *chuckles* But you were single, then. If you still were now, it would've been ok. I saw it continuing. But, then you went and got a girlfriend.

Nat: *chuckles* Excuse me for wanting a relationship and falling in love.

Allie: You never said that.

Nat: That's 'cause I didn't really know for sure, at the time. *chuckles* I just..started catching these feelings and.. I don't know. *chuckles* It felt right. I just loved being with someone. Making them happy. That's all I knew. And me and you.. I mean, we grew up together. I know how you see me.

Allie: *just looks down* Uh.. Yeah.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: How do you see me?

Nat: *chuckles* What do you mean? You're my best friend.

Allie: That's all?

Nat: And you're the girl I care about most in this entire world. *looking at her* I mean, I don't know what else I should say. That's how it's always been between us.

Allie: Even though I was your first kiss?

Nat: I'm not crazy. I know we have a weird ass relationship. *chuckles* Believe me. But, it's us, you know? And I like it. I wouldn't change it for anything or anyone.

Allie: Yeah. *looks at him*

Nat: You ok?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You sure?

Allie: *nods* Yeah. *rubs his chest*

Nat: I really am sorry about everything. I swear I'm gonna make it up to you.

Allie: I don't need all that, I just want you.

Nat: *kisses her cheek and lays his head on her chest* I just want you, too. Can we cuddle?

Allie: *wraps her arms around him and kisses his hair* Anything you want.

Nat: *smiles, closes his eyes, and snuggles up against her some more* (Nat and Allie lay there together for a couple hours, until they decide to go out with the rest of the group. Aviana was still off somewhere. Nat tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer. The gang went shopping for a few hours, then finally headed to their hotel. They check in and get their room keys. After everyone put their stuff away, they went to hang out in Nat and Alex's suite. Everyone was either playing video games or watching t.v. Nat and Allie were playing Mortal Kombat together, with Allie sitting between Nat's legs, in front of him, and Nat has his arms wrapped around her. After an hour or so went by, Aviana came into the room and saw Nat and Allie.)

Aviana: What are you doing?!

Nat: Playing video games?

Aviana: No! Why are your arms around her like that?! Why is she on you?!

Nat: Aviana! Stop! *snapping*

Aviana: *gapes at him in shock*

Nat: We are just playing a game! It's not that serious! Stop overreacting about everything!

Aviana: But-!

Nat: I don't wanna hear it! *gets up* Look, you don't get to come in here and start barking orders. You don't. And after what I found out earlier, you really don't. You lied to me.

Aviana: You are mine. Not hers. *intense stare*

Nat: I'm hers, just as much as I'm yours. I get that neither of you wanna share. But, I talked that out with Allie. She's willing to try for me. Now, here's what I have to say to you. Whether you like it or not, she's a part of my life. And I care about her, just like I care about you. I love both of you. And I need you to just deal with that.

Aviana: I'm not-!

Nat: Deal with it. I get that you're upset right now. You'll get over it.

Aviana: You really don't get it, do you?!

Nat: What are you talking about?

Aviana: Be honest, Nat. Do you wanna fuck her?!

Nat: What?!

Aviana: Because it sure as hell looks like you do!

Nat: What are you talking about?!

Aviana: I'm talking about everything! You show her more sexual attention than you do to me! You touch her more than you touch me! You hold her more than you hold me! You kiss all over her more than you kiss me! It's been that way since I met you! Since we started dating! You put her, before your own girlfriend! How come you never make such a big deal about missing my birthday?!

Nat: Because I never have missed your birthday! What the hell are you talking about?! Do you hear how crazy you sound?!

Aviana: I don't see you going crazy about being at a different school than me! But, the minute you and her get separated, suddenly you two have some weird ass anxiety!

Nat: Who's going crazy?! I'm at school 24/7, working my ass off! And the free time that I actually do get, I'm still working my ass off, to make money, to take YOU places! Which, I really don't even have to do, but am doing anyway, just to keep a smile on your face! And somehow, that's still not enough for you! Furthermore, I wouldn't expect you to understand what it's like to be away from someone you've never been without! Because you don't have anyone like that!

Aviana: *gapes*

Nat: Yeah! Doesn't feel good, does it?! Well, that's how Allie feels about me! And all you've done is make her feel worse!

Aviana: You two are not kids anymore! You're not teenagers anymore, we are not in high school anymore! And you're not single anymore! You say I don't have anyone like that?! That's how I feel about you!

Nat: How, when you see me, literally, every chance you get?! How, when I didn't even meet you until the 10th grade?! It's not the same, Aviana! I've been with Allie my whole life! You just got here! And you're trying to change everything! The way that I am with her has nothing to do with sex, and I'm tired of you thinking that! That's not us! Look, that's not what I wanted to talk about! What I want is for you to fix your attitude and start acting right on this trip! I didn't bring you here for this and this is not what I'm out here for! Also on the list, I don't like liars! I don't! So, if you lie to me again, we're gonna have a serious problem! Because I've never lied to you! Understood?!

Aviana: But I-!

Nat: And don't you ever lie to my mother again! That was so disrespectful!

Aviana: Ok! I'm sorry! But-!

Nat: No buts! I don't wanna hear it! You're not right in any of this, so just stop trying to be! I hurt someone I really care about, because of you. You made me look like an idiot and an asshole. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? *hurt look on his face*

Aviana: *gapes at his expression*

Nat: Or do you even care?

Aviana: Of course I care about you!

Nat: Then show it! Because I can't tell. I am so mad at you right now, it's not even a joke.

Aviana: Baby-

Nat: You're rooming with me, but I'm going out tonight. *takes off his shirt*

Aviana: Out? Where?

Nat: The movies.

Aviana: With who?

Nat: Take a guess.

Aviana: *thinks for a minute, then realizes who he's talking about and gets serious* No! No!

Nat: You don't get a say. And the way I see it, I get a free pass. Since apparently, I'm the only one who hasn't been lying in this relationship.

Aviana: I am not giving you a pass to go out on a date with her! Are you fucking crazy?!

Nat: I'm not asking you for one. *chuckles a bit* Like I said, you're in trouble. You don't get a say. And who said it was a date? We're just two friends going to catch a movie together.

Aviana: Babe, don't do this to me. Please.

Nat: My mind's made up. And this is what you get for messing with someone else's time.

Aviana: You're seriously gonna punish me for something that happened two years ago?!

Nat: Yeah! You couldn't let her birthday be about her then, so tonight will be about her and so will all weekend. For her birthday. You're not gonna mess this one up.

Aviana: You know what? Whatever. Fine. But this is the last I wanna hear of this shit. You and her are really getting on my last fucking nerve. *walks past him, goes in the bathroom, and lightly slams it behind her*

Nat: I don't think I care right now. *rolls his eyes* I'm going to the gym. *leaves the suite*

David: Oh great. Now she's pissed him off.

Alex: What else is new? *rolls his eyes*

Cooper: I don't see how he puts up with her.

Alex: 'Cause he's not seeing clearly. I honestly don't even think he wants to. He's so afraid of being single. *rolls his eyes*

David: What? Being single is the shit. And he could literally get a new girl in a heartbeat. He can have any girl he wants.

Alex: Yeah, but, remember, he made all those plans towards the end of college, to travel and stuff? He wants to do all that with a boo thing.

David: I am sure he has several thousand boo things!

Aviana: *from the bathroom* Shut the fuck up, David!

Thomas: No one was talking to you!

David: Thank you, Thomas. Anyway, he's really worried about being single?

Alex: He just likes being with somebody. *shrugs*

Cody: I think being single would actually do him some good. He could get out there and really explore.

David: What he really needs to explore is his sexuality. *chuckles*

The Guys: Right!

Kristina: I agree with David. He is way too uptight.

Alex: That's 'cause all he does is work. Literally. And he's entirely too comfortable buried beneath his work. This is the routine: study, school, homework, study, work, then more studying! Everyday! And he's actually content with that! He hardly pays attention to anything else!

Cooper: Where does he work again?

Alex: He works for Raytheon.

The Guys, Allie, and Kristina: What is that?

Alex: Seriously?

The Guys, Allie, and Kristina: What?

Alex: Guys, Raytheon is a defense contractor. They manufacture weapons and tech for the goverment. Like, what Iron Man's company does.

Everyone: Oh!

Thomas: That is so cool! What does he do?!

Alex: He works out in the hangars, at a marine base. It's like a dream job for him, considering he's a weapons engineer. And, you would not believe how much they pay him. *hysterical chuckle*

Stiles: How much?

Alex: He makes $80.50 an hour.

Everyone: What!?

Alex: Because he's a senior engineer and he has all those degrees. *chuckles* They were not joking. They snatched him up right from MIT.

Stiles: Holy shit. He's got money to blow.

Alex: Aside from his arms deals, the money we get with our music, and the work he does on cars? Yeah, he's doing the damn thing. *chuckles* The only part about it that sucks is that he's probably going to the marines- *realizes what he just blurted out and quickly covers his mouth* Oh shit.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Allie: What the hell are you talking about, Alex!? *gets up and goes to him*

Alex: *quickly shakes his head, with his hand over his mouth*

Allie: ALEX!


	16. Chapter 16

Aviana: *comes out of the bathroom chuckling* I enjoy being the only person who knows about certain things.

David: You knew about this?!

Aviana: *smirking* Of course. I'm his girlfriend.

Alex: Wait, he told you?

Aviana: Why wouldn't he?

Alex: Why would he tell you?

Aviana: Because, I'm his girlfriend.

Alex: You don't even care, do you?

Aviana: No. *grins* I think it's great. Not only am I being supportive, as his babe, but, he leaves, I don't have to hear his mouth about her.. *points at Allie* I don't have to worry about them, and I don't have to worry about whatever the hell it is he sees happening in the future.

Allie: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Aviana: It means he thinks a little too much for me and it's starting to get on my nerves. I'm not thinking about the future. I'm not thinking about engagements, kids, jobs, none of that. I'm more of an "in the moment" type of person. I don't know what he sees happening, but I'm not on board with it. I'm content with just having him and fucking him. So he leaves a few months at a time, during the year? That doesn't exactly spell bad news for me. My parents are rich. I can see him anytime. *smirking*

Alex: You are just the worst type of person! You think this is funny?!

Aviana: I think it's great. I would think you guys, of all people, would be happy for him.*slight smirk*

Allie: *growls and jumps at her*

Kristina: Allie! *grabs her and holds her back* Don't, babe. She's not worth it.

Allie: *tears fill her eyes, she pulls away from Kristina, and runs out of the suite*

The Guys: Oh boy.

Alex: *looks at Aviana and glares* This is gonna stop, Aviana. You can't just keep treating her like that and think you're gonna get away with it!

Aviana: It's not gonna stop.

Alex: And neither are they. *glaring at her*

Aviana: They will. Believe me. I get what I want. Especially from your brother. *turns around and goes back into the bathroom*

The Guys: *mouth* Bitch. (The guys go back to playing video games. Meanwhile, Allie had gone to a small park to sit and cry. After an hour or so, she finally goes back to the hotel and sits with Kristina. Nat comes back from the gym a few hours later, then takes a shower and gets dressed in black cargo shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, and black/white Van high top sneakers. Allie wears denim shorts, a graphic tank top, and her grey/pink Vans. They go out to the Arena District, to Studio Movie Grill. Nat buys Allie all the candy she wants, then they grab their seats in the theater. They decided to see a scary movie and pick The Conjuring. They order drinks, popcorn, a few appetizers, and watch the movie. At some point, Allie jumps into Nat's lap and stays there, hiding in his chest at every scary moment. Nat hides in Allie's chest a few times, too, being cute, but for the most part, he holds onto her and chuckles at her. After the movie, they go grab something to eat at the Japanese Steakhouse. Then, they checked out OSU's campus for a while, then finally went back to the hotel. Nat checked his suite and found Aviana sound asleep in bed. Alex and Teala were gone. He quietly shuts the door, then follows Allie to her and Kristina's room. Kristina was also gone. They go inside and Allie closes the door.)

Nat: Where's Kris?

Allie: *texting on her phone* I don't know. I'm texting her now. I bet she's out with Cody.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, probably.

Allie: *looking at her phone, she chuckles* And, I was right. She's out with Cody.

Nat: Oh, for real? *surprised chuckle*

Allie: Yeah. I guess they decided to go grab some dinner together.

Nat: Awesome. *chuckles* I know she's happy about that.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles and sits on the bed, next to him*

Nat: *lays back and rests his head on his arms, crossed behind his head* I bet Cody is freaking out in his head. *chuckles* He gets so nervous about her.

Allie: He should be cool. Kris likes him as much as he likes her.

Nat: He doesn't know that yet.

Allie: He will. *chuckles, kicks off her shoes, then climbs on top of Nat slowly*

Nat: Hey. *chuckles up at her*

Allie: Hey. *smiles down at him*

Nat: Did you have fun tonight?

Allie: Yes, I did. Thank you.

Nat: Anything for you.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* You know that movie has me low-key spooked.

Nat: *laughs a little* Does it?

Allie: *chuckles and nods*

Nat: It was crazy, huh?

Allie: Insane. Never again.

Nat: *laughs* Ok. I can't wait till the end of the year. The new Iron Man is coming out! *adorable boyish smile*

Allie: I know you're flipping about that. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes! It's gonna be awesome!

Allie: *chuckles and shakes her head* You are such a boy.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. My penis was a tip off.

Allie: *laughs and playfully smacks his arm* Don't get smart with me!

Nat: Ow! *laughing* Hey, you started it!

Allie: *laughing a little* Whatever. Now, I'm finishing it.

Nat: *chuckles* Fine.

Allie: We're headed into our last year of college, huh?

Nat: Yeah. Crazy, right?

Allie: Yeah. It's like time moved quick.

Nat: I know. I still had the best time, though.

Allie: You excited about graduation?

Nat: Yeah. I mean, I'll finally be taking off with my career.

Allie: Speaking of taking off.. *voice trails off*

Nat: *looks at her* What? What's wrong?

Allie: *looks at him and stays silent for a minute* How come you didn't tell me about the Marines?

Nat: *heart drops and he gapes* H-how do you-

Allie: Alex accidentally blurted it out, while telling us about your cool job at Raytheon. Then, Aviana proceeded to brag about knowing before everyone else.

Nat: *mutters to himself* Damn it!

Allie: Nat, I'm serious! Why didn't you tell me?! *upset*

Nat: Allz, look, it's not how it seems-

Allie: Then what is it?!

Nat: It's just something I've been thinking about.

Allie: Since when?!

Nat: Honestly.. Since high school.

Allie: What?!

Nat: When I thought I had everything in my life figured out, but I didn't. Yeah, my original plan was to get a job as a weapons engineer, which I pulled off in college, but to what extent? I had plans to be great. Now, I'm just at a job, stuck in the same routine every day. It's a cool job, but being underneath someone else's thumb just isn't me. I got offered a position in the Marines, as a senior weapons engineer and designer. Meaning, I could actually get to bring what I can really do, to life. I can't do that with Raytheon. I get to be out there, actually doing something with my skills. It's more diverse, there's more opportunity. And, I'd get to travel. Like I've always wanted to. Like we've always wanted to. They want me. They wanna recruit me. And, I was just thinking if I actually went-

Allie: What about us?! The guys?! Your family?! Have you even spoke to mammá about this?!

Nat: No. You know I can't do that. She'd have a heart attack, Allz. You know that as well as I do. You know how she feels about stuff like that. It's why she's so crazy about my dad now.

Allie: Yeah, because your dad was special forces and what he did was dangerous and nearly got him killed several times a day! While she was pregnant with you! How do you think that made her feel, not knowing if the man she loved more than anything in the world, the father of the son she always wanted, was gonna make it back to her ok?!

Nat: Ok, I get it. It's risky.

Allie: I'm not stupid, either! I know it's not just your weapons they want, it's you altogether! You know everything your dad taught you! His skills, training! You wouldn't just be an engineer, Nat, you'd be a soldier!

Nat: But that's not what I'm going for. And even if that was the case, I'd be ok.

Allie: You don't know that! Nobody knows that! Shit happens all the time! Do you wanna drive me crazy?! *tears start to fill her eyes*

Nat: Of course not! Calm down, Nani. *grabs her wrists* Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him and sniffles, tears falling down her cheeks*

Nat: This is just a thought. That's all. I haven't agreed to anything. It's just something I'm thinking about.

Allie: Why?!

Nat: Why not? *softly* I'm just going over my options. I just wanna be set. Make sure I'm happy and that I have everything I need. I have plans. I wanna see 'em through. Just like you. Soon, you'll be packing up and moving to Cali.

Allie: But that's not for a while, Nat! And I don't have plans of not seeing you anymore, because you're overseas! That's not in my plans!

Nat: If you don't want me go, just say so. *softly*

Allie: Obviously I don't want you to go, Nat! *wipes her eyes* But I don't wanna try to hold you back, either.

Nat: Allz, I can't pretend to know what's gonna happen with us, 'cause I don't.

Allie: Why do I feel like you don't even wanna be around me? *crying*

Nat: Of course I wanna be around you! I always wanna be around you! This is just overwhelming, ok? It's like- It's like we're going in a million different directions. I'm trying. Between you and Aviana, I'm trying.

Allie: So, this is also about what she wants?!

Nat: I mean, she's encouraging me to go. She thinks it would be a good way to travel and check out new places. Spend time together. Her dad can work it out to where she would be able to come with me.

Allie: And you wonder why she's encouraging you?!

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: Of course she's encouraging you to go, if it means she'll be with you and able to see you, and I won't! It's not even because she's your girlfriend!

Nat: Oh, come on. She doesn't mean it like that.

Allie: Yes she does, Nat!

Nat: *sighs* Allie, please.

Allie: *just covers her face and cries*

Nat: *slowly rolls over, so he's now on top of her, and takes her hands from her face* I really hate it when you cry.

Allie: *sniffles and looks at him*

Nat: It really hurts me.

Allie: *sniffles* I'm sorry. I can't- I can't help it, lately.

Nat: What's going on?

Allie: I don't know. Everything, really. I'm just so emotional, I'm stressed, I'm frustrated to the max. I'm happy, sad, and mad all at once. I just want it all to go away. Stuff in my life is just driving me crazy, right now. And I have no way to release it, unless I'm drunk.

Nat: Allie, you can't keep drinking so heavy. That shit affects you on the low.

Allie: Nat, if I don't drink, I go nuts! I need it!

Nat: No, you don't! Stop! *serious expression*

Allie: *just looks at him and nods*

Nat: I don't care what has to happen, but you're gonna get over that shit this summer. I'm not fucking joking. That's enough.

Allie: Ok. *sniffles*

Nat: Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: I love you.

Allie: I know. I love you, more.

Nat: I love you, most. *kisses her face and wipes her tears* I know I'm part of the reason you're stressed and emotional. And I'm sorry. I'm gonna fix it.

Allie: Will you sleep with me, tonight?

Nat: Yeah. *slides his arm around her body and rests his hand on her butt*

Allie: *rolls over, so she's now on top of him, and kisses his face*

Nat: It's hot.

Allie: *grabs the remote to the a.c. and turns it on*

Nat: *takes off his shirt*

Allie: You wanna just lay down now?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: *gets off of him and stands up* (She takes off her tank top and shorts, so she's in her underwear and bra. Nat kicks off his shoes, and takes off his shorts, so he's in his boxer briefs. Allie climbs back in bed with him and lays beside him, partially on him, with her leg wrapped around him and her arm around his neck. Nat wraps an arm around her body and holds her tight against him.)

Nat: You're really taking advantage of this cuddling, huh?

Allie: I haven't cuddled with you in 3 years, so hell yeah.

Nat: What? No cuddle buddy?

Allie: You're my cuddle buddy. No substitutes.

Nat: Noted.

Allie: Did you have a substitute?

Nat: No. I've been pretty good about going to bed alone. And I don't really cuddle much with Avi.

Allie: Oh wow. Really?

Nat: Yeah. She doesn't really know how to just lay there. It gets annoying. That, and I can't deal with her body heat, on top of her bathing in her thick ass blankets. I overheat with her every time, and all she does is complain about me being indecisive with the blanket.

Allie: You're not even really indecisive with it, you just don't sleep with it over your top half.

Nat: Tell her that. 'Cause evidently she doesn't hear me when I say it. I get so sick at night, because I'm literally boiling on the inside.

Allie: Yeah, maybe you shouldn't cuddle with her often.

Nat: I don't. It pisses her off, but I can't do it. She's a heat person and I'm not.

Allie: She'll get over it.

Nat: I hope so. Meanwhile, I've got my actual cuddle buddy for the summer. *hugs her tighter against him and kisses her neck*

Allie: *giggles and kisses his nose*

Nat: *smiles at her* And she knows how to do me just right.

Allie: *smiles* Hell yeah, Baby. *kisses his chest*

Nat: *moans a little and shifts a bit* Mm.

Allie: *continues kissing his chest slowly*

Nat: *moans softly and lays his head back, closing his eyes, listening to Allie continue, and he starts to have a flashback*


	17. Chapter 17

{Nat and Allie are in Nat's room, in his bed, messing around. Nat is shirtless, wearing grey cotton shorts, and Allie is wearing Nat's football jersey, with nothing but her underwear and bra on underneath. They're play fighting in his large bed, having a pillow fight. Allie shoves Nat down, climbs on top of him, and gets him with the pillow a few times, before Nat sits up, rolls over on top of her, and starts getting her with the pillow. Allie laughs and playfully shrieks, until they finally call a truce and lay down next to each other. Allie turns to face him and climbs on top of him again, but slowly, smiling down at him. Nat smiles back up at her and slides his hands up her thighs, resting them at the top.}

Nat: *chuckling* That was fun.

Allie: Yes it was. *giggles a bit, bends down, and pecks his lips*

Nat: The perfect way to end the day, after every successful game. *smiling*

Allie: Congrats, by the way, on making it to the play offs.

Nat: Thank you. *cute smile* The guys are stoked.

Allie: I bet. *chuckles* They looked like they were having an awesome time at the party, when Coop video chatted me a minute ago.

Nat: *chuckles* They are. David called me. It's going down over there.

Allie: And you chose this, instead of the party. *chuckles*

Nat: I'd choose you over a party anytime. *smiling at her* I'd choose this anytime. I'd rather have this, than some random girl from school dry-humping my leg.

Allie: *laughs and flips her hair* I'd choose you anytime, too. And, I'd definitely rather have this over dry-humping.

Nat: *chuckles* Exactly. You'd think that would appeal to a 17-year-old guy, huh?

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah, but, you're not like every other 17-year-old guy.

Nat: True. Though, you know everyone's gonna be asking us why we didn't come again, tomorrow, right?

Allie: Yeah. I'm used to it, though. Why does it seem like people ask more questions when we're single?

Nat: Because they do, and seeing how we're both single right now, they're gonna do nothing but ask questions. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* True. I'm used to it, but I hate it. Ryan keeps asking me why I won't go out with him.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Why don't you? He's alright. A horny bastard, but he's alright.

Allie: *laughs* That's why I don't wanna go out with him. He just touches too much. I'm not ok, nor am I comfortable with it. And, besides that, I'm having too much fun with you. My best friend. *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles* You could probably have fun with him. And if he doesn't keep his hands to himself, you can always tell me.

Allie: I'm only comfortable being touchy with you. You're the only guy I want touching me.

Nat: So, it's just a complete no on Ryan?

Allie: Yes. I just don't trust him.

Nat: Do you trust any guy, besides me? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I'm not comfortable with other guys, Baby. I'm just not. *shaking her head* We talked about this.

Nat: I know. *chuckles a bit and plays with her hair* And it's fine. I don't want other guys playing in your hair, anyway. That's my thing.

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *cute smile* It's cool, though. I'll take care of you. Always.

Allie: *smiling, she leans down, and pecks his lips again*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* You just want all my kisses now, huh? You took my first one.

Allie: *giggles a bit* You took mine, too. And yes, I want all your kisses.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. So, does that mean I can't give kisses away?

Allie: *giggles a bit and playfully hits his arm* No! Mine!

Nat: *laughs* Why are you so spoiled?

Allie: *giggling* It's your fault.

Nat: No, it's your mom's fault. *chuckling*

Allie: It's both your faults. *chuckling* The only difference between you two, is that you never tell me no. She tells me no, sometimes, but when she does, she just cheers me up with shopping.

Nat: *chuckles* I can't tell you no, because you won't let me tell you no.

Allie: *chuckles* You don't need to tell me no. *lightly hits his chest* The fuck? You know better than to tell me no.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs a little* I'm spoiled as shit. You know this. Don't tell me no.

Nat: *laughing* Ok. I know.

Allie: Kiss.

Nat: *gently tugs her down by his jersey and kisses her lips*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *moves to her neck*

Allie: *moans and grabs the back of his hair*

Nat: *continues kissing her neck deep and slow, and slides his hands up the back of her thighs, to her butt*

Allie: *wraps her other arm around his neck and continues moaning*

Nat: *squeezes Allie's butt and starts to deeply massage it up and down, slowly*

Allie: *moans into his ear*

Nat: *reacts to the sound in his ear and squeezes her again, moaning out a little*

Allie: *kisses his ear and continues moaning*

Nat: *accidentally comes to her weak spot on her neck and starts kissing it, his tongue gliding over her skin a bit*

Allie: *moans a little hard*

Nat: *slightly bites her*

Allie: *moans harder and shifts on him*

Nat: *continues deeply kissing her neck, and pushes himself against her a bit, between her thighs*

Allie: *feels his erection against her and gasps a bit, scratching his back*

Nat: *continues pushing himself against her, as he continues to grow harder*

Allie: *moans strongly with each push, feeling him, as he grows more and more against her*

Nat: *moans* Omg. I'm sorry.

Allie: *moans* It's ok, Baby. *kisses his neck and starts to move on him, through his shorts*

Nat: *moans and lays his head back, feeling her rub against him, through his shorts* Omg.

Allie: *lays her head back and moans, continuing to move back and forth against him*

Nat: *squeezes her again and squeezes her against him more, as he kisses her neck, and continues rubbing her butt deeply*

Allie: *whispers and moans in his ear* I love you.

Nat: *breathes against her neck* I love you, more. *continues kissing her skin* {Nat rolls over on top of her, between her legs, continues attacking her neck, and without thinking, he starts moving on top of her, between her legs, slowly, rubbing himself against her, through her panties. Allie moans harder and wraps her legs around his waist tightly, squeezing him between her thighs, causing Nat to thrust with each squeeze. Nat remembers listening to Allie's every sound and breath, losing himself in her hold. He and Allie didn't stop for 2 hours, until they fell asleep in each others arms. That's the end of his flashback.} (Nat snaps out of his flashback, hearing Allie call him. Nat was breathing a little heavy and fast.)

Allie: Baby!

Nat: *looks at her and gasps a bit* Huh?

Allie: Are you ok?

Nat: Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. *sits up and covers his face with his hands* Omg.

Allie: *sits up and rubs his back* Are you sure? You were out of it for a minute. You don't look fine.

Nat: Yeah, I just- it's just really hot, I guess. *rubs his face* Oh, holy shit.

Allie: Are you overheating again? *feels his forehead* Do you feel sick?

Nat: *shakes his head* No. I was… I was actually remembering something and it..kinda shook me.

Allie: Remembering what? What was it about?

Nat: Me and you, we- Do you remember when we were 17, that night after the play off game?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I remember everything about us from high school. But, yes, I remember that night. Quite frankly, I'll never forget it. That's what you were thinking about?

Nat: It just happened. I don't know. Usually, I dream about that stuff.

Allie: What's wrong?

Nat: You weren't freaked out about that night?

Allie: No? *chuckles a bit* If you think I should've been, then you might as well be asking if I was freaked out about everything we did in high school. Which, I'm not. Nat, I loved it. All of it. I loved it even more, because it was with you. We did stuff like that every night.

Nat: But it never scared you?

Allie: Why would it?

Nat: It was... *chuckles a bit and shakes his head* It was intense.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I'm aware. But, that's kind of what I expected, considering what we agreed on.

Nat: *thinks about their agreement, then chuckles a bit* Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. *shakes his head* Sorry. I kinda.. Got a little fuzzy in the head for a second.

Allie: *chuckles at him* I see. *kisses his cheek* Relax, Baby.

Nat: Do you ever think about all that stuff?

Allie: All the time. It mostly happens in my dreams. It's so much sweeter that way.

Nat: And it just happens?

Allie: I go to sleep with you on my mind, every night, so I figure that must be what triggers it.

Nat: It just scared the shit out of me. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: It never scared me. Never has. It's as natural to me now, as it was then.

Nat: Natural? *looks at her*

Allie: Yeah. It doesn't feel that way to you?

Nat: It does, actually. And, I don't know why that suddenly scared the hell out of me. Sorry. *shakes his head*

Allie: *rubs his back* It's ok.

Nat: *stays silent for a minute, looking down* When you dream about that stuff, does anything happen?

Allie: I don't know if I should say.. I don't want you to freak out.

Nat: I'll take your word for it. I'll just wait 'til a better time. When I'm ready.

Allie: Ok. But, why? Does something happen with you?

Nat: Aside from what you just witnessed..? I'll have to get back to you on that. *blushing a bit*

Allie: *looking at him* Ok. *kisses his back*

Nat: *slightly gasps, then swallows a bit* I think I changed my mind. I don't wanna lay down yet. You wanna go down to the pool? *looks at her*

Allie: *smiles at him* Yeah.

Nat: *smiles back boyishly* I'll get your bikini. *excitedly gets out of bed and goes over to her bag*

Allie: *giggles at him* Perv!

Nat: *gives her a thumbs up, without looking at her* Yup!

Allie: *falls back on the bed and laughs* (After they change into their swim suits, they go down to the indoor pool. They play around in the water for a while, either splashing each other, dunking each other, chasing each other in the water, or jumping in together. They float on their backs next to each other and talk, and they also hold each other in the water and talk. Nat swims around with Allie on his back a few times and lets her up on his shoulders and neck. After a few hours, they go back up to Allie and Kristina's hotel room, after checking on Aviana again, who was still sound asleep in bed. They take turns showering, then change into fresh underwear and climb back in bed. Kristina still wasn't back yet. Nat and Allie decide to cuddle up and watch a few Disney movies together. They eventually fall asleep, holding each other. Kristina eventually gets back to the room and finds the two in bed together, sleeping. She chuckles at them, takes a shower, puts on fresh underwear and a t-shirt, then climbs in bed with them, and goes to sleep. The next morning, Nat woke up first, then grabbed his clothes and left the room. He went to his and Alex's suite, and found Alex and Teala eating breakfast together, but Aviana was still sleeping. Nat takes a shower and changes into fresh clothes. He orders some breakfast for Allie and Kristina, then orders some for him and Aviana. When the food showed up to suite, Aviana woke up. Her and Nat made up, and they ate breakfast together, while watching cartoons. After they ate, Aviana took a shower and got dressed. The rest of the group showed up to the suite a few minutes later.)

David: Good afternoon, people.

Nat, Alex, Aviana, and Teala: Good afternoon.

David: *sees Aviana sitting on Nat's back* I take it you two made up?

Aviana: Duh.

David: Lovely. *sarcastically*

Nat: Hey, don't try to play off sarcasm around me. I live that shit, so I know every form.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Don't be a dick all your life, Dave.

David: I could say the same thing to you. *chuckling*

Nat: I really try not to. But, it just never works out.

Everyone: *laughs again*

David: *chuckling* What are we doing today, asshole?

Nat: I was thinking Polaris, then Easton. There's a lot in both.

Dave: We have no clue what either of those are.

Alex: Good. Then, you'll learn today. *chuckles*

Nat: Yup. *chuckles* Ready?

Aviana: Can we go shopping?

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Will you be good today?

Aviana: *nods, with a cute smile* Yeah, yeah! *bounces on him*

Nat: *laughs* Ok.

Aviana: Yes! *bounces happily*

Nat: *just chuckles and shakes his head*

Alex: *rolls his eyes*

David: Dude, out of curiosity, Where are we spending Allie's birthday?

Nat: Vegas. *grins*

The Guys: *excited smiles* What?! Awesome! *high five each other*

Thomas: And you still won't say what her surprise is?

Nat: Omg! *laughs a little* You guys are terrible! Do you know what the definition of surprise is?

David: It's safe to say this is killing all of us now. *chuckles*

Everyone, except Aviana: Right!

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Ok, if I tell you tomorrow, will y'all shut the hell up?

Everyone, except Aviana: Yes! *laugh*

Nat: Thank you! *chuckling* God!

David: Don't be like that! *laughs*

Nat: I can't help it. Y'all make my ass itch, sometimes.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: And by that, I mean y'all irritate the shit out of me. *chuckling* Let's go. *playfully bucks Aviana off of his back and gets up*

Aviana: *playful shriek* Hey! *laughs a little*

Nat: I said let's go. *chuckles at her*

Aviana: *chuckles and gets up* You are such an asshole.

Nat: *cute grin* I'm your asshole.

Aviana: *giggles and kisses him* (They leave the hotel and head out to Polaris. They hang out at a few game places, stop for some food, then go shopping. After they finished in Polaris, they went to Easton. They stopped at Cinnabon for a treat, then went shopping some more, then hung out at KDB's for a minute. They played some games, had a few drinks, had another quick bite to eat, then headed back to the Arena District to get ready for the concert. After everyone was ready, they went the concert and cheered Nat and Alex on, while they performed. After the concert, they got back on the road. The next day, they arrived in Colorado. They check into a hotel and let the driver get some more rest. Right now, they're all sitting up in Nat and Alex's suite. Aviana was out on the deck, enjoying the hot tub, talking on her phone with her friends.)

David: Alright, spill! What the hell are we doing for the girl's birthday?

Alex: *looks over at Nat, with a grin* Should we?

Nat: We shouldn't, but they won't shut up. *doing something on his tablet*

Alex: *chuckles* I know.

Thomas: Come on!

Everyone: Please?!

Nat: Ugh! *shakes his head*

Alex: You do the honors. *chuckles at Nat*

Nat: Fine. But instead of directly telling you assholes, I'm gonna let you figure it out.

David: Fair enough! Now, talk!

Nat: What do you know about the Desert Show, in Vegas? *slight grin*

Everyone, except Stiles: *confused* Huh?

Stiles: What do you mean? It's the Desert Show. *chuckles a bit* Everyone knows it's one of the biggest raves in Vegas.

David: Rave? *looking at Stiles*

Stiles: Yeah? *chuckles a bit* This year, it's got all the big names spinning. Calvin Harris, Martin Garrix, Tiësto- Wait! *jumps up and looks at Nat, with a huge smile* You didn't!

Nat: *holds up a hand full of tickets, with a grin* I did.

The Guys: HOLY SHIT! *jump up excitedly*

Allie and Kristina: *squeal excitedly*

Nat: Up front and everything. *chuckling*

Allie: *squeals, gets up, runs, and tackles Nat*

Nat: *laughs and catches her, falling back on the bed*

Allie: We're gonna see Calvin Harris?!

Nat: *chuckles at her* Yup. I told him about you, how much you love him, and how I wanted to do something awesome for your birthday, and he hooked me up with tickets, along with Alex.

Allie: *squeals again and hugs Nat tightly*

Nat: *laughs and hugs her back*

Kristina: What about your girlfriend? She hates Rave music.

Nat: I took care of that. I'm full of surprises. Don't worry. Just wait and see. *cute smile*

Allie: *looking at him, she giggles* I love you.

Nat: I love you. *kisses her nose* Told you I'd get my shit together.

Allie: *giggles* Don't forget, you're still mine for the summer.

Nat: *chuckles* Yes ma'am.

Allie: *giggles and kisses his face* I love you so much.

Nat: *chuckles* I love you, too. I'm determined not to mess up this birthday. And the most important part is, we'll be together.

Allie: *looking at him and smiling* I could kiss you right now.

Nat: *just chuckles*

David: This is gonna be awesome!

The Guys: Yeah! *high five each other*

Nat: Get ready to get wild, assholes. *chuckles*

Alex: Hell yeah!

Everyone: Yeah!


	18. Chapter 18

(That night, Nat and Alex performed in Colorado, then later on, came back to the hotel to hang out in the hot tub and have some drinks. No one argued or fought. Next up, they headed to Nevada. When they got there, they checked into their hotel and went out on the roof balcony, overlooking the city.)

David: *shouts* WHAT'S UP, VEGAS!

The Guys: WHOOOO!

Kristina: This is so cool.

Teala: It's so beautiful up here. *standing in Alex's arms*

Alex: Yes it is. *standing behind Teala, with his arms around her*

Thomas: We so gotta check out a casino.

Nat: *chuckles* Who gambles?

Thomas: We could learn! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Nah. I'm good. They call this "Sin City" for a reason, Brah.

Thomas: Come on, Brah. Leave the bubble for a day! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I am. I'll be at a rave tomorrow, and getting shit-faced with you crazy Miami fuckers.*chuckles again, pushes off the banister, turns around, and heads back into the hotel suite, chuckling*

David: Hey, you love us crazy Miami fuckers, you fucker! *chuckling, he runs after Nat And jumps on his back*

Thomas: Get him! *laughing, he runs and joins David*

The Guys: Yeah! *laugh and go join Thomas and David* (The guys tackle Nat and dog pile on top of him, on the big lounge area. Allie and Kristina run and jump in, too. Nat grunts, then laughs. They all start playing around, bouncing on Nat. Nat continues laughing at them. After they get off of Nat, they go to the bar, crack open a few beers, and toast to each other and the trip. Then, they change into their swim suits, and go out to the balcony hot tub. They drink, play some music, and chill out. They order food, eat out on the balcony, then eventually head to bed. Everyone went to sleep, except Nat, who decided to stay up and work on some things for school, while listening to music. Nat notices the clock around 11:55 pm, and smiles. He goes out the balcony for a minute, doing something. Then, he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He goes in the fridge and takes something from the freezer. He smiles and sits it on the counter, then pulls something from his pocket. It's a #2 candle and a #1 candle. He opens the box he just pulled from the freezer and takes out a medium bowl of Pinkberry frozen yogurt. Nat sticks the candles into the yogurt, then lights the candles. He picks up the bowl and heads to Allie's and Kristina's room. He opens the door and goes in quietly, then walks up to their bed. He gently sits next to Allie and looks at his smartwatch. It's now 12:00 am. He smiles, then leans down and starts kissing Allie's face all over, gently. Allie moans softly and starts to move in her sleep. Nat continues kissing her face, until Allie finally opens her eyes. She sees Nat and sits up a little. Nat slowly reveals her birthday bowl from behind his back, smiling.)

Nat: 3 years of separation aren't gonna break tradition, either. *cute smile* Happy Birthday, Nani.

Allie: *smiles big and covers her mouth in surprise, then hugs him tightly* When did you do this?

Nat: Earlier today. This is the errand I had to run.

Allie: You went and did this for me?

Nat: Of course I did. *chuckles a bit* It's your special day. And what better way to start it, than with your special, favorite treat? Come on, now. I've been doing this for you, since I was 7.

Allie: Honestly, I thought you forgot about it.

Nat: *just looks at her, kind of surprised* Never. Why would you-?

Allie: I just thought you might grow out of it. Especially since Aviana complains about it every year. I mean… I didn't get a hoodie from you, for the last two years. And after these 3, I just.. I don't know. *looks down*

Nat: *gently lifts her chin* What are you talking about? *confused* I didn't forget about the hoodie thing. I sent them. Of course I didn't forget about that. Especially not, knowing how much it means to you.

Allie: I never got them.

Nat: Well, I'm gonna look into that. But, no. *shaking his head* I would never forget about these kind of things. I do them for a reason, Allz. Look, you need to know that no matter where I go, no matter how long I'm away from you.. I'm always gonna be that kid you grew up with. And, nothing will ever come between what I do and would do for you. Which is anything. Understand?

Allie: *looking at him, watching the glow from her candles flicker in his eyes, she nods*

Nat: *leans in and kisses her forehead* Make a wish. *smiles at her*

Allie: *closed her eyes for a minute, making her wish, then opens her eyes, and blows out her candles*

Nat: *smiles and chuckles at her* Come on. *stands up, flips her cover, and sticks his hand out to her*

Allie: *takes his hand and gets out of bed*

Nat: *leads her out of the room and closes the door gently behind them* (Nat leads her out on the balcony, to the lounge area, surrounding a fire pit. Nat has a fire lit, along with some tiki torches and pretty candles. He also has a large platter of fresh cut, heart-shaped strawberries, with Cool Whip in the center.)

Allie: *surprised chuckle* You did this?

Nat: Correct. *smiles lightly and chuckles* Let's sit. *sits down, then gently pulls Allie down into his lap, and wraps his arm around her*

Allie: *looking at her Pinkberry, she smiles* You still remember my favorite toppings and everything.

Nat: Of course. *chuckles at her*

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: Congrats. You're officially 21. Even though you told Manny you already were. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs a little* Ok, first of all, I was mad and breaking up with him. Second, I meant to say "going on 21".

Nat: *laughs a little* Right.

Allie: Shut up. *chuckles and playfully shoves his chest*

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: You're such a butt, sometimes.*chuckles*

Nat: But you still love me. *chuckles*

Allie: *looking at him* So fucking much.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Allie: *eats some of her frozen yogurt, then feeds Nat some*

Nat: Mm. Yummy. *kisses her cheek again and wraps his other arm around her, holding her now* You know, I thought about this every time, every year, as soon as 12 am hit.

Allie: You did?

Nat: Yeah. *looks at her* I thought about you. Every year, before we went off to college. How we'd do this every time, just sitting up in our underwear.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I cannot believe I'm really sitting outside right now, in my underwear.

Nat: *chuckles* It's not like you got anything to worry about. We're up in the sky. It's just us.

Allie: *chuckles at him* Yeah.

Nat: See? *chuckles*

Allie: I've just never done this before.

Nat: It's just like being in a bikini. *chuckles*

Allie: True. Maybe I should just look at it that way.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Don't worry. It's just us.

Allie: *smiles at him and feeds him some more frozen yogurt*

Nat: Mm. So, what did you do for your last 3 birthdays?

Allie: Basically clubbing. Except the last one, I had a dinner party.

Nat: Sounded fun.

Allie: *looks at him* Not without you.

Nat: *kisses her back* I'm hear now. That's all that matters. And, I wanna give you your present early. First, a little Q&A.

Allie: Oh, so you're gonna make me work for it? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Absolutely. So, here's your trivia question. What do you know about your birthstone?

Allie: That it's pearl.

Nat: Just pearl?

Allie: Yeah?

Nat: *shakes his head* Ah ah ah.

Allie: I'm wrong?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. You might wanna look into that.

Allie: So, now I have to do research?

Nat: Yup. *chuckles* It's the only way you're gonna get it.

Allie: *picks up her iPhone and holds the button for Siri* Siri?

Siri: Yes?

Allie: Is pearl the only birthstone for the month of June?

Siri: No, it is not. There are 3 birthstones counted for the month of June. Pearl, moonstone, and Alexandrite.

Allie: *looks at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles with his mouth full and winks at her*

Allie: *smiles a bit and presses the button for Siri again* Siri, what is Alexandrite?

Siri: Alexandrite is an extremely rare chrysoberyl with chameleon-like qualities. Its color is a lovely green in both daylight and fluorescent light; it changes color to a purplish red in incandescent light. Although, it has the ability to shift to other colors, due to different types of lighting, which is why it's referred to as a magical gem. It is very special, very rare, and very expensive.

Allie: *looks at Nat again*

Nat: Guess you passed your exam now. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Very expensive?

Nat: Don't even. *chuckles a bit* Money's not an object.

Allie: Nat, I told you. You don't have to do all that. All I want on my birthday is you. That's all I need.

Nat: *smiles at her* I know. But, just like your gem, you are very special and very rare to me.

Allie: *gapes a bit, staring into his eyes*

Nat: You deserve something as special as you are. And, I wanted to give you something, to show you that. Something as precious as you are to me. *takes out a green suede case and hands it to her* For you.

Allie: *looks at the case and takes it* (She opens it and finds an Alexandrite embedded shamballa bracelet. Allie gasps when she sees the pretty, glowing bluish-purple. She takes it out and holds it in her hand, admiring it.)

Nat: You can only get Alexandrite in certain places around the world. I got yours in Madagascar. It's different in each location. The Alexandrite from Madagascar is florescent.

Allie: *covers her mouth, looking at the bracelet* Nat, it's so beautiful.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I agree. I got to play around with it for a bit. Trust me, that bracelet has a lot of special properties.

Allie: This is the coolest thing anyone's ever got for me.

Nat: You deserve it. *chuckles at her* Plus, I really owe you for being AWOL on your last 3 birthdays.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: Happy Birthday. *cute smile*

Allie: *leans in and rests her forehead on his, then starts to kiss his lips*

Nat: Hey, hey. *softly, sweet voice* Easy, Mamí. *runs his hand through her hair and exhales deeply* I want to. I really do. But you know why now just isn't a good time.

Allie: *exhales deeply and touches his face* I miss you so fucking much. I want you.

Nat: I know. *kisses the side of her mouth, then under her chin, and all the way down to her neck and throat*

Allie: *moans and grabs the back of his hair, with her head laid back*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her body tightly and rests his face in her neck* I miss you, too. But, I can't do that to Avi. It wouldn't be right. You know that's not me.

Allie: *runs her hand up through his hair* Sometimes I wish you weren't so loyal.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I know.

Allie: Does she even know about this? *looks at him*

Nat: She knows of it. But, her definition of cheating is kissing and/or fucking another girl.

Allie: Is that how you define it?

Nat: Pretty much. *touches her hair* It doesn't matter anyway. I only do this with you. No one else. *looking at her*

Allie: I know she's not ok with it.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Well, no, of course not. But, as far as she's concerned, if she's not seeing it, it's not happening. So, I keep it between us. The way it's always been.

Allie: *smiles a bit* So, she knows, but doesn't know?

Nat: Pretty much. I was upfront with her from the start. I told her. Me and you, we have certain things that we do, for a personal reason. We have a personal relationship, and that that's all she needed to know. It is what it is. She told me she was willing to deal with it. As long as I wasn't cheating on her.

Allie: And she hasn't the slightest clue how deep this shit is. *chuckles a bit and shakes her head*

Nat: *chuckles* She hasn't the slightest idea. But, she didn't ask about all that and she didn't want to. She didn't care to. So, I left it alone. *shrugs* But, now she's just paranoid about it.

Allie: Yeah, clearly. I mean, even I know you'd never cheat on her. As much as I want you to.

Nat: *laughs into her chest* What?!

Allie: *laughs* What? She's such a bitch, sometimes.

Nat: *laughing* I know, but, still. That's a little harsh. Come on, now. *pats her butt*

Allie: *chuckling* Just kidding. (Thinking: No, I am not. Fuck her.)

Nat: *chuckles* No, you're not. Don't try that with me.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* Just…give her some time to chill out. She'll come around.

Allie: *just looks at him, nods, and kisses on his face* (Thinking: What have I done to you? I'm so sorry, Baby.)

Nat: *moans warmly and hugs her body, as she kisses his face affectionately*

Allie: Thank you, Baby. *kissing his face*

Nat: Anything, anytime, for you.

Allie: Same goes for you. *looking at him*

Nat: I know. *looking at her* I really adore you, you know that, right?

Allie: I adore you even more. *touching his face* You're my baby.

Nat: *cute smile* Always.

Allie: *giggles at his adorable smile*

Nat: Let's devour these strawberries together. *cute smile* And that PinkBerry.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Ok, Fat Boy. (They sit up talking and cuddling with each other for a while, snacking on the strawberries and PinkBerry. After a couple hours, Allie had fallen asleep, while Nat was singing to her and rocking her in his lap. He carries her to bed, tucks her in, and kisses her forehead. Then, he leaves the room and goes to bed himself. The next day, everyone woke up to Nat cooking a huge breakfast. He made special waffles for Allie, along with her favorite omelet, bacon, a steak, 3 cinnamon buns, and a fruit smoothie.)

David: Damn, Nat! Allie just gets everything, huh?! *chuckles*

Allie: Oh, I'm sorry. Is it your birthday? *sitting in Nat's lap*

Everyone, except Aviana: *laughs*

David: You are so fucking spoiled! *chuckling*

Allie: I know I am. *sticks her tongue out at him like a kid*

Everyone, except Aviana: *laughs again*

David: You created this, Nat! *chuckling*

Nat: *just chuckles, while he's chewing, and shrugs*

Kristina: *notices Allie's bracelet* Allie, what is that on your wrist? Is that new?

Allie: Yeah.

The Guys: Huh?

Kristina: Hold up your arm.

Allie: Oh. *shows her bracelet* Yeah, it's new. I just got it last night.

Kristina: When?

Allie: You guys were sleep. It's my birthday present from Nat. *looks back at Nat and smiles*

Stiles: What kind of gem is that? That looks real as hell. Is that emerald?

Nat: *chuckles* It is real. And it's Alexandrite.

Stiles: Holy shit. *shocked chuckle* Are you serious? That's real Alexandrite?

Nat: *nods*

Stiles: That is so cool! *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, I gave it to her last night. Or, this morning, I guess. I went and got her as soon as 12 am hit. *chuckles*

Stiles: Oh, ok.

David: This bracelet is dope as hell. *looking at it*

Kristina: Its so beautiful.

Teala: Right. And it's your favorite color.

Allie: I know! That's the other reason I love it so much!

Thomas: How much did this thing run you?

Nat: Doesn't matter. *chuckles* I had my mom's jewelry crafter make it. Damian?

Alex: Oh Yeah! You had him make it?

Nat: Well, I laid out the design. But, yeah, he made it. I went to Madagascar to pick out the pieces and I took them back to him. He modified them, crafted everything. It took him a month to make this. Now that I see princess loves it, I might just have to slip him an extra stack. He did a good ass job. *looking at Allie's bracelet*

Alex: *looking at her bracelet* Hell yeah, he did. And with real Alexandrite. That had to be a challenge.

Stiles: Getting it in gem form? Hell yeah. Do you have any idea how rare real Alexandrite is? You can only get it in few places around the world.

David: You seriously went all the way to Madagascar for this?

Nat: Yeah. I was on a little vacation, anyway. And I had to get the pieces fast, to make sure the bracelet would get done on time. Like I said, it took him a month to make this thing. Especially in shamballa form.

Stiles: I'm not surprised. Shamballa bracelets aren't the easiest.

Nat: Well, she liked to wear mines all the time. I had thought about that, a couple months before we started planning this trip and I figured it would be a good idea to get her one of her own. Plus, I'd never bought jewelry for her before and I know she loves jewelry. So, I went on ahead with it.

Stiles: Nice call.

The Guys: Really nice call.

Kristina: Yeah, babe. This is so amazing.

Nat: Thank you.

Allie: *admiring her bracelet* I love it. *looks at Nat* And I love you.

Nat: *sweet smile* I love you, too, princess. *kisses her cheek and nibbles on it*

Allie: *giggles*

Everyone, except Aviana: Aww!

Aviana: Ugh. *groans in disgust and rolls her eyes* (Everyone except Aviana continues to talk and eat breakfast, until they finish.)

David: *full* Oh man, that hit the spot.

Thomas: Fat Boy, how we've missed your cooking. *satisfied burp*

Allie: *louder, satisfied burp*

The Guys: Whoa! *laugh in surprise*

Allie: *blushes a bit, shyly* Excuse me.

Nat: Nice one, Fat Baby. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Allie: *giggles*

Aviana: That was sexy. *sarcastically* Real lady like.

Kristina: Fuck off.

David: Damn, Allz! *shocked chuckle* I'm surprised you ate everything. That was a lot of food.

Cody: I'm surprised, too. She hasn't eaten like that, since high school. *chuckles*

Thomas: Right. She's always eating little shit, like salads and stuff. Little healthy foods all the time.

Qaasim: Always worried about her figure and shit. *chuckles*

Nat: She knows better than to try that with me. *chuckles* I don't mess around about that shit. She knows that if I'm feeding her, she's gonna eat. REAL food. *looks at Allie* What'd I tell you about that?

Allie: I'm sorry. *looking at him shyly*

Nat: We're gonna get a lid on that, too. I'm serious. *looking at her*

Allie: I know. *shyly*

Nat: You know how I feel about that. *kisses her cheek and rubs her back*

Allie: *lays back against him and nuzzles her cheek against his* I'm sorry.

Nat: *wraps his arm around her and rubs her tummy* You full?

Allie: *nods* Mhm. *giggles*

Nat: Good. *kisses her cheek*

Kristina: I think we're all full. *chuckles*

Nat: Babe, you good? *looking at Aviana's plate* You barely ate anything.

Aviana: I ate enough. Most of this is a little too fattening.

David: *rolls his eyes* Oh God.

Thomas: That's why your so damn scrawny now.

Aviana: I am not scrawny.

Nat: *annoyed* I seriously hate it when you do that. *points at her plate*

Aviana: What? 'Cause I don't wanna get chubby?

Nat: Because it annoys the shit out of me when you don't eat. That is a serious peeve of mine. You eat half a plate, then you waste the rest. That's not only malnourishment, it's just ungrateful.

Aviana: You know I'm on a diet. This is why I don't ask you to cook, because you make too much shit, with too much calories. It's delicious, but I can't be eatin' all like that.

Nat: I'm Italian, Hawaiian, and Spanish! Of course I cook a lot! My entire families do!

Aviana: That's another thing. I don't think I can survive another Thanksgiving or Christmas with your family. I gain 50 fucking pounds, every time I eat over there. God, your family is huge. *gets up and starts walking off* I'm taking a shower. Love you. *disappears down the hall*

Alex: Did she really just say that?

Kristina: That wasn't disrespectful at all. *sarcastically*

Nat: And she'll be pissed when I'm not touching her all over again. *sips his orange juice*

Kristina: What do you mean? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Because, she does that shit all the time! She gets so damn small, I don't even wanna touch her. I'm afraid to touch her. I cannot deal with skinny ass girls. It just terrifies the shit out of me, and it turns me off. She got so small one time, she barely weighed 150 pounds! Zero muscle! I had to cut her off for 3 months!

The Guys: Damn! *laugh*

Kristina: Ooo. *winces painfully and shakes her head* That's just evil.

Nat: She did it to herself. I don't care. If you're gonna date me, you cannot be stupid smaller than me. 'Cause I'm not gonna touch you. Plain and simple. That shit is not healthy and it's not safe. I should not look like the Hulk, while I'm on top of you!

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Kristina, Teala, and Allie: *burst out laughing too*

Nat: I should not! Like, why the hell are you so small?! No! I cannot! It starts with that not eating shit. Do you know that's one of the quickest ways to develop a eating disorder?

Kristina: *nods, chuckling*

Nat: As if she needs that! Kris, the girl is so insecure, it's ridiculous! Especially when I've never done anything to make her feel that way! She says she's not, that she just wants to be in shape, but she's constantly accusing me of thinking that she has a terrible body! First and foremost, I'm not petty! The only way you will hear me judging a girl's body, is if it's the equivalence of a fucking toothpick!

Kristina: Right. Other than that, you never really have complaints.

Nat: Exactly! And she keeps saying she's fat! Where!? *looks around*

Kristina: *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh more*

Nat: I need meat! I need something to grab on! To bite! I can barely do any of that with her!

David: She's got a fair ass, but that's it.

Qaasim: Allie's ass is thicker than hers. And bigger. *chuckles*

Nat: Who is you tellin'? Yes, Lord! *grabs Allie's butt playfully*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: My Fat Baby right here! She went and got cake! *playfully chews on Allie's cheek*

Allie: *giggles more and curls up to him, in his lap*

Qaasim: *chuckling* Hell yeah, she went got cake. She be at the gym, goin' hard with them squats.

Cody: Non stop. *chuckles*

Nat: *playfully chewing on Allie's cheek* Mm. I believe it. *smacks her butt, then grabs it up* Mm.

Allie: *cute whine* Ow! *sore giggle* Baby.

Nat: *in close to her face and lips, smiling* I wanna bite you right now.

Allie: *giggles and whispers* I wanna kiss.

Nat: *low, cute voice* I know, Mamí. Fight it, though. Ok?

Allie: *nods and lays her forehead against his* Me sleepy.

Nat: *chuckles at her* All that food got you right. *kisses her face* Come on. Let's go lay down for a minute.

The Guys: *yawn*

David: Damn. We are right behind her. I'm so full.

The Guys: Right.

Kristina: Me too. *yawns* Ugh.

Nat: Quick nap, everyone? *chuckles a bit*

Everyone: Yes. (They get up from the table and decide to go crash in the living room, on the big lounge area. They put a movie on and watch for a bit, until they fell asleep. Aviana decided to go to the hotel spa. Nat and Allie fell asleep, cuddled up to each other. Allie is on top of him. Aviana didn't see them. After a few hours had passed, everyone had woken up and started getting ready for the day. They showered and got dressed in some new clothes they bought, then got ready to head out for the Desert Show. Nat gave Everyone their ticket, then Aviana came in.)


	19. Chapter 19

Aviana: Ok, so, I hate Calvin Harris. So, I'm not going. And I would certainly hope you don't plan on just leaving me to rot in this hotel room, while you go out to a rave. *crosses her arms*

Nat: Either way, I'm going.*chuckles a bit* And no, I don't plan on leaving you to rot in here alone. In fact, you're going out. *looks at his watch* And the other guests should be arriving right..about..now. *points at the door* (There's a knock at the door and Nat goes and answers it, with a smirk. Allie's friends Brionna, Viviana, Alyse, Taylor, Ashley, Kim, Ailyn, Eddy, Lora, Maria, and Courtney come running in.)

Allie's Friends: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Allie: *screams happily and runs into their group hug* OMG! (Then, Aviana's friends Lena, Madison, and Trina come running in.)

Aviana: *screams excitedly and runs to them*

Lena, Madison, and Trina: Hi, Avi!

Aviana: Hi, bitches! *laughs* OMG, I've been dying without you guys!

Lena: Same here! You have to catch us up!

Aviana: Definitely!

Lena, Madison, and Trina: *look at Nat with flirty, sexy smiles* Hi, daddy! *wave flirtaciously*

Nat: *awkward chuckle* Hi, girls.

Aviana: *dramatic* Ugh! Down, sluts! That's mine! *laughs*

Lena, Madison, and Trina: *laugh* We can't help it! He's so sexy!

Aviana: *chuckling* Yeah, I know. Mine!

Nat: Have fun. *pecks her lips*

Aviana: Wait, what are we supposed to do? You still can't just leave me like this.

Nat: *pulls out a fat roll of money and tosses it to her* Go nuts. There's a limo out front.

Aviana: *happy smile* Bye! Have fun! Love you! *jumps on him and kisses him roughly*

Nat: *chuckles a bit and puts her down* See? I think of everybody. *pecks her lips* See you later. *looks to his group* Let's roll!

Nat's Friends: Hell yeah! (The group cheers and they head out the door. Aviana and her friends leave after them and hop in their limo. Nat and his friends got in their two limos and headed straight for the concert. When they got there and showed their tickets, they were escorted to the VIP area. The concert started after a minute and it got insane. Everyone was dancing to the loud music and popping champagne bottles, giving champagne showers. Nat let Allie up on his shoulders and Cody let Kristina up on his shoulders. Allie was having the best night of her life. The concert lasted for 6 hours, all the way to midnight. After the last set..)

Calvin Harris: Thanks everybody! We were glad to be here! Thanks for coming out and having a sick night with us!

Massive Crowd: *cheers loudly*

Calvin Harris: We got some friends of ours down in the VIP section! Give it up for Nat and Alex Wolff!

Crowd: *cheers louder*

Calvin Harris: They have a special birthday girl with them today! Me and the guys up here wanna let you know our last set was dedicated to you! Courtesy of our boy Natty J! Happy Birthday, Allie! (She shows up on the jumbo tron.)

Other DJ's: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLIE! *they pop off champagne bottles from the top of their tower and let it rain over Allie and the whole group*

Allie: *excited scream*

Calvin Harris: Goodnight, everybody!

Crowd: *cheers super loud* (Everyone makes their way out and starts heading home, after taking pictures with the DJ's. Nat and his friends go and hop in their limos. They head back to the hotel, listening to music and hanging out of the limo. When they get back, they head up to the penthouse. Nat opens the door and it's dark. Everyone steps in and suddenly the lights come on, and everyone screams surprise. Polly, Michael, Laura, and the rest of the group's friends were there, with a huge party that had been set up. Allie covers her mouth in shock and starts to tear up.)

Allie: Mom! *crying, she runs to her and hugs her*

Laura: Hi, princess! *hugging her tight* Oh, I've missed you so much!

Allie: I've missed you more. *crying, she wipes her eyes* Madrina, Uncle Mike! *hugs them both*

Polly and Michael: Hi, honey! *kiss her hair*

Laura: Natty wanted to surprise you and have us come out here. *smiling at Nat* While he is also in trouble. Get over here, boy.

Polly: That's right.

Michael: Uh oh, papa. *chuckles*

Polly: Where have you been?

Nat: *chuckles and hugs Laura and Polly* I'm sorry. I've been super busy.

Polly: Too busy to speak to your mother?

Laura: And your other mother?

Nat: Of course not. I just.. *rubs his neck* Things get scattered. I slip up on a few things.

Polly: What did Onita tell you?

Nat: She talked to me about that. I promise, I'll do better.

Laura: For 3 years you've been too busy. You've had my daughter all over the place.

Nat: Which is why we're doing this trip. *moves behind Allie and wraps his arms around her* So that I can make up for lost time. *kisses her cheek* I promise you, she hasn't left my side and I haven't left hers.

Allie: That's 'cause I won't let you. *moves her hand up, to the back of his hair* You're mine for the summer.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *chuckles and kisses her nose*

Polly: Where's that little nasty girl of yours? I'm surprised she let you out.

Nat: I sent her out, with a few of her friends that I flew in for her. Gave her a roll of cash. She's out having fun.

Polly: Stop giving that girl money.

Nat: Ma, it was just so she wouldn't fuss.

Polly: But you are always giving her money. That stops now. I don't like you giving money to her. That's enough. I don't trust her. That is your hard earned money.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: She is too undeserving.

Laura: I agree.

Nat: What, you guys don't like her?

Polly and Laura: We don't like the way she treats you.

Nat: What do you mean? She's good to me.

Polly and Laura: *scoff* Right.

Laura: Anyway.. *touches Allie's face* We are just down the hall. We're gonna let you enjoy your party and tomorrow, we'll all be going to dinner together. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *kisses her mom's cheek* I love you.

Laura: I love you, more, princess. *kisses her forehead* Happy Birthday.

Polly: Happy Birthday, Angel.*kisses Allie's forehead*

Allie: Thank you, Madrina.*kisses Polly's cheek*

Michael: Happy Birthday, sweetheart. *kisses Allie's hair*

Allie: Thank you, Appa.*kisses his cheek*

Laura: Nat, you take care of her. I'm serious.

Nat: Always. *smiles at Allie*

Allie: *kisses his nose* I love you.

Nat: I love you. *kisses her face*

Polly: We'll see you guys in the morning. Come here, Principe.

Nat: *goes and hugs Polly*

Polly: I love you, my Prince.

Nat: I love you, more, mammá. *kisses her forehead*

Michael: *hugs Nat* I love you, papa.

Nat: I love you, too, Dad.

Polly: Alex, Teala. Come give mommy her love.

Alex and Teala: *go and hug Polly*

Polly: I love you. *kisses their foreheads*

Alex and Teala: We love you, too. *kiss her cheeks*

Michael: *kisses Alex and Teala's hair* I love you.

Alex and Teala: *hug Michael* We love you, too, Dad.

Michael: We're down the hall if you need us.

Nat: Ok. (Polly, Michael, and Laura leave the penthouse.)

Mikey: Please tell me Aviana is not coming!

Nat: I doubt it. She kind of..hates this day. I told her to stay out with her friends, since that's the case.

Everyone: YES!

Nat: You guys are assholes. *chuckles a bit* Ease up on my girl.

Allie: Hey, hey. This is my day. And on my day, I decree now, that Thou shalt not speak of Aviana!

Everyone: *laughs and cheers*

Kristina: I second that motion!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: *chuckling* Y'all crazy as hell. *grabs up Allie and Kristina in his arms and lifts them*

Allie and Kristina: *playfully scream and laugh*

Cody: Let's get this shit started!

Everyone: YEAH!

Stiles: *starts the music on the stereo with the remote and turns it up loud*

(Everyone changes into their swim suits, then goes out on the balcony and jumps into the pool. They clown around out there, playing around, having fun, drinking, and taking pictures. After a while, everyone was just lounging around outside, either talking or dancing or drinking. Nat was in the pool with the guys, having some beers and talking. Allie was with all her girlfriends, poolside, talking and drinking champagne, while watching the guys. After a while, Nat hopped out of the pool. He dried himself off a bit, then wrapped his towel around his waist and pulled down his trunks from underneath. He told the guys he was going to the shower, then picked up his trunks and headed inside. He goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He starts the 10 person open shower and gets in, standing beneath the rainfall shower head. He washes up a few times and just stands beneath the hot water for a minute, until he gets out. He wraps a fresh towel around his waist and goes over to the mirror. He wipes away the fog and tussles his wet, curly hair. He runs some moisturizer through his hair and runs his comb through it a few times, leaving it wet. Nat sprays on some Axe and puts some eye drops in his eyes. When he puts his stuff away, and just stares in the mirror when he's done, looking at his buzzed eyes, he feels arms wrap around him and lips touch his back. He moans a little and the hands glide over his skin, up his body, to his chest. He chuckles, looking at Allie's reflection in the mirror, as she's behind him. He puts his hand over hers.)


	20. Chapter 20

Nat: What are you doing, Nani?

Allie: *kissing his back* I was missing you.

Nat: *chuckles* I just took a quick shower. I was coming back out.

Allie: *touching his wet skin* You smell so good, Baby.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. You ok?

Allie: Mhm. *kissing his back*

Nat: You sure? You need anything?

Allie: I just want you. *kissing his back*

Nat: *chuckles and turns around to face her* You are so drunk right now, Nani.

Allie: Maybe. *presses her hands to his abdomen, then slides them up to his chest* I still know what I'm doing, though.

Nat: *moans a bit* Mm.

Allie: *slides them back down to his waist and grabs his towel*

Nat: *looks down at her hands and softly says* Easy, baby girl.

Allie: *leans in to his ear and whispers to him* Don't tell me no. *kisses his ear*

Nat: Please don't. You're drunk, mamí. You don't mean it. *soft voice*

Allie: I do. *kisses his chest* I love you.

Nat: *soft voice* I love you, too. *gently puts his hands over hers* Come on. Let go. You don't feel that way about me. *looks at her, with soft eyes*

Allie: *looking at him* I do, Baby. Please. Let me.

Nat: *shakes his head* You ask me for anything else, Mamí, I'll give it to you. But, I can't do this with you. I can't do that to you. *begging* Please. Stop.

Allie: *looking at him, she lets go of his towel and hugs his waist* Why not?

Nat: Because I care about our relationship too much, to jeopardize it. *kisses her head* You mean everything to me. Our friendship. I don't want anything to ruin it. I can't lose you.

Allie: I'd never leave you, Baby. I love you. I do. *starts to kiss his neck* You're my heart. No matter what. You can never lose me.

Nat: *moans a bit*

Allie: *kissing his neck* Up.

Nat: *picks her up, under her butt, and holds her*

Allie: *wraps her legs around him and continues attacking his neck, now on his weakest point*

Nat: *moans hard and stumbles back, landing on the lounge in the bathroom* Allz. *panting*

Allie: *bites his neck*

Nat: *moans out hard* Fuck!

Allie: *whispers* She may have you, but you're mine, Baby. *licks his neck* All mine. That's forever.

Nat: *moaning sweetly, panting, and weak* Oh shit.

Allie: You hear me? *bites his bottom lip and tugs it between her teeth, then lets go*

Nat: *panting, head spinning* Ok. Ok.

Allie: *looking at him, she fists his hair* Mine.

Nat: *looking at her, panting slowly, he nods slowly*

Allie: Now, get out here and be with me.

Nat: Ok. Just let me get dressed first.

Allie: Mhm. *kisses his face*

Nat: *stands up, holding her, and takes her to his room* (He lays her down on the bed, then grabs a fresh set of clothes, goes back to the bathroom, gets dressed, and goes back to his room. Allie was still laying on the bed, waiting for him. Nat was dressed in black designer cotton drop crotch shorts, his black leather Vans, his Black Sabbath graphic tank top, and a black beanie. He goes to Allie and helps her sit up.)

Allie: Mm. *admiring his appearance* Have I ever told you that you look insanely sexy in black, Baby? *playing with the waistband of his shorts*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* No. I never knew that. Really?

Allie: *nods, leans in, and tries to kiss him*

Nat: Whoa, mamí. *leans back* Come on. Let's go level you out. You need to eat.

Allie: *drunk* I need you to lay between my legs. *tugs on his waistband again*

Nat: You don't mean that. You're drunk, mamí. Let's get you sobered up a little and we'll talk about that. Deal?

Allie: *nods* Ok. I love you.

Nat: I love you. *kisses her face* Come on, princess. *picks her up and takes her out of the room* (He takes Allie to the kitchen area and makes her a plate of food, then sits with her and feeds her, while she feeds him, for a while. He gives her a glass of water, then sits her with her friends. Allie had sobered up a little.)

Allie: *not letting go of his neck* Where are you going?

Nat: Just to talk to the guys for a minute, that's all. I'll be right over at the pool table. *kisses her face*

Allie: Ok. But, I want you back in a hour. Please.

Nat: Alright. *kisses her face again, takes her arms from around his neck, and heads over to the guys*

Alyse: Aww, Allie he's so sweet to you!

Allie: *smiling* I know.

Kim: How have you still not told him you love him? That must be killing you.

Allie: It is. Then again, I think I might have let something slip when I hunted him in the bathroom. *embarrassed chuckle* Pretty sure I'll be hearing about that tomorrow.

The Girls: Oh God! *laugh*

Allie: He didn't believe me, though, since I was drunk! So, I might be saved! *chuckling*

The Girls: Good. *chuckling* Girl, you are a mess.

Brionna: So glad that bitch isn't here.

Allie: Don't talk her up.

Brionna: By the way, Manny's been on a rampage since you broke up with him.

Allie: I don't give a shit. He's not my problem anymore.

Brionna: *chuckles* We knew you'd say that.

Allie: I'm moving on and so should he. I just don't want anything to do with his crazy ass anymore. I've got enough problems. Dick will not be another.

The Girls: *laugh hard*

Kristina: *laughing, she raises her glass* Happy Birthday, bitch. *kisses her cheek*

The Girls: *do a cheers to Allie with their wine glasses* Happy Birthday, Baby! *kiss her cheeks*

Allie: *laughs* (Meanwhile, over with Nat and the guys. Their across the room, at the pool table, talking. They see Allie and the girls watching them and talking.)

Stiles: Looks like birthday girl's having fun. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles, looking over at Allie and her friends* Yeah. My mission's accomplished.

The Guys: Amen. *cling their beers together*

Cody: Where the hell did you and her disappear to a minute ago?

Nat: I went to take a shower, like I said I was. Her drunk ass comes into the bathroom, and I'm fresh out of the shower, nothing but my towel on.

The Guys: *shocked laughs* What?!

Nat: Yeah. Wraps her arms around me, she's kissing all over my back, then, she grabs my towel!

The Guys: OMG! *shocked laughs*

Nat: She didn't get it off, but she wanted to! Then..! She wanted to get it on!

The Guys: OHHHH! *shocked faces*

Nat: Omg, I swear, she is no longer allowed to drink around me again. I can't take that shit again. *shaking his head* I was flipping out in my head. I didn't know what to do.

Cody: That is insane! *chuckling* You do realize what that means, right?

Nat: What?

The Guys: She wants you!

Nat: *shakes his head, with a skeptical squint* Hell no. *sips his beer*

The Guys: Hell yeah!

Stiles: Dude, when people are drunk, shit is real! Especially shit that's said! It's the truth! People say things that they would never say when they're sober!

Nat: People say stupid shit when they're drunk! They do stupid shit when they're drunk! Shit they would never do when they're sober!

Stiles: Dude, it's reverse! I'm telling you! You act stupid when you're drunk, but your psychological behavior is affected differently.

Nat: Dude, I have a doctorate in neuroscience. I'm not buying any of this shit. You know I'm a realist. I'm logical.

Stiles: This is real! *chuckles*

Nat: What the hell are you trying to say? A drunk mind speaks a sober heart? Hell no! That would mean we're are true selves when we're drunk. That doesn't make any sense, Stiles. You're a realist, just like me. You're letting that alcohol fuck with your logic, brah. Alcohol just changes our brains. Our brains are who we are. Meaning, booze simply changes who we are. That's it. And that change vanishes overnight. It doesn't make us genuine. Our hearts aren't even sober, when we drink. So, what the hell are you saying to me?

Stiles: Even when you're buzzed, you're still a smart ass! *laughs* Ok! You have a point!

Nat: I know I do, jackass. *sips his beer* Neuroscience always wins. It's fact. She didn't mean any of what she did. I know my best friend.

David: Dude, you seriously don't believe that Allie could ever feel that way about you?

Nat: Of course. Guys, she's my best friend. We grew up together. We used to take baths together and look at each other in diapers. To date her would just be weird. To top that all off, dating your friends never works out. Face it, you have the best friendship ever with that person, then fuck it all up by dating. I can't do that. I don't wanna be one of those people. I love Allie too much for that. If I ever lost her or our relationship, I honestly have no clue what I'd do. I don't. We have a special kind of friendship, a special kind of bond, and I love everything the way that it is.

Thomas: Dude, as if you and Allie would ever split apart. Face it, you two are perfect for each other. You know every single thing about each other..

Qaasim: You always have a good ass time together..

David: You spoil the shit out of each other..

Cooper: You literally adore each other..

Stiles: You treat Allie like a princess, she treats you like her prince..

Cody: And you two literally do any and everything for each other. You two could be soul mates.

Nat: Ok, while all of that is true, dating just adds too much pressure on me. What if we fight? What if we break up? What if things get weird? This is all just a cliche dying to happen, but it's not. Because I'm not gonna let it.

David: As if you two would ever fight. *chuckles* You never do.

Thomas: Come to think of it, I don't think you ever have either.

Cooper: Tom's right. I've never seen you two fight, ever.

Qaasim: None of us have. And it's because they haven't. *chuckles* And, as if you two would ever break up. You two are way too obsessed with each other. Especially Allie. She calls you her baby, Nat. *chuckles again* You know it's real.

Nat: I just don't see any of that happening. I don't see Allie being that type of attracted to me. Sure, me and her are very intimate with each other. But, I can't help that and neither can she. It's been that way since we were babies. I'm affectionate, she's affectionate. Like I said, me and her have a certain kind of relationship. But, since I'm dating Avi, small portions of it have changed. I'm not gonna say what, but that is the case.

Stiles: So, you mean you two had certain aspects of your relationship that happened, before you started dating Aviana? When you were single?

Nat: *nods* I'm not speaking on it, but yes.

Cody: Why not tell us? We're your friends. You can trust us.

Nat: This is just between me and her. We agreed not to speak on it, unless we both consented. She doesn't consent and neither do I. At least not now. Maybe at some point, but not now. *sips his beer*

David: We're too drunk to argue it out of you. *chuckles* But, we'll get it eventually.

Nat: Whatever comforts you. *chuckles*

Thomas: By the way, did you know Kanaan was dating one of Allie's friends?

Nat: Are you serious? *surprised chuckle* Which one?

Thomas: Her co-worker Viviana.

Nat: Vivi? *surprised chuckle* Wow. Did she know?

Thomas: She just found out. We all did.

Nat: That's crazy. I'm kinda surprised and kind of not. I mean, she's exactly Kanaan's preference. Thick and low, funny, sweet. I would have called it, had I known Vivi a little better. I only know what Allie's told me about her.

David: Her and Allie work together? Where at?

Nat: The RA office. They're resident assistants for Everglades Hall, on campus.

David: Oh, wow. Me and Tom don't live too far from Everglades Hall. We didn't know that. We heard she was a tour guide.

Nat: She is. She has two jobs.

David: Damn. *impressed* Ok, Allz. I see you, sis. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* She's saving up for traveling and stuff. And her future apartment.

Qaasim: So are we. We know how it is.

David: Bro, her friends are bad as fuck, though.

Nat: *chuckles* They are gorgeous.

David: I would legit mess with her friend Lora, though. She's low-key thick, too.

Nat: Aye, if you like her, go for it. *chuckles*

Cody: Honestly, some of her friends, I don't even know where they're from. I know her roommates.

Nat: Yeah, Courtney, Taylor, and Ashley are her roommates. Brionna, Lora, and Alyse are actually three of her sorority sisters. Alyse is her "little sister". Vivi, Ailyn, and Eddy are 3 of her co-workers. I think Maria works with her, too. And you guys know Kim is her best friend from Connecticut.

Cody: Ok. How many of her friends do you know?

Nat: Before, it was just Brionna and Kim. I'm recently getting to know the others. But, they know a lot about me.

Stiles: That's 'cause Allie never stops talking about you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Whatever.

David: You don't find any of her friends hot?

Nat: I do. Not gonna lie. But, I'm taken. *chuckles*

The Guys: Ugh. Stop reminding us.

Nat: *laughs a little*

David: It's all about body with me, though.

Nat and Qaasim: Here you go. *shake their heads and sip their beers*

David: I'm for real. If they have a rockin' ass body, how can I not go for 'em? As long as there isn't too much stomach.

Nat: I don't know what that means. What is too much stomach? *chuckles*

David: *laughs a little* Of course you don't! You love stomach, with your thick ass!

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Hell yeah fucking right. *chuckles and clings his beer with Qaasim's*

Qaasim: That's right. I love a sexy ass stomach, too.

David: See, y'all can do that. I can't do that shit. *chuckles* I need abs. Flat stomach, with sexy abs.

Nat: That's 'cause you're petty.

Qaasim: As hell. *chuckles*

Nat: I'm thick, so you don't know my struggle. I weigh 250 pounds, David. And I'm only getting bigger. I need somebody who is equal to me in either mass or meat. I'm meaty. I cannot be a fucking giant compared to whoever I'm dating. I need a girl to be in the middle with me. Meet me halfway.

Qaasim: Right. Being with somebody who is smaller than you in every way, just isn't healthy. I'm 190 pounds. I'm buff. I'm big in mass and muscle. Meaning I need a girl who is either equal to me, or weighs more than me. I can't do small girls. Either that ass or that core has to be thick. Whichever one it is, we can work on the other. *chuckles*

Nat: And this is why Q is my boy. *clings beers with Qaasim* He understands. Thick boys need thick girls.

Qaasim: Amen.

David: That's y'all. *chuckling* I need a girl with plenty ass and little stomach.

Nat: Man, hell no. That's some wimp shit. And guys kill me with that. Y'all want a girl with this and that, but can't handle a little extra? Get outta here with that! I'm gonna put it like this, if you want a girl with a booty, but you can't handle a little tummy, then you can get right the fuck outta my face! *chuckles*

Qaasim: Preach, brotha, preach!

Nat: *high fives Qaasim* Some of that! Some of y'all are petty as hell! If girls can accept so many less attractive things about men, why can't we do the same with them? Stop being petty, Dave. That shit ain't cute. I'm tellin' you. *points at him*

David: I'll ponder that, Mac Daddy. *chuckles* I swear, you always gotta be sweet and shit. That's why girls always throw it at you.

Nat: No, they like me, 'cause I'm honest and I'm not petty. I'm fair. *chuckles*

David: We can't all be like that. Some of us have strict preferences. *chuckling*

Nat: I have preferences, too. Everybody does. I'm just not petty. *chuckles* Prime example: Viviana. How do you feel about her?

David: She's gorgeous as hell, but she's a little too thick for me. *chuckles*

Nat: See? Petty. You like her because she's pretty, but won't mess with her because she's got a little extra. I would bang that shit out.

The Guys: *burst out laughing*

Nat: *laughs* No lie! And I'm sure Kanaan does it now!

Viviana: *from across the room* Natty, I heard that, mister! All of it! *pretending to scold him, then laughs*

Nat and The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: No disrespect, babe! *laughing* I was just letting David know! He's missing out! It was all a compliment!

Viviana: Well, the feeling is mutual, sexy. *winks at Nat*

Nat: *grins at her cutely, with his tongue out*

Viviana: *giggles and laughs* Why are you so fucking cute?!

Nat: *winks at her, with a sexy smile*

Kanaan: *chuckles* Nat, you mackin' on my girl?

Nat: I'm just letting her know she's desired, bro. *cheeky smile*

Kanaan: *laughs* She knows, Tikki. Trust me.

Viviana: I love you, baby! *blows a kiss to Kanaan*

Kanaan: I know, babe. *winks at her and catches her kiss, putting it to his lips*

Viviana: *giggles*

Nat: *looks at David, with a cocky grin* See? Sweet gets the girls. *winks at him*

David: Cocky fucker. *chuckle*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *laughing* I told you, I do this shit, Dave. (Nat feels someone touch his butt. He jumps and turns around to find Allie's friend Maria behind him.)


	21. Chapter 21

Maria: Hi, papí. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles* Maria. Hi. I take it you have an infatuation with my thick ass?

Maria: Well, I'm jealous that it's fatter and more toned than mine, but I love it.

Nat: *chuckles* Sorry. My mother nurtures me well. How can I help you, mamí? *leans back against the pool table, smiling at her*

Maria: *steps closer to him, with a sexy smile* I just wanna play.

The Guys: Ooo shit. *chuckling*

Nat: Is that right? *chuckles* What'd you have in mind?

Maria: *touches his curly, silky, short hair* Something physical. *sexy smile*

The Guys: Ooo shit!

Nat: *cute smile* Hm. I don't know. Are we allowed to play?

Allie: *shouts from across the room* Maria! Get your drunk ass over here! What are you saying to him?! Stop touching!

Nat: Uh oh. *laughs*

Maria: *whines* I wanna play with him!

Allie: Y'all are not allowed to play! Get over here!

Maria: *whines* But he's so sexy!

Allie: I know! But, get your drunk ass over here!

Maria: *pouts and stomps* Fine! *leans in and kisses Nat's cheek* Bye, Papí.

Nat: *winks at her*

Maria: *pouts and stomps over to Allie, then whines* Allie!

Allie: I don't give a damn! You did not just try to seduce him!

Maria: He's so sexy! *whining*

Allie: I'm know he is, but mine!

Brionna: You know Allie called dibs, Maria. *chuckling*

Maria: We're calling dibs on guys, now?! Allie, just give me one night! I'm begging you!

Allie: Uh, no! First of all, you know as well I do that he's taken! Unfortunately! Second, you are not allowed to fuck my friends!

Maria: Vivi bangs Kanaan!

Allie: I just found out about that! It's too late for that!

Viviana and Kanaan: Yup! *laugh and kiss*

Allie: You're definitely not humping my best friend!

Maria: Your best friend's hot!

Nat: *randomly from across the room* Thank you!

Everyone: *laughs* (The guys decide to play a game of pool, while the girls continued talking. A couple hours went by, until someone entered the penthouse. Nat was sitting with Allie, when Trina and Lena came in, holding up Aviana. Nat jumps up and runs over to her. Everyone looks at them.)

Nat: Hey hey hey hey, what's going on? What happened? *worried*

Lena: Ok, so, she had several accidents. A little too much liquor.

Trina: And a little too much fun. But, we don't think she's feeling too good. She can't walk.

Lena: That's why we're carrying her.

Nat: *sighs and shakes his head* Jesus. Hey, Aviana. *touches her face* Can you hear me?

Aviana: *intoxicated* Wha-? *drunk laugh* Hey! Hey, it's you!

Nat: Do you even know who I am right now?

Aviana: *intoxicated* A sex god? *drunk laugh* You're really hot! We should- we should bang!

Nat: Is she that shit-faced?!

Lena: We told her to stop after she drunk a whole bottle of vodka! She kept going!

Nat: Has she eaten?!

Trina: *shakes her head* No, but she keeps vomiting.

Nat: Damn it, Aviana!

Aviana: *drunk laugh* You're really cute when you're mad. What's your name?

Cody: I'm thinkin' you probably shouldn't have given her all that money. *chuckles*

The Guys: Yup.

Allie's Friends: She is fucked up.

Aviana: *intoxicated* Hey, where's the guy from the club?! He was a good kisser!

The Guys: *jaws drop*

Allie and Her Friends: *gape in shock*

Nat: What? *confused*

Lena: Ok, so, she got a little too wild, also. Um, she kinda ended up kissing this guy at the club. But, only because she's so fucked up! Honest, Nat!

Trina: Yeah, she had no clue what she was doing! She's been out of control all night!

Alex: And that's an excuse?! We've all been drinking tonight and none of us cheated!

Nat: *exasperated* Alex, not now. Please, bro.

Alex: I've said it before and I'll say it again- Fuck her!

Nat: Guys, she's wasted.

Alex and The Guys: ARE YOU JOKING?!

Qaasim: If it was the other way around, she'd break up with you in a heartbeat!

Alex: Why do you deal with her?! With that?!

Nat: Guys, I'm not doing this. Not tonight. Just ignore her, ignore this, and go back to the fucking party. Nobody's arguing or fighting tonight. Don't push me. *looking at everyone with a serious warning*

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Nat: *looks at Aviana* You, you're going to bed.

Aviana: *drunken burp* But, I don't wanna- *suddenly makes a face like she's about to puke* Uh oh.

The Guys: Oh shit!

Allie's Friends: Oh shit!

Nat: Oh shit! Babe, please, don't! Not in front of me!

Trina and Lena: *move away from her*

Aviana: I don't think I can hold it. *hunched over*

Nat: Avi, please! You know I'm an empathetic vomitter! Don't!

Aviana: I feel it!

Nat: GET A TRASH CAN!

David: *runs and puts one in front of her, then runs away from her*

Aviana: *hurls into the trashcan*

Nat: *suddenly covers his mouth, runs to the other trash can, and vomits*

Everyone: *exclaims in disgust* DAMN!

Nat: *groans* Oh God. Oh God, it's awful!

Aviana: *hurls again*

Nat: *hears her vomiting* Oh God. *hurls into the trash can again*

Aviana: *wipes her mouth and groans* Oh, that felt so good.

Everyone: EW!

Aviana: *drunk laugh*

Nat: *groaning* Omg, somebody get me topside, please. I need to brush this taste out of my mouth. Is she done? Please tell me she's done.

Cody and Stiles: *jog over to Nat and help him up* She's done. Come on, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up.

Nat: Oh God, guys. That was so gross. *weakly* I don't feel good right now.

Stiles: We know, buddy. Come on. We got you.

Alex: I'll grab him a ginger ale.

Cody and Stiles: Thanks, Al. *helping Nat to the bathroom*

David: Meanwhile, who's gonna put sicko in bed? *gestures to Aviana*

The Guys: We're not touching her.

Kristina: We're damn sure not. *sips her drink*

The Girls: Nope. (Stiles and Cody help clean up Nat and give him some mouthwash. Nat brushes his teeth twice, and they wash his face.)

Stiles: Better?

Nat: Much better. Thanks, guys.

Cody: No problem, buddy. You know we love you, fat ass.

Nat: I gotta go put her to bed.

Stiles: Let's go do the dark deed. (They go back out to the party. Nat picks up Aviana and carries her to the bathroom. He cleans her up, gets her out of her clothes, runs a bath for her, washes her, dries her off, dresses her in underwear and a t-shirt, makes her gargle some mouth wash, and takes her to his room. He gives her some ibuprofen to take, then puts her to sleep. Aviana was blacked out sleep. Nat goes back out to the party.)

David: Is she dead?

Everyone, except Aviana's friends: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* She had a pulse when I left the room, so, I believe so, asshole. *shakes his head and grabs a beer*

Thomas: Bro, I say you start mackin' on some of these girls right now. That should be a pass! She kissed another dude, man!

Nat: Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm not cheating on her.

The Guys: *groan in frustration* Ugh!

Cody: Dude, she has to realize what she has! And clearly she doesn't! You never would've done that to her!

Stiles: You can have any girl you want! And she thinks it's a joke! How do you even know this is the first time this has happened, Nat?!

Nat: *thinks for a minute* I think I'd know if it wasn't.

The Guys: How?!

Nat: She would tell me.

Alex: No! She wouldn't!

Nat: What did I say!? *snapping at everyone*

Everyone: *jumps a bit and gapes at him*

Nat: No arguing, tonight! No fighting! I'm done talking about this, ok?! This night is not about me or Aviana! Drop it!

Alex: *angry, he approaches Nat* Don't think that because you snap, that I'm gonna back down like everybody else. I do this shit just like you do. And I'm telling you, that that bitch is trouble. Wake up! *bumps past him and storms off*

Nat: *turns around and looks at him as he's walking off* You really wanna fight about this again!? I'll deal with you tomorrow, but not tonight!

Alex: Whatever! *turns around* You know what, I don't even know why I snap at you about this! It's not YOUR fault! *turns around and keeps walking*

Nat: What are you talking about?! What is your problem?!

Alex: Forget it, lover boy! *goes down a hall and slams a door shut behind him*

Nat: *shakes his head and heads out to the balcony* Whatever.

David: Oh, come on. You guys never fight.

Nat: Had you guys left it alone, it wouldn't have happened! Assholes! *goes outside*

Thomas: We were just having your back! Unlike your girl!

Kristina: Come on, babe! Don't be like that! *talking to Nat*

Nat: *ignores everyone and just stands on the balcony*

Allie: *gets up* I'll go talk to him.

The Guys: Alright. (The music comes back on and everyone goes back to partying. Allie goes out on the balcony and goes up behind Nat. She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder.)

Nat: Not now, Nani. *gentle voice, staring out at the view*

Allie: You don't tell me no, remember?

Nat: *sighs* I wasn't saying no. Just, not now.

Allie: You know I'm not gonna leave you.

Nat: I know. What's up?

Allie: What's up with you?

Nat: Nothing. It's just… Me and Alex have been having these arguments every now and then, and it's always over the same thing.

Allie: Meaning you and Aviana?

Nat: Yeah. I just don't get why he keeps picking on me about it. And even worse, me and him never argue. He's my best bud. I just don't get why he would keep digging at this.

Allie: Well, maybe he senses something about Aviana. He wouldn't be so protective if he didn't.

Nat: You call this being protective?

Allie: Why else would he be digging at it? You know Alex just wants you to be happy. If he feels like Aviana isn't making you happy, he's gonna pick at it.

Nat: But she does make me happy. *looks at Allie* I wouldn't stay with her, if she didn't.

Allie: Nat, look what she did tonight.

Nat: I know she messed up, tonight. *looks back out at the city* But she was drunk. I mean.. People do stupid shit when they're drunk. Stuff they don't mean. She didn't mean it.

Allie: You know that?

Nat: I wanna believe it.

Allie: I know people get stupid, when they're drunk. But, she still should've known better.

Nat: Maybe. But, I don't expect her to. She's not exactly thoughtful. She kinda just acts. Which is why I don't expect much.

Allie: You shouldn't have to do that. You should expect everything that she expects from you.

Nat: *stays silent for a minute* If it's alright with you, I just don't even wanna talk about this anymore. You should go have fun with your friends. Enjoy your party. Don't worry about me. I just wanna forget about it.

Allie: I'm always gonna worry about you. *kisses his cheek* Because I love you. And I'm not leaving you. You want me to go have fun? Then, come with me.

Nat: *looks over at her and chuckles a bit* What do you wanna do?

Allie: I wanna dance.

Nat: *turns to face her, smiles a bit, and sticks out his hand* Lead the way, Allz.

Allie: *smiles at him and leads him back inside by his hand* (Allie takes Nat to where everyone is dancing and starts grinding against him. Nat holds onto her hand and wraps his other arm around her. They dance really close and intimately with each other, smiling the whole time and staring at each other. Nat forgets all about Aviana, as he's watching Allie smile. Alex eventually makes his way back out to the party. After they finish dancing for a while, Nat leaves the penthouse for a second and comes back with his parents and Laura, followed by three men carrying something huge, in a white box. They sit the box down on the table, in the center of everyone. Nat pays the guys and thanks them, and they leave. Nat goes back to everyone and the box.)

Polly: Papí, what's going on? *chuckles at Nat*

David: Right. *chuckles* And what the hell is that? *points to the huge box*

Everyone: YEAH?

Nat: *cute mischievous smile* Settle down, settle down. If everyone wouldn't mind giving me their attention, I have an art project to present. Birthday Girl, please step forward.

Allie: *steps up to the table, with a confused smile* Art project?

Nat: Well, I've always been an artist with food. *cute smile*

Allie: Huh? *still confused*

Nat: *cute smile* I made you a cake. *grabs the white box and lifts it* (He reveals a large cake, in the form of a giant emperor penguin, decorated with blue and gold icing, and "Happy 21st Birthday, Allie!" at the feet of the penguin. It also has Allie's sorority letters on it. Allie and her soroity friends cover their mouths in shock, at the realistic looking penguin. The guys exclaim in awe.)

The Guys: Holy Shit!

Allie's Friends: Omg!

Polly and Laura: *cover their mouths in shock and laugh* Omg!

Michael: Would you look at that. *chuckles in shock at the amazing cake*

Allie: *overwhelmed by joy and Nat, a few tears run down her cheeks* Omg!

Nat: *cute cocky smile* I just wanna say, for any strict art crtics we may have in the room right now, or haters, I am pretty impressed with myself and my work! This took a lot of studying and practice! But, yes, I crafted this, and yes, I themed it off of my research on Phi Sigma Sigma. Wondered for the longest what her newfound obsession with penguins was and I finally figured it out. Then, yes, I got this idea and pulled it off, and yes, I am seriously this awesome.

The Guys: *laugh*

Polly: Honey, it's amazing! It looks so real!

Nat: That was my goal. *cute smile* Grazí, Mammá.

Laura: Boy, you never cease to amaze me! *chuckling* Just when I thought you couldn't be any more sweeter and thoughtful, you go and do this!

Nat: Oh, I can always get sweeter, Ma. *chuckles, with his intoxicating smile*

Laura: *giggles* I hate that you are so cute!

Nat: Time to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone, 1..2..3.

Everyone, except Allie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR ALLIE..!

David: 21! TURN UP!

Everyone: *laughs at David* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Nat: Not really sure what Phi Sigma Sigma is like, but, this cake is dedicated to you and the most amazing pledge you will ever have. *winks at Allie, with his intoxicating smile*

Allie: *runs and jumps on him*

Nat: *catches her and laughs*

Allie: *joyful crying* I love you!

Nat: *holding her, he chuckles at her and kisses her tears away* I love you, most.

Everyone: AWW! *watching them*

Nat: Who gets the first bite? *chuckles at Allie*

Allie: *grabs a handful of her cake* You. *shoves the cake in Nat's face and mouth, and laughs*

Everyone: Ohhh! *laughs*

Nat: *shoves his fist up in the air* YEAH! *devours the cake in her hand*

Everyone: *laughs more*

David: Go, Fat Boy!

Allie: *giggles and laughs at Nat, as he devours the cake out of her hand* (Everyone takes pictures of Nat and Allie, and the amazing cake. Allie takes a picture with her sorority sisters and the cake. Everyone enjoys some cake, and after Polly, Michael, and Laura grab some cake, they go back to their suites. The party continued, until everyone got tired and started getting ready for bed. Nat and Allie are in her and Kristina's room now. Kristina was sleeping with Cody. They're both in their underwear, cuddling in bed, facing each other.)


	22. Chapter 22

Nat: So, good birthday?

Allie: The best one ever. *smiling at him*

Nat: *smiles* Then, I accomplished my mission. *takes her hand and kisses it*

Allie: *just smiles more at him*

Nat: I'm glad we were together this time.

Allie: This is exactly what I wanted for my birthday. *presses her forehead to his*

Nat: This was your wish?

Allie: No. That's something else.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* What'd you wish for?

Allie: I'll tell you soon. Promise.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: I meant, this, as my present from you. You being here with me, us having a fun ass night together, and ending it just like this. Cuddled up with each other, in our favorite place- bed.

Nat: *chuckles* How did that end up being our favorite place?

Allie: *chuckles* Honestly, it's been our favorite place since we were babies. It's where we were always together.

Nat: *chuckles* So, you mean bed is our favorite spot together?

Allie: Yeah. Honestly, I don't like bed without you.

Nat: You know I love bed with you. You're my cuddle buddy.

Allie: *giggles* And you're my thunder buddy.

Nat: *laughs* Thats right. You and thunder storms don't get along.

Allie: I finally had a name for it, after we went to see Ted! *laughing* Either way, you've always been my thunder buddy.

Nat: *just chuckles at her and looks at her* Always.

Allie: *kisses his nose*

Nat: Stormy nights must've been suckish for you, for the last 3 years.

Allie: I usually always had to sleep over Manny's.

Nat: Did he make it better?

Allie: Not really. But, it helped knowing someone was sleeping next to me.

Nat: Yeah. *rubs her back*

Allie: You were so amazing tonight. *looking at him*

Nat: I was just making sure you had a happy birthday this time.

Allie: I did.

Nat: Good. *kisses her forehead* We should get some sleep, Mamí. It's almost 7 am.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Sweet dreams. *kisses her face*

Allie: I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. (They fall asleep holding each other. When Nat and Allie woke up again, it was the middle of the afternoon and they were woken up by Aviana's shouting.)

Aviana: Nat! Get the fuck up! *hitting his shoulder*

Nat: *wakes up* Ow! Ow! What the fuck?! *sits up and grabs her arms* Stop! What are you doing?! (Stiles jogs in the room)

Stiles: Sorry, man. We tried to keep her out! We told her to stay out! *glaring at Aviana*

Aviana: I don't give a fuck! Get out, Stiles!

Stiles: You are so disrespectful! They were sleeping, Aviana! Why would you come in here and do this?!

Nat: It's cool, Stiles. I got her. Thank you, man.

Stiles: Alright. *rolls his eyes at Aviana, then leaves the room*

Nat: What is your problem?!

Aviana: Why are you in here?! Why are you in this bed with her?! Why are you half fucking naked!? *hits his arm again*

Nat: *grabs her arm again* Stop! First of all, nothing happened! So, calm the hell down! Second, I was not sleeping in there with your pukey ass!

Aviana: What are you talking about?!

Nat: You don't remember a damn thing you did last night, do you?

Aviana: I-! I remember going out! Like you told me to!

Nat: Do you remember how you got here?

Aviana: No. *crosses her arms*

Nat: Your friends brought you home! Because you were too fucking shit-faced to even function, let alone walk! They got here and scared the shit out me! I'm thinking something happened to you! But, it turns out, you just lost your damn mind! You were so fucked up, you didn't even know who I was! And the worst part is, you vomitted right in front of me and I ended up vomitting, because of you!

Aviana: *just glares down angrily, red in the cheeks with embarrassment*

Nat: Yeah! And you wouldn't stop puking! You got it all over you, I had to clean you up, give you a bath, and put your ass to bed! Notice you don't have a hangover right now?! You're welcome!

Aviana: Ok! I get it! I'm sorry! *glaring at him* You made your fucking point! You happy?!

Nat: *suddenly gets pissed at her question* NO! BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE!

Aviana: *steps back, but tries to keep a defensive face* Who are you yelling at!?

Nat: YOU! You come in here, yell at me, hit me, wake me up, and you wake her up! *points at Allie*

Aviana: I'm tired of you thinking I'm supposed to be kissing her ass every day! I'm not and I won't! She is not important to me! I don't care about what she wants! I don't care what she's doing! And you need to stop worrying about her and start focusing on me! Because I'm your priority! Not her! You left me alone all fucking night, to come in here and cuddle with her! And I'm not supposed to be mad?! Both of you are half fucking naked, in bed, and I'm not allowed to be pissed?!

Nat: NOTHING HAPPENED! You know I sleep like this!

Aviana: You don't do that shit with her! When was that ever ok, Nat!? No wonder Manny dumped her ass! Laying up with some other guy, in your knock off drawers! Who knows how many guys she does this with! (Kristina comes into the room.)

Nat: Kris, no!

Kristina: *ignores Nat and walks straight toward Aviana* FIRST OF ALL, BITCH, YOU DON'T COME IN HERE AND START RUNNING YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ON SHIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU DON'T TALK SHIT, YOU DON'T TRY TO JUDGE, AND YOU DON'T COME IN HERE LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN SOMEBODY! 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT SHIT!

Nat: *holds her back*

Kristina: WHAT DID I TELL YOU, AVIANA!? I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU, AND I'M REALLY ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR ASS! I'M TIRED OF YOU TALKING! YOU'RE NOT SHIT! COME AT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, BITCH! DO IT! DO IT!

Aviana: Fuck you and her, Kristina! Fuck the rest of her little sluts sittin' out there, too! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Kristina: Let me go, Nat! *trying to get out of his hold*

Aviana: Go ahead, touch me, bitch! Let's see how long you stick around! I'm tired of you sluts!

Kristina: WE'RE THE SLUTS!? COMING FROM THE BITCH WHO MADE OUT WITH WHO KNOWS HOW MANY DUDES, AT THE CLUB LAST NIGHT?! WHO CHEATED ON HER MAN?! WHAT, BITCH?!

Aviana: *suddenly freezes and gapes* (By this time, everyone had come to the doorway of the room and everything fell silent.)

Kristina: Yeah, bitch! Who's talking now?!

Aviana: Wha- what?

Lena: Avi, you did. You were so drunk, you kissed and made out with another guy last night.

Aviana: And neither of you stopped me?!

Trina: There was no stopping you! We tried! But, you got violent!

Lena: And you just kept going!

Aviana: Omg. *shocked, she looks at Nat* Baby, I am so sorry.

Kristina: *scoffs* No you're not. That shit was premeditated and you know it. You can't stand to see him even look at Allie and you went out last night, with a mission. I'm not stupid. If anyone's an undeserving bitch, it's you.

Aviana: Fuck you, Kristina! Just leave me alone!

Kristina: No, the day I leave you alone, is the day you leave us alone! ALL of us! *points at Nat*

Aviana: I told you, I'm not going anywhere! He is MY boyfriend! And I'm not letting any of you ruin that!

Qaasim: The only one who's gonna ruin that is you! You cheated on him! Not the other way around!

Aviana: I was drunk! That doesn't count! I didn't even know I did that!

The Guys: Bullshit!

Nat: ENOUGH! (Everyone goes silent.)

Aviana: Babe-

Nat: *cuts her off* I said stop! *snaps at her*

Aviana: *flinches a little* What has gotten into you!?

Nat: *roars* EVERY FUCKING BODY!

Stiles: Come on, man. Don't say that. We're sorr-

Nat: *cuts him off* THAT'S FUNNY! YOU ALL KEEP SAYING THAT, YET CONTINUE TO PISS ME OFF WITH THIS ARGUING! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, KNOCK IT OFF!.! *shouting louder*

Everyone: *quickly takes a step back*

Nat: I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE FOR THIS! IF ALL YOU GUYS WERE GONNA DO IS FIGHT THIS ENTIRE TRIP, I COULD'VE JUST STAYED MY ASS AWAY IN MASSACHUSETTS! 'CAUSE BELIEVE ME, I HAD MUCH MORE IMPORTANT SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF! BUT I FINALLY TOOK TIME OUT OF MY BUSY ASS LIFE, TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU GUYS AND ALL YOU'VE MADE ME DO SO FAR, IS REGRET IT! I DON'T NEED THIS! I ALWAYS THINK OF YOU GUYS FIRST AND ALL YOU DO IS THINK OF ME LAST!

Alex: THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Nat: OH, IT'S NOT?! LET'S SEE, I HAVE A SHIT TON OF EXAMS TO BE FOCUSING ON, REPRESENTATIVES THAT COULD DETERMINE MY FUTURE ARE BETTING ON ME, STUDIES THAT I HAVE TO PASS THROUGH, LEAVES THAT I NEED TO PREPARE FOR, AND PLANS THAT I HAVE TO SEE THROUGH..! AND YET, BECAUSE I FELT SO BAD AND SO GUILTY ABOUT PRETTY MUCH ABANDONING YOU GUYS FOR 3 YEARS, I MOVED AROUND MY ENTIRE AGENDA FOR THE SUMMER, JUST TO FUCK AROUND WITH YOU GUYS! I PUT YOU GUYS FIRST, ASK YOU POLITELY TO KEEP THE PEACE FOR THE SUMMER, AND ALL OF YOU JUST COMPLETELY FUCKING IGNORED ME, AND FOUGHT SINCE WE FUCKING LEFT MIAMI!.!. *furiously yelling*

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Nat: YOU DON'T REALIZE IT, BUT YOU HAVE! AND IT'S BEEN PISSING ME OFF!.!.ONCE AGAIN, I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO SHOW EVERYONE A GOOD FUCKING TIME LAST NIGHT, BY GETTING EVERYONE AN INVITATION TO THE DESERT SHOW, WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY! I SET UP A PARTY, FLY OUT PEOPLE, AND THEN, WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT, I GET THANKED WITH A BIG "FUCK YOU AND YOUR FEELINGS.!.!." I COME OUT OF POCKET FOR AN INCONSIDERATE ASS GIRLFRIEND, SO SHE CAN HAVE FUN, TOO, AND FLY OUT HER FUCKING FRIENDS! AND WHAT DO I GET!? DISRESPECTED AND BETRAYED!

Aviana: *feeling hurt by his words, she cries* I said I was sorry!.!.

Nat: STOP WITH THE FUCKING SORRIES!.!.! *kicks over the loveseat in the room*

Everyone: *jumps back in fright*

Nat: JUST STOP!.!. JUST FUCKING STOP! 'CAUSE IF YOU MEANT IT, YOU WOULDN'T CONTINUE TO PISS ME OFF CONSECUTIVELY! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT CONSECUTIVE MEANS, RIGHT?! BACK TO FUCKING BACK!.! KEEP THIS SHIT UP, AND I PROMISE YOU, I WILL PACK MY SHIT AND GO BACK TO WHERE THE HELL I WAS!.! AND YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE THIS SHIT WITH ALEX! 'CAUSE I'M TIRED OF IT!.!.! *completely red in the face*

Everyone: *gapes at him shock*

Alex: *shaking his head at Nat, hurt by his words* You're an asshole. *wipes his eyes in anger*

Nat: I'M AN ASSHOLE?! NEWSFLASH ALEX, SO ARE YOU! AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS FUCKING PENTHOUSE!.!. HAPPY?!

Alex: You think we like fighting?!

Nat: THEN STOP FUCKING CAUSING IT!.!.! EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE EVERYBODY THE FUCK ALONE, AND LET ME DEAL WITH MY RELATIONSHIP ALONE!.! AND AVIANA, I SWEAR TO CHRIST, IF YOU FUCK WITH HER ONE MORE TIME THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THIS TRIP, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE WHAT'S NEXT! READ MY LIPS! LEAVE. HER. ALONE! YOU DON'T LOOK AT HER, YOU DON'T TALK TO HER, YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT HER, YOU DON'T EVEN FIX YOUR LIPS TO SAY HER FUCKING NAME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Aviana: *crying* You're so mean! *runs out of the room*

Nat: *shouts after her* YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, RUN! DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT WITH YOU AND HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR BEEF WITH EACH OTHER IS, BUT Y'ALL BETTER FIX IT! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! I TOLD YOU FROM DAY ONE THAT SHE WASN'T GOING ANYWHERE! (Aviana comes back into the room.)

Aviana: You really wanna know what the beef is, asshole!?

Nat: I KNOW WHAT IT IS! YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I AM WITH HER, BUT THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS, I CAN'T STOP IT, TO SAVE MY OWN FUCKING LIFE!.! I'VE TRIED! I CAN'T, AVI! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DON'T WANNA UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T STOP! WE CAN'T STOP! IT WON'T STOP! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I FUCKING LOVE HER!

Aviana: And I don't like that!.! I hate that you love her!.!

Nat: WHY CAN'T I JUST LOVE BOTH OF YOU!? I TREAT YOU JUST LIKE I TREAT HER! I TRY TO! BUT BOTH OF YOU ARE POSSESSIVE AS SHIT AND YOU DON'T WANNA SHARE! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU TWO ARE LIKE THIS! ALL I WANTED FROM BOTH OF YOU, WAS TO CHILL OUT FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! BUT I DO EVERYTHING THAT YOU TWO WANT ME TO DO!.! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT FROM ME!.! I BREAK MY BACK TO KEEP YOU TWO HAPPY!.! BUT THE ONE TIME I FIX MY LIPS TO ASK YOU FOR ONE LITTLE THING AND YOU COULDN'T GIVE THAT TO ME!.! THANKS, GIRLS! I FEEL REALLY APPRECIATED! *sarcastically*

Aviana: *just presses her mouth shut, with anger in her eyes*

Nat: CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!.! I SAID IT ONCE, I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING SAY IT AGAIN! THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO AND EVERYONE!.! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

Everyone: *after a minute, just stays silent and nods*

Nat: Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to get dressed!

Everyone: *nods again and leaves the room, except Allie*

Nat: *exhales and growls in frustration and anger, then storms out of the room, without even looking at Allie*

Allie: *remained frozen and in huge shock* (Nat is the first to take a shower. Everyone else decides to let him have the bathroom to himself, until he's done. Nat takes a long hot shower and washes his hair. After 40 minutes, he finally steps out of the shower. He goes and brushes his teeth, gargles some mouthwash, puts some eye drops in his eyes, shaves his stubble, and combs his hair. He runs moisturizer through it and tussles it around. He sprays on deodorant and cleans his face. He gets dressed in his underwear, white cotton shorts, a white hooded shirt, and wears his white Converse sneakers. He gets his stuff from the bathroom and goes to his room. He puts his dirty laundry in his personal laundry bag, grabs his leather book bag, and leaves the room. He heads to the front door.)

Cody: Hey, where are you going?

Nat: Why does anyone care? I'll be back. *continues out the door, without looking back at anyone, and leaves*

Cody: Man, he's really pissed, huh?

Qaasim: I don't blame him. He was right to snap. Of course I feel bad, but I don't like Aviana. So, I'm gonna voice that.

Cody: I mean, if we can't tell him the truth, what are we supposed to do?!

Qaasim: I guess we do what he said. Leave her alone.

Alex: I can't deal with that bitch playing my brother! I can't just leave that alone! I know he hates the fighting, but she has gotta go!

Qaasim: Alex, we gotta try and be cool for the next two months. Face it, she's here, she's not going anywhere. I'd rather be on Nat's good side, than fuck around and lose him as a friend. He's right. We've been selfish. We completely ignored him.

Stiles: And we made him feel like we don't give a fuck about his feelings. Which, makes me feel pretty shitty. I mean, he does always go all out for us. And now we've pissed him off.

David: I agree. We really did shit on him. And we didn't even realize it.

Cooper: Guys, we just gotta show him that we're sorry.

Teala: If this is anyone's fault, it's Aviana's. All she's been doing is causing problems since we got around her again. Now she cheated on Nat. *standing behind Alex, rubbing his chest*

Trina: I find it funny how you guys are always quick to blame shit on her.

Kristina: It is her fucking fault! This whole situation is her fault! This trip would've been so much better off, without her here! No one wanted her here, but Nat!

Lena: You guys are some shitty friends! You seriously just bash his girlfriend like that!

Alex: She's a shitty girlfriend! Period! She doesn't deserve my brother! She doesn't even do shit for him! Look, drunk or not, she cheated! The fact that she was drunk does not excuse it, nor make it ok!

Trina: If anything, she should get a pass!

Lena: Right! Having to constantly watch your brother play grab ass with that-

Kristina: I WILL KNOCK THE SHIT OUT OF Y'ALL, TOO! COME AT HER NECK! TRY ME!

Lena And Trina: *just glare and shut their mouths*

Kristina: Y'ALL ARE NOT GOING TO COME IN HERE AND DISRESPECT MY BEST FRIEND! Y'ALL DON'T KNOW HER, SO STAY OFF HER DICK! THANK YOU!

Lena: We're just saying, it's not fair that he gets away with doing all that touchy shit with his alleged "friend", but the minute Avi kisses another guy, which was a MISTAKE, she's catching hell about it left and right!

Alex: Stop talking like she's justified in what she did! She's not! Another thing y'all fail to realize is that, Allie was there first, ok?! I don't know what's so hard to grasp about that! She's not going anywhere and the fact of the matter is that he would never choose Aviana over her!

Lena: *chuckles* yeah, right. As if he'd ever break up with her. He worships her.

Trina: Right. She's the best thing he's ever gonna get. Do you see how hot she is?

Qaasim: Newsflash, that's not even why he fell for her in the first place, dumb asses.

Brionna: Second, Nat's hotter than her.

Stiles: And so is Allie. Which is why Aviana's intimidated by her. (Aviana comes into the couch area.)

Aviana: Yeah right. As if she'd ever intimidate me.

Stiles: She does, which is why you're so damn insecure about her and Nat.

Aviana: Me and insecure don't even belong in the same sentence. I just don't want her around him anymore. I'm here now, meaning she should be out. I should not be coming in second to her every fucking time. He is mine. Not hers and he never was. (Allie comes out into the couch area.)

Allie: Let's get something straight, bitch, he has been mine since I was born! Do you understand that?! Just because you started dating him, does not mean that he suddenly belongs to you and only you! He doesn't! He has been mine since day one and he'll always be mine! He's always been mine! Nothing about that is going to change! You wanna know what I'm sick of?! You thinking you own him! You don't! You don't control him or any of that shit! Second, I am so close to choking the shit out of you, it's not even funny! How dare you run the fuck out and cheat on him! I should beat you where you stand! No one hurts him! Third, if you EVER put your fucking hands on him again, I'm gonna put my hands on you! You're a piece of shit, Aviana! And I swear I'm gonna make him see that! You don't do shit for him, you don't take care of him, you don't respect him, you're not loyal to him, and you don't deserve him! Bottom line, I'm not going anywhere and neither is he! Because he belongs to me!

Aviana: Allie, I will fucking kill you! You stay away from him, or I'm really gonna get ignorant! And by that, I mean start exposing you!

Allie: I don't give a shit what you do, I'm not leaving him! You keep thinking you can beat me, but you can't. Like I said, you don't know me. Take me there, Aviana. I'm waiting for it.

Aviana: I'm not scared of you!

Allie: I never said you were. You don't have to be. But, either way, I'm not backing down from you. I never should have let this shit happen between you and him, and now, I'm gonna fix it. But I'm not gonna risk losing him over the summer.

Alex: None of us are. Meaning, you better keep it chill for the rest of the summer, Aviana. None of us are playing with you.

Everyone, except Aviana's friends: *glare at her*

Aviana: *sees all their faces and rolls her eyes* Fuck you, guys. *walks off with her friends*

David: So tired of that bitch.

Thomas: We all are.

Kristina: She better watch who the fuck she's talking to, that's all I know. I was about to knock that bitch into next year.

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: Allie, how about you come talk to me for a minute. *stands up*

Allie: Am I in trouble again? *nervous*

Alex: A little. Come on. *heads out to the balcony*

Allie: *follows him* (They get out on the balcony.)

Alex: How much do you love him?

Allie: What do you mean? I love his heartbeat. He's my heart, Alex.

Alex: Do you love him enough to tell him the truth?

Allie: Of course I do! But I'm trying not to ruin his thing with Aviana.

Alex: That shouldn't even matter to you, Allie.

Allie: It doesn't. But, he does. He means everything to me, Alex.

Alex: Ok, I get that. But, you need to wake him up and make him see the truth. He is living a lie right now, Allie. And you know that. How long are you just gonna watch this?! I gotta know.

Allie: You have no idea how bad I wish I didn't have to, but you know that he cares about her, Alex. And to hurt her, would hurt him. I have to be careful.

Alex: She is gonna ruin him, Allie. You saw the way he snapped in there.

Allie: I know. Which is why I'm gonna do my best to fix this. But you have to trust me and you have to give me time, Alex. Please.

Alex: *sighs* Fine. But you never should've lied to him in the first place.

Allie: I know that, Alex. And I'm sorry. This is my mess and trust me, when I say I'm gonna clean it up.

Alex: *just nods his head at her and goes back inside*

Allie: *sighs, P.O.V.* (Alex is right. I have to do something about this. That bitch cheated on him. And I know Nat's probably just gonna look it over, because she was drunk. But either way, he doesn't deserve that. He is losing his mind. And it's all my fault. I don't know why I didn't just tell him. Now he's going through all this. And he thinks he's the shitty friend? I'm the shitty friend. I have to tell him the truth. But when? How? I have to think this through.)

Kristina: *shouts from inside* Allz? You ok, babe?

Allie: *snaps out of her thoughts* Yeah.

Kristina: Come on in.

Allie: *sighs and goes back in to everyone* (Everyone pretty much sits in and watches movies, while talking to each other. The whole day had gone by and Nat didn't come home once. It was around 11:30, when he finally walked into the penthouse. He was talking on the phone with someone. But, everyone was sitting in the couch room, waiting up for him, and they could hear him.)


	23. Chapter 23

Nat: I literally just got back.

..?: Are they sleep?

Nat: They might be. I hope so. I don't wanna talk to anybody.

..?: You're still mad, baby?

Nat: Hell yeah, I'm still mad. I'm telling you guys, you have no idea how bad they've been driving me crazy! It's just been non-stop arguing, since we left Miami. They won't chill out, they won't shut up. I do everything for everybody and the one time I ask for something so simple, I can't even get it. It's like, what the hell?

..?: I know. It is bullshit, the way they've been acting. You always do think of everyone.

Nat: Always! And you would think someone would actually think of me!

..?: You know we do, daddy. We miss you so much.

Nat: I miss you guys, too. *going into the kitchen, he sits his bag on the counter and goes into the fridge* I never thought I'd miss school so much.

..?: *chuckles* Oh, please. You love it here.

Nat: I really do. I love my girls, too. I really miss you guys.

..?: We miss you, more. You know we appreciate you.

Nat: It's nice to know someone appreciates me. I just feel so unloved right now.

..?: Aww.

Nat: Even my mom is giving me a hard time. I went to talk to her, after I left the hotel, and all she did was guilt trip me about being gone for so long. It's not like I don't visit home when I can.

..?: Right.

Nat: I mean, I get that that's how she is. My mother adores me. I adore her. But, I just have a lot going on right now. I can't be where people want me to be, every time. I barely pulled this summer thing off and I worked my ass off, just to do that. And does anyone acknowledge that?

..?: We wish you weren't going through all that. You just sound so stressed.

Nat: I am stressed. And no one is understanding that. No one is helping. This is how people start smoking.

..?: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles*

..?: *chuckling* You better not ever smoke.

Nat: No, never. I'm not an idiot. *chuckles* I just don't have many stress relievers. So, when I get to this point, I just don't know what to do.

..?: I mean, you can always call us, boo. You know we're here for you to talk to, always.

Nat: *smiles a bit* Yeah, I know. *sips his water from the fridge*

..?: It's crazy knowing your friend was a part of all that craziness.

Nat: Allie?

..?: Yeah.

Nat: I mean, it's not necessarily her individually. Its her and Aviana. They just won't stop fucking fighting. And I don't understand why. Neither of them will talk to me, they won't talk to each other. It scares me half to death leaving them alone, 'cause I'm afraid they're literally gonna murder each other. I don't know what their problem is with each other. For the most part, it's Aviana. She's always attacking Allie. For the most part, she's starting the arguing. Allie hardly speaks to her, let alone acknowledges her. The only time these two have a confrontation is when I'm around Allie.

..?: Well, you have told us that Aviana gets jealous easily.

Nat: This is more like battle, than jealousy. I don't know what her problem is. And Allie, I mean she doesn't really snap unless you take her there. She's chill for the most part. I mean, at least when she's hugged up with me. But every time Aviana snaps at her, it's like Allie just gets emotional and I find her somewhere crying.

..?: What does Aviana say to her?

Nat: A bunch of stuff. Mean and just flat out evil stuff. And I don't understand why. Allie is the sweetest girl ever. She's cool with everyone, she's always got good vibes, she's nice to everyone. The only time she gets mean is when people piss her off.

..?: She's not the sensitive type, is she?

Nat: I mean, she's not really a fighter. She hates fighting. But, she can be violent. Really violent. She just prefers not to fight. But she can, and she will. She's sensitive, but not that sensitive. Trust me, she can go from 0 to 100 real quick. *chuckles a bit* Especially growing up with me.

..?: We know that's right. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles again* Yeah. Honestly, I think she got that from me. I'm not proud of that sometimes, but at least it lets people know not to mess with her.

..?: True. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I just wish I understood this shit between her and Aviana. But, neither of them will talk to me about it and, honestly, it hurts, but I get over it.

..?: Well, I mean, you gotta expect some territorial behavior from Allie. I mean, she's the only girl that's been a part of your life since you guys were babies, right? And for a while, she was the only.

Nat: *sighs* Yeah, I guess.

..?: I mean, have you ever noticed it on her?

Nat: *thinks for a minute* Actually, yeah. A few times in middle school. She hated other girls talking to me. I mean, she did not like sharing at all. The only girl she ever shared me with was Kristina.

..?: Kristina is her best friend, right?

Nat: More like her sister.

..?: And you and Allie have a brother/sister relationship, right?

Nat: *immediately shakes his head* Hell no. No. Maybe at one point, when we were babies, but by the time we turned 6 - - or she turned 6 - - I was 7. By the time she turned 6, our relationship was not sibling based. It was WAY too intimate for that. And that's how it stayed. Not to say I don't love her like a sister. I do. But, not necessarily in that sense. I protect her like she's my sister. But, that's the only sibling base in our relationship. I don't know how to describe it, other than intimate. It's complicated. It's strange, it's alien, but it's us. I don't understand most of how our childhood was. Mostly because I can only remember things as far back as when I was 5. That's it. So, whatever we did before then, whatever we were like, I don't know. Only our parents would. But, I would certainly assume that things were sibling based with us. I mean, how could they not be? We were just babies.

..?: Right.

Nat: I mean, she didn't have anyone else, except her mom. Her dad passed when she was two. Even in those two years, he was sick, so he couldn't see her much. She's an only child. I was literally all she had growing up.

..?: Exactly. And it's always just been you guys. She's never had to deal with other girls being all over you. Let alone being in a relationship with you.

Nat: Yeah, you got a point there.

..?: Yeah. So, you kinda have to see where her behavior is coming from.

Nat: She's always been possessive. But, only towards me.

..?: You don't act that way with her?

Nat: I'm protective of her, but not possessive. I mean, she's not really mine. So, how can I? Who am I to tell her who can be around her and who can't? I'm not her daddy.

..?: From what you've told us about you two, that's debatable. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs* I'm not dating her, either!

..?: *laughs* But you're still Fat Daddy, though.

Nat: *chuckles* First of all, her mom was the one who gave me the name Fat Daddy. Not her. She just started using it because her mom was always calling me that.

..?: *chuckling* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Anyway, no. I'm not possessive towards her. At least, I don't think I am. I mean, if that was the case, I'd go kill every guy she ever dated. And beat each one she gave it up to.

..?: *laughs hard*

Nat: Especially the one who took it in the first place. But, nah. She's grown, she can make her own decisions. I'm just her friend. What other reason would I need to be possessive, unless I was dating her?

..?: I don't know.

Nat: Exactly. But, that'll never be us, so I don't need to be possessive.

..?: Why not?

Nat: You don't date your friends. That just ruins everything. I don't want any part of my friendship ruined with her. None. I love her to death and I love how we are. I don't wanna risk anything in it. If I ever lost her, I'd go out of my mind.

..?: How would things get ruined? You two adore each other.

Nat: Say we did date and we start fighting? Then, break up? Then what? It's just a bunch of awkward, weird ass tension between us. I don't want that shit. Because, eventually, it'll just push us apart, so that we won't have to deal with the awkward shit anymore. I can't lose her. If I did date her, we could just not have sex. Ever. That, singlehandedly, will fuck up everything. I refuse to let her see my penis. *sips his water*

..?: *laughs* Hasn't she felt several of your boners?

Nat: *laughs a little* Yes, but, that's different. Besides, we're not in high school anymore. It was different then. She's changed and so have I. Omg, I can't even deal.

..?: *laughs again*

Nat: As if it wasn't freakish enough. No, I go and hit 18, then my 20's kick in. Let's turn it up some more.

..?: *laughs more*

Nat: You know it's a problem if you're insecure about it. I don't even like being seen naked. Which is why sex in the dark is essential. Y'all do not know my struggle. I thought shedding a little fat would tone it down a bit, but no, it made it worse. Then gaining the fat back was just a big middle finger to the face. I'm cursed.

..?: *continues laughing* No, you're blessed. Just accept it.

Nat: I have. Somewhat. I mean, I have a girlfriend who doesn't mind it, so I got lucky there.

..?: You think Allie would mind it? *chuckles*

Nat: She's Asian!

..?: *laughs hard*

Nat: Omg, no. For fear of hurting something, hell no. I would cry. To actually hit it and split it, OMG-

..?: *cracks up laughing super hard*

Nat: *laughs a little* No! We are done with this conversation! I'm gonna cry!

..?: *laughing hard* We are so weak at you!

Nat: *chuckles* As girls, y'all should understand!

..?: *laughing* We do.

Nat: Anyway, no, I can't date her, I can't do that to her. And, she doesn't feel that way about me anyway. So, I'm good. That's my boo, and we are good as is.

..?: Oh, that's your boo? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Hell yeah, that's my boo. That's always been my boo. Just like I've always been her baby.

..?: Ok, y'all cute. *chuckles*

Nat: That whole "dating your best friend" thing may work for some people, it worked for my brother, but maybe they're different. I like the idea, but I'm too afraid. To top that off, I'm in a relationship already and, I do love Aviana. I've given this 6 years of my life. Obviously I saw something worth keeping. She's beautiful, she makes me laugh. She's bold. I mean, I do care about her. But lately, she's just been pissing me off. And she doesn't even care.

..?: Didn't you say she kissed another guy, last night?

Nat: Yeah, but she was shit-faced. I mean, she didn't even know who I was.

..?: Still fucked up, though.

Nat: Yeah, I know. That's what everyone here has been saying. Honestly, I don't even know what to do about this. Under normal circumstances, I'd be pissed and hurt, and probably just call it quits, but she was drunk. I mean, would that even be fair?

..?: She still should've known better, babe. Known her limit, at least. But she just said fuck it all.

Nat: *sighs* Yeah. But, it's like.. *exhales* I mean, 6 years? Just to throw it out on this?

..?: We know you have a sweet heart. That's why this is difficult for you.

Nat: I made all these plans to travel and stuff. Take some time out after all this crazy stuff blows over. She's ruining everything. Who the fuck wants to travel alone? I mean, I wouldn't mind going alone, if I didn't want somebody to do it with. Which I do.

..?: You could always take us.

Nat: *chuckles* True. I could take you guys. I mean, I know you guys are gonna have a clear schedule. Who knows what these knuckleheads are gonna be doing.

..?: Exactly. See? You don't have to be alone.

Nat: Not even just that. I mean, you guys know the surprise I had laid out for her. She's ruining that, too.

..?: If she's gonna continue to act the way that she's acting, then maybe she doesn't deserve it all, babe. You are the most genuine, sweetest, most caring, thoughtful, loyal guy we have ever known. Girls know how hard it is to come by that. If she doesn't know what she has, then maybe it needs to be gone before she does. She is insanely lucky to have you. And she acts as if it's the other way around. There are literally millions of girls killing to take her spot. She can go out and get another guy, too. But he'll never be you.

Nat: *smiles a bit* Thanks, guys.

..?: You know we love you. And you know, if it comes down to you having to leave and bail on the trip, to keep your sanity, then just, go ahead and come back to MIT. Do what you have to do. Especially if they're just gonna continue to act the way they are. You don't need that.

Nat: Right.

..?: How do you feel? How was your day after you left?

Nat: Pretty good. I got a ton of work done, got a little ways ahead of my studies. Even finished some projects. I feel pretty productive today.

..?: Good. *chuckles* You are such a nerd.

Nat: *chuckles* I mean, I know I am. I'm not ashamed. You guys find my intelligence sexy.

..?: I literally wanna fuck your brain. We all do.

Nat: *laughs* Omg. Why am I done with y'all?

..?: *laughing* You could never be done with us. You love us.

Nat: I do. *chuckles* You can't blame me, though. This is literally the first time I've been able to get any work done, since we started this trip. Like I said, they won't shut up. *chuckles* And I can never try in private, because Aviana can't keep her damn hands to herself. Like, this is "study time", not "jerk me off under the table time".

..?: Omg! *laughs* Wow!

Nat: I am so serious. She does not respect my space at all. It pisses me off so bad. Like she doesn't get enough attention.

..?: Right. *chuckles*

Nat: Honestly, I just don't think she understands me sometimes.

..?: Sometimes? Sounds more like all the time.

Nat: That is just terrible. *goes back into the fridge* I am literally starving. My hunger pains are a bitch right now.

..?: How did you forget to eat all day? *chuckles*

Nat: At first, it was because they pissed me off. I didn't even have an appetite. Then, by the time I started working, I just forgot. Like I always do. My mom threatened to kick my ass if I kept this up. But, it's a habit. This is why I miss my girls. You guys always bring me food.

..?: I know. *chuckles* We really miss you. We miss going out.

Nat: I didn't even go out in Miami.

..?: You didn't?

Nat: Nope. First night back, I got pinned under Aviana and yet another round of awkward sex. *grabs his bag and heads to his room* Please let this girl be sleep.

..?: What are you about to do?

Nat: Drop this bag off, change my shirt, and go get food. *walks past the dimmed couch room, without looking in that area*

..?: Why is the sex awkward? I mean, aside from her short cummings.

Nat: *laughs hard* Y'all did not!

..?: *laughs hard*

Nat: *chuckling* Omg. Where is the chill? It's just akward 'cause I never know what to do after. I'm just up, trying to calculate what the fuck just happened.

..?: *laughs again*

Nat: I mean, why couldn't it be that sex that just sends you into a coma? *chuckles*

..?: Mm! That's that good shit! *moans*

Nat: *laughs* Where is the chill!? Don't do that over the phone!

..?: *laughs*

Nat: Make me come back there and start tappin' ass. *chuckling*

..?: Hey, we would welcome that.

Nat: Omg. *chuckles and takes his shirt off, then goes in his bag and grabs a white sideless shirt, then heads out of the room again, shirtless*

..?: Don't act like that. You know we've been trying to fuck since you met us.

Nat: *laughs* Omg! All of you are fucking grounded!

..?: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Leave it to you guys to make me laugh, when I wanna be pissed.

..?: We would never let you walk around pissed.

Nat: *chuckles* I see.

..?: Or horny.

Nat: *laughs* Who said I was horny?!

..?: You are. We can hear it in your voice. *chuckling*

Nat: I am not. *chuckling* Sex is the last thing on my mind.

..?: You ever think that might be the problem? *chuckles*

Nat: *scoffs* Please. If anything, sex causes problems. Especially for me.

..?: We can make it the solution.

Nat: *laughs* What is with all this "we"? What are you trying to do? An orgy?

..?: *laughs* No! Just a numeric sexual gathering.

Nat: Omg. *chuckles and shakes his head* Hell no. I like it one at a time.

..?: *laughing* Come on. Explore.

Nat: I explore enough. I'm good on that. *chuckles* Y'all are freaks.

..?: So are you. You just don't know it yet.

Nat: *chuckles* Why does everyone keep saying that?

..?: 'Cause it's the truth. For instance, we know you love lesbians.

Nat: Absolutely. Something about a girl kissing another girl just excites me. It's like the sexiest thing ever. *chuckles* I'm obsessed with lesbians.

..?: Sign of an inner freak right there. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Whatever.

..?: Name 5 races that appeal to you.

Nat: Mexicans, Latinas, Brazilians, Polynesians, and oddly enough, Asians. Which, you guys are proof of. *chuckles*

..?: We know you love Asians! *laughs* Look at us!

Nat: *chuckles* I just said that.

..?: *laughs* What do you love about us?

Nat: Asian girls are sexy as fuck. What do you mean? They're gorgeous. Especially with tattoos. Omg. Let me get one with some tattoos and it's a wrap. I may just find my inner freak.

..?: *laughs*

Nat: I would mess that shit up. Father, forgive me.

..?: *laughs more*

Nat: Omg, did Mimi get that back tattoo yet?

..?: Omg, yes. Its so sexy. You gotta see it.

Nat: Send me that picture right now!

..?: *laughs* Ok.

Nat: *gets the picture and looks at his phone* Yes! Yes!

..?: *laughs*

Nat: Mimi, I gotta slay, baby!

..?: *laughs* She said bring that ass back here, then.

Nat: Tell her I'm on THE way! *chuckling*

..?: *laughs more*

Nat: *chuckling* Damn, I miss y'all.

..?: We miss you too!

Nat: *walks past the couch area again, without looking in that direction, heading straight for the mirror* I seriously need to update my ink. My body's getting boring.

..?: Boy, please. That body couldn't be boring for shit.

Nat: I mean, I got my hawaiian tribal tat, my paw prints, my wolf tattoo, my tattoo of Toothless, my Sagittarius tattoo. I feel like I want something else.

..?: Your tattoos are so sexy.

Nat: Thank you. I might get a body tattoo. Would that be sexy?

..?: So sexy.

Nat: I'll let you guys know what I'm thinkin' about.

..?: Was everyone sleep?

Nat: I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I don't really care either. When they get their shit together, that's when they can talk to me.

..?: *chuckles* Ok.

Nat: I'm hungry as hell. 'Bout to go grab me some B-Dubs. Might even go out and get drunk tonight. I'm just in that mood.

..?: You deserve it, babe. You know what else would be sexy on you?

Nat: What?

..?: Pierced ears.

Nat: I've actually been thinkin' about that. I'll let you guys know.

..?: Why do you get the craziest comments on Instagram?

Nat: *chuckles* Why, what happened?

..?: *laughs* We were reading your comments and there was just so much outrageous stuff. Like, raping you, violating you, wanting to fuck you. Its just repetitive on every post. Like, does that not drive you crazy?

Nat: I mean, I find it flattering, but insanely inappropriate at the same time. Apparently I'm every girl's choice for a baby daddy. I don't understand that. *chuckles* I see several comments like that on every post. It pisses Aviana off every time. She hates my Instagram.

..?: *chuckles* We believe it.

Nat: I'm barely allowed to post shirtless pics.

..?: You have the most perfect, sexiest, meaty pecs.

Nat: *laughs* Thank you. I appreciate them as well. *puts on his shirt* I wish you guys were here. We'd so go out tonight.

..?: We really would. You miss your flock of bitches?

Nat: *laughs* Yes, I miss my flock of bitches. *heads to the door, but catches movement out the side of his eye and finds everyone sitting in the couch room* Damn it.

..?: What?

Nat: They weren't fucking sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Aviana: Who are you on the phone with?

Nat: Friends.

Aviana: Male or fucking female?

Nat: Female. All of them. Problem?

Aviana: A very big one.

Nat: I'm allowed to have friends outside of this dysfunctional ass circle.

Aviana: Where do you get off talking to other girls?!

Nat: You talk to other guys all the time!.! What the fuck?! Here you go again with your fucking double standards! Just stop! You kissed another guy last night, and you're complaining about me having a conversation!? Just shut..the fuck- -! UGHHH!.!.! *punches a hole into the wall*

Everyone: *jumps*

Nat: Omg.. *puts his phone back to his ear* Hey.

..?: Is everything ok?!

Nat: No. She just pissed me off again.

..?: Omg, are you serious?

Nat: Dead ass. Let me call you back.

..?: Please do. Ok? Bye, babe. Love you!

Nat: I love you guys, too. *hangs up* You are really pissing me off! *points at Aviana* You really are! Did I not make myself clear earlier?!

Aviana: Because you think you and these other bitches are ok!

Nat: No, because you think you can just talk to me any way!.! I don't tell you who you can and can't talk to, so stop trying that shit with me! 'Cause bottom line, you don't control who I speak to! I am tired of your shitty attitude, when all I do is give you what you want! You are spoiled and fucking ungrateful, and I'm sick of it!.!.! I take a lot of shit from you and it's because I love you! And you don't even appreciate that! You don't appreciate shit that I do for you! Because, despite what you may think, I'm a good fucking boyfriend! I know I'm a good boyfriend! I do everything that I'm supposed to, and damn it, I wanna be treated like I do! Like I am!

Aviana: *just gapes at him*

Nat: Yeah, I talk to other girls! But at the end of the day, I know who I belong to! And I go right back to you every time! But do you even give a damn!?

Aviana: Of course I do!

Nat: You don't act like it!.! *pounds the wall, getting angrier* That's the problem! SHOW ME! SHOW ME YOU WANT ME! 'CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO BE HERE, AVIANA!

Aviana: I DO WANT YOU! *starts crying* I just don't want anyone else to have you. You say you belong to me, but you give so much more of yourself to someone else, and you know who I'm talking about! You give these other girls out here a taste, when I don't even want them to have a glance! I don't want them to have ANY of you!

Nat: You know, for a while, I felt the same way about you! But I guess someone else got a taste, huh?

Aviana: *just looks down and sobs* Baby, I'm sorry.

Nat: Look, I don't know what I'm gonna do about this. I don't. And I'm gonna be honest, its not looking good.

Aviana: *sobs more*

Nat: Under normal circumstances, I would've broken up with you last night, with no hesitation..

Aviana: *whimpers and wipes her eyes*

Nat: I just gotta think about this. But, I need some space. So, I'm not gonna sleep with you tonight.

Aviana: *looks up at him*

Nat: I'm not sleeping with anyone. I'm gonna lay my ass on that couch tonight. Alone. I'm not in the mood to be bothered by anyone. Since everyone just decided to piss on my happiness today.

David: Look, dude-

Nat: *cuts him off* No, you look. I do entirely too much for you assholes, for you guys to just disrespect me and disregard how I feel. I told you, firsthand, that I did not want any fighting or arguing on this trip. And so far, all you've done is manage to ignore that statement. I am always putting you guys' wishes, requests, and favors ahead of my own, and for you guys to just toss me up, instead of holding me down, like friends are supposed to, it really just shows me how you guys feel. And right now, it just shows me that you guys just no longer give a fuck about how I feel.

Stiles: You know that is not true! Of course we care about you, Nat! For you to even doubt that, it's shady!

Nat: I call it how I see it. There you go. What did I see? You guys completely ignore me, after I clearly said no fighting. Then, to add more insult to injury, you go ahead and continue, on a birthday that wasn't even yours. I had a perfect situation prepared, one that was drama and argue free, and what did you assholes do? You went ahead and just did it anyway. What's shady is the way you guys acted. But as soon as I have to be an asshole, I'm the one who's wrong.

Qaasim: You're not wrong, man. For real. At least, I know I you're not. You had every right. We were complete dicks.

Nat: I appreciate that, Q.

Cody: It still doesn't give you the right to question our loyalty and love. We care about you, dude. And you know that. And the way we acted was out of love. We were just trying to protect you.

Nat: Let me worry about me and my relationships. I'm not butting into any of yours, so don't try to handle mine. I am a big boy and I can take care of myself. I don't know what the hell you guys' problem is. I don't know if things really have just grown apart in the last 3 years, and if they have, I'm cool with that. This is how stuff normally goes after high school anyway, so it's cool-

Stiles: No, it's not!.! What are you saying?! Look, we are sorry, ok?! We were assholes and you did not deserve that! We admit that! We did not mean to piss you off and we didn't mean to disrespect you! We're trying to make this right!

Cody: Yeah. You're our brother, dude. You keep us together. You're right. You are always there for us when we need you, and we did not show you any type of love or credit on that. We did not show you any appreciation. You are always thinking of us and we did not acknowledge that. And we are sorry. We really are.

David: From here on out, we're willing to squash the arguing and really enjoy the trip. We are. We really appreciate this trip and we appreciate you making this time for us. We know you didn't have to.

Cooper: And we want you to know that absolutely nothing has changed between us. We'll be honest, it hurt when you left. And it hurt for 3 years. But, we know it's what you had to do. And we support you.

Nat: Ok and know that. Know that I had to leave. Everyone left for their future, let me leave for mine. I understand that you guys are all down in Miami together, except Kris, and that you guys planned on that. But, I had plans too and they did not involve Florida International. They didn't involve Florida period. I knew where I was going, just like you guys did. But don't take that as I didn't care. Because I did. Obviously we have a lot of unresolved shit. But, I just don't have time to sit around and talk about all that. I don't. So let it go. I'm here now and that is all that should matter. I know I'm being a dick about it right now, but you guys got me here. So.. *shrugs* I don't care. Leave the last 3 years behind and move the fuck on. Goodnight. *heads to the door*

Aviana: Where are you going!? *crying*

Nat: *gets annoyed fast* DAMN IT! AVIANA, GIVE ME SOME SPACE!

Aviana: *just cries and runs to her room*

Trina: Really nice, Nat.

Nat: *points at Trina and Lena* If you two think I give a fuck about your opinions, I don't.

Lena: What is your problem!? Who are you right now?!

Nat: *scoffs* Spare me. You two don't know me at all. You never did. *heads to the door again*

Trina: Nat, you know she didn't mean it! We told you she was drunk!

Nat: I KNOW THAT! *snaps*

Everyone: *jumps a bit*

Nat: *grabs his hair in frustration and exhales* Just..stop talking about it.

Lena: This isn't you.

Nat: This is me! Like I said, you don't know me! You don't know shit about me! This is me! When people wanna piss me off and step all over me, when I am always there for them!.!

Trina: She didn't mean it!.!

Nat: Oh really?! You know that?! Is that what you know?! Show me proof and I will go back there and take everything back! Show me!.!

Trina and Lena: *just look at each other helplessly*

Nat: That's what I thought!

Lena: But Nat, she loves you! That should be proof enough!

Nat: People who love each other don't run out and do what she did!.! She's wrong! So just stop trying to plead her case!.! Goodbye! *heads for the door again and gets to the knob, when..*

Lena: *low monotone* Bet he never treated Allie like that.

Trina: *low monotone* Right. Like, go lay up with your REAL fucking girlfriend.

Nat: *balls up his fists and is now furious* (He storms back to the couch area, heading straight for Lena and Trina.)

Lena: *sees him and starts to back up*

Nat: FIRST OF ALL, YOU DON'T COME INTO THIS HOUSE, THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE, AND START SENDING SHOTS AT ME!.!

David and Thomas: Whoa! *go and hold Nat back*

Nat: YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT ME IN MY FUCKING HOUSE, YOU ARE A GUEST IN MY HOME! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY FUCKING FRIEND, THEN YOU DEAL WITH IT WITH HER! YOU DON'T TAKE SHOTS AT ME, 'CAUSE I'M NOT THAT DUDE! DON'T COME FOR ME, BECAUSE I DID NOT SEND FOR YOU! DON'T! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!? LIKE I SAID, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! *still trying to make his way to them*

Thomas: Tikki, calm down! *holding him back*

Nat: YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! I'M TIRED OF DISRESPECTFUL ASS GIRLS! I'M TIRED OF IT! STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS!

Kristina: Baby, ok! Just please, calm down! *gets up and goes to Nat, pressing her hands to his chest to hold him back* I'll handle them! Please, stop.

Nat: *breathes deeply a few times and tries to calm down*

Kristina: Good. That's it. Just breathe. Forget about them. Come on.

Nat: *continues to take deep breaths, while trying to relax his body*

Kristina: Good. Give me your hands. Come on. Un-clench your fists.

Nat: *slowly un-clenches his fists, while continuing to breathe hard and deep, with anger in his eyes*

Kristina: *grabs his hands* Look at me.

Nat: *continues glaring at Lena and Trina*

Kristina: Look at me, baby.

Nat: *looks at Kristina and softens a little*

Kristina: *looking in his eyes* Hey. *softly* It's ok.

Nat: *softens some more, looking at her*

Kristina: It's ok. *squeezes his hands* You're ok. *gentle voice*

Nat: *continues breathing hard, looking at her with soft eyes*

Kristina: You're ok. *gentle voice*

Nat: *finally calms down*

Kristina: *gentle voice* Listen to me. We are sorry, ok? We're sorry. I'm sorry, baby.

Nat: *continues looking at her with soft eyes*

Kristina: I'm so sorry. We don't mean to upset you. We love you. I love you. And we are so sorry for getting you this mad. Forget about them. They don't know you. But we do.

Nat: *squeezes her hands a little*

Kristina: *nods* I know, baby. Come here.

Nat: *moves in and hugs Kristina, holding on to her*

Kristina: *starts kissing on the side of his face and whispering* It's ok. We're sorry, baby. We're so sorry.

Nat: *nods, still holding her*

Kristina: Go ahead and get you some food, get some air. Come back home. Please. Don't stay out too long.

Nat: *nods and lets go of her, looking at her*

Kristina: *touches his cheek and kisses his face* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. *kisses her hands, then turns around and leaves*

David and Thomas: *exhale and collapse in exhaustion* Jesus, he's heavy.

Thomas: It was like pushing a fucking bulldozer. *out of breath*

Cody: Way to go, Kris. How'd you do that?

Kristina: I know my Big Papí. He just needed some love again.

Cody: Damn, they really set him off.

Kristina: *turns around to face Trina and Lena* You two.. I am going to make this as basic as I can for you dumb broads. If you EVER piss my Papí off like that again.. If you EVER disrespect him like that again.. I am going to personally beat the shit out of you.. *points at Lena* You.. *points at Trina* And that bitch pretending to cry in the back. Then, I'm gonna see to it you disappear from our lives for good. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

Lena And Trina: *petrified by Nat and now Kristina, they nod quickly*

Kristina: And if I have to tell you bitches one more time, to keep my sister's name out of your mouths, I'm gonna crack your fucking jaws! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

Lena And Trina: *nod again*

Kristina: Mind your fucking business! Y'all don't worry about him and her!.! It has nothing to do with you!.! That is nobody's business but theirs! Y'all are here for one reason and one reason only! And that's for the bitch in the back! So, I advise y'all go back there and stay in your place, before everyone in this house has to put you there and make you stay there! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

Trina and Lena: *nod quickly again*

Kristina: Bye!

Trina and Lena: *run to the back with Aviana*

Kristina: Them hoes gotta get the hell up outta here. I can't even deal. For all this shit, he should've just sent Aviana's ass off somewhere else with them, 'cause they should not have been here.

Brionna: We agree.

Viviana: Cannot believe he snapped like that.

Alex: Like I said, he's worse than me.

Viviana: We did not know that.

Qaasim: Oh yeah. Nat is that real 0 to 100.

Alyse: Glad we know that now. I feel so bad. He was so sad.

Kristina: I know. I hate seeing my Papí so down. I feel like such a douche right now.

David: I could have sworn we told her to keep it chill. Did we or did we not? Did I imagine that?

Kristina: No, you didn't. And once again, she just ignored everybody. Which is why I was about to kill her.

David: Ok, I thought so.

Alex: Oh, please. She's just sore 'cause he's about to dump her. She can cry me a damn ocean.

Thomas: What if he doesn't, though?

Alex: Come again?

Thomas: What if he doesn't? I mean, you know your brother, Alex. You know his heart.

Alex: *thinks for a minute* Damn it. He might flake out.

Qaasim: Only one person knows that for sure. *texting on his phone*

Alex: *looks at Qaasim* Who? Who knows my brother better than me?

Qaasim: Allie J. *points at Allie*

Alex: Explain?

Qaasim: *chuckles* She has that boy's soul, Alex. You know that as well as we do.

Alex: Damn it.

Qaasim: *laughs* Yeah. Exactly.

Alex: Allie, what are we thinking here?

Allie: He's not gonna do it.

Everyone: Fuck!

Alex: Ugh!.! Jalani!.!

Qaasim: He has his mom's heart. What are you gonna do, Alex? *chuckles*

Allie: It would have been a different story if she wasn't drunk. If she wasn't, then yeah, he would've said deuces. She got lucky. *gets up*

Kristina: Where are you going?

Allie: To cry myself to sleep. *walks off carelessly*

Kristina: Babe!

Allie: Not now, Kris. *from down the hall*

Kristina: *sighs* Jesus.

Alyse: Should we go lay with her? (They hear the door shut.)

Kristina: She's not letting us in.

Allie's Friends: Nope.

Alex: Not unless you're her Oogie Bear.

David: Man, I'm exhausted.

Thomas: *yawns* I think we all are.

Cooper: Should we go ahead and pack it in?

Everyone, except Kristina: *yawns* Yeah.

Kristina: I don't know. I kinda feel like we should wait up for Nat. I wanna make sure he comes home. You guys know how he is.

Cody: We'll listen out, ok?

Kristina: Ok. I'm just worried, 'cause I know Allie isn't gonna go to sleep if he's not here. She can't sleep if he's not the last person she sees or hears.

Alex: Kris, she's been without him for 3 years. I think she'll fall asleep.

Kristina: She won't, Alex. Believe me. Yeah, Nat wasn't there to lay with her, but she had to video chat him every single night, just to sleep.

Alex: Are you serious?

Kristina: Yes. And now that he actually is here, she's really gonna have a hard time sleeping. She's been cuddling with him almost every night.

Alex: Just watch out for her, ok?

Kristina: Ok.


	25. Chapter 25

(Everyone gets ready for bed and lays down. After a couple hours, everyone had fallen asleep. Allie let the girls in her room, but she didn't speak to anyone. She cried silently to herself, laying in her underwear and t-shirt. A few hours had gone by and Allie still couldn't go to sleep. She was listening out for Nat and 3 am hit, but he still wasn't home. Allie continued to cry for another hour, still listening for Nat, but he still hadn't come home. When Allie couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her phone and slowly crept out of the room. She went into the couch room, sat down, hugged her knees, and dialed Nat's contact. A few rings later, he finally answers.)

Nat: Why aren't you asleep?

Allie: I can't go to sleep. *crying, she sniffles*

Nat: Why not? Allz, it's 4:05 in the morning. You need to go to sleep.

Allie: I can't go to sleep, because you won't come home.

Nat: I'll get there when I get there.

Allie: Where are you? *sniffles*

Nat: Just out, at a bar.

Allie: Are you drunk?

Nat: No, just a little faded. *sighs* Allie, please, go to sleep, Nani.

Allie: *crying softly* I can't. I want you.

Nat: You're the only one up, aren't you?

Allie: *sniffles* Yes.

Nat: Just lay down and close your eyes. I'll sing to you if that's what you want.

Allie: I want you to come home to me. I need you. *softly crying* Please come home.

Nat: *sighs*

Allie: *crying* I'm sorry for making you mad.

Nat: You didn't make me mad. It's not you that I'm mad at, it's whatever's going on with you and Avi, that pisses me off.

Allie: If you come home, I'll tell you what I can on my half. I promise.

Nat: What you can? We're supposed to tell each other everything.

Allie: And I will tell you everything at the right moment. But around everyone, while we're on this trip just isn't a good time. By the end of August, I swear, I will let everything off my chest. But for now, I can only let out bits and pieces. Just..please come home. *softly whimpers* Please, Teddy.

Nat: Please stop crying. It's hurting me.

Allie: *crying* I'm sorry. But you not coming home is hurting me. I'm tired, I'm scared, and I just want you to come home. Please, Nat.

Nat: *sighs* Ok. I'm on my way home.

Allie: *sniffles* Ok.

Nat: I'll see you when I get there.

Allie: O-ok. *sniffles*

Nat: *hangs up*

Allie: *hangs up and continues crying softly*

(30 minutes later, Nat had finally made his way back to the hotel. Allie was in the bathroom, cleaning her face, when she heard him come in. Nat immediately walked to the couch room, kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt, and laid down on the big, comfy couch. Allie finishes cleaning her face and goes out to the couch room. She sees Nat in the big couch area and goes over to him. Nat was laying on his side, with his back to her.)

Allie: *sniffles* Nat?

Nat: Still aren't sleep?

Allie: I told you I couldn't. I n-need you.

Nat: *turns over a little, to face her* I said I wasn't sleeping with anyone tonight.

Allie: I-I know, but- *crying a bit*

Nat: Are you sure you can't just go to sleep, Nani? Please?

Allie: I can't. *covers her eyes and whimpers*

Nat: Ok, ok. Come here. *opens his arms*

Allie: *quickly and anxiously crawls onto the big couch with him, and into his arms, on top of him*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair* Shh. *kisses her hair* It's Ok.

Allie: *holds onto him tightly and needy*

Nat: I'm sorry, Nani. *kisses her hair, gentle voice* I know you need me. I'm sorry. *slides his hand underneath her shirt and rubs her back*

Allie: *moans warmly and snuggles her body against Nat's more*

Nat: *continues rubbing her back, he softly whispers* I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, ok? I never was. I love you, Bunny. *kisses her ear*

Allie: *sniffles* I hate to see you so mad and hurt.

Nat: I know.

Allie: I should've just held you down. Like I was supposed to.

Nat: I wouldn't have let you, anyway. I was that mad. I actually felt like I would've said no to you.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: *looks at her* Being like that didn't feel good.

Allie: I know.

Nat: You feel good. *squeezes her body tight against his*

Allie: *kisses his chest*

Nat: *wipes her tears with his thumb* Now, what's the problem? How long have you been crying?

Allie: All day. *sniffles*

Nat: Why?

Allie: Because I thought you were mad at me. And you didn't wanna see me, because of Aviana.

Nat: No, no. I wasn't mad at you. I just don't understand what this fighting is between you and her, and it frustrates me.

Allie: Look, on her half, it's obvious. She doesn't want you around me. I don't want her around you, either, but I know that you guys are in a relationship and that's not for me to decide. On my half… I'm honestly just selfish.

Nat: What do you mean? You're not selfish. You're the least selfish person I know.

Allie: I am when it comes to you. *looking at him* I'm happy for you, but ultimately, I've never had to share you a day in my life before and I hate that I am now. Especially with someone who doesn't even respect you.

Nat: So, that's what all this is about?

Allie: I've said before that I don't wanna share you. And now I really don't, now that she's hurt you. I just love you so much and if anyone hurts you, I'll just.. I just lose it. I argue with her because I don't like the way she treats you. And honestly, I think I'm even jealous.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and touches her face* Jealous? Of what?

Allie: You look at her the way you used to look at me. Like I was the only girl that mattered to you.

Nat: I still look at you like that. It may not seem like it, but I do. I just try to hide it, because of Aviana. She pops a vessel every time she sees me looking at you like that. But I show it in other ways. Ways she won't pay attention to. Like when we cuddle, don't you notice that I hold you a lot tighter than I used to? A lot closer? I cling to you.

Allie: I have noticed that. Honestly, I thought you were having nightmares.

Nat: *smiles a bit and shakes his head* No. I only have sweet dreams when I lay with you.

Allie: *smiles a little, chuckles and sniffles*

Nat: I squeeze you because I know it's you. I recognize your breathing, your skin, the way you hold onto me. The feel of your hair. How sweet you always smell. God, you always smell so sweet. *caressing voice* It just makes my dreams sweeter.

Allie: *smiles and blushes at him*

Nat: She rarely catches us cuddling. So, that's when I express all that. I try to still give you high school.

Allie: I miss being the only girl in your world. 'Cause you're the only guy that matters in mine.

Nat: I really matter to you that much? *soft voice*

Allie: Of course you do. And before Aviana, you never would've doubted that, let alone even ask that question.

Nat: You have given your time to so many other guys. I didn't think I'd have that special spot, because I thought at least a couple of them had something more special with you than me. After all, they captured a piece of your heart too, didn't they?

Allie: Not like you do. Never the way you have. And there isn't a single one who will ever be more special to me than you are. You will always have the top spot. And the only. I liked those guys and I fell in love a few times, but I've never loved a guy as hard as I love you. And I don't think I will.

Nat: You don't know that. There are so many guys out there, Allz. One of them is bound to step up and do it right. I just hope whoever he is, knows how special and amazing you are. He won't take this beautiful heart for granted. *touches her chest* I know I don't. I never will.

Allie: There's a huge difference between you and those guys.

Nat: What?

Allie: Like you said, they only captured a piece of my heart. But you have the entire thing. *looking at him*

Nat: *smiles a bit and kisses her hand* And you have mine. No matter who I'm with. Nothing will ever change that. I just want my heart to be big enough for you and Aviana.

Allie: I know you're not gonna break up with her.

Nat: *sighs* I can't. Yeah, she fucked up. But.. She's not perfect. Neither am I. She was shit-faced and I guess that's all there is to it. I mean.. It's not like I ever gave her a reason to really cheat on me.. Did I? *looks at Allie*

Allie: Not at all. Why? Do you think you have?

Nat: *looks down* Sometimes.

Allie: Why?

Nat: Because of what everyone keeps saying about me and you.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: About the way I treat you. How they think I treat you differently from Aviana. It just drives me nuts. And then, after what Lena and Trina said today, it just..I don't know. I get self-conscious. And then all I do is feel guilty about the way that I act with you. A lot of people make me feel like it's wrong.

Allie: *shakes her head immediately, with a scared look on her face* No, no. It's not.

Nat: I know it isn't, but people seem to feel that way, because I'm in a relationship right now. I don't know how to feel about it sometimes. But I know I need it. Which is why I do it.

Allie: I need it, too. I need you.

Nat: I get things from you that I don't get from Aviana.

Allie: I know.

Nat: Doesn't mean I love her any less. But no one understands that. Neither does she.

Allie: You shouldn't feel bad about it. Because at the end of the day, you still remain faithful to her.

Nat: Yeah. Not that she acknowledges it. *rolls his eyes*

Allie: Well, let her continue to sleep on that. Because she's gonna miss out and it won't be your fault. You show her every day and she just blows past it. That's not your fault.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: Don't doubt who you are, because of her. You know you're good to her. Way more than she deserves.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and touches Allie's face* Thanks, Allz.

Allie: *rests her forehead against his* I love you so much.

Nat: I love you, most. *kisses her hair and hugs her body tight* I do.

Allie: Can I please sleep with you?

Nat: Of course. *rubs her back* You want me to get a blanket?

Allie: I'll go get one. *gets up and goes to grab a blanket*

(She comes back a minute later, with her deep blue down comforter - - Which Nat had given her, after their high school graduation. It was the comforter from his bed, where they spent most of their time together.)

Nat: *surprised chuckle* Wow. I haven't seen that thing in a long time.

Allie: *chuckles* I know.

Nat: You still kept it this whole time?

Allie: Of course I did. It's my favorite blanket. I never go on a trip without it. Or sleep without it.

Nat: *chuckles* How sweet are you?

Allie: Pretty sweet. *giggles a bit, climbs onto the couch with him and climbs on top of him* I love this thing. It keeps me warm and makes me feel like you're holding me. It even still has your scent. When I wrap myself in it at night, it's like my own little heaven. *throws the comforter over them, then lays on top of Nat, her head on his warm chest* I always wondered if I'd ever get to be under this thing with you again.

Nat: *chuckles and rubs Allie's scalp with his fingers* Me too.

Allie: Can I know about these sweet dreams of yours?

Nat: *chuckles again* Yeah. It's mostly stuff growing up. Oddly enough, you're always in them. I think it's 'cause I know I'm sleeping with you.

Allie: *smiles* Give me a few.

Nat: Ok. Remember 9th grade? Homecoming?

Allie: That was awesome.

Nat: Me and you danced the whole time. *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles* The cutest part was you matching my dress.

Nat: We did a good job with planning that, huh? *chuckles*

Allie: We did. *lifts her head and looks at him* You looked so sexy.

Nat: I tend to in a tux. *chuckles* That dress was so beautiful on you.

Allie: *smiles, lays her head on his chest, and keeps looking at him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her forehead* I dream little stuff mostly. Like, every day, of the entire 7th and 8th grade, how I would come to get you for school every morning. And we'd walk together.

Allie: *smiles, remembering* Yeah.

Nat: And how we'd race each other home afterwards. *chuckles a bit, rubbing her scalp*

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah.

Nat: High school dreams are my favorite. I always dream about how I would come home every night, from football practice, just to race to the kitchen and grab my Ben & Jerry's from the fridge. And you'd always be there, waiting for me. How we'd go upstairs and play, chill. Listen to music, watch movies, cuddle. And that was always my favorite part of the day.

Allie: *smiling, listening to his sweet voice* Mine too. I remember after every cheer practice, how I couldn't wait to get to your house, in your room, and in your bed. How I couldn't wait to put on your jersey and wear it, wrapped up in your sheets.. Waiting for you to get home.

Nat: You basically lived with me. *chuckles* I swear you never went home.

Allie: I really didn't. *chuckles* It was just a wrap when me and mom finally moved to New York for real, in 7th grade. I knew I wouldn't have to leave you again and I took advantage.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I really miss things like that.

Allie: You and Aviana don't do that?

Nat: Aviana has one use for a bedroom. And there's not much chilling going on in it.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: We don't really hang out. She just always wants to go shopping or someplace expensive. Not that I have a problem with it, I just..really miss hanging out in my room and.. doing all the stuff we did. *looks at Allie*

Allie: Me too. *looking at him*

Nat: But, she's not that into movies, she hates videogames, she doesn't know how to JUST cuddle, she's not that playful and we have zero compatibility with music. Most of what I like, she hates.

Allie: What kind of music does she like?

Nat: Mostly club music. Like, since me and Alex are DJs, and we mostly play that kind of music, she loves our music, but she's not that big on other types. Like, she hates rock music, alternative, country music. I love those three genres. She likes rave music, 'cause, again, me and Alex.

(A.N. So, also in this story, obviously Nat and Alex are musicians, but I decided to make them Djs for my story. They're big worldwide, and they're basically like Calvin Harris, Zedd, Martin Garrix, Tiësto, and a few other big Djs. They also produce music as well, so they get to work with a lot of big artists, like Calvin Harris and the others I named, and many more. Some of the songs I name off that they've done, I know aren't really theirs. Again, this is just for the story. Go along, please. They still do their music, too, also.)

Allie: Who do you both like?

Nat: We have a few similar artists that we like. Like, P!nk, Katy Perry, a little Coldplay. Oddly enough, we both enjoy Nicki Minaj.

Allie: *chuckles* Who doesn't?

Nat: Right! *laughs*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* We both like Paramore, Maroon 5. That's about it. She likes a few hip-hop artists, but that's all.

Allie: She doesn't like Ke$ha?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Avril Lavigne?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Lady Gaga? Madonna?

Nat: Nope and nope.

Allie: Is she just terrible?

Nat: She literally may be. *nods and chuckles, then shakes his head*

Allie: *laughs a little* Wow.

Nat: She doesn't even like Adele.

Allie: *gasps*

Nat: I know right? Broke my heart.

Allie: Where is her soul? She needs to go trade it back.

Nat: *laughs into her neck* Omg.

Allie: *laughs* And how is she not into movies?

Nat: She thinks they're boring, and that the concept of just sitting and watching them is boring.

Allie: *shakes her head* Wow. And who hates videogames?

Nat: That one made me cry. *whimpers into her neck*

Allie: *laughs a little* Aww. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: I love videogames. How can you hate videogames? Who says that?

Allie: *chuckles* I know, Baby. *kisses his face*

Nat: And the worst part is, she hates eating. Do you know how many health-nut restaurants she drags me to? I cry every time we pull up outside one.

Allie: *laughs and touches his face* Aww. What is she doing to my Baby?

Nat: Trying to kill me. She's so damn skinny, she makes me look and feel like the unhealthy, fat one in the relationship. She's always complaining that I weigh too much and I need to lose weight. She hates it when I eat meat in public. She hates it when I order anything that requires grease. She always tries to make me order small dishes and salads. I can't do that shit. I'm Fat Boy, remember?

Allie: I know. *kisses his face*

Nat: She says things that make me really insecure sometimes, but I know I'm in good shape.

Allie: Baby, you got a bangin' body. *licks his chest*

Nat: *giggles at her*

Allie: She doesn't know what she's talking about. You are thick and sexy. If she can't handle some meat, then that's too damn bad for her. Lord knows I love me some meat. *kisses his meaty chest*

Nat: I fucking love you. *gaping at her*

Allie: I love you, Fat Daddy. *bites his lip for a minute, then lets go*

Nat: Mm. *sucks his lip and grabs her beneath her butt* Speaking of meat.

Allie: *giggles, with a sexy smile*

Nat: Damn, I wanna bite the fuck out of you. *squeezes her ass cheek hard, moving it up and down*

Allie: *giggles again and kisses his neck*

Nat: Manny really messed up. I want him to know that. *smacks a side of her ass and grabs it up, squeezing it*

Allie: *bites her lip, with a sexy groan* Mm.

Nat: Yes. *squeezing and moving her ass cheek again*

Allie: *continues kissing his neck*

Nat: I'd get on my knees just to please you. *rubbing her butt* He definitely wasn't doing it right. I'm telling you. You are gonna trap some guy's soul. And he's gonna worship you.

Allie: *sexy whisper* Do you worship me?

Nat: I would show you better than I could tell you. That's what every guy should do.

Allie: They're not you. *kisses his ear*

Nat: And they never will be. *runs his hand through her hair* 'Cause I know you're worth it. *kisses her throat*

Allie: *sighs and moans*

Nat: I love you, Allie J.

Allie: I love you, more, Natty J.

Nat: *smacks her ass with a loud slap*

Allie: *moans out*

Nat: I love that sound. *rubbing her butt*

Allie: I love that feeling. *savoring the feeling of his hand gliding across her bare skin*

Nat: Mm. *kisses her face*

Allie: I have a question.

Nat: What's up?

Allie: Who were you on the phone with?

Nat: *chuckles* Some friends of mine from school. They're, uh..all females. And they're Asian. *chuckles*

Allie: I don't know whether to be mad at that or not. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs* Why would you be mad at that?

Allie: Because I'm supposed to be your only Asian. *chuckling* I have no clue if I'm offended or not.

Nat: *laughs* Don't be. At least I can still say you were my first Asian.

Allie: I guess. So, how'd you meet them?

Nat: Freshmen year. One of my classes was Quantitative Physiology, and I was the only boy in the class. Then, sophomore year, I ended up with them again, in Introduction to Computational Neuroscience, and again, I was the only boy. This year, I had Statistical Physics in Biology with them, and again, the only boy. So, I've pretty much been rocking with them since I got there. I was a little sad the first month, because.. *voice trails off*

Allie: Because what? *looks at him*

Nat: *looks at her and blushes a bit* Because I missed you.

Allie: *smiles a little and kisses his face*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I told them about you, they listened, and they were just there for me. We kinda just fell in love with each other after that. I got to know them, they got to know me. And really, I was always the topic of discussion because, I was the only boy. But, yeah, they're my friends from school. They know about you and everyone else. I tell them about you guys all the time.

Allie: Why were you the only boy?

Nat: Because most of them were there for medical related majors. They're all either studying to be doctors, surgeons, pediatricians, or medical assistants. MIT has this collaboration with Harvard, for Health Science and Technology courses. They're a part of the program. But me, I had to take health sciences because I was finishing my doctorate for neuroscience and that's a health science. They gave me those for foundation. I'm excited because senior year, I'll finally be taking Introduction to Neural Networks.

Allie: *chuckles* You are such a nerd.

Nat: This is a big deal! *chuckles* I know I'm a nerd!

Allie: But you're my nerd. *chuckles and kisses his face*

Nat: *chuckles* It's really cool. I could teach you some stuff. I mean, you are still studying to be a pediatrician, right?

Allie: Of course. If everything goes smoothly after graduation and I make it into this medical internship program.

Nat: I am such an ass. I've been talking about me this whole time. What about you? What's this program?

Allie: *laughs a little* It's fine, Baby. I love it when you talk about science stuff. I learn new things. It's stimulating.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: This program is basically for med school. It's an advancement work-study program. I'll get to work among real doctors, doing training and exercises, while working on my medical doctorates. I'm studying to be a pediatrician and a pediatric surgeon.

Nat: That sounds awesome.

Allie: Yeah. And if I make it through the program, I won't have to do the standard 6 to 8 years, to become a doctor. I'll have my certifications in 4 years.

Nat: That's amazing!

Allie: I'm so glad I did those internships in high school and took those extra credit courses, my last 3 years of college. They boosted me major.

Nat: That's awesome, Allz. Are you excited?

Allie: Yeah, and nervous. I'm really hoping I get in. It all depends on how my studies go for my last year.

Nat: You'll be fine. And you'll definitely get in. You're a hard worker and you always take school seriously. Don't worry. I know you got this. Just stay cool.

Allie: I know. I just get really stressed out, sometimes.

Nat: I already know how that is. But you just gotta stay focused on what you want. And you want this.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: And I'll do my best to be there for you. I promise. *rubs her back*

Allie: That's all I need, is you. *kisses his face* Thanks, Baby.

Nat: You know I got you. Looks like we both have some pretty important stuff coming up, huh?

Allie: Yeah, but I have a feeling you have a lot more. *gives him a look*

Nat: We'll talk more after some sleep. It's 5 am. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. *lays her head on his chest and snuggles against him more* Can you take your shorts off?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: Here, I got it. *unbuttons his shorts and pulls down his zipper*

Nat: *feels her touch him, though his boxer briefs and gapes, blushing a bit* Oh.

Allie: *pulls his shorts down and gets them off of him, then tosses them to the floor, and gets back on top of him* There. Much better. *snuggles against him again, with her head on his chest* You know you have a boner, right?

Nat: Pay no attention to it. He's being a dick right now.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles and wraps his arms tight around her body* Sweet dreams, Fat Baby. *kisses her head*

Allie: Sweet dreams, Natty. *closes her eyes, with a warm smile* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. (They drift off to sleep, peacefully wrapped in each other.)


	26. Chapter 26

[Nat and Allie sleep into the afternoon. Allie had woken up first, but Nat was still sleeping. Everyone had made their way out to the couch room, except Aviana and her friends. They see Nat and Allie.]

Kristina: Good! He came home!

Allie: I kinda had to beg him.

Alex: I see he let you sleep with him.

Allie: Well, I couldn't sleep without him.

Alex: I've heard. Does Aviana know he's here?

Allie: No. But, I know she's gonna try to wake him up. He's exhausted, guys.

Alex: What do you plan on doing today? 'Cause we were gonna take a last tour of Vegas, before we get on the road tomorrow morning.

Allie: I just wanna hang out with him.

Alex: We'll hide him. Aviana and her friends are about to leave, anyway. What time did he get home?

Allie: At, like, 4:20.

Alex: Oh yeah. He needs some more sleep.

Nat: *moves in his sleep and moans softly, then squeezes Allie tighter against him and nuzzles into her chest* Allz.. *talking in his sleep*

Allie: Shh. *kisses his face and strokes his hair softly* Sleep, Baby. *soft voice*

Nat: Mm. *moans sweetly and continues sleeping peacefully, with his face in her chest and sighs*

Alex: We just won't let Aviana see that he's here. If you're gonna stay with him, we'll just hide both of you.

Allie: Ok.

Kristina: Do you want anything while we're out?

Allie: Just keep me updated on where you go. I'll let you know.

Kristina: Ok. *kisses Allie's head, then kisses Nat's face* Get some rest, Baby. *whispers softly to him* Enjoy your day, babe. *hugs Allie*

Allie: *hugs her* Ok. You guys be safe.

Everyone: We will. (They hear a door open down the hall and hear Aviana and her friends voices.)

David: Here she comes! *whispering*

Kristina and Alex: *quickly hide Nat and Allie beneath the blankets*

Everyone: *casually gathers in front of the big couch, making it seem like there's nothing but a pile of blankets on it* (Aviana and her friends come out to the couch room. They see everyone standing.)

Aviana: Where's Nat?

Alex: Not here.

Aviana: He didn't come home last night?

Alex: We don't know. Everyone was sleep. Did he? *asking her rhetorically*

Aviana: I don't have time for your bullshit, Alex. Have him call me and tell him to stop being childish, while you're at it. Running away? Really? *rolls her eyes* Let's go, guys.

Alex: You better watch your fucking mouth! 'Cause you're not talking about my brother like that!

Aviana: Whatever. (Aviana and her friends leave.)

Alex and Kristina: *uncover Nat and Allie* (Nat was still sleeping peacefully.)

Kristina: We'll see you guys later, ok?

Allie: Ok.

Alex: Let's go. (Everyone except Nat and Allie leaves after Aviana and her friends.)

Allie: *looks at Nat, kisses his face, and stokes his hair* She doesn't deserve you. *softly*

Nat: *moans and snuggles into her chest some more, wrapping his other arm around her and clinging to her tightly*

Allie: *giggles a bit and pecks his lips softly* I miss these lips. *whispers softly*

Nat: *continues sleeping peacefully, holding on to her*

Allie: *lays her head down above his and puts her hand to the back of his hair, closing her eyes, and drifting back to sleep*

(Nat and Allie sleep for a few more hours, until Nat stretches and opens his eyes. Allie opens her eyes and sits her head up.)

Nat: Oh, man. What time is it?

Allie: Almost 5 in the afternoon.

Nat: Wow. I must've been out of it. Is everyone here?

Allie: No, everyone's gone. They went out.

Nat: Oh. Ok. I'm surprised I wasn't woken up.

Allie: They hid us, so Aviana wouldn't wake you up.

Nat: Cool. *stretches again*

Allie: Oo! *jumps, feeling his erection poke her below the waist, and giggles*

Nat: Oh! Sorry! *blushes a bit*

Allie: *giggles and kisses his face* It's ok. I'm kinda used to it.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Really?

Allie: *chuckles* Well, I have been sleeping with you all my life, so, yeah. You get them in your sleep, too. Several times.

Nat: *blushes shyly* Oh.

Allie: *giggles and rests her forehead on his* Don't worry about it. It's natural. *touches his face*

Nat: I mean, I just get a little self-conscious about the fact that you've been dealing with my awkward boners for several years. *chuckles shyly* It just - - I feel like it's disrespectful and you don't like it. I mean, we're grown now, so.. *blushes more and clears his throat* You know, some stuff has..changed up again. *blushing red*

Allie: *giggles at him* I love it. *kisses the side of his mouth* It makes me tingle. *winks at him, with a sexy smile*

Nat: *nervous and shy chuckle*

Allie: He's just saying hi, that's all. *giggles and kisses his face*

Nat: *blushing* The whole point of me wearing the briefs was to keep it down! I don't get how the hell it still manages to stick out! I'm 'bout to start wearing tighter ones!

Allie: Don't do that. You'll cut off your circulation. *chuckles and kisses his face again*

Nat: *grumbles* Damn it.

Allie: *chuckles* How was your sleep?

Nat: Excellent. And yours?

Allie: Perfect. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: Ok, do me a favor and just lay down over it, until it goes down? I'm just feeling really awkward talking to you, while this is out?

Allie: *laughs and nods* Ok. *she lays down on him, smothering his erection*

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles and wraps his arm around her*

Allie: Pretty rocky there, buddy.

Nat: *blushes* Allie! *embarrassed*

Allie: *laughs into his chest* I'm sorry, Baby. I'm teasing. *kisses his cheek* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. *blushing*

Allie: So, did you wanna do something today?

Nat: The first thing I wanna do is brush my teeth and take a shower. I feel so un-sexy when I wake up.

Allie: *laughs* Ok. But I think you're sexy when you first wake up.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. Did you wanna shower first?

Allie: Nat, it's a 10 person open shower for a reason. *chuckles* Let's just go together.

Nat: *shakes his head* Uh-uh. You know I'm a private person.

Allie: I won't stare. I promise. Come on. We used to take baths together all the time.

Nat: There was nothing to see then! Now there's something to see! Plenty to see!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* I can't.

Allie: I said I wouldn't look. *chuckling*

Nat: Ok. You don't peep at my goodies and I won't peek at yours.

Allie: *laughs* Ok. I won't peep at your goodies. *pokes his chest, teasing*

Nat: *chuckles*

(They get up and head to their rooms. They grab some fresh clothes, towels, and their shower caddies. They head to the large bathroom and both get in the shower, on opposite ends. Nat hangs a towel in the middle of the open space, so they can't see each others bodies. They both wash up, wash their hair, and get out of the shower 30 minutes later. They wrap their towels around themselves and step out of the showers. They comb and blow dry their hair, use their hair products, brush their teeth and gargle some mouthwash. They put on lotion, Nat uses his eye drops and sprays on deodorant and cologne, then they head out of the bathroom. They go to their rooms and get dressed. Allie puts on a graphic crop top and cut denim shorts. Nat puts on a grey sideless hooded shirt, white cargo shorts, and grey midtop Vans. He goes out to the couch room and sees Allie sitting and texting.)

Nat: Throw some shoes on. Fat Boy is hungry.

Allie: You wanna go get some food?

Nat: Hell yeah. And I'm buying.

Allie: Ok. *chuckles, gets up, and heads past him*

Nat: *swats her butt* Hurry up.

Allie: *cute whine* Ow! Ok! *sore giggle*

Nat: *chuckles, watching her walk off* (Allie comes back a minute later, in black converse, with her purse.)

Allie: Ready.

Nat: Good girl. Let's roll.

(Nat and Allie leave the penthouse and head out the door. They get outside and there's a limo waiting for them. They decide to go grab some food at a restaurant called Envy The Steakhouse. They get a booth and sit across from each other.)

Nat: God, that steak smells good. I am starving.

Allie: Me too. *chuckles*

Nat: Good. As long as you order some meat.

Allie: Yes sir. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* You and that smart ass mouth.

Allie: You love it. *smirking*

Nat: I do. *chuckles* So, how come you didn't go with the others?

Allie: I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with you.

Nat: But, what about your friends? Don't you think they wanted to hang out with you? It's still your birthday weekend.

Allie: They were ok with it. They'll just see me at my birthday dinner tonight. Besides, I wanted to be with you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok.

Allie: You don't mind, do you?

Nat: Of course not. *surprised expression* I love spending time with you. I'm actually glad you stayed with me. I was thinking about having a day like this. Just us. Lord knows I could use it. Like I said, I miss my best friend.

Allie: I miss mine, too. *smiles at him and takes his hand*

Nat: *just chuckles, grabs it up, kisses it, and holds it in both hands* You excited about your dinner tonight?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Sorry we had to move it over a day. I guess that was my fault.

Allie: It's fine. I know you had a lot on your mind. I'm glad we moved it.

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: How are you feeling?

Nat: Better than I was.

Allie: Good.

Nat: Do you know if she was up when everyone left?

Allie: She was. She was looking to wake you up.

Nat: Of course she was. *shakes his head*

Allie: Do you get much sleep with her around?

Nat: *looks at her and shakes his head* No. Which is why I try to go to sleep alone, on the bus. She's either keeping me up or waking me up.

Allie: *shakes her head* Omg.

Nat: She says it's 'cause she's either bored or feeling lonely. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

Allie: Does she not get that you're working? You need to sleep, Nat. Have you spoken to her about it?

Nat: A few times. I don't know if she's comprehending it, but I've spoken to her about it.

Allie: She's not lonely, she just wants some fucking attention.

Nat: *nods* Yeah. My mom's been saying the same thing. Obviously I gotta work on that.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *shakes his head* Anyway, lets just get off of her. I'm just gonna get pissed all over again.

Allie: Ok. So, let's continue our conversation from last night. What were those health science classes like?

Nat: Pretty interesting. *chuckles* And freaky. You know how I am about medical stuff. It makes my skin crawl. *shivers*

Allie: *laughs a little* I know.

Nat: *chuckles* But, I learned some really interesting stuff. It was also awkward, because we had to run clinicals on each other. So, a lot of the time, we had to observe each other and practice certain things on each other.

Allie: Like what?

Nat: Physical exams, taking vital statistics, drawing blood. That was the worst one.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: It was just awkward. They saw me in my drawers and they had to touch certain places.

Allie: *raises an eyebrow* Excuse me?

Nat: *laughs* It's part of a physical exam! I didn't enjoy it!

Allie: No, but I know they did. *giving him a look*

Nat: *stunned chuckle* Allie J, are you jealous?!

Allie: Maybe. *pouts*

Nat: Hey, you've felt more than them! *chuckling* Don't be like that.

Allie: I guess. *still pouting*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her hand* Come on, now, girl.

Allie: *stops pouting and smiles shyly at him*

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles* (The waitress comes up to the table.)

Waitress: Hi, I'm Jenna. I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?

Nat: I'll have a Redd's Apple Ale, please.

Allie: I'll have the strawberry ale.

Waitress: Gotcha. *looks up and sees Nat, then blushes and giggles excitedly* Omg. You're Nat Wolff! I love you and your brother!

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Waitress: Omg, you are even more beautiful in person. I'm obsessed with your eyes.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Thank you. Yours are very pretty, also. I love shiny brown eyes.

Waitress: *giggles and blushes* Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome. *cute smile*

Waitress: *giggles at him smile* I'll be right back with your drinks.

Nat: Take your time. No rush. *cute, kind smile*

Waitress: Ok. *giggles and walks off, squealing to herself*

Allie: That really irks my nerves.

Nat: *chuckles* What?

Allie: Flirting waitresses!

Nat: *laughs* She was just being nice. It's kind of her job.

Allie: Ugh. *rolls her eyes* You and these wolffies.

Nat: *chuckles* Don't be like that. Anyway, aside from the awkward exams, it was an alright learning experience. I actually passed each class with an A+. And I'm certified to teach the subject. It's more advanced health studies, but I'm certified. I wrote a thesis for each term and my professors, along with some doctors, were pretty impressed.

Allie: That's awesome. So, what is neural networks all about?

Nat: Organization of synaptic connectivity as the basis of neural computation and learning.

Allie: What's neural computation?

Nat: It highlights common problems and techniques in modeling the brain, and in the design and construction of neurally-inspired information processing systems. Essentially, it's the association of technology with the human brain. Which, is exactly why I took on neuroscience. I'm running a study dealing with technology and the brain.

Allie: All of that sounds really cool. What's your primary focus on, with your study?

Nat: I'm looking into the evolution of controlling certain technology through neural manipulation. But I have to gain all I can about synaptic and neural networking. It can't just be any brain. This requires serious brain power.

Allie: That sounds awesome.

Nat: It is. I've already started my project on it. I've got a lot of projects going on. It's why I have so many leaves to take.

Allie: I hate that word associated with you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I know. But, I've got something planned. And I have to make these trips, in order for it to happen. Trust me. You'll benefit from it.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: It's a surprise. But, I can't tell you anything yet, so please don't try to get me to spill.

Allie: *exhales* Fine.

Nat: Don't be like that. *chuckles at her*

Allie: *pouting* I'm trying not to be, but I hate it when you have secrets.

Nat: *chuckles* I know you do. But, they're a good thing. Don't worry.

Allie: I guess.

Nat: So, how about everything with your sorority? Alyse is a sweetie.

Allie: She is. It's really fun, Nat. And, just so you know, I have not done anything crazy.

Nat: *chuckles* I know, Allz. I wouldn't doubt you. It's just.. Three years is a while, you know? You could've changed up a bit. Gotten into some new stuff.

Allie: Never something like that. You know me.

Nat: Yeah. *nods* Either way, though, I'm just glad you like it and you're having fun. They seem like nice girls.

Allie: They love you. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Really? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yeah. But they can't bang you.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: And you can't bang them!

Nat: *laughs more and nods* Yes ma'am.

Allie: I'm watching you and Maria. *gives him a look*

Nat: *laughs* She started it! And she's sexy. I mean, I like that. She's not just physically sexy, it's her swag. I like it. And she's mexican? You know I got a thing for mexican girls.

Allie: She is a freaky bitch and she just wants to fuck you. *chuckles* I know Maria.

Nat: I don't mind that. *winks with a smirk*

Allie: Nat! *playfully smacks his hand*

Nat: Ow! *laughs*

Allie: Bad boy!

Nat: *laughing* Ok, I'll behave!

Allie: No fucking around with Maria. Don't let her seduce you either. None of them. I don't want them fucking you and I don't want you fucking them.

Nat: Understood. *chuckles and kisses her hand*

Allie: Thank you. (The waitress comes back with their drinks.)

Waitress: Here you go. One apple, one strawberry.

Nat and Allie: Thank you.

Waitress: You guys ready to order?

Nat: I'm not. You? *asking Allie*

Allie: *shakes her head*

Waitress: Ok, I'll give you guys a few more minutes. Holler if you need me. *walks off*

Nat: You know, I could talk as much shit about you and waiters. *chuckles*

Allie: Ah ah ah, don't even. *waves her finger at him and chuckles* I can't help that.

Nat: Wha-? And I can?! *laughs* Damn, boo!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *laughing* That's crazy.

Allie: Ok, we both hate it, but it happens. I'm gonna hate it regardless.

Nat: *chuckles* I know you are. I don't hate it. I think it's funny on your part. And cute. I love it when guys try to holler at Allie J.

Allie: *chuckles a bit and shakes her head* Don't say that.

Nat: *chuckles* Come on. Who's the back-up?

Allie: What?

Nat: The back-up. Come on, you always have a back-up guy. That's been a thing with you for a while.

Allie: Oh. *blushes a bit* Would you believe me if I said I didn't have one?

Nat: Hell no. *chuckles* 'Cause I'm not stupid. I see the comments on your Instagram. I know. So, who is he?

Allie: I have a guy friend named Andre. We've been talking for a while. A month after the bullshit with Manny started. He's nice.

Nat: I hope so. *chuckles* 'Cause I'm 'bout to beat Manny's ass.

Allie: *laughs* Why?

Nat: *chuckles* 'Cause, that bitch has been talkin' shit on my Instagram. He commented on the pics we took on your birthday.

Allie: What did he say?

Nat: A bunch of disrespectful shit. And if I see him, I'm gonna fuck him up.

Allie: Please don't. Just ignore him. I do.

Nat: I'm trying to.

Allie: Just block him.

Nat: I did.

Allie: I'll block him on mine too, ok?

Nat: Yeah. I just really don't like how he treated you. It just makes me want to fuck him up even more. *starts tapping his foot*

Allie: Stop. *touches his thigh under the table and rubs it* I'm ok. Because I have you.

Nat: *looks at her and smiles sheepishly*

Allie: *stands, leans in to him, and kisses his face* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. *kisses her hand* I just don't understand how you haven't had the guy you deserve, yet. I don't understand how all those guys treated you like shit.

Allie: I guess I just wasn't what they wanted.

Nat: *confused* Why do you say that?

Allie: They wanted things from me that I wouldn't give them. They wanted me to act a certain way, be a certain way, allow certain things. Things that just weren't me. And so, there was just always disagreement. And we called it quits.

Nat: You don't need to be anything but you. If they don't want you for you, it's their loss. Not yours. I don't want you to ever change, for anyone. You hear me?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Good. *kisses her hand* You're amazing. You are.

Allie: *smiles at him* So are you.

Nat: *smiles at her* So, are you thinking about giving Andre the time of day?

Allie: I mean, I have. But.. I'm still figuring out my feelings for him. He really is a nice guy. But, I don't think I'm for sure into him.

Nat: Give him a chance. Test him out. See what happens. *chuckles* That's the only way you'll know for sure.

Allie: Yeah, I guess.

Nat: *chuckles* Why do you sound like you're saving yourself for somebody? What's up?

Allie: *looks at him and shakes his head* Nothing.

Nat: You know I know you better than that. *looking at her*

Allie: It's.. It's complicated.

Nat: Well, I won't push you to talk about it. You can tell me when you're ready.

Allie: Thanks, Baby. *weak smile*

Nat: *adorable smile* I love you.

Allie: I love you, most. *smiling at his smile*

Nat: Let's eat.

(They order their food and eat, while talking with each other. After an hour, they leave. Nat decided he wanted to go shopping with Allie and treat her to some ice cream. Then, Nat took her out for some fun. They went to Adventuredome, then Nat took her to Red Rock Canyon, where they went four-wheeling, then he took her to Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay. After they left the aquarium, they finally went back to the hotel. Everyone was still gone.)


	27. Chapter 27

Nat: Oh wow, everyone's still gone?

Allie: Looks like it. *plops down on the giant couch*

Nat: What time is it?

Allie: Almost 9.

Nat: Cool. *takes his shirt off and plops down next to Allie*

Allie: Yummy. *giggles and crawls into his lap*

Nat: *chuckles with his cute smile, wraps one arm around her, and grabs her beneath her thigh with his other hand* Come here, you.

Allie: *giggles and touches his face*

Nat: *blissful smile* Did you have fun today?

Allie: I sure as hell did. *smiling at him, she kisses his face* Thank you, Baby.

Nat: Thank you for being my adventure time. *kisses her face*

Allie: *giggles* Always.

Nat: *kisses her nose*

Allie: *moans warmly and giggles*

Nat: I love that navel piercing. *sexy stare and smile*

Allie: Do you? *sexy smile and giggle*

Nat: Yeah. *runs his hand along her body and feels on it, then runs his hand over her navel piercing* Mm. You know you got a sexy body.

Allie: *giggles a bit* It's ok, I suppose.

Nat: "Ok" my ass. Make me bite you, girl.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: It is sexy. You know I love a sexy stomach.

Allie: *chuckles* I do. I just didn't know you thought mine was sexy.

Nat: I've always thought you had a sexy body. Why do you think I bite on you? *chuckles* I've felt like this since you sprouted these. *playfully squeezes her boobs*

Allie: *playfully shrieks and laughs*

Nat: *laughs a little and kisses her cheek* My best friend's hot.

Allie: *looking at him and smiling* My best friend's hot.

Nat: *chuckles* Why don't we make this a thing?

Allie: What?

Nat: Every stop, for the rest of tour, I take you out on a day like this? And we do adventure time together. Just like we did growing up.

Allie: Hell yeah, Baby. *smiling at him*

Nat: Awesome. *cute smile, he leans in and starts to playfully chew her cheek, locking her in his arms against him*

Allie: *squeals and laughs* Baby! That tickles!

Nat: *continues chewing her cheek*

Allie: *continues laughing*

Nat: *stops after a minute and laughs at her, holding her in his arms* You're still my chewy Allie.

Allie: *giggles and lays her forehead on his* You're my everything.

Nat: You are seriously my sweetheart. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Allie: I try every day to be as sweet as you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I try to be as sweet as you. We both just can't win with this, can we?

Allie: Nope. *laughs*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: You wanna take a selfie?

Nat: *chuckles* Right, 'cause it's not like we haven't been on Instagram all day. *sarcastic tone*

Allie: *chuckles* You are not allowed to be sarcastic with me! What did I tell you about that?! *pinches his nipple*

Nat: Ow!.! *laughs and grabs his nipple* Shit, girl! Ok!

Allie: *chuckling* That's what I thought.

Nat: You know my nipples are sensitive! *pouts*

Allie: *chuckles* I know. Which is why I go for them.

Nat: We'll see if you'll still be saying that, when you're shit out of peanut butter drops. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* I would never do that to myself. *kisses his nipples* I love my peanut butter drops.

Nat: *laughs* This infatuation you have with my nipples is just weird!

Allie: You have adorable nipples that I like to play with. *chuckles*

Nat: Omg. *chuckles*

Allie: They look so soft and chewy.

Nat: *laughs* I can't with you.

Allie: *laughs* Yes, you can. Take a selfie with me.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: *takes a picture of them together*

Nat: Happy? *chuckles*

Allie: Very. Thank you. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles* I love looking at your Instagram. I don't know when I'll be used to seeing you in heels.

Allie: *giggles* Do you like it?

Nat: I do. *sexy smile, he grabs her beneath the thigh* It blows my mind how much you've grown up.

Allie: I say the same about you all the time.

Nat: *feels on her thigh and nibbles on her ear*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Why are you so sexy? *nibbling her ear*

Allie: Why are you so sexy? *giggles and rubs his chest*

Nat: *chuckles* Keep answering a question with a question, I'm 'bout to pop you.

Allie: *laughs* Boy, try it.

Nat: Who you callin' "boy"? *chuckles* You better act like you know who daddy is.

Allie: *giggles and kisses his lips*

Nat: *gapes and chuckles* You did not.

Allie: I did, daddy. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* That stays between us, you sneaky fucker.

Allie: *laughs and nods* Yes, daddy.

Nat: You are just tryin' to get me in trouble. *chuckles*

Allie: If she has a problem with it, she knows where to find me. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Sneaky fucker.

Allie: I'm your sneaky fucker. *smiling at him*

Nat: Indeed you are. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Allie: *starts typing on her phone*

Nat: *lays back against the couch*

Allie: *lays back against him*

Nat: *rubs on her body* When did you get your piercing?

Allie: A month or so, after I first started college.

Nat: It didn't hurt, did it?

Allie: It pinched a bit, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Nat: Cool. *just watches her phone*

Allie: *scrolling through Instagram for a minute*

Nat: *watching her phone, he chuckles* Why do you follow some of the most sexual pages?

Allie: Because I have the most sexual tension.

Nat: *laughs* Oh, God. Here we go again with this.

Allie: It's your fault, asshole! *playfully elbows him in the abdomen*

Nat: Ow! *laughs* My fault?! What did I do?!

Allie: You know the whole reason I got through my horny cycles in high school, was because of you!

Nat: *laughs* I'm sorry! But it's not like I can just do all that stuff anymore! I have to be careful! I'm not single anymore!

Allie: Technically you kind of are right now! And her ass got off with some other guy! You should allow yourself to get me off!

Nat: *laughs hard and lays his head back* Omg! Where is the chill?!

Allie: There is none! I'm hot and horny as hell!

Nat: *laughs harder*

Allie: *pouts and goes back to looking through her phone*

Nat: *finishes laughing and sits back up, then wraps his arms around her body and rests his chin on her shoulder* I'm sorry.

Allie: Fuck you. *pouting*

Nat: I can't allow that. *chuckles*

Allie: Ugh! *tries to pull away from him*

Nat: *laughs and holds onto her* Come on, now. Don't be like that. Come here.

Allie: *pouts and remains distant*

Nat: Come here, mamí. I'm sorry. *chuckling* Please?

Allie: *lays back on him again*

Nat: *rests his chin on her shoulder and takes her earlobe between his lips, tugging on it* I love you.

Allie: Whatever. *pouting*

Nat: *chuckles* I love you. *grabs the inside of her thigh*

Allie: Hmph. *ignores him*

Nat: *licks her cheek* I love you.

Allie: *tries not to smile and continues going through her phone*

Nat: Ok, now you're just acting up. *chuckles and starts to slide his hand up her thigh*

Allie: *freezes*

Nat: I know you hear me, girl. *sliding his hand up, getting closer to the apex of her thighs*

Allie: *heart starts racing, ignoring him*

Nat: *seductive voice* No? Maybe I need to get closer. *continues sliding his hand up*

Allie: *bites her lip, anxiously and nervously moaning*

Nat: *seductive voice* All-ie.

Allie: *closes her legs, stopping his hand* Ok!

Nat: *laughs* Yeah, fucker. That's what I thought.

Allie: I hate you. *pouts*

Nat: *chuckles* You don't say that to me! *bites her neck*

Allie: OW! *sore giggle* You asshole.

Nat: *chuckling* You don't EVER say that to me! You love me!

Allie: You know I do, asshole. *chuckles at him*

Nat: You better act like it. *chuckles and squeezes her inner thigh* You know you want me, girl. *player-like tone*

Allie: *giggles, looking through her phone* Shut up.

Nat: Mm. *puts his face in her neck and starts licking her, while rubbing on her thigh, and playfully humping her*

Allie: *giggles, looking through her phone* Stop, before I fuck you.

Nat: *bursts out laughing and lays his head back* Omg! I am done with you!

Allie: *just smirks and continues going through her phone*

Nat: *finishes laughing, sits up, and hugs her body* I love you, girl.

Allie: I love you, too. *turns and kisses him*

Nat: *gapes and chuckles* Damn it! Stop! You sneaky fucker!

Allie: You owed me. *going through her phone*

Nat: *chuckles* Whatever.

Allie: *suddenly groans in frustration* Ugh! I should beat you! You just made it worse! *whines and covers her face*

Nat: *laughs a little* Come on. I'm sorry. *rubs her back*

Allie: *whines, still covering her face* I'm gonna cry.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I mean, if you wanna go in the back and rub one out, I'll understand. *starts chuckling more*

Allie: *whines and playfully slaps his arm* It's not funny!

Nat: *continues chuckling for a minute, then sighs and suddenly gently slams Allie back down, onto the couch*

Allie: *moans/grunts a bit, and looks at Nat*

Nat: Fuck it. *crawls on top of her, spreading her legs, and kisses her face, then her chin, down to her throat, to her chest*

Allie: *moans and grabs the back of his hair*

Nat: *uses one hand to pin her arms above her head, and his other slides up her body, raising her crop top, and he folds it up above her breasts, revealing her black lace bra*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Arms up. *starts kissing her chest again, deep between her breasts*

Allie: *moans a bit* Mm.

Nat: *continues kissing her chest for a minute, until he starts to trail kisses further down below her breasts*

(Nat starts kissing and licking her all around the upper half of her stomach, followed by small bites. Allie closes her eyes and lays her head back, arching her back, as she starts to moan a bit hard. Nat continues trailing kisses and bites along her body, along with his tongue, and makes his way further down to the middle. Allie moans some more, kicking her legs slowly, as she savors the feeling of Nat's mouth exploring her skin. Nat grabs the sides of Allie's body and continues kissing, licking, and biting her stomach. He gets to her bellybutton and trails his tongue all around it, then down into it, where he circles his tongue around. Allie moans intensely, her breathing intensifying. Nat trails his tongue further down her body, bellow her navel, and a little ways below the waistband of her shorts, where he tugs them down a bit. Allie moans out and wraps her legs around Nat's waist, squeezing him. Nat kisses the spot below her waistband and trails his tongue back up her body, to the inside of her bellybutton, where he swirls his tongue around again. Allie arches her back again, moaning softly. Nat trails a circle of bites around her navel, and moves further out around her stomach, leaving more kisses and bites. Allie continues moaning softly and panting, biting her lip, and squeezing a pillow. Nat moves back in around her navel and bites her hard below it. She moans out and arches her back. He moves up and takes Allie's navel piercing into his mouth, sucking hard around it. Allie squeezes Nat tight between her thighs, as they convulse around him. Nat continues to suck her navel piercing, until he bites down hard on her skin again. Allie moans out a bit louder, arching her back some more. Nat moans hungrily, as he continues sucking on her navel, moving his tongue all on it. He finally moves from her navel piercing, back down toward her waistband, where he tugs it down a bit and goes a little ways below, stopping on her pelvis, where he bites her skin again. Allie moans out louder, crushing her thighs around Nat, arching her back once more. Nat leaves a soothing kiss where he just bit her, then laps his tongue up against it a few times, before he moves back up on her, dragging his tongue along his path. He gets back to her breasts and kisses and licks deep between them for a minute, before he moves back up to her neck and starts planting light, tantalizing kisses on it. Allie starts to move her arms down, but Nat pins them back up above her head, and continues on her neck, and under her chin, where he lightly bites her. Allie groans and bites her lip, squirming beneath him, feeling herself build and build. Nat pins her body down and still, with his other hand, and kisses her chin. He lets go of her arms, now holding her down with both hands. Allie squeezes him hard between her thighs and Nat reflexively thrusts between her legs. Allie gasps. Nat tantalizingly runs his fingertips down her body lightly, down to her waist, over her shorts, to her inner thighs. Allie moans hard, arching her back, feeling tortured by his fingers. Nat brushes his fingers up and down her inner thighs slowly. Allie moans and whines, and cries a little. Nat grabs her thighs hard, moves down on her, and starts to kiss her thighs. He kisses both of them up and down slowly, then licks, then sucks, then bites. Hard. Allie moans out hard, arching her back, as she finally lets go. Nat moves back up on her and kisses her neck deeply. Allie continues moaning and panting, as she comes down from her climax.)

Nat: *pulls her crop top back down and wraps her arms around his neck, grinding against her, between her legs*

Allie: *moans and pants, fisting the back of his hair* I love you.

Nat: I know you do. *kisses her face* Better?

Allie: *nods, panting* Yes. Thank you, Baby.

Nat: *kisses her face* I said I'd take care of you. But this stays between us.

Allie: *nods and kisses his lips deeply* I love you, Baby.

Nat: I love you, too. *kisses her neck*

(They hear someone come in. It's the rest of the group. Nat gets off of Allie and sits next to her, then pulls her into his lap. The guys and Allie's friends come inside and come into couch room.)


	28. Chapter 28

Kristina: Hey! You guys are up!

Allie: Yeah. Hey. *trying to slow her breathing*

Kristina: The hell happened to you? Why do you look like you can't breathe? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *shakes her head quickly* No reason.

Brionna: Y'all both look sweaty. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Play fighting. *giggles a little*

Nat: *just chuckles and kisses her back*

Brionna: Ok. *chuckles*

Kristina: So, how was you - - (They hear someone else come into the penthouse. They hear Aviana and her friends. The 3 girls come into the couch room.)

Aviana: *sees Nat* Well, look who decided to bring their ass - -

Kristina: *cuts her off* As I was saying, how was you guys' day?

Everyone, except Aviana and Her Friends: *laugh*

Allie: *chuckling* It was good. We had so much fun today. *grabs Nat's face and kisses it*

Nat: Damn right we did. *chuckles and kisses on her cheek*

David: Yeah, we saw on Instagram. You guys look like you've been having a blast all day. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh yeah. We woke up, I was hungry, I took her out for some food, and I took her out for some adventure time.

Alex: So, you got some sleep? *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, definitely.

Cody: We like adventure time, too! *chuckles* Y'all just had a bomb ass day without us!

Nat: Well, sorry, but she's the only one who doesn't make me wanna punch her in the face. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* Aww, Baby. *kisses his face*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Thomas: What'd you guys do? *chuckles*

Nat: We went to eat at this place called Envy The Steakhouse. It was fucking delicious. We did some shopping and I treated her to some ice cream. We hit up Adventuredome, and it was epic. I took her to Red Rock Canyon and we did some four-wheeling. Then, I took her to Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay, and we got to hang out with penguins.

Thomas: You went four-wheeling without us?! Dude!

Nat: Aye, y'all went out, we went out. *chuckles*

Kristina: *chuckles* Well, we're glad you guys had fun. *goes and kisses their cheeks* We missed you today. And we're glad to see you smiling again, Papí. *kisses his face*

Nat: Thanks, Kris. *kisses her cheek*

Aviana: Oh, so you spent all day with her, instead of talking to me?

Nat: I didn't wanna talk to you. I didn't have anything to say to you. *shrugs carelessly*

Aviana: Why do you just treat me like shit?!

Nat: Excuse you?! *gently moves Allie from his lap and stands* What was that?! You wanna run that by me again?!

Aviana: I said, why do you just treat me - -

Nat: *cuts her off* SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN! I WANT YOU TO!

Everyone: *falls silent*

Nat: I treat you like shit?! No! Not even close! For you to fix your lips and say that shit, really just pissed me off!.! I treat you like shit, yet I've never stepped out on you! I've never not given you what you want! I've never disrespected you! I've never not taken care of you! All the shit I do for you, have done for you, and I treat you like shit!? When you want something, who gets it for you?! I do! When you want something done, who does it for you?! I do! When you wanna go out, get your hair done, nails done, and all that other spoiled shit, who pays for that?! I do! Who's money did you just go out and spend?! Mine! Who's money do you continue to spend!? Mine! But I treat you like shit!? Kiss my ass, Aviana!.!

Aviana: *just presses her mouth in a hard line, and glares at him*

Nat: Nothing else to say?! That's what I thought! I've done nothing wrong, and you are going to stop trying to make me wrong! Because I'm not!.!

Aviana: The fact that you really believe that is just really fucked up!.! Nat! You were in here, alone, with her, for God knows how long, with no shirt on, and her all up in your lap, kissing on you, you're kissing on her, and you don't think that's wrong!? You stay kissing and cuddling on her, behind my back, in front of me, and you think that's ok?! You stay touching on her and you think that's ok?! If I did any of that shit with another guy, you would not be ok with it!.! And I'm supposed to be ok with you and her!?

Nat: I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!.! SO WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM!? *getting red*

Aviana: Stop screaming at me! *wipes her eyes*

Nat: I WOULDN'T HAVE TO, IF YOU WOULD STOP PISSING ME OFF!.! YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!.! WHEN YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO SNAP!.! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW THIS!.! BECAUSE YOU DO!.! YOU KNEW THIS SHIT WHEN YOU MET ME!.! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS UP!.! YOU KNOW!.!

Aviana: *wiping her eyes, trying to keep her tears away* Stop! Ok! I hate it when you scream at me! That shit is abusive, you abusive asshole!

Nat: I'm not abusive!.! You don't say that about me!.! You can stop complaining about Allie and stop trying to pretend that you don't act how we do with other guys, because I know you do!.! Stop playing!.! I'm not stupid and I know!.! If I can accept your grimy ass guy friends, you can leave me and my girl friends alone!.! 'Cause I'm tired of this!.! Bottom line, if I find out that you fucked around with any of them, I'm going to beat their asses!.! Do you understand me!? STOP!.! We've been over this, you don't have anyone in your life the way that I have Allie! So you don't understand and you never will! I made promises to her, the same way I made promises to you, and I'm going to keep them to her, just like I keep them to you!.! Leave her alone! You have your guy friends and I have my girl friends! Leave it alone!.!

Aviana: *just shuts her mouth, glaring*

Alex: Just a big ass hypocrite.

Aviana: Are we going to talk or not!?

Nat: Yeah, when I feel like it. Bye. *grabs his shirt and his stuff* I had a good ass day today and you're not about to mess with that. Tonight's not about you. Excuse me. *starts walking to the bedrooms* I have a dinner to get ready for. *pushes past her carelessly, goes to his room, and slams it behind him*

Aviana: *glares at Allie*

Allie: God, I love my baby so much. *smug grin*

Everyone, except Aviana and Her Friends: *laugh*

Aviana: Ok, bitch. So, you're obviously hard at hearing.

Allie: No, my hearing's fine. I've heard you. I just don't give a fuck.

Everyone, except Aviana and Her Friends: *laughs*

Allie: Like I said, he belongs to me.

Aviana: Watch your back, bitch. *evil glare, she walks off, heading to the bathroom* (Her friends follow.)

Kristina: Shall we get ready for your birthday dinner, babe?

Allie: Lets. *chuckles*

(Everyone goes and gets freshened up for Allie's birthday dinner. They shower and get on fresh new clothes. All of the ladies were wearing sexy dresses, while the guys dressed in either jeans, dress shirts, polos, or t-shirts with blazers. Allie was wearing a lace back, sleeveless, black gaux wrap dress, with a plunging neckline, and black strappy heels. Nat comes out wearing a white linen button-down shirt, with his sleeves folded up, and his top 3 buttons undone, showing his chest. Dark Levi jeans, and black high top boots. He also has on the most intoxicating cologne.)

The Guys: *catch his scent* Damn!

The Girls: *inhale his cologne and exhale with aroused moans* Omg.

Maria: You cannot come out with that cologne, otherwise, we're gonna fuck in the car.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *laughs a little* Maria, that idea arouses me in so many ways, but we have been forbidden, mamí.

Maria: What?! *looks at Allie* Allie!

Allie: I said no, you horny bitch. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Maria: UGH! *pouts*

Nat: *chuckles* Sorry, mamí.

Courtney: *raises her hand* Uh, can we fuck?

Allie: No, no one can fuck him! I don't want him fucking you guys and I don't you guys fucking him! I told you, you guys are not humping my best friend!

Allie's Friends: But we wanna hump him so bad! *whine* He's so fucking gorgeous! Look at him!

Allie: No! Down!

Allie's Friends: Ugh!

Stiles: Dude, what cologne is that?

David: Yeah? Why do you always get the good shit!?

Nat: It was a gift. Not sure which it is. But, I like it.

Thomas: So do all the vaginas in this room. *chuckles*

David: As will the vaginas at this restaurant we're going to. *chuckles*

(Aviana comes out to the couch room, to Nat.)

Nat: What?

Aviana: Where are you going?

Nat: Allie's birthday dinner is tonight, with our parents. I told you this week was about her.

Aviana: Fine, whatev - - *inhales, catching his cologne* O..mg. What is that? *moaning out a little, she swallows a bit* Is that you? *steps up to him and intakes his scent, then exhales with a slight moan* Omg, it is. What are you wearing and why do I suddenly wanna fuck you? God, you look sexy.

Nat: *chuckles a bit, looking down at her* My cologne. Thank you. And I'm sorry, but if you want some dick, then you gotta earn it. I'm still pissed at you. *kisses her cheek* See you later. *walks away from her, to the kitchen*

Aviana: *bites her lip anxiously and presses her thighs together* Ok. Fair enough. But, can we talk when you come back?

Nat: I'll think about it. Have fun with your friends.

Aviana: *waves and goes back to the room, closing the door behind her*

David: Damn, she wanted the D!

The Guys: *laugh*

David: Did y'all peep how her thighs were going at it?! *chuckling*

Maria: I wanna earn it, Natty!

Nat: *laughs from the kitchen*

Allie: Maria, make me kill you!

Everyone: *laughs*

(They hear the door open, and Nat's parents, along with Laura, enter the penthouse.)

Michael: Hey. How is everyone?

Everyone: Good.

Michael: Things a little more chill, today?

Everyone: Yeah.

Michael: Cool. No trouble?

Alex: Nah, dad. She kept her distance today and so did her friends.

Polly: Good. I should go back there and snap, for pissing my baby off. I know that's where she's hiding.

Nat: Ma, no. I'm fine. I can handle it.

Polly: Come here.

Nat: *goes over to his mom, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her cheeks*

Polly: *rests her forehead on his* You know that I love you, right?

Nat: Of course.

Polly: I don't wanna lose you. And I don't want you to lose yourself in a bad way. Ok? *touches his cheek*

Nat: *nods*

Polly: You're my heart. *kisses his face*

Nat: You're mine.

Polly: *catches his scent and gets winded* Omg. Is that your cologne?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Laura: *catches his scent and giggles excitedly, then quickly covers her mouth, flustered* Ooo. My goodness. *fans herself* Excuse me.

Allie: Mom! *blushes*

Laura: *flustered chuckle, fanning herself* Mm. Baby, I'm sorry. But he smells like lust and desire.

Allie: MOM! *blushes more*

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Polly: *flustered chuckle* Oo, God. Jesus, Laura, I feel it, too. Oh, baby. *giggles a bit and kisses Nat's cheek* I might need you to go wash that off. I'm kinda afraid to let you go out tonight.

Nat: *laughs a little*

Laura: I'm kinda scared, too. Have mercy, boy. Come here. Where's my love? *flustered chuckle*

Nat: *hugs Laura and kisses her cheek*

Laura: *catches his scent again and giggles again* Oh, Fat Daddy, you smell too intoxicating. *kisses his cheek* Let's hurry and get outside. I need some air.

Kristina: Pretty sure all the girls do.

Michael: *chuckles* Everyone set?

Everyone: Yes.

Michael: Let's roll.

(They head out the door and leave, and go down to the limos. They get in and go to Stratosphere Las Vegas, and go to one of the restaurants inside. They get their reservation, get their table, get their seats, and have a few glasses of wine.)

David: This is awesome and crazy! We're like, a thousand and something feet in the air! This is a big ass tower!

Polly: The view is amazing.

Everyone: Yeah.

Thomas: I like how uncle Mike and Nat are just posted at the heads of the table. *chuckles*

Michael: Last time I checked, I was the head of my family. *chuckles* A king, as they call it.

Polly: That's right, honey. *chuckles*

Michael: And as for my first born, he might as well be a king, with the way he leads and takes care of his responsibilities and family. *chuckles and winks at Nat*

Nat: *just chuckles, with a weak smile*

Polly: Papí, what's wrong?

Nat: *shakes his head* Nothing. I was just thinking about something. That's all.

Polly: Is everything Ok?

Nat: *just nods, playing with his menu*

Laura: You sure? You look distracted, baby.

Nat: *shakes his head* It's nothing. *smiles weakly at Laura, then looks back down at his menu, as he plays with it*

Laura: Ok, honey. Well, you did amazing, finding this place. *smiles a bit*

Nat: Yeah. Thought it'd be cool.

The Guys: Good call.

Everyone: Yeah.

Nat: Thanks. *his phone rings and he immediately reaches for it and looks at it* Uh, I gotta take this. Be right back. *starts to get up*

Polly: It can't wait, Papí?

Nat: I - - It's really important. Not to say this isn't, I just gotta knock this call out. It should be the only one for the night. I have to take it.

Michael: Is it work or school related?

Nat: Both, sort of. Guys..? *anxious*

Michael: Go ahead, buddy. Sorry.

Nat: *answers his phone quickly* Hello? Yes, sorry about that. *walks off, talking*

Polly: Michael!

Michael: Honey, if it's important, shouldn't he take it?

Polly: You encourage him to choose work over family. That is what I do not want. That has never been you and it will not be my sons!

Michael: Alex doesn't do that.

Alex: I'm not really as busy as Nat, dad. I think that's what mom is getting at. And, I don't, because I know mom doesn't like it.

Michael: Polly, he will be fine. *holds her hand* You have to trust him to know what's right. You raised him.

Polly: WE raised him. And that's not what we taught him. He should not be taking calls right now. He's done this at every gathering, for the last 3 years. And he's already chosen work over family enough times, during the year. He's too distracted and I'm worried that this is gonna become a thing with him, within the next 5 to 10 years. He's prioritizing work too much. And he doesn't even notice it! He's done it to his friends, and he's done it to Allie!

Michael: Honey, you know his schedule. You know how much he takes his studies and work seriously. That's something you raised him to do.

Polly: And you know I've told him never to let it interfere with his family time. That is what this is. What are you gonna say when he has kids and he's doing this? That's if he even allows himself to have kids.

Michael: He's not gonna become that man, Honey. I know my son. And so do you. *kisses her hand* Trust him. He's all grown up now. You can't protect him all the time.

Polly: But I will. No matter how old he is. He will always be my baby. Both of them.

Michael: Mines, too.

Laura: You know part of the reason for this is because of that girl, right?

Kristina: Aviana?

Laura: *nods*

Polly: Tell me something I don't know.

Michael: Why do you say that?

Laura: Michael, she allows him to do that. She doesn't care, and you wanna know why? Because while Nat's off working or doing whatever, brightening his future, she's always off doing what?

Michael: *chuckles a bit* Spending his money, usually, and oh shit, you are right. *worried expression* Oh no.

Laura: Exactly. You know Polly doesn't allow you to just bury yourself in your work. She doesn't play that. She makes sure you put your family first, more than you already do. She's always done that.

Polly: And you know Allie wouldn't play that. She demands that boy's time and attention. Work or no work. She does not play about that, never has, and she's not even in a relationship with him.

Laura: That's right. Aviana doesn't get on him about it, because she doesn't care. She's letting him get like that, and that's why Nat is getting into it, thinking it's fine and everything's cool. It's not. But Aviana has him believing that.

Michael: Because if his woman doesn't have a problem with it, then it's not a problem.

Laura and Polly: Exactly.

Michael: We might have an issue, then. I probably shouldn't have referenced that "happy wife, happy life" statement. *nervous chuckle*

Polly: You think? God, he better not marry her. I hate that he took that into account, with her, of all girls. She is not fit to be his wife. Literally.

Everyone: *laughs a little*

Michael: Well, I have a feeling you won't have to worry about marriage for a while. He's 21, honey. *chuckles*

Polly: I hope so.

Laura: Right.

Alex: You know she had the nerve to say Nat treats her like shit, mom?

Polly: She said what?!

Michael: That's bullshit. *chuckles* I know that.

Polly: Why do I want to strangle her?

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: It made me mad too, Ma. *chuckles*

Polly: I know it did. *kisses Alex's hair*

Allie: Speaking of demanding his attention, I'll be right back. *gets up*

Everyone: *laughs a little*

Laura and Polly: See?

(Allie goes and looks for Nat. She finds him a few minutes later, out on a empty balcony, still talking on the phone. She goes up behind him and wraps her arms around him. Nat turns to look at her and touches her face.)

Allie: Can you get off the phone, please? *soft voice*

Nat: *mouths* Hold on for a minute. *starts to turn away*

Allie: *grabs his face and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *surprised, he doesn't kiss back, but lets her kiss him*

Allie: *starts kissing him tenderly* Please.

Nat: *wraps an arm around her* Yes sir.

..?: So, just let me know tomorrow, and I can get everything set up.

Nat: Of course. I'll speak with you tomorrow. But, sir, I have to tend to something right now, so I have to go.

..?: That's fine. Go ahead and take care of your business. You keep me proud, kid.

Nat: Thanks, Sir. Goodnight.

..?: Goodnight, buddy.

Nat: *hangs up and touches Allie's face*

Allie: *pulls away from his lips*

Nat: Hey, you.

Allie: What was that all about?

Nat: Just work. I had to take it. It was very important.

Allie: You know I need all of your attention.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and strokes her cheek* I'm sorry.

Allie: What's wrong, Baby?

Nat: Nothing. Just a lot on my mind.

Allie: Do we need to talk about it?

Nat: No. I'm fine. Really. *kisses her forehead* You have my attention now.

Allie: Good. Can you come back to dinner and be with me, please?

Nat: *sexy smile* Yeah. *wraps his arms around her, sliding his hands to her butt* Did I ever tell you that you look insanely sexy in black?

Allie: *giggles* Do I?

Nat: *sexy smile* Yes, you do. *rubs on her butt*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* And, did I ever tell you that you look even sexier in white?

Nat: *chuckles* No.

Allie: Well, you do. You look dreamy, too. It makes me crazy. *kisses his chest

Nat: You and these kisses, girl. *looking at her*

Allie: I know you want me to stop. But, honestly, it's one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I know. Let's get back to dinner.

Allie: First, promise me no more phone calls.

Nat: *chuckles at her* I promise, no more phone calls.

Allie: Thank you. *kisses his cheek* (They go back to the dinner table, hand in hand, and sit.)

Nat: Sorry about that.

Allie: He's back and he will be staying.

Everyone: *chuckles at them*

(They all continue with talking and having dinner together, enjoying their night. Allie gets a special birthday dessert from the restaurant and everyone claps when she blows out the candles. After dinner, everyone went back to the hotel and settled in for the night, changing into their night clothes. Aviana had fallen asleep with her friends, so Nat didn't have to worry about talking to her. He settled on the couch again, and Allie settled in with him, along with their down comforter. She was laying on top of Nat and Nat has his arms around her, his hands resting on her butt.)

Nat: Tonight was fun, huh?

Allie: Yes. *smiling, she kisses his face* Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome.

Allie: Did you have fun?

Nat: Of course. I ate like a pig, hung out with my friends, no one argued. *gives her a look*

Allie: *laughs a little* Good.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: So, what was on your mind?

Nat: Nothing too serious. I was just..thinking about the rest of the trip.

Allie: *kind of scared* What do you mean?

Nat: Just how it's gonna go and stuff. I mean, between you guys and Aviana, I just..don't know.

Allie: You're not thinking about cutting the trip short, are you?

Nat: *shakes his head* No. Or, at least, not for you guys, anyway. You guys could keep on, but I'd just leave.

Allie: You don't have to do that. You won't have to. *touches his face* We agreed to keep the peace for the rest of the trip, ok?

Nat: *just nods*

Allie: You promised you wouldn't leave me.

Nat: I won't. *kisses her face* I hope I won't.

Allie: *hugs onto him tight*

Nat: *hugs her tight and kisses her hair* I love you, Allz.

Allie: I love you most, Natty.

Nat: *kisses her hair again*

Allie: Can you sing to me?

Nat: Chasing Cars?

Allie: You know it. *smiles, with her eyes closed*

(Nat sings to her and strokes her hair the whole time, until Allie falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Nat falls asleep after her. The next morning, everyone woke up around 9. Allie's friends had to go catch their flight, so they hugged Allie goodbye and left. So did Aviana's friends and Nat's parents, and Laura. Nat and his group packed up their stuff and got ready to check out of the penthouse, until Nat called an announcement.)


	29. Chapter 29

Nat: Alright, so, we're getting out of here. Proceeding with the trip. This is it. From here on out, it's peace or it's peace out for me. Understood?

Everyone: Yes.

Nat: Cool. I'm serious. I don't want anymore bullshit on this trip.

Aviana: We still haven't talked.

Nat: I guess we haven't. *sighs* Look, I love you and you should know that. Ok? I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided that we can work through it and keep it moving. BUT, if this happens again, drunk or not, there is no third chance. None. It's over, it's done, and I'm out. 'Cause I don't deserve that. I put too much time and energy into my relationships, just to be treated like shit in return. Understood?

Aviana: *nods immediately*

Nat: And it's not gonna be easy. I'm not gonna make this easy for you. There are strikes. You get 3. You're gonna show me that you want me and you wanna make this work. You're gonna have to earn me back. And you're gonna have to act right. Because I want more respect from you and more appreciation.

Aviana: *nods again*

Nat: And, I'm gonna let you know now, just to clear your paranoia, I had a bit of fun myself, out of anger, but I did not cheat on you. You have my word on that.

Aviana: What did you do?

Nat: Nothing major. Just some touching and feeling, that's all.

Aviana: With her? *points at Allie*

Nat: Yes. What can I say? Old habits die hard. Nothing happened that you don't already know about.

Aviana: *bites her tongue* Fine. But this is the last I better hear of this shit.

Nat: In my defense, the one girl who was supposed to be showing me love, pissed me off. At least she was there for me and gave me what I needed. Because you hardly do.

Aviana: I'm sorry. *biting her tongue*

Nat: I know you are. Now, let's go. *grabs up his stuff*

Aviana: *glares at Allie , P.O.V* (I am going to kill this bitch. Where the hell does she get off touching my man!? What am I gonna do?! I can't lose Nat. He must be mine. Now I have to earn him back? I'm never gonna be able to keep my shit together, as long as she's near him. She's gonna ruin everything. I had Nat on a leash, before she got around him again. Now she's messing up everything. She's messing with my life and my future with Nat. I have to get this back to the way it was. But that means surviving this trip. But I don't think I'm gonna be able to. I have to get rid of her. I have to make Nat choose me. Or I have to get Nat away from her. I have to do something to get her out of the picture. I have to get Nat to see that I'm top priority. I want her out of his life, for good. I'm gonna make him see that I am what he needs. I gotta get him back on his knees. I guess killing him with kindness is the only angle I've got. Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll kiss up, get back on his good side, make him fall all over me again. Meanwhile, I'll keep that bitch away from him at every turn. Come on, Avi. You got this.)

Alex: Hey!

Aviana: *snaps out of her thoughts* What?

Alex: Move your ass! Let's go! Why the hell are you just standing there? *heads to the door*

Aviana: *rolls her eyes, grabs up her stuff, and follows everyone out*

(They check out of the hotel, board the tour bus, and get back on the road.)

[So, for the next few weeks, Aviana decided to go through with her plan of earning Nat back. For a while, Nat would not kiss her or touch her. But, as Aviana continued to kiss up to him, he warmed back up to her. It annoyed everyone else, since they saw right through her, but no one said a word, because they knew it would lead to more arguing. Unfortunately, Aviana has also been seeing through with her plan of keeping Allie away from Nat at every turn. More and more, Allie rarely got to spend time with Nat. And for Nat, between keeping up with his work, school work, and tending to Aviana, it was hard for him keep steady. It was making her really sad, but she tried not to show it. Nat was getting blinded by Aviana and her good behavior, but he still kept his promise to Allie, of taking her out for a day of adventure, in each state, just the two of them. It upset Aviana, but she would just retaliate, by keeping Nat away from Allie even more. It still didn't stop Nat from taking Allie out on their special days, but it kept Nat too tied up to even sit near Allie. However, they still ended up cuddling with each other every night. But, when Nat realizes that he's been slipping on his promise of more time with Allie, he keeps Aviana under control, with her constant demand of all his time. It upset Aviana, but she wasn't gonna risk getting on Nat's bad side again. Nat started watching movies, listening to music, playing video games, and snuggling with Allie on the couch again. Allie started getting happy again, seeing that her bond with Nat was unbroken and his bond with her was still stronger than ever. No matter what, she saw that they were still inseparable. For the next few weeks after that, Nat made up his time with Allie, while balancing Aviana, who was getting madder and madder with Allie, but still played nice in front of Nat. Allie and Aviana have had secret fights and arguments behind Nat's back, but they put on a show in front of him, as if they no longer have a problem with each other. Nat bought it and he loved it. He figured everything was going back to being perfect in his life. But, he still didn't realize that there were secrets all around him, and even bigger ones from Aviana. Over these weeks, Allie's friends visited her and the gang, and Aviana's friends visited her.]

(It is now in the last couple weeks of July, and the group is sitting on the tour bus, approaching Seattle. Nat is shirtless, sitting in his gray cotton shorts, on his laptop, video chatting his friends from school. He's also wearing his black L.A. snapback. Everyone, except Aviana was sitting in the couch area, either doing something on their phones or talking.)

David: Aye, man? Who are you talking to?

Nat: Friends from school.

David: You're cheating on us?

Nat: Not likely. *chuckles a bit* What the hell does that even mean?

..?: *chuckles a bit* Was that David?

Nat: You know it was. *chuckles*

..?: *laughs* We figured. That sounded like something he would say.

David: How they know me? What they name is? *chuckles*

Nat: I tell them about you people all the time. They find you hysterical.

Stiles: "Us people"? You better act like you know us, bitch. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Who you callin' a bitch? I'll beat yo ass.

Everyone: *laughs again*

David: *laughing* I swear those are his favorite words!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: *laughing* You damn skippy. You don't call me a bitch. Show me I'm a bitch.

Stiles: Ok, you're a stuck up bitch. *laughs*

Nat: This stuck up bitch can stick it up your bitch. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Stiles: Nice one! *laughing*

Kristina and Allie: You are nasty! *laughing*

Nat: *laughs*

David: What are your friends names? *laughing*

Nat: Just come say hi, Dave. I know that's why you keep asking. *chuckles*

David: *gets up and goes next to Nat* Hi, ladies!

..?: Hi, David!

David: Damn, y'all are fine! *excited chuckle* Why do you all look Asian?! Are y'all all Asian!?

..?: *chuckles* Yes we are.

David: Damn! Like, which part?

..?: All of us are Korean.

David: Y'all some thick ass Asians!

Nat: Oh, absolutely. Koreans be the thickest Asians. You know they thick if I mess with them. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Why are they all Korean, like someone we know? *chuckles at Nat*

Nat: 'Cause I fell in love with one, then messed around and got addicted. *grins with his tongue hanging out and winks*

Allie: *giggles*

Qaasim: *laughs* Ok, boy. I see you.

Nat's Friends (from school, on his laptop): *giggle*

David: That's that Asian persuasion you talkin' 'bout. *chuckles*

Nat: Boy! Let me tell you! *laughs*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: That shit is TOO real!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Allie: *sexy smile* You love it, though, Baby. *bites her lip at him*

Nat: I love you, girl. *licks his tongue out at her*

Allie: *giggles*

David: Nat, introduce me! *points to the camera*

Nat: Babes, raise your hands when I say your name, for me.

..?: Yeah, babe.

Nat: Ok, so there's Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana, but I call her Kitty. *sexy wink*

Kitana: *giggles*

David: Ladies, I'm loving the names. Hello, Kitty. *winks at Kitana*

The Girls (on the laptop): *laugh*

Kitana: Nat did the same joke when we met. *chuckling*

David: Damn it. *chuckles* How old are you guys?

The Girls (on the laptop): Between 19 and 21.

David: Nat, you got some babies in there?

Nat: Aye, they are legal. Meaning I'm not doing anything illegal. *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh*

The Girls (on the laptop): Who you callin' babies? Boy, we are grown. *chuckle*

David: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My bad. *puts his hands up innocently and chuckles* Damn, Nat. You just up there in Massachusetts, mackin'.

Nat: *chuckles* Pretty much.

David: I didn't even know they had girls this bad at MIT.

The Girls (on the laptop): Thank you!

David: You are absolutely welcome.

Nat: That's because you guys think MIT is nothing but nerds, which it is, but us nerds could be sexier than you.

The Girls (on the laptop): Tell 'em, daddy!

David: Ok, ok. Pardon my premature judgement. I'll be giving MIT another glance. *winks at the girls*

The Girls (on the laptop): *giggle*

Thomas: Did they just call you daddy? I want that!

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: The title "daddy" is not given, it's earned. *chuckling*

Kristina and Allie: I know that's right.

The Guys: *laugh*

The Girls (on the laptop): Tell 'em again, daddy!

Qaasim: Wait, Dave, how do you know they're thick?

David: Their camera is full body, where ever they're shooting from. I can see all of them completely.

Arden: Our flat screen has a built in webcam. Technology is way updated at MIT.

Nat: Yeah. Why do you think the feed is so perfect?

David: I thought it was you and your wiz-tech magic again. *chuckles*

Nat: It's that too. *chuckles*

Mimi: So, how's the trip been going?

Nat: Pretty good. Everyone finally stopped bitching. *chuckles*

Everyone: Hey!

The Girls (on the laptop): *laugh*

Nat: *laughs* Yeah, things have been pretty chill.

The Girls (on the laptop): That's good. Where are those bitches who decided to disrespect you in the place YOU were paying for and invited them to?!

Nat: Oh, I had to put them out. They've been back to visit the girl, but I just set the 3 of them up at a hotel and let them go at it, 'cause they were not coming around me again. *chuckles* I was 'bout to have Kris beat that ass.

Kristina: Lord knows I was itching.

Everyone: *laughs*

Kimi: Good. When you told us that, we were ready to go.

Nat: *chuckles* I believe it. That's why I love y'all.

Kitana: It seems like her attitude has improved.

Nat: Avi? Yeah, pretty much. We haven't had problems, thank God. I was starting to lose my mind.

Kitana: We know. Glad she got her shit together.

Mimi: 'Cause she was bout to be shit out of a boyfriend! Snatch!

Nat: *laughs*

David: Well damn! *chuckles*

Thomas: David, get your ass over here and play this game.

David: Excuse me, ladies. Duty calls.

The Girls (on the laptop): Bye, David!

David: I love the way y'all say my name. *winks, gets up, and goes back over to Thomas*

Nat: *chuckling* I'm mad you said that, Mimi.

Mimi: You keep teasing me! *whines* For real. When are you gonna let me fuck?!

Miya: You mean "let US" fuck.

Nat: Omg. *bursts out laughing*

The Guys: *laugh* Damn!

Nat: *still laughing and covering his face* Why are y'all so crazy?

The Girls (on the laptop): Why are you so sexy?

Nat: I'm adorable, not sexy. *chuckling* I have baby face, for God's sake. That's not sexy.

The Girls (on the laptop): Yes it is! You are sexdorable!

Nat: *laughs again*

The Guys: *laugh too* What?!

Qaasim: When you so sexy, girls gotta make up some new shit to describe you.

Nat: *bursts out laughing again*

The Guys: *laugh*

Mimi: You're still teasing me!

Nat: How?! *chuckles*

Mimi: Boy, you are shirtless, with a snapback on!

Nat: It's hot on this bus! *chuckles* Secondly, I am Polynesian! This is a Polynesian guy's natural form! You know we don't wear shirts!

Miya: He's got a point. *chuckles*

Nat: Thank you! *chuckles*

Thomas: Polynesian? I thought you were Hawaiian?

Nat: *sighs* Tom, Hawaiian is Polynesian. It's a part of Polynesia! The islands, Tom!

Thomas: Oh wow. I thought the two were separate.

Nat: No, you big dummy.

Thomas: Hey! Hurtful!

Nat: So was that question. And answering it.

David: Nat, how many boo things you got, for real?

Nat: I have one boo thing. Every other girl is one of my babes. Then there's wifey, which is Avi. Wifey is above all relationship statuses. *chuckles*

David: Who's your boo thing? Why is there only one? *chuckles*

Qaasim: Everybody knows Allie is his boo thing. *chuckles*

Nat: Yup. *chuckles*

David: Sounds right. *chuckles*

Cody: Since when is all that allowed, while you're in a relationship? *chuckles* I didn't know that was allowed.

Kristina: If y'all both got hoes and don't say anything about it, then yeah. Aviana has hoes too, and she told Nat they were just friends, and there was no need to worry about them. If that's the case, then of course Nat has his own little list, too.

Qaasim: Right. She refused to get rid of hers first, so Nat said cool, whatever. She can't be mad at that.

David: True. I hate it when girls do that. Girls know they have their own little personal contacts too, so they need to stop.

Qaasim: Aviana is forever mad at other girls that talk to Nat.

Sunny: Speaking of her, where is she?

Nat: Upstairs, on the phone with one of her friends.

Sunny: Oh. Have you getting much sleep?

Nat: More than I was. She still bothers me a lot, but I let her know to stop.

Sunny: That's good. What about work?

Nat: Caught up completely.

The Girls (on the laptop): Awesome.

Kelsey: By the way, we've been using your shower non-stop.

Nat: *chuckles* I believe it. How's my space looking?

Kelsey: Still clean and tidy.

Nat: Awesome.

Cody: Your shower? Why are they using your shower?

Kira: Because he has the best shower we have ever been in. And it's not just a regular shower, it's a steam shower. Do you know how good that shit has been on my pores and skin? I have felt and looked amazing. That shower is heaven. We wondered why his skin is so sexy. Now we know. It's like it just washes away the world.

Arden: Omg and that embedded ceiling rainfall shower head. And waterfall? Yes God!

Mimi: And the body sprayers? Yes! We would have an orgy in your shower.

Nat: *bursts out laughing*

Cody: How big is your shower?!

Nat: I honestly have no idea. It's a big ass box, though. That's all I can tell you. *chuckles*

Miya: And the floor exfoliates the skin on your feet! It's amazing!

The Girls (on the laptop): Omg, yes!

Cody: Seriously? *looks at Nat* Exfoliating? What are you? A woman?

Nat: Hey, fuck yourself. *chuckles* Alright? I take care of myself, asshole. Men can do that.

Alex: And, do you know who our mom is? She raised us on stuff like that. Plus, growing up in Hawaii will do that to you. It's one of the most pampering places on earth. Polynesians are pampering people. Male or female. Even dad is like that. *chuckles*

Stiles: Which is odd, because when I think of Polynesians, I think tribal warriors. Y'all are big as hell. Warrior and pampering don't really seem like they belong in the same sentence.

Nat: Warriors get pampered. Kings get pampered.

Alex: Exactly. Do you know how significant warriors were in tribal history? You don't think pampered treatment could've been involved in that?

Stiles: I didn't until you guys said that. You're right.

Nat and Alex: Exactly.

Alex: It doesn't make males soft or any less of a man.

Nat: And I love my body, asshole. Of course I'm gonna take care of it. Last time I checked, no one was taking care of Nat, but Nat.

The Girls (on the laptop): Uh, hello!? We would if you would let us! We love that body more than you do!

Nat: *bursts out laughing*

The Guys: *laugh* Damn!

Nat: I know, babes. *chuckling* And y'all do. Y'all give me massages all the time. Omg, why are Asian girls so good at that?!

Alex: I've wondered that, too!

Stiles: Me too. What's up with that?

Cooper: It's gotta be a inbred thing. Asians have been in therapeutic treatment for centuries.

Nat: I'm thinking the same thing. Y'all know I worship any girl who rubs my chest. Omg, those chest rubs. *lays his head back with a moan*

Alex: Chest massages are a praise to Polynesian men. *chuckles*

Cody: 'Cause y'all got some meaty ass pecs! That's why!

Alex: My pecs are a little meaty. They're not as meaty as Nat's. HE has a meaty ass chest. *chuckles*

Nat: And I love it. *flexes his meaty pecs*

The Girls (on the laptop): *squeal* Yes!

Nat: *laughs a little*

David: I'm mad his nipples are on point, too. Like how the hell can you have meaty pecs and still have your nipples show perfectly? Most dudes with meaty pecs, their nipples curve down, because their pecs are too round and meaty. His are still perfectly positioned. What the hell?

Alex: I never understood that either. *chuckles*

Nat: Can y'all stop with my nipples?! What is it with you people and my nipples!?

Everyone: *laughs*

Stiles: It might just be a genetic thing. Like, some guys are born with their nipples either too high or too low on their chest. I think he was just one of those guys blessed to have them in perfect position.

Nat: Stiles!

Stiles: What? *chuckles* I'm a physiologist!

Nat: Fuck off my nipples, man!

Everyone: *laughs*

The Girls (on the laptop): Aww, it's ok, Beefcakes!

Everyone, except Nat: *laughs*

The Guys: Beefcakes? *laughing*

Nat: *blushing* Babes! We agreed not in front of other people!

Kelsey: Technically we're not in front of them. *chuckles*

Nat: Damn it! That name was between us!

David: They nicknamed you Beefcakes?

Kristina: Pretty accurate.

Everyone, except Nat: *laughs again*

Nat: Ugh. *covers his face* I can't help it if I'm thick!

Allie: *chuckling* We know, Baby. We just love it so much.

Nat: *just shakes his head* How's my baby?

Arden: Oh, she's good. We're pretty sure she misses you. She keeps making noises.

Nat: I miss her, too. First thing I'm doing when I get back. All day long.

The Girls (on the laptop): *laugh* Damn! Do we exist?

Nat: *laughs a little* Of course. (Aviana comes downstairs.)

Aviana: Excuse you? What baby? Who's your baby?

Nat: *chuckles* Chill out.

Aviana: Who's your baby? I should be your only baby.

Nat: Girl, you better go on somewhere. *smacks her butt*

Aviana: Ow! *sore giggle* I hate it when you use that on me.

Nat: *chuckles* No you don't.

Aviana: Are you talking to girls?!

Nat: Yes? *chuckles* Look here, don't start. Girls, I'll hit you right back. It's daddy's shower time.

The Girls (on the laptop): Ok. Bye, daddy!

Nat: *blows them a kiss and signs off his laptop*

Aviana: Seriously?

Nat: They are just friends. *gets up* Jeez, what's wrong with you?

Aviana: We're gonna have to work out this girl friend/guy friend shit.

Nat: I'm not doing all that. *chuckles* When we first started dating, you were the one that said this was allowed, since you had a lot of guys that you knew. You approved this. I'm not changing anything. *kisses her cheek*

Aviana: It's more serious with you.

Nat: How is it in any way, more serious with me? Why? What is different between us?

Aviana: You talk to more girls than I talk to guys.

Nat: And? *chuckles* So, girls find me interesting. Big deal.

Aviana: The only thing they find interesting about you is your dick.

Nat: Why do you always say that?

Aviana: Because it's true?

Nat: Why can't they just wanna talk to me?

Aviana: Because that's not the case! Tell me, how much do you hang out with those girls?

Nat: Well, we go to the same school and have classes together, so pretty frequently.

Aviana: And when you're not in school?

Nat: Yes, we hang out outside of school, too. Like I said, they're my friends.

Aviana: Girls and guys aren't ever really just friends. There's always something. They can't be friends.

Nat: What are you saying? Because it sounds like you're telling me that all the guys you associate with, aren't just friends.

Aviana: Of course they have crushes on me, Nat! But they stay in the friendzone! Or on the side, whatever you wanna call it.

Nat: But you still call them friends, right?

Aviana: *annoyed sigh* Yes.

Nat: Then what the hell?! What do you mean girls and guys can't be friends, if you clearly call your guys friends?!

Aviana: I mean if they just wanna fuck you, then they're not you're friends! They're people waiting to pounce on you!

Nat: *scoffs* Let me find out one of 'em pounced on you. I bet they won't be able to pounce anymore.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Anyway, I am terminating this conversation. It's pointless. I'm taking a shower. *kisses her cheek and goes upstairs*

Aviana: *growls* Ugh!

(Nat grabs his shower caddy and his towel, and goes into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and hops in. Aviana sits in the living room with everyone, but pretends they don't exist. After 30 minutes, Nat had finally emerged from the shower and the bathroom, wearing nothing but his towel around his waist, with wet hair and skin.)

Allie: Yummy. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and winks at her*

Kristina: Boy, if I didn't know you the way I do. Mm. *bites her lip* You'd be on your back right about now.

The Guys: *burst out laughing* Wow!

Nat: *chuckling* Thank you for sharing that, Kris.

Kristina: Mhm. *staring him up and down*

Aviana: Boy, if you don't go put on some damn clothes! What did I tell you about this!?

Nat: Last time I checked, me and Alex were the only ones paying for this trip. Meaning I don't get told what to wear and when to wear it. *chuckles*

Alex: Right? *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh a little*

Aviana: Ha ha. Very funny, smart ass. Go get dressed, before I kill you.

Nat: I will, when I get upstairs. *chuckles, goes in the fridge, takes out his gallon of orange juice, takes a few gulps, then puts it back*

Aviana: *glares at him*

Nat: *chuckles and starts to go upstairs, until he notices something very familiar on Aviana, and backs up to stare at her*

(He looks at the hoodie that she's wearing very intently. It's a grey MIT Engineers hoodie, with a graphic print of their mascot on it. He finally remembers what's familiar about the hoodie and glares at her. Everyone turns to see what's going on, after it gets super quiet, and they see Nat's face, then jump a little from fright. Aviana was too busy smiling goofy at her phone and texting. Everyone watches them.)

Nat: Aviana..

Aviana: What? *not looking up from her phone*

Nat: Look at me! *snaps*

Aviana: *jumps and looks up from her phone, at him* What the hell?! What's your problem!? Why are you yelling at me!? *sees he still in a towel* Go put on some clo - - !

Nat: *cuts her off* Stop!

Aviana: *shuts her mouth*

Nat: Where did you get that hoodie?


	30. Chapter 30

Aviana: *looks down at the hoodie and back up at him* What are you talking about?

Nat: Where..! Did you get that hoodie?

Aviana: From you! What are you talking about!? You're really snapping over a hoodie?!

Nat: No, you didn't. You wanna know how I know? That's not even yours.

Aviana: Yes, it is mine! You gave it to me, when I visited!

Nat: No, I did not! See, you're lying to me again! And it's really pissing me off! *getting mad* I did not give you that damn hoodie! Not when you visited, not in any other point in time! I know, because that's one of the hoodies I sent to Allie in the mail! How and why in the fuck do you have it!?

Allie: *looks at Aviana's hoodie, then at Nat*

Everyone: *looks at the 3 of them*

Aviana: N-no it's not. *lying*

Nat: *looking at her, he suddenly shouts* YOU JUST FUCKING LIED TO ME!.! AGAIN!

Everyone: *jumps a little*

Nat: Don't sit here and try to make me look like I'm crazy, when I know I'm not! It's just gonna piss me off even more! I know what I sent her! I know what I wore for 6 months straight! I wore it with nothing underneath it, I slept in it, I wore it to school, I even video chatted her in it! And..! *goes up to her, digs underneath the hoodie, feels around for something, and pulls out a picture, then shows it to her*

(It's a picture of Nat and Allie as kids, at DisneyLand, with Nat holding Allie on his back, and they're smiling at each other.)

Aviana: *just looks away, with her nose turned up*

Nat: Why do you have it!?

Aviana: *doesn't speak and doesn't look at him*

Nat: *gapes a bit, then glares at her and shakes his head* She told me she never got them, when I knew I sent them, for the last 3 years, and now, I know what happened. You. You've been taking her packages at the school.

Aviana: No, I haven't!

Nat: Really!? Let's see! *runs upstairs and immediately goes to Aviana's luggage*

(He digs through her stuff for a minute, searching, until he finally finds what he was looking for, and goes back downstairs, holding two more hoodies.)

Nat: Really?! *looking at her*

(He's holding a Green Lantern hoodie, and his black lacrosse hoodie from high school, with his name and number on the back.)

Aviana: *just crosses her arms*

Nat: What is wrong with you!?

Aviana: You shouldn't have been sending them to her in the first place!.!

Nat: Wha - - ?!

Aviana: How come you were sending stuff like that to her and not to me?! I'm your girlfriend! Not her! What did she even need them for, anyway!?

Nat: I SENT THEM TO HER BECAUSE SHE ASKED! *shouting* THIS WAS OUR THING AVIANA! I SENT THEM BECAUSE I WANTED TO! THEY HELPED HER! THIS WAS A TRADITION THAT I MADE FOR US AND YOU RUINED IT! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL HER STUFF!? THAT'S ILLEGAL! THE PACKAGES CLEARLY HAD HER NAME ON THEM! HOW AND WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM!?

Aviana: BECAUSE I SAW WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WAS FROM YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT HER TO HAVE IT! So, I found them in the mail room, at the residence hall, and I took them!

Nat: Are you crazy!? What is wrong with you?! You did this because you wanted to be selfish!? You did this because you were jealous!? You have shirts, even underwear that I have not seen in ages, and you're complaining because I sent her a few of my hoodies?!

Aviana: I'm seriously tired of this!.!

Nat: Tired of what?! That I have a girl in my life, that literally may care about me more than you?!

Aviana: *gasps*

Everyone: *silent*

Aviana: You don't mean that.

Nat: Yes, I do! Do you ever even stop to even think about my feelings, before you do things?! No! You just do 'em! You don't even care about how I'll feel! You only care about how you'll feel! You get satisfaction from some of the meanest and inconsiderate shit, and I'm tired of it!

Aviana: I do care about how you feel! I just don't care about how anyone else feels!

Nat: And that's inconsiderate!.!

Aviana: I'm dating you, not them! Not her! *points at Allie*

Nat: It doesn't matter!.! They've never done shit like this to you, so how can you just do it to them?! To her!? They have enough courtesy to respect you, why can't you respect them?! You've never respected any of them!

Aviana: They don't respect me!

Nat: Because you've never respected them!.! That's probably how you guys got here, don't you think?! You've been acting horrid and selfish towards them since high school! I don't blame them! Now, you're so paranoid, you think they hate you! Treat people how you wanna be treated, Aviana!.! That's the lesson here! But you've been making me look like a shitty friend for the last 3 years and now, I'm furious! You have no reason to act like this! And you had no right to take her stuff! These were special! To her and me! To her, from me! They were pieces of my heart and you just snatched them away! Do you know how shitty I felt, when she told me she never got these!? I almost cried! Because she thought that I didn't care enough to keep sending them!

Allie: *gapes at him, with sorry eyes*

Aviana: *gapes at his expression, with soft eyes*

Nat: Damn it, Aviana! I felt bad enough having to leave her, I felt even worse not being able to be there for her how she wanted me to, and I felt sick to my stomach not seeing her one time, for 3 years! Even on her birthday! Which, you made sure of, on one of those! But it felt good knowing I could make her happy or even smile, with something this small and personal! *holds up the hoodies* And you just wrecked it!

Kristina: Aww. *touches her chest, gaping at Nat's words and the pain in his eyes* Baby.

Aviana: Why just her?! Is everyone else not important to you?! You left them, too! Not once have I seen them be all emotional about it!

Nat: Everyone else is important to me!.! They know that!.! They don't EVER doubt that! They never have! Not like you!.!

Aviana: That's harsh.

Nat: So was what you did!.! Don't you get it?! Everyone else missed me, but they knew I was gone for my future! Just like they were! Yeah, it hurt them! It hurt me, too! But they knew how to be strong and supportive about it! And that's why they didn't make a big deal about it! But what you CONTINUE to fail to realize, is that me and Allie are different! We have a different relationship and a different bond! They know that! So don't try to make it seem like I was only worried about how she felt, because that wasn't the case! Of course you were unaffected by all that, because you literally just packed your shit whenever you felt like it, and came up north! Didn't give a damn about your classes or anything! They can't do that! Which, what the hell are you even at school for anyway!? I've been meaning to ask you about that! But, back to the situation, you bombard me whenever you want and you have for the last 3 years, and you couldn't just let her have my hoodies?!

Aviana: Nope. *crosses her arms and stares at him with a stuck up face*

Nat: *scoffs and stares back at her* Wow. Girlfriend of the year, everyone.

Aviana: *unfolds her arms and gapes at him*

Nat: Just take 'em and leave me alone. *tosses the hoodies at her carelessly and storms upstairs, slamming the door behind him*

Aviana: Nat, wait! *runs upstairs and bangs on the door* Nat! Open the door! Look, I didn't mean it like I didn't care about you! *silent for a minute, then smacks on the door again* Nat! *sighs irritably* Ugh! Sometimes, I wish you'd act like you didn't have a vagina! (They hear the door open.)

Nat: OH, SO NOW I'M NOT MANLY ENOUGH FOR YOU?! IF THAT'S REALLY THE CASE, THEN DON'T KISS ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, AND DON'T FUCK ME!.! THAT'S STRIKE ONE, AVIANA! *slams the door in her face and locks it*

Aviana: *pounds on the door* Nat!.! Ugh!.! Asshole!.! *kicks the door*

(Aviana comes back downstairs and sees everyone glaring at her.)

Aviana: What?!

Allie: You selfish bitch!

Aviana: Oh, screw you! I don't even wanna hear you!

Allie: You stole my mail!?

Aviana: Why are you getting shit from MY man?!

Allie: Oh, now he's a man?! You just said he had a vagina! I'm confused!

Aviana: No I didn't! I said I wish he didn't act like he had one sometimes! He gets in his feelings over some of the most sensitive shit! I don't have time for that!

Allie: Then you don't have time for him! Leave, bitch! We'll be happy to help you pack! Go ahead and get out of his life! It's literally what we've all been waiting for!

Aviana: Fuck you!

Allie: You are just a shitty person!

Aviana: I wouldn't have to be, if you would just stay away from him!.! *yelling* You're the problem, Allie! Not me! Our relationship would be perfect, if it wasn't for you!.!

Allie: Think what you want!.! I don't give a shit!.! *gets up* No matter how many times you keep saying it, the answer will always be no!.!.! *yelling* And I'm especially not leaving him with a stuck up, selfish, inconsiderate, lying, conniving, and disrespectful bitch like you!.!.! *pissed off*

Everyone: Ooo. *shocked*

Allie: What, you think you rule him or something?! You think you own his entire world!? You think you're above anyone else in his life!? You're not!.! You think he's supposed to be bowing to you!? Personally, if I was a guy, you wouldn't catch me bowing to pussy that can't even last more than a hour!.!

Everyone: DAMN!.! *completely shocked*

Kristina: DAMN, that hurt MY chest! *squeezes her chest*

The Guys: *burst out with a laugh, but quickly stop*

Aviana: You bitch… *furious stare*

Allie: I'm done with this. He was mine first and now, I'm taking him back, bitch. *furious glare* 'Cause you don't deserve him. You wanna talk about exposing someone? Guess what? I can do that, too. And you have no idea what I know, you dishonest bitch.

Aviana: *balls her fists up at her*

Stiles: I'm thinkin' we should chill. Nat is upstairs. We agreed no fighting, guys. *nervous chuckle* He's gonna hear you. Girls?

Kristina: *gets up and grabs Allie 's shoulders* Come on. Ignore her. She's not worth it. Calm down. Let's go talk in the back. Come on.

Allie: *continues to glare at Aviana with cold eyes for a minute, then goes to the back room with Kristina*

Aviana: UGH!.!.!

(For most of the afternoon that's passed, Nat has not left from upstairs. Everyone decided not to bother him, while they spent most of the day glaring at Aviana. Aviana spent most of her afternoon talking on her phone to someone, and eventually fell asleep on one of the couches, listening to her music. Allie, however, was worried about Nat and was wishing he'd talk to her. She tried texting him from downstairs, but he never responded. So, she decided to go upstairs. First, she put her ear to the door, to see if she could hear him. All she could hear was the tv. She lightly tapped the door with her finger, while continuing to listen through the door for a minute. She didn't hear movement or anything. She decided to try to turn the knob quietly and gently, and surprisingly, it turned all the way, opening the door. She quietly opened the door, tiptoed in, and quietly shut it behind her, locking it. The tv volume was soft, and the lights were off. She looks up toward Nat's bunk and sees him just laying at first, on his stomach, as if he's asleep, with one of his pillows over his head. But, she hears his voice and sees a small light coming from beneath his pillow. She realizes he's on his phone with someone, talking softly and gloomy. She gently clasps onto the bunk and gently climbs up into his bed. She mounts his back and gently rubs it. Nat moves his pillows from over his head and looks back to see who's on him. He smells Allie's sweet scent and after looking for a second, sees that it's her. He sighs and turns his head back around.)

Nat: Anyway, I'll call you back grandpa. Allie just came in. *soft voice* Aloha au ia 'oe... I will.. Bye bye. *hangs up and turns over, so that Allie is now sitting on his waist, and he sits up* What are you doing up here? *soft voice*

Allie: *takes his face in her hands gently, kisses his face, and rests her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *hesitantly rests his hands on her waist*

Allie: Hold me. *softly*

Nat: *slowly hugs her body*

Allie: I'm worried about you. I've missed you all day. *softly*

Nat: She just… She just made me so mad. *hurt voice* I can't believe she really did that.

Allie: *rubs the back of his scalp* Truthfully, I should've guessed that it had something to do with her.

Nat: I just don't get why she feels the need to act like that. I don't...I mean..I'm good to her.. aren't I?

Allie: *leans back and holds his face again* Of course you are. What did I tell you about doubting who you are?

Nat: I can't help it.. *looking at her with sad eyes* I can't. Sometimes...she makes me feel like I'm one of the most unfaithful guys walking around.

Allie: Stop it. *serious eyes*

Nat: I start to feel like maybe I am the wrong one. *sad voice*

Allie: Stop it! *lifts his face to look at her*

Nat: *looks down and grabs her wrists* I mean, yeah I talk to other girls.. Yeah, I have relationships with other girls.. But, I'm not IN relationships with other girls... Yeah, I'm a lot more intimate with you than I should be. But I can't stop. *sad voice* I can't. People say it's wrong and it's fucked up. And lately, I cannot stop thinking about what if they're really right. I can't help it, Allie. *shakes his head*

Allie: Baby, please stop!

Nat: *looking down, still holding her wrists, his voice cracks* Sometimes, I wanna touch you more than I wanna touch her... I wanna hold you more than I wanna hold her.. *lets out a stressful sob* I wanna cuddle you more than I wanna cuddle her... I even wanna kiss you more than I wanna kiss her, and it's so fucked up. *sobs again, shaking his head, his eyes shut tight* There are times when me and her have kissed..and I think about the first time me and you kissed..my first kiss..and I feel like nothing will ever be better than that. Not even kissing her. I've been with her for 6 years and I've had these feelings for 4 of them, and not once have I ever said anything to her. And it's so fucked up. These feelings are the only thing I've never said to her… And yet, she's kept so many fucking things from me. I have never lied to her and she's lied to me so many times. Sometimes I even feel like you make me happier than she does.. *whimpers* It's so fucked up to feel like this, and I think of all the fucked up things that she's done, that she's said, and I swear, I always think that she's the fucked up one in this, but then I look in the mirror, and I swear that it is me - -!

Allie: *cuts him off and screams* STOP IT! *shoves him down on his back and pins him down by his chest*

Nat: *looks away from her* You're supposed to understand. *whimpers*

Allie: *tearing up* I do understand! But I am not about to sit here and listen to you tear yourself apart like this, because of her!.! You have done nothing wrong, Nat!.! Do you hear me!?

Nat: *shakes his head, still looking away from her, and sniffles* That's not true. Feeling like this is what I've done wrong. I feel like I've pretty much been playing her for the last 4 years and some part of my brain knows that I have. I'm not right. *shaking his head* I get mad at her because of the shitty things she does, and I make her feel like she's a terrible girlfriend, but I may just be just as terrible a boyfriend.

Allie: *crying, in pain, hearing him like this* Please stop!

Nat: What boyfriend does this? What kind of guy has these thoughts and these feelings about someone he says he's in love with? I do love her. I love her so much. She lit up my life even more when I met her. She was funny, she did everything to make me laugh, she always told me how perfect of a boyfriend I would be.. She made me wanna be that.. And look at me.. I'm not shit. *scoffs and chuckles coldly* I just don't know what to believe anymore. I walk around like I'm a good boyfriend, I walk around like I'm the innocent one, like I've done nothing wrong, like I've never done anything wrong... I thought I was a good boyfriend, but I just don't know anymore. She's acting out, she's been acting out, and I know It's because of me. But, I just don't know what else to do. I don't know what else more I can do, to please her. It's like whatever I do isn't good enough and I know I'm either not trying something or enough. I don't know. I don't know what she wants me to do. *sniffles* I can't just cut off my friends. They didn't do anything wrong.

Allie: *crying* Why are you saying all this?! Why are you doing this to yourself!? To me?! Please, stop!.!

Nat: Because it's all true. Because I'm in pain and I'm confused. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong. *voice cracks*

Allie: *crying* NOTHING!

Nat: *sniffles* I talk to my girls at school. I talk to them about it, I try to see if they can help. Most times, they just tell me what I already know. Rules of a relationship. I'm barely following any of them. Treat her like a princess… You don't talk to a princess the way I've snapped at her. Put her first… I put you before her sometimes. That's not right. No talking to other females... I failed at that tremendously. If she doesn't like a bitch, you don't talk to that bitch... She hates virtually every female that I associate with..and I still talk to all of them. Love is putting someone else before you. I can't even cut my friends off, because of how it'll make me feel. I'm not thinking about her. I call her selfish. Maybe I'm just as selfish. *voice breaks*

Allie: *crying* She fucking cheated on you, and you're saying all this!?

Nat: *whimpers* Maybe I deserved it... I'm no better. Look at what I do with you... Just because we don't fuck, doesn't make it ok. We've kissed..

Allie: I kissed YOU! *crying*

Nat: I let it happen... Because I can't say no to you and I don't want to. And I love you so much… I just wanna make you happy all the time and I'm always so willing to do whatever it is that you want, to make you happy and keep you happy...

Allie: YOU make me happy!.! *crying*

Nat: And you make me happy.. So happy.. *sniffles* And that's what I mean, you make me so happy, all the time... And I swear it's so much more than Aviana does sometimes. And that's what's messed up about it. *sobs a bit* She's my girlfriend and I just say this shit about her. It's fucked up, Allie. *crying, still not looking at her* Maybe I deserved that shit. Maybe I gave her a reason to run out and do that. She's acting out and she says it's me! It really might be me!

Allie: *crying hard, she shakes her head, with her eyes closed* What have I done to you? This is all my fault.

Nat: *crying* The hoodies - - The hoodies. I'm - - I'm so sorry about the hoodies, Allie. An - - And the Pinkberry at midnight, not being there to do it for 3 years. Not being there at all for 3 years. I'm so sorry! *cries harder* I care for you so much and I'd never stop caring!

Allie: I didn't say that to guilt trip you!.! *crying* I said it because I was scared! Scared that I had lost you in those 3 years! Scared that we were no longer the kids we grew up together as! I missed you so fucking much and all I wanted was our life back together! And for so long, I thought Aviana was gonna take that away from me, just like she took you! I was so scared that I thought she had! That's why I said that that night! I know you love me, Baby, and I love you so fucking much! I know you would never stop caring! No matter what she tries to get me to believe! Look at me! *turns his face to her*

Nat: *crying* I don't know what to do. I'm stressed, I'm in pain, and my heart hurts. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think. I just want her to see that I love her. I want her to stop doing this to me.

Allie: *crying a little, she strokes his hair, looking at him* I know, Baby.

Nat: I'm afraid she's still lying to me. *hurt voice* I'm afraid there's a lot more I don't know. It keeps me up at night.

Allie: Listen to me, you are the most amazing guy in the world to me, ok? You are caring, you are sweet, you are thoughtful, you are loyal, and you are nothing but faithful. To everyone. Do you hear me? You are good to her and you treat her WAY better than she deserves. She's acting out because she wants you to get on your knees and obey her. She wants you to do what she wants you to do. And she acts out because she cannot control you. No matter what she does. Don't you sit here and weigh all of the problems that you guys are having, on you. Because it is not your fault. This is her mess. You have no reason to feel guilty about having female friends and talking to them, because Aviana has plenty of guys that she talks to daily, and does not feel an ounce of guilt about it. She has touched and felt on other guys, just like you've touched and felt on me. She has hugged up with other guys, she's cuddled with other guys. You are not doing anything that she hasn't been doing herself. So, you stop! You stop it right now! Like you said, you only have intimate actions toward me. She knew that when you guys met and you told her. You didn't lie to her, you were upfront with her, and you even leveled it down for her. For a while, all we did was play and cuddle. You did that for her. And meanwhile, what the hell was she doing? Being a hypocrite, right?!

Nat: I guess.. *sniffles*

Allie: Exactly!

Nat: *looking at her* How do you know all this? *soft voice*

Allie: Because protecting you means everything to me. So, I've always kept a lookout on her, for you. To make sure she wasn't betraying you, when all you've ever done is be loyal and sweet to her. I was watching your back.

Nat: *sniffles* I-If you knew other things, w-would you tell me?

Allie: Of course I would. *holding his face, she rubs his cheeks with her thumbs* Of course.

Nat: I just wanted to know.

Allie: You are not fucked up. You are not unfaithful, you are not wrong, you are not a terrible boyfriend. You are everything that a man is. You take care of her, you're honest with her, you're there for her, you do everything for her, and she is ungrateful. She's undeserving. Not you. She doesn't even take care of you. Me? *leans down and kisses his lips deeply* I only ever wanna take care of you.

Nat: I always wanna take care of you. *sniffles*

Allie: *starts to rub Nat's chest lovingly and kiss his neck, whispering softly* Please don't cry, Baby.

Nat: *moans a bit*

Allie: *kissing his neck* You're amazing, Baby. You really are. *kiss, kiss* I love you so much.

Nat: *sighs and moans softly*

Allie: *kiss, kiss* Say you love me.

Nat: *moans* I love you.

Allie: *kiss, kiss* Again. *softly*

Nat: *moaning* I love you.

Allie: *kiss, kiss* I wanna take care of you. *whispering softly* Let me take care of you.

Nat: *continues moaning softly, with emotional relief*

Allie: *kiss, kiss* I just wanna kiss you..*kiss* Cuddle you..*kiss* Hold you.. *kiss* Rub you..*kiss* And love you. *kissing his soft spot on his neck*

Nat: *moans a bit more*

Allie: *continues rubbing his chest deeply and kissing his neck, until she sits up, and massages his chest even deeper*

Nat: *just lays his head back and moans softly*

Allie: *plants kisses all over his chest as she rubs it*

Nat: *bites his lip a little*

Allie: *deeply massages his chest for a while, until she moves up to his neck and massages the sides of it*

Nat: *moans with relief*

Allie: *massages his neck for a while, until she moves up to his head and starts massaging it*

Nat: *eyes closed, he moans warmly*

Allie: *smiles down at him and continues massaging his head deeply*

Nat: *lets out a sigh and kicks his leg*

Allie: *continues smiling at him and massages his head for a while, until she slides her hands down on him, from his head, to his, neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, to his body, where she starts planting kisses and massaging him again*

(Nat just closes his eyes, moaning softly, drifting into a peaceful and relieved thought. He starts having a flashback.)


	31. Chapter 31

*A.N. Thanks for the feedback! I wasn't sure how people were feeling about this.*

[Nat is driving home from football practice, on a winter night. He gets outside, parks, grabs his gym bag, and gets out of the car. He runs up to his door, unlocks it, goes in, closes it, and locks it back. He jogs to the living room, heading straight for the kitchen. Polly, Michael, and Alex are sitting, watching tv, except Alex, who's playing on his psp.]

Polly: Hey, baby!

Nat: Hi, mommy! *kisses her cheek*

Michael: Hey, poppa. *chuckles*

Nat: *hugs Michael* Hey, dad.

Michael: *kisses his hair*

Nat: Hey, Alex. *kisses his hair*

Alex: Hey, bro.

Polly: How was practice?

Nat: It was cool. *races over to the kitchen and straight to the fridge, opening the freezer* Ice cream, ice cream, ice scream. *looking around* How was you guys' day?

Polly, Alex, and Michael: Good.

Nat: Cool. *digging around for his ice cream* Where's my Ben & Jerry's!? *closes the freezer and jogs back to the living room, looking at his family, but then sees Allie on the steps, standing, wearing nothing but Nat's football jersey, with her underwear underneath, smirking sexy, holding Nat's Ben & Jerry's peanut butter cup ice cream*

Nat: *chuckles and smirks cutely*

Polly: *chuckles* Allie's here.

Nat: *runs at her and starts chasing Allie*

Allie: *playfully screams and runs away upstairs, laughing*

Polly and Michael: *chuckle at each other*

Alex: *chuckles and shakes his head*

(Nat chases Allie all the way up to his room, closing his door behind him, and dropping his gym bag by his door. Allie dives onto Nat's huge California king bed. Nat jumps on her and lands on top of her. Allie playfully screams and laughs. Nat fights for his ice cream, but Allie keeps moving it away and fighting off his hands.)

Nat: Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream. *still fighting to get it, with a cute, childish, excited face*

Allie: *giggling* Where are my kisses?

Nat: *bends down and starts kissing her all over her face*

Allie: *giggling and laughing* Now my special kisses.

Nat: *pecs her lips*

Allie: *giggles* Again.

Nat: *pecs her lips again*

Allie: *giggling* More.

Nat: *kisses her lips deeply*

Allie: *giggling, she kisses back* (They make out for a minute, until Nat pulls away.)

Nat: Ice cream! *boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles* First, how was the rest of practice?

Nat: Good. Intense. We are so ready for the game, this Friday. How was your day?

Allie: It was good. I missed you.

Nat: I missed you, too. *kisses her cheek* Ice cream!

Allie: *giggles and gives him his ice cream*

Nat: *takes it* Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy. *hops out of his bed, goes over to his mini fridge, grabs a spoon from the top of it, opens his ice cream, goes back to his bed, sits next to Allie, and starts eating his ice cream happily* Yum yum yum yum.

Allie: *giggles at him and starts petting the back of his hair* Dig in, Fat Boy. You earned it.

Nat: I know. *eats more ice cream* Yum yum yum.

Allie: *giggles* How intense was practice?

Nat: Mm. *swallows his ice cream* Major. Like I need a nice, hot, shower and steam. It was ridiculously cold tonight.

Allie: I know. We had to have cheer practice inside.

Nat: How'd your practice go?

Allie: Pretty good. I'm just glad we're getting the routine down.

Nat: Yeah. *eats some more ice cream*

Allie: Gimme some.

Nat: *gives Allie some of his ice cream*

Allie: Mm.

Nat: So, what's up for this evening?

Allie: I was thinking some music, some chill, and I watch you finish beating God Of War.

Nat: You don't wanna play?

Allie: After you beat that game. I wanna see the rest.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. *kisses her cheek* But first, I need a relaxing shower.

Allie: I know. *chuckles and rubs his back*

Nat: *has a few more spoons of his ice cream, then gets up, and puts it in his mini fridge*

Allie: By the way, Mammá is doing your favorite tonight, for dinner.

Nat: Seafood fest? *excited, boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles and nods* Mhm.

Nat: Yes! *boyish happy smile*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *takes off his shoes, picks them up, and heads to his large walk in closet, then goes inside*

Allie: By the way, I already got your shower ready for you and put your towel, and clothes in there.

Nat: Thank you, Bunny! *from inside his closet*

Allie: You're welcome. *smiling*

Nat: *comes out of his closet, barefoot, wearing his under armor and sweatpants* Can you help me get my tight ass under armour off?

Allie: *giggles, nods, moves over to him at the foot of his bed, on her knees*

Nat: I always get stuck for some reason. *chuckles*

Allie: *peels his under armour shirt from his skin and pulls it up hard, until she gets it over his head and off him* There you go.

Nat: *takes his shirt* Thank you. *kisses her cheek and heads to his bathroom* Be back out in a minute.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat closes and locks the bathroom door, gets undressed, and gets into his steam shower. He stands beneath the embedded ceiling rainfall shower head and moans, enjoying the relaxing hot water. He turns on the body sprayers and moans as they massage his back and body. Nat washes up, washes his hair, and relaxes in the steam, sitting on the small bench in his shower. He's in the shower for 30 minutes, until he finally turns off his shower, steps out, dries off, wraps his towel around his waist, and goes over to his mirror. He wipes away the steamy fog, combs and brushes his short, flippy, silky curly hair, runs his hair product through it and tussles it around. Then he sprays on deodorant, puts some eye drops in his eyes, puts on lotion, and gets dressed in his boxer briefs, white cotton shorts, and white ankle socks. He puts his dirty laundry in his hamper and leaves his bathroom, his skin still a little moist from the steam in the bathroom, along with his hair. Allie was sitting on his sectional couch, with music playing from Nat's surround sound system. She turns it down a bit and gives him a salacious smile.)

Allie: Yummy.

Nat: *chuckles* You forgot a shirt.

Allie: *smirking* No I didn't.

Nat: *chuckles again and goes over to her*

Allie: I set the game up for you. *holds up his joystick*

Nat: Thank you. *rubs his chest a little and grabs the controller*

Allie: You ok?

Nat: Yeah, just a little sore in my pecs. *rubbing his left pectoral*

Allie: Come here. Let me rub your chest.

Nat: And this is why you are my angel. *kisses her cheek* Can you, please? Thank you.

Allie: You know I love you. *pecs his lips*

Nat: I love you. *sits on the floor, between her legs*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck, kisses his cheek, then slides her hands down to his chest and starts to rub and massage it deeply, nurturing and pampering him*

Nat: *moans and lays his head back, with his eyes closed* Mm.

Allie: *giggles warmly, kisses his lips, and continues massaging his chest, giving him nurturing and affectionate kisses on his face*

Nat: *smiling warmly, with his eyes closed* Mm.

Allie: *continues to massage him*

Nat: *sits his head up and starts playing his game*

Allie: *turns the music back up a little, playing What's My Name by Rihanna and Drake*

Nat: *raps along with Drake's verse*

Allie: *just smiles at him*

(Meanwhile, Polly, Michael, and Alex had cracked open the door and quietly watched Nat and Allie, smiling at them. After a minute, they quietly close his door back. Nat and Allie continue to chill, with Nat playing God of War, and Allie massaging him. She massaged his chest, his shoulders, and his back, caring for him with the deepest intimacy. Nat felt completely relieved and relaxed. After Nat finally beat the game, him and Allie went at it in Mortal Kombat for a while, until it was time for dinner. They go downstairs and have dinner with Polly, Michael, and Alex, talking and enjoying each others conversation. After dinner, they had dessert, then Nat and Allie cleaned up the kitchen, and everyone headed to bed. Nat and Allie went to his room, Nat closed his door, they brushed their teeth, and they got into his bed. Allie cuddles up to Nat, wrapping her leg around him, and wrapping her arm around his neck. Nat turns on Netflix and they start watching Tangled. Allie was rubbing Nat's tummy, which he absolutely loved after eating a big dinner. Relaxed, he slowly kicks his leg happily. Allie just giggles at him and continues rubbing his tummy.)

Nat: *eyes closed, sated smile* Mm.

Allie: All full?

Nat: Yeah. *eyes closed* Why are you so good to me?

Allie: *chuckles at him* Because you're my best friend and I fucking love you. You're my baby. Why wouldn't I be good to you? You've been good to me my whole life.

Nat: That's because you are the sweetest thing in my life. And I'll do anything for something sweet. *looks at her, with a cute, boyish, cheesy smile*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: I'd do anything for you.

Allie: *looking at him* I'd do anything for you.

Nat: You're seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thanks for being my best friend. *smiling warmly at her*

Allie: Thank you for being mine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much, Nat.

Nat: I love you, most, Allz. *kisses her forehead* Sweet dreams.

Allie: *hugs onto him tight* Sweet dreams, Baby.

[They fall asleep, holding each other tightly. Nat remembers falling asleep to the thump of her chest against his and feeling completely blissful.]

(Nat comes back out of his flashback, to Allie kissing his neck. He just lays there and gazes up at the ceiling. Eventually, he and Allie fall asleep. When they awoke again, Alex was shaking them. They were in Seattle and at the hotel they planned on staying in. Nat and Allie grabbed their bags and followed everyone off the bus, in the hotel. They got their room keys and headed up to their floor. Everyone got paired up with their usual partners, meaning Allie was with Kristina, and Nat was with Aviana. Their rooms were right next to each other. Aviana opened the balcony door. Nat just sat in silence, looking on his phone. Aviana sees him, scoffs, goes over to him, and snatches his phone.)

Aviana: Excuse me?! No! You need to be paying attention to me, not this phone!

Nat: *looking down* What do you want from me?

Aviana: What do you mean?

Nat: Because all I do is give and give and you take and take, but somehow, you still don't have enough. So, what do you want from me?

Aviana: I just wanna blow past this petty ass argument!

Nat: It's not petty! You stole from her!

(Meanwhile, Allie and Kristina had opened their balcony door and they could hear the two arguing.)

Aviana: She shouldn't have had the shit in the first place! What you did for her, that's what people in a relationship do! You are not in a relationship with her and I want you to stop treating her like you are!

Nat: How do I treat her like that?! How!?

Aviana: How do you not?! You send her hoodies with your scent on them, you give her expensive ass gifts, you kiss on her all the time, you hug on her all the time, you lay up with her in bed, in your underwear, you're forever telling her that you love her, calling her nicknames! I heard you on the phone with your little Asian sluts from school, that night we had that huge fight back in Vegas! That's your "boo"?! Really, Nat!? You have a girlfriend! Why the fuck do you have a boo?! I don't give a shit about her life story! I don't care about what she did and didn't have growing up!

Nat: You stop talking about her like that! *cries*

Aviana: And now you're gonna cry over her!? Really, Nat!? What the fuck!?

Nat: *crying* Why the fuck have you been so vicious towards her?! What she has done to you, that you have to act this way?!

Aviana: EVERYTHING! Are you serious?! You act like she doesn't talk her shit to me!

Nat: I haven't heard her say anything to you that you didn't deserve! Like the sorority comment, earlier in the trip?! You deserved that! Attempting to say you didn't give a shit whether she was crying or dying, that night I just went to comfort her?! You deserved whatever she would've said to you! You keep coming at her and she's gonna snap back at you, Aviana! She's not a punk! I keep telling you that! If she talks shit to you, I know you deserve it! Because you've been nothing but rude to her since this trip started! For no fucking reason!

Aviana: Trust and believe, I have plenty of reasons! You kill me thinking she's this sweet and innocent girl, who everyone should kiss ass for! No!

Nat: I never said she was innocent! But she is sweet! She's the sweetest person ever and you would know that if you didn't act like such a venomous bitch towards her!

Aviana: *gasps* You did not just call me a bitch!

Nat: I call it how I see it! That's exactly how you've been acting! Don't try to act like it's not!

Aviana: Because she needs to not be around you!.!

Nat: Do you just not respect my friendship with her?! What did I tell you?! What have I told you?! I told you when you first met me, who she was and how important to me she was! I told you when we first started dating that me and her had a deep relationship, and that she was a permanent part of my life! I told you everything about us and what did you say?! "You didn't care, you just wanted me!" Well, I've given all of myself to you for 6 fucking years and yet, you still continue to attack her! You act like I love her more than I love you! I love both of you!

Aviana: You can't have two people that don't wanna share, Nat!

Nat: I seriously do everything for you and give you everything that you want!.! Why is it that you can never give me what I want, just one time!?

Aviana: *slightly gapes at him*

Nat: This is the only thing that I've ever asked of you and you can't even do it for me!.! Because once again, everything has to be about Aviana and what she wants!.! She doesn't give a shit about what Nat wants!.!

Aviana: That's not true!

Nat: Yes it is!.! You don't even give a shit about what I need!.! And I am always putting your needs ahead of mine!.! I need her!.!

Aviana: WHY?!

Nat: BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!.! *yelling*

Aviana: So what!? Friends come and go, Nat!.! Friends are replaceable!.!

Nat: She's not!.!

Aviana: Friends are not that important!.!

Nat: She is!.!

Aviana: Friends aren't more important than someone you're trying to have a future with!.!

Nat: She's a part of my future!.! I want her to be a part of that!.! You're still not getting it!.!

Aviana: Getting what!? That you put your fucking "friends" before your girlfriends!?

Nat: That's not true!.! I fucking think of everybody all the time!.! Just like with her birthday! I could've JUST taken her out, instead of inviting everyone!.! It could've JUST been me and her going to the Desert Show!.! It could've JUST been me and her doing something on her special day!.! I didn't have to go all out for everyone else!.! Because it was HER day and HER being happy was what mattered to me that week, not everyone else!.! But I go out of my way to get tickets for everyone, so that they can come and have a good time with her, too!.! I go out of my way to fly your disrespectful ass friends out there, so that they can spend time with you!.! I could've JUST left you to sit in that hotel room, and let you figure out your own damn fun!.! But I didn't!.! Because I wasn't putting anyone before another, when I probably should have!.! Maybe Vegas wouldn't have been so shitty then!.! But no, I had to be the kind person that I am, and take everyone into account!.! I came out of pocket with my fucking money, just so you and your petty ass friends could have a good time too, on HER birthday!.! When you guys should've been irrelevant!.!

Aviana: Oh, so I would've been irrelevant to you!?

Nat: On HER birthday?! YES!.! Because it's not about you!.! No one intrudes on your fucking day, so why would I let you do that to someone else?! Why would I put YOU over her, on HER birthday!?

Aviana: BECAUSE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I SHOULD BE MORE IMPORTANT!.!

Nat: ON HER BIRTHDAY!? HELL NO!.!.! *screaming viciously at her*

Aviana: *jumps back a bit*

Nat: Her birthday is a very special and important day to me, it's an important day in my life!.! And I'm not gonna let ANYONE think they're above her around that time!.! Because they're not!.! Not even you!.! And I could go into detail about why I care so much, but you wouldn't listen and you wouldn't give a shit!.! Because that's how selfish and inconsiderate you are!.!

Aviana: I'm not selfish!.! You stop calling me that!.! All I ever think about is you!.!

Nat: Bullshit!.! You think about what you want from me!.! You don't think about me!.! Because if you did, you wouldn't constantly come in between my friendship with her!.! You wouldn't constantly try to come in between my relationships with all my friends!.!

Aviana: Because I'm sick of you thinking of them more than you think of me!.! This whole trip has been about them!.! It's been about her!.! *points next door*

Nat: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT WAS FOR!.! *yells viciously*

Aviana: *gapes*

Nat: This trip wasn't about you and it wasn't for you, it was for them!.! Ok!? Because like I said, you come to me every time you feel like it, because you don't care!.! But they don't, because they can't!.! I spent less than a month away from you and spent 3 years away from them!.! 3 whole years!.! *angry breathing* Why the fuck would this trip be about you?!

Aviana: So, that's how you feel!?

Nat: I brought you, didn't I?! That's what I'm talking about!.! I am always thinking of you and you don't even notice it!.! You don't even care!.! I brought you, so that EVERYONE could say they got to spend time with me!.! And look how you've been acting!.! At least I know everyone else values my time!.!

Aviana: And I don't!?

Nat: NO!.! Because you've been causing problems this whole time!.! You haven't been enjoying me or our time together!.! Because you constantly think that you're better and more important than everyone else in my life!.!

Aviana: I should be!.! Especially if you want a future with me!.!

Nat: Omg. *cold laugh* This is what I get for putting pussy on a pedestal!.! You just think you're more important than me too, huh?

Aviana: Wha - - I - - No!.! Nat, how can you just say this shit to me?! You are so fucking mean!.! *starts to cry*

Nat: Because it's the truth!.! I don't give a shit about you crying, Aviana!.! This is truth and it's what I'm gonna give to you!.! Females wanna constantly complain about guys never being honest, but as soon as you get one who is, you wanna cry when he's fucking being honest with you!.! I'm not gonna lie to you, Aviana!.! That shit is for boys!.! I'm a grown ass man!.! I'm not gonna lie to you!.! I don't have to lie to you!.! I'm gonna tell you what it is!.! And this is what it is!.! You can't handle it, then oh fucking well!.! You treat me like a pet!.! Like I'm just gonna roll over to entertain you!.! I'm not a fucking mutt!.! And I'm tired of you treating me like one!.!

Aviana: *crying* That's not how I treat you!.!

Nat: Yes it is!.! That's what this is about!.! You think that what I want doesn't matter to you nearly as much as what you want!.! You even think you're above me!.!

Aviana: Stop! *crying*

Nat: You wanna complain about Allie!? Let me tell you something! At least Allie appreciates me!.! At least she's always there for me!.! At least she values me!.! At least she cares about what I want!.! At least she doesn't treat me like a fucking pet!.!

Aviana: *continues crying*

Nat: She doesn't give me a hard time!.! She's grateful!.! She takes care of me!.! Which is more than I can say for you, because I take care of you!.! She looks out for me!.! She has my back!.! She trusts me!.! She lets me know that she wants me!.! I'm pretty sure she doesn't need me, but I know she wants me!.! Because she shows it!.! She acts like it!.! You don't!.! You act like it's the other way around!.! You are so far up your ego, you can't even see straight!.! Don't get it twisted!.! Because I don't need you!.! I want you!.! There's a huge difference!.! Learn the difference, babe! I don't need you! I want you! I don't NEED any female! Because I got myself! That's how I was raised! I make My OWN damn money, I can take care of MYSELF, I can cook for MYSELF, I can feed MYSELF, I can clean MYSELF, I can be by MYSELF!.! My mom taught me how to never need a female a day in my life! You think you got something for me, that I need!? That I need to kneel for!? That I need to beg for!? That I need to roll over for!?

Aviana: *sobs more*

Nat: Get your head out of your ass, Aviana!.! You got me crying, thinking I'm doing wrong by you, when really, you're treating me like shit repeatedly!.! This whole argument did not start over something petty!.! You did something shitty and unforgivable!.! This is the last time that I am gonna let you hurt her!.! You understand?!

Aviana: *crying in anger now* If you love her so much, then why don't you just fuck her, Nat!?

Nat: What is wrong with you!?.! You're sick!.! You're out of your mind!.! Do you know that!? She's my best friend, Aviana!.! Why would I wanna do that!? I could never see myself doing that to her!.! You think that just because I treasure her, that I wanna fuck her!?.!

Aviana: What else am I supposed to think?!.! I know you wanna fuck her, Nat!.!

Nat: I feel so sorry for you, sometimes!.!

Aviana: *gapes at him*

Nat: You're sad!.! This is just sad!.! You're fucking sad!.! Get your mind right!.! I am sorry that you didn't have people like I have, in your life, but I can't change that!.!

Aviana: *continues gaping at him*

Nat: All I've done is try to give you that, with me, but you won't let me!.! I'm trying to show you!.! Let me show you!.!

Aviana: What you give her is undivided attention and loyalty, and that's what I want!.!

Nat: *snaps* I GIVE YOU THAT!.!

Aviana: MEANING I WANT YOU AND HER TO STOP!.!

Nat: I CAN'T!.!.! *punches the wall*

Aviana: *jumps and cries more* STOP IT!.!

Nat: *screams in anger and continues punching the wall, starting to bleed his knuckles*

Aviana: *scared and crying* STOP IT!.! YOU'RE SCARING ME!.! *now back in the bathroom*

(Someone runs into the room. It's Alex. He runs and tackles Nat to the ground, holding him. Nat screams and tries to break free.)

Alex: *straining* NAT, STOP!.!

Nat: *crying and screaming, still fighting*

Aviana: *covers her ears and cries loudly*

Alex: AVIANA, SHUT UP!.! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!.! SOMEBODY HELP ME!.!

Nat: *continues screaming and punching the wall, while on the ground, fighting out of Alex's hold* GET OFF!.!

Alex: NO!.! *straining* (Everyone else runs in and closes the door.)

David: *looks at Aviana* WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?

Alex: *trying to hold Nat's fists to stop him from punching the wall* He's hurting himself!.!

(Thomas and Qaasim run over to them and try to grab Nat's arms.)

Qaasim: Tikki, you gotta calm down man!.! Stop!.! She's not worth it!.!

Thomas: You're hurting yourself!.!

Nat: *continues fighting, crying and screaming*

Alex: BUB, STOP!.!

Aviana: *continues crying, with her hands over her ears*

Alex: SOMEBODY GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE!.! *points at Aviana*

Teala: Let's go, Aviana!.! *grabs her arm and drags her out of the room*

Alex: Allie, come here!.! Talk to him!.! Guys, let her through!

Allie: *goes over and kneels by Nat*

Thomas and Qaasim: *move out of the way*

Allie: *grabs Nat's arms* Baby, look at me! Look at me! Stop! Please!

Nat: *continues crying and squirming*

Allie: *tears up* Please, stop. *gentle, sweet voice* Look at me.

Nat: *looks at her, while crying, his jaw clenched and squirming*

Allie: *tear goes down her cheek, looking in his eyes* Stop.

Nat: *looking in her eyes, he stops squirming and softens, then just lays down and cries*

Alex: *loosens and hugs his back* It's ok, Bub.

Nat: *continues crying* What did I do?

Alex: Listen to me, you didn't do anything! You hear me? You didn't do anything. *pats his back*

Nat: *continues crying*

Allie: *hugs him into her chest, laying down next to him, crying a little* It's ok, Baby. *kisses his hair repeatedly*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her tightly and continues crying, hard* She wants you to go, but I don't want you to go. Please don't go.

Allie: I'm not going anywhere, Baby. *hugging him tight in her chest* I promise. *kisses on his ear and the side of his face*

Nat: *crying* I love you.

Allie: I love you, most. *hugging him even tighter* Don't cry, Baby.

Nat: *continues crying* I don't feel good.

Allie: I know. *pets his hair and kisses on his temple* It's ok. I'll take care of you.

Kristina: Is he sick?

Allie: He's been getting these really bad migraines lately.

Alex: For how long?

Allie: For the past 3 years. But they only happen when he gets angry. They make him dizzy, lightheaded, sometimes nauseous. He even gets a fever. *feels Nat's back, neck, and forehead* Which he's getting now. Turn on the AC.

Kristina: *turns on the AC*

Allie: Let me take your shirt off, Baby.

Nat: *unwraps his arms from around her slowly*

Allie: *takes his shirt off*

Nat: *hugs onto her again, whimpering*

Allie: *hugs him and rubs his back* He's starting to burn up.

Kristina: I'll get him a cold rag. *goes into the bathroom*

Alex: Why didn't you guys say anything? *looking at Allie*

Allie: He didn't wanna tell anyone but me.

Alex: Do my parents know about this?!

Allie: *shakes her head*

Alex: *sighs* Damn it, Nat. I have to call them.

Nat: Don't! *whimpering* Please don't. Mom will be pissed at me.

Alex: You know she will, because you didn't say anything! You know how she is about stuff like that. Something could be seriously wrong with you.

Nat: Please, Alex. *whimpering in Allie's chest*

Alex: It's either that or you're going to the hospital.

Nat: *freaks out* No hospital! *tries to get up and run*

Alex: NO! *tackles him*

Qaasim and Thomas: *help hold him down*

Nat: *squirms and tries to break free*

Thomas: Damn it! He's too big! *straining*

David and Cooper: *help hold him down*

Allie: Baby, stop! You're gonna make your fever go up!

Nat: NO hospital! *freaking out*

David: *straining* I'm thinking you shouldn't have said that word!

Alex: He's going! *straining*

Nat: *cries out* Nooo!.!

Alex: Yes! *straining* Damn it, you're my only brother and I'm not gonna lose you over some bullshit! Now, you are taking your ass to a doctor!

Nat: *grunts and strains, squirming*

(Teala runs in.)

Teala: Guys, Aviana fainted!

Everyone: What?!

Teala: I think she was having some kind of attack! I don't know! She started shaking like crazy, She collapsed, and then she passed out! It doesn't look like she's breathing either!

Alex: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Nat: GET OFF! I GOTTA GO TO HER! *really fighting his way up, he bucks everyone off*

The Guys: *grunt*

Nat: *gets up and runs to Aviana* Avi!.!

(Everyone runs to Teala and Alex's room. They find Aviana on the ground, motionless.)

Everyone: AW, SHIT!


	32. Chapter 32

Teala: I called an ambulance! I tried CPR already, it didn't work!

(The ambulance arrives 10 minutes later, and the paramedics rush to their floor. They get Aviana on a gurney and strap her to it. They take her out to the ambulance and put her in. Nat rides with her in the back. They arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later and her to a room. After an hour had home by, a female doctor came out.)

Doctor: Aviana Summers?

Nat: *stands up* Me.

Doctor: *looks at him with alert and concern* Omg, are you ok?! You don't look so good!

Nat: I'm fine, just a little hot. *sweating*

Doctor: A little? You're insanely red!

Nat: I'm fine, really. Aviana, please?

Doctor: She's fine. She just had a panic attack mixed with an anxiety attack. It's not a good combination. A bad one can be pretty lethal, but her's was mild. I'm guessing it was more than she could handle. It had to be her first time experiencing one, since she lost consciousness.

Nat: Why'd she stop breathing?

Doctor: That happens sometimes. A victim's heart can stop, due to the amount of stress and fear going on. That's why I said it's not a good combination.

Nat: Is she ok?

Doctor: Oh yeah. She's fine. She's resting now. We pulled her medical report. She doesn't have a history of anxiety, so this must have been a spontaneous attack.

Nat: Oh.

Doctor: Something must've really terrified her, because we detected trauma, also. That really didn't help.

Nat: Not something, someone. *sighs and looks down*

Doctor: Should I be concerned?

Nat: I just..really blacked out and..had a pretty bad reaction.

Doctor: Nothing physical?

Nat: No. The only person I hurt was myself. *holds up his knuckles*

Doctor: Omg! *takes his hands* What did you do?! Punch a brick wall?!

Nat: Not brick. Look, I have a really bad temper when I get angry and I react violently. But, to myself. I scared her, because I wouldn't stop punching the wall and screaming. She's not used to seeing things like that.

Doctor: I can tell. Oh my goodness. *looking at his hands* I'm glad it's not too bad. It looks like it should heal in two or 3 weeks. Jesus, you feel REALLY hot! *touches his forehead* That is not good!

Nat: Can she go home?

Doctor: Yes. She can leave tonight, if she wants.

Nat: Thanks. *starts to back away from the doctor*

Alex: *pushes him back forward* Don't even think about it.

..?: Nat!?

(Everyone looks at the entrance to the waiting room and sees Nat's parents, along with Laura.)

Nat and Alex: Mom? Dad?

Polly: *runs to Nat and Alex, and hugs them tight* Omg.

Michael: *hugs them all*

Alex: What are you guys doing here?

Polly: Don't worry about that right now. We're here for a reason. Omg, Papí, why are you hot?! *feels his head*

Nat: *looking dizzy* I don't - - I don't know. I'm fine, though.

Laura: Boy, no you are not! You're red! And why are your hands bleeding!? *goes and grabs his hands*

Nat: *looking dizzy* I punched a wall.

Polly: You are burning up!

Alex: Mom, he's had something wrong with him for the past 3 years, and he only told Allie!

Polly: What!? *looks at Nat*

Nat: Alex! You douche!

Laura: *looks at Allie* Why didn't you say anything?!

Allie: He didn't want me to tell anyone!

Michael: Nat, we talked about this. You can't keep your health problems a secret because you're scared of hospitals!

Polly: That's it, you're getting seen!

Doctor: My thoughts exactly. I'll see him. Follow me.

Nat: Nope! *runs for the exit*

Michael: Boy! *runs and tackles him*

Nat: Daddy, no! *whining and swiping at the floor, trying to slip away*

Michael: *straining* Boy, you better get in that exam room!

Nat: I don't wanna! *whining, still trying to get away*

Michael: Jesus, why did we make you so big!? Boys, some help?

The Guys: *help Michael and lift Nat, holding him*

Nat: Damn it! Alex, I'm gonna kill you! *whines*

Alex: I love you too, asshole!

Polly: You are going!

Nat: Mommy! *whines*

Doctor: Follow me. (They drag Nat to a large exam room and put him inside.)

Doctor: I'll need one of you to stay in here for a second, while we get him to strip. Preferably someone he'll listen to.

Polly: I'll sit with him.

Doctor: Ok. Everyone else, if you could please stand outside the room for a second.

Everyone: Yep. (The doctor closes Nat and Polly in.)

Doctor: I'm Dr. Devyn, by the way.

Polly: I'm Polly. This is my son, Nat.

Doctor: I thought I recognized him. *chuckles a bit* Him and his brother. My daughter loves them.

Polly: How old is your daughter? *chuckles*

Doctor: She'll be 16 in 2 weeks.

Polly: Oh. *chuckles*

Doctor: Ok, Nat, I need you to strip down to your underwear for me, then take a seat on the bed.

Nat: *shakes his head* Uh-uh.

Polly: Boy. *gives him a stern look*

Nat: *whines and takes his shirt off*

Dr. Devyn: Good boy.

Nat: *takes of his shoes and pants, leaving his socks and boxers on*

Dr. Devyn: Thank you. Have a seat, honey.

Nat: *whines*

Polly: Sit, Baby.

Nat: *sits down*

Dr. Devyn: Ok. *pulls off her stethoscope* I'm gonna do a quick examination, then I'm gonna run some tests. I also wanna get his medical history in. Where was he born?

Polly: Los Angeles, California. Kindred Hospital Los Angeles. (A.N. made up.)

Dr. Devyn: Ok, you're just two states down. It should get in quickly. I need his birthday, full name, social security number, and primary physician.

Polly: Nathaniel Marvin Jalani Kahoni Wolff, birthday 12-17-94. His primary physician is Dr. Marvin Jalani Ateyo Wolff. His grandfather.

Dr. Devyn: Sounds Polynesian. *typing on her laptop*

Polly: He is.

Dr. Devyn: Is he over in Hawaii?

Polly: Well, Hawaii and California. He works between the two.

Dr. Devyn: Ok. Social security?

Polly: *hands her Nat's card*

Dr. Devyn: Thank you. *types the number and hands it back to her*

Polly: Thank you.

Dr. Devyn: Ah. Here he is. The doctor who delivered him was Dr. Amelia Stanton?

Polly: Correct.

Dr. Devyn: Ok. And I'll wait for them to forward his history. Let's get started with your exam. *puts on her stethoscope and puts it to Nat chest* Oh my goodness!

Polly: What!?

Dr. Devyn: I'm sorry. His heartrate is off the charts! Honey, calm down! *touches Nat's shoulder*

Nat: *decently calm* I am calm. I'm breathing steadily. See? *points to his chest*

Dr. Devyn: *bewildered* Then, what in the world - -?! No, no, no, no. That's not normal. *puts the scope to his back and listens, while looking at her watch for a minute* His heart rate is 170 beats per minute! What in the world? Lay down for me.

Nat: *lays down*

Dr. Devyn: *puts the stethoscope on his stomach* Deep breath.

Nat: *takes a deep breath*

Dr. Devyn: Exhale.

Nat: *exhales*

Dr. Devyn: Inhale.

Nat: *deep breath in*

Dr. Devyn: Exhale.

Nat: *exhales*

Dr. Devyn: Ok. *puts her hands to Nat's chest and feels around, pressing her hand* Really thick pectorals.

Polly: Yeah. *chuckles*

Dr. Devyn: *feels around on Nat's stomach, pressing down* Ok. *slides her hands beneath his boxer briefs and presses against his pelvis*

Nat: *blushes, but doesn't move*

Dr. Devyn: Ok, good. *cups his testicles*

Nat: *whines, blushing*

Dr. Devyn: *eyes widen for a second* Oh Lord.

Polly: *chuckles and shakes her head*

Dr. Devyn: Turn your head and cough for me, sweetie.

Nat: *turns his head and coughs*

Dr. Devyn: Good. *takes off her gloves and throws them in the trash, then washes her hands and throws on a new pair* Ok, I'm gonna check your temperature, ears, and throat. Go ahead and sit up.

Nat: *sits up*

Dr. Devyn: *grabs a tongue depressor* Open up for me, sweetie.

Nat: Ah. *opens his mouth, with his tongue out*

Dr. Devyn: *looks around in his mouth* Lookin' good. Perfect teeth, by the way.

Nat: Thank you.

Dr. Devyn: *checks his ears* All good. And now the part that's really gonna concern me. *checks his temperature and waits for a beep* Omg! *feels his head*

Polly: What?!

Dr. Devyn: His temperature is spiking! He's at 115.4!

Polly: Omg. *covers her mouth*

Nat: *dizzy* Why's it so hot in here? *almost falls forward*

Dr. Devyn: Oh no. He needs to cool down fast! *jogs out of the room* We need ice in here fast!.!

Michael: Is everything Ok?!

Dr. Devyn: Your son's temperature is off the charts. He's way past overheating. I need to get back to him. Excuse me. *goes back into the room and finds Nat laying down*

Dr. Devyn: I need to get an IV started for him.

Polly: He is not a fan of needles. *whispers*

Dr. Devyn: Nat, can you move?

Nat: *too dizzy* Huh?

Dr. Devyn: React if you feel this. *pinches the center of his arm*

Nat: *doesn't move*

Dr. Devyn: I can get him.

Polly: Ok. *touching Nat* Papí, can you hear me?

Nat: *too dizzy* It's so hot.

Dr. Devyn: I'll be right back. *runs out of the room and down the hall* I need an IV now!.!

Michael: Stay here! *looks at everyone, then goes in the room* What the hell is going on?!

Polly: She said his temperature is spiking! *crying a little* She doesn't know!

Michael: Papa, you ok?!

Nat: *too dizzy* I can't.. *shaking his head* I can't see straight.

Michael: Boy, what in the world is going on with you? *touches his chest* Holy shit! Why's his heartbeat so rapid!?

Polly: She doesn't know!

(Dr. Devyn comes running back in with an IV bag. She sets it up, then sticks Nat with a needle. She takes a few vials of his blood, then injects the needle to the IV.)

Dr. Devyn: That'll hydrate him. It should help cool him from the inside out.

(Two nurses run in with ice bags. They sit them around the perimeter of Nat's body quickly.)

Nat: *exhales deeply* Aww, that feels good.

Dr. Devyn: How do you feel, Nat?

Nat: Better. *coming off his dizzy spell*

Dr. Devyn: *exhales in relief* Thank God.

Polly and Michael: *exhale in relief*

Dr. Devyn: *puts the thermometer back in his mouth and waits for a beep* Ok. His temperature is moving down a bit. We'll keep him on the ice for a while. First, we'll let him cool down, then get started with his tests.

Polly: Ok.

Dr. Devyn: The others can come in if they want. I'm gonna go have his blood tested.

Polly and Michael: Ok.

Dr. Devyn: *leaves the room* (Everyone else comes in.)

Laura: Is he ok? *closes the door*

Polly: *petting his hair* He's cooling down.

Laura: Good. *goes and holds Nat's hand* Papí, can you hear me?

Nat: *nods, with his eyes closed, breathing a little fast but steady*

Laura: *kisses his face and touches his chest* Oh my goodness! He really is burning up. *feeling around on his chest*

Michael: *sees an extra ice bag and picks it up* Here. Rub that around on him.

Laura: *takes the ice bag and rubs it around on Nat's chest*

Nat: *inhales deeply and exhales, with a small moan*

Laura: *chuckles warmly* There you go, Baby.

Alex: And he was gonna go home? *scoffs* I don't think so.

Michael: You did right by your brother, buddy. I'm surprised you got him here.

Alex: Actually, we weren't here for him. Aviana had an accident.

Polly: What do you mean?

Alex: She had a panic/anxiety attack and her heart stopped. She passed out and the ambulance had to come get her. They brought her here.

Polly: How in the world - - ?

Alex: Long story short, Nat caught her inside of her grimy ways again and she pissed him off again. But, this time Nat really snapped and started punching the wall with his fists, hurting himself, starting to bleed his knuckles. He was also screaming like crazy. He scared the hell out of her, because he wouldn't stop punching the wall and screaming. So, I guess she reacted and ended up having an attack of her own.

Polly: We know they were arguing again. We knew that before you guys got to the hotel. *rolls her eyes*

Michael: Right.

Alex: Wait, how?

Polly: Allie called me and told me what was going on. That's why we're here. Apparently, he lost his mind on the bus too, because she told me every bit of nonsense that was coming from his mouth and quite frankly, I got pissed. So, we came here to set her straight. I am so SICK of this crap that she is putting my son through! His mind is not right and I know she is stressing him out! I'm not putting up with this anymore! The minute that Allie told me what happened on that bus, I knew it was gonna happen again, and it was gonna get worse! I need you guys to get this together! Because if it continues, I'm gonna have Michael cut everything short, I'm gonna take my son, and everyone's gonna go home!

Kristina: Madrina, it's not even us! It's her!

Polly: I know it is! But he cannot be on that bus with her, as long as she keeps acting stupid and making him angry! I'm sick of the way she's treating him and I'm honestly just fed up at this point! It's not good for him and it's obviously doing her no good either! If she's gonna keep this up, then I'm gonna end it myself. Regardless of what Nat wants. This isn't healthy and quite frankly, I'm tired of her! She needs to go!

Alex: But, mom, you know he - -

Polly: *cuts him off* Alex, I'm over that! You know that I love him to death. I care for nothing but that beautiful smile on his face, but if I have to hurt it, to set him free, then I will. Because I can't take this anymore.

Michael: And I'm just at the same point as mom. All she's been doing is disrespecting him, us, and going through his money. And I'm extremely pissed at that last one.

Alex: Wait, are you serious?!

Polly and Michael: Very.

Michael: I had him use my bank for a reason. So that I could protect his money. And I've been getting reports of constant withdrawals and transactions in his account. And I know It's not him, based on the transactions. Because they're from boutiques notoriously, and for payment on a Mercedes-Benz. Nat doesn't drive that shit. All of his cars are paid off.

Allie: No. She drives the Benz.

Michael: I figured. She's gone through $600,000 of his money, in the past 4 months.

Everyone: DAMN!

Michael: *shaking his head* This shit stops now. I froze his account. *on his phone* I also blocked her phone from his electronic accounts and changed his information. His pin number, his card number, his passwords. This is done. And I'm getting all his money back.

Alex: That is crazy. *shakes his head in disbelief* Is he in trouble? I mean, with his money?

Michael: No, not even close. Your brother has millions of dollars in his account. His financial report is spotless. You know all he does is work. He's perfectly fine. But that is his money, not her's.

Alex: Right.

Polly: And she's been going through a ridiculous amount of it. No. *shakes her head* That's done.

Alex: Good. That just made me mad.

Polly: Exactly. *touching Nat's cheek* Oh, my baby.

Laura: Allie, why didn't you tell us he's been having health problems for the last 3 years?!

Allie: Mom, I'm sorry. But he begged me to keep it between us.

Laura: You know he did that because he knew everyone else would make him see a doctor. I know he's your best friend and that you love him, but you can't do that! That's not safe! Something could be really wrong with him!

Allie: *looks down* I know. I'm sorry, mom.

Laura: It's ok, baby. Just don't do that again. Or you make him see someone. Ok?

Allie: *nods, looking at Nat*

Laura: You two take care of each other, remember?

Allie: *nods*

Laura: *hugs Allie* (30 minutes pass before the doctor comes back in.)

Dr. Devyn: Hey. How's he doing?

Michael: He looks Ok. He's breathing normally.

Dr. Devyn: *puts her stethoscope on and listens to Nat's heartbeat for a minute* That is really concerning me.

Polly: What?

Dr. Devyn: He's still experiencing tachychardia. But he appears to be breathing steadily. That's odd. *puts her stethoscope back around her neck* Nat? *pats his chest* Can you wake up for me? Open your eyes?

Nat: *sighs and moans softly in his sleep, moving his head a little*

Dr. Devyn: Deep sleeper, isn't he? *chuckles a bit and taps Nat again* Nat? Wakey wakey, buddy. Come on back.

Nat: *slowly opens his eyes, looks around, then jumps up* What the fuck?! *looks at his arm, at the needle* How did this get in me?! What happened?! *freaking out*

Dr. Devyn: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy. *holds his shoulders* You're ok. It's just an IV to keep you hydrated. Nothing serious. You overheated.

Nat: *holds his head in pain* Ah!

Dr. Devyn: What's wrong?!

Nat: *holding his head in pain, with his eyes squeezed shut* Migraines!

Dr. Devyn: Are these common or recent? *touches his head*

Nat: Recent.

Dr. Devyn: How recent?

Nat: 3 years.

Dr. Devyn: Well, I would ask you if you've seen anyone about it, but I'm pretty sure the answer is no.

Nat: 100 points for you. *holding his head*

Dr. Devyn: How have you been treating it?

Nat: Jack Daniels.

Michael: *laughs*

Polly: *slaps Michael's arm*

Michael: *clears his throat and stops laughing* Inappropriate.

The Guys: *laugh at Michael*

Laura: *shakes her head at Michael*

Dr. Devyn: What's the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?

Nat: Definitely 12. *holding his head*

Dr. Devyn: So, you don't take medication?

Nat: *shakes his head* No.

Dr. Devyn: How often do you drink?

Nat: Rarely.

Dr. Devyn: So, a couple times a month, maybe?

Nat: Yeah.

Dr. Devyn: Well, you're looking good there. *checks his temperature with the thermometer* 98.7. Your temp is much better. Are there any other things you've been experiencing that I should know about?

Nat: *shakes his head fast* No - -

Allie: Aside from the migraines and fever, he's been experiencing lightheadedness, occasional nausea, and dizziness.

Nat: Allie! What the hell!?

Dr. Devyn: Ok, Nat, well, we're gonna run some tests on you. First, I wanna do an MRI. Then, an x-ray of your chest. Then, I wanna conduct a treadmill stress test. Ok? None of it will hurt. I promise you.

Nat: Isn't radiation bad? I know that's what x-rays are!

Dr. Devyn: A high level of radiation is bad. We control that. You'll be fine.

Nat: And if I were to say hell n - -

Polly: Boy!

Nat: Ok! Jeez!

Dr. Devyn: I have a feeling mom isn't gonna allow that. *chuckles a bit and pats his chest* You'll be fine, Conan. Let's roll. We got it all set up.

Nat: *gets up* Thanks a lot, guys. *sarcastically* (He walks out of the room, following the doctor.)

Allie: *sighs* This is why I didn't wanna say anything. I hate it when he's mad at me.

Laura: He'll get over it. We're doing this 'cause we care.

Allie: *looking down* Yeah.

(After an hour and a half passed, Nat and the doctor came back. Nat sat on the bed, hugging his body shyly. The doctor sat on her stool, picking up her laptop.)

Dr. Devyn: Ok, so, we have all his test results back. His blood work came back clean. So, nothing there. He's in good shape. The MRI detected zero problems with his brain. So, that's all good. He has a very gorgeous brain with nice activity. A little too much activity, however.

Polly: What does that mean?

Dr. Devyn: It means he's a little hyperactive up there. Thinking too much. And that automatically shows us that he has difficulty relaxing.

Polly: Oh.

Dr. Devyn: Yeah. So, that needs to be worked on. His x-ray revealed nothing wrong with his heart, but his chest is what raised a bit of concern. We found a lot of blue, meaning he has muscle tension. A lot of it. We also discovered that, along with these episodes he's been having associated with anger and distress, he's been experiencing chest pains. Mild ones. *points to his x-rays on the wall* That circle of red is a pulsation of pain we picked up. Did he mention chest pains to anyone?

Everyone: *glares at Nat*

Nat: *looks around innocently, avoiding eye contact*

Dr. Devyn: That means no. *clears her throat* Moving on. His stress test is highly concerning. While walking, we discovered that his heart rate demonstrates irregular fluctuations. There were a lot of spikes. Mostly because his symptoms were present. So, the good with that is that his exercising symptoms are normal. There are no concerns. Exercising doesn't cause him stress. But, something is. His blood pressure levels are through the roof. That's not good. Through this entire list of symptoms, altogether, he has headaches/migraines, muscle tension and pain, tachycardia, low palpitations, hyperpyrexia, dizziness, low nausea, lightheadedness - - I had his granfather send over another list of side affects that he's been experiencing. His grandfather says he's been experiencing mild insomnia, emotional distress, agressive anger, high blood pressure, and hyperactivity. Which means you really don't relax. *looks at Nat* You do realize this list is ridiculous? For 3 years? Really, dude? You are 21 years old. This should not be happening.

Polly: I couldn't agree more. *glaring at Nat*

Dr. Devyn: I see he has a history of severe homeothermic and endothermic activity. This has been an issue for him since he was an infant?

Polly: His hot-bloodedness? Yes.

Dr. Devyn: Ok. So, that could be contributing to his hyperpyrexia. Essentially, they're all the same thing. Dangerously high body heat.

Polly: Ok.

Dr. Devyn: Ok, Nat, a couple more questions. They're important, so I need you to answer honestly. Because you may have another problem. K?

Nat: *nods*

Dr. Devyn: Ok. How often do you experience erections?

Nat: *blushes hard* Oh God.

Dr. Devyn: Don't be embarrassed. You're a man. It's natural.

Nat: I honestly don't know. *blushing* But, it's more than often.

Dr. Devyn: When you're sleeping or awake?

Nat: Both. Sort of.

Dr. Devyn: Do you have a girlfriend? Someone who could verify?

Nat: *covers his face and points at Allie*

Dr. Devyn: *looks at Allie* Oh. You're gorgeous. *chuckles*

Allie: *kind smile* Thank you.

Dr. Devyn: Can you tell me a bit about Shy Guy here? *gestures over to Nat*

Allie: He gets erections frequently in his sleep. Between 7 to 10 times.

Dr. Devyn: *stunned* Quickly?

Allie: *nods*

Dr. Devyn: I thought so. Are they half soft or full out hard?

Allie: Full out.

Nat: *whines, covering his face*

Dr. Devyn: Well, that's good. Nat, do you get erections during the day? Like, while your working or during school? Something like that? Do you get them during exercise?

Nat: *nods, covering his face*

Dr. Devyn: All of them? *surprised*

Nat: *nods*

Dr. Devyn: How often?

Nat: Most of the day. Like, a couple times every hour.

Dr. Devyn: Jesus. *surprised* Well, that's perfect. That means erectile dysfunction is oblivious to you.

Nat: *lets out a small cry*

The Guys: *chuckling* Blessed.

Nat: Shut up! Not a word! Jackasses! *covering his face*

The Guys: *laugh*

Dr. Devyn: However, you are extremely backed up.

Michael: I'm sorry? *confused*

Polly: Right? *confused*

Dr. Devyn: It means he hasn't released himself for too long a time. That's why his erections have been so vicious. Not to mention, when I cupped his testicles, his boys were hard swollen.

Nat: *whines* Fuck my life!

Polly: Good Lord. *shakes her head*

Michael: Oh boy. *chuckles a bit and shakes his head*

Dr. Devyn: Yeah. Nat, how often do you have sex?

Nat: What makes you think I have sex?!

Dr. Devyn: Look at you. Really?

Nat: *covers his face again and groans*

Dr. Devyn: I know you're not a virgin. So come on.

Nat: Not that often. *covering his face*

Michael: He's more of a "play outdoors" kid, he's not really that sexual.

Dr. Devyn: So he enjoys outdoor activities more? He participates in those more?

Michael: *nods*

Dr. Devyn: But you are sexually active?

David: I wouldn't call it that. *snickers*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Fuck yourself, David!

Polly: Hey, hey. Be good. *taps Nat*

Nat: Yes, I'm not a virgin.

Dr. Devyn: Ok. And what did he mean by not calling it sexually active?

David: He gets it in, but he doesn't get off. *chuckles*

Nat: I plan on killing you when we get home.

Dr. Devyn: That's not good. That's why you're backed up. How's your sex life?

Nat: Painful, oblivious, non-existent. Let's move on.

Dr. Devyn: Why do you not get released?

David: Because his girlfriend can't take the bull. *chuckling*

The Guys: *laugh again*

Dr. Devyn: *looks at Allie* I can't tell.

Nat: NOT HER!

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Nat: Omg. *covers his face and whines* Why me?

Dr. Devyn: She's not your girlfriend?

Nat: No! That's my best friend! We would never - - ! No!

Dr. Devyn: Wait, but, then, I'm confused. Why does she know about your erections?

Nat: We cuddle a lot. *blushing*

Laura: They grew up together. They've slept in the same bed as each other all their lives.

Dr. Devyn: Oh. Ok. So, you don't have a girlfriend?

David: We wish. *chuckles*

The Guys: Amen.

Alex: Aviana Summers.

Dr. Devyn: Oh. She's his girlfriend?

Alex: Yeah.

Dr. Devyn: Well, I'm not surprised that she has that problem. Her energy levels aren't healthy at all. Does she get enough meat in her diet?

Nat: No.

Dr. Devyn: Well, it's diminished her sex drive. Looking at you, I know she can't keep up or last long.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *blushes more and hides his face*

Dr. Devyn: Yeah, she's actually borderline anorexic. She's getting too small. She might develop an eating disorder soon. I'd talk to her about it. Before it's too late. *stands up* Anyway, I've made my diagnosis and you are definitely suffering from an aggressive form of acute stress. Luckily, it's not chronic or episodic. But, it's an issue nonetheless. A serious one. Especially in a 21 year old. You should be happy, buddy. Enjoying life. You're in college. What the hell?

Nat: It's not my fault! I work a lot, I have a psychotic schedule, my girlfriend is a selfish asshole, I'm having family problems, my girlfriend thinks I'm fucking my best friend, my mother thinks I'm turning into a workhorse, my friends drive me crazy, I think I'm losing my mind, my girlfriend thinks I'm a bastard, I think everyone around me hates her, sometimes I think I hate her, she's always causing arguments, I have so much crucial shit coming up and going on, I think I'm losing my girlfriend, I can't stop touching my best friend, and my dick causes me more problems than life! *rocks back and forth, hugging himself*

Dr. Devyn: *looking at him with wide eyes* Wow.

The Guys: Dude. *slightly gaping*

Polly, Laura, and Michael: *stare at him with wide eyes*

Dr. Devyn: You are loaded. *wide eyed*

Nat: *covers his face and plops back on the bed*

Dr. Devyn: Ok! *claps her hands* Treatment. Here we go. Uh, medication?

Nat: Not an option.

Michael: He hates pills.

Dr. Devyn: Ok, I would recommend exercise, but he needs more of a method that will force him to relax. So, we can cross that off. Uh, counseling?

Nat: I'm in that now. It's not so successful.

Dr. Devyn: Why am I not surprised? Physical therapy?

Nat: I don't like doctors touching me.

Dr. Devyn: Ok. Yoga?

Nat: I am too fat to be doing all that awkward bending.

Dr. Devyn: Fat? *looks at him* I don't see it. Have you tried sex?

Nat: That causes me stress. Hell no.

Dr. Devyn: Look, you are either gonna continue to grow sexual tension or risk decreased sexual function. Which, I think you're close to going through, because you lack sexual activity. Have you ever tried masturbating?

Nat: No.

Dr. Devyn: Seriously? Not even as a teenager?

Polly: He had a girlfriend before that action could have occured.

Dr. Devyn: Could have? Meaning him doing that wouldn't have been likely, even if he hadn't started dating?

Polly: Probably not. He's always been a distracted boy. He spends most of his time outdoors.

Nat: Either way it's not gonna pan out. David already explained my struggle. *crosses his arms*

Dr. Devyn: Well, if she's not working for you, then I'd recommend finding someone who can.

The Guys: Ohhh! *laugh a little*

Nat: What?

Dr. Devyn: I'm not saying it to be rude, I'm just saying you two are obviously stressing each other out. Look at you, right now. Evidently, it's not helping her either. So, I was just putting it out there. I mean, how often do you two..?

Nat: Not often. We fight more than we do that. Besides, she's just too small now and that turns me off. It frightens me. So I don't touch her.

Dr. Devyn: Which is smart, because that wouldn't be healthy for her. That's why I said find someone else. It might just do you both a favor. Preferably a girl who's at least half your mass. Which, still looks like a lot. *observing him* You're 257 lbs.

Qaasim: Damn! What happened to 250?!

Nat: *shrugs*

Dr. Devyn: Or shoot for masturbation.

Nat: Hell no.

Dr. Devyn: Not your preference?

Nat: No. 'Cause pussy feels better than a hand.

Polly, Laura, and Michael: *slap Nat upside the head* Boy!

The Guys: *laugh*

Michael: Your mom is right here!

Nat: Ow! *chuckles lightly*

Dr. Devyn: *chuckles* Boy, you ain't never lied. But, you need to get some of that out. Your boys are building too much pressure. Your last option for treatment is massage therapy 4 times a week.

Nat: What, more awkward boners? Hell no.

Dr. Devyn: You need to relax. Massage therapy is the most effective.

Nat: What if I said work relieves my stress?

Polly and Laura: *slap his arms*

Nat: Ow! Ok! I'll do it!

Dr. Devyn: Good boy. *types into the computer* I'm also gonna prescribe ibuprofen to treat his headaches. Don't worry, Nat. It's harmless. Little kids take it.

Nat: Fine. *arms crossed*

Dr. Devyn: I'll give him 1000 milligrams. He has very thick blood. Speaking of his blood, did you know it's an exceptionally rare type?

Nat: *shakes his head*

Polly: Me and his father do.

Dr. Devyn: We discovered a rare phenotype. It explains your growth a lot. You have a unique racial make up.

Nat: Yeah.

Dr. Devyn: Here's his prescription. *hands it to Polly* For his hyperpyrexia, if it flares up again, he is to go to the hospital. No exceptions. This is serious. That is deadly if not medically treated. I'll let you know if I need to give him medication for that.

Polly: Ok. Thank you.

Dr. Devyn: No problem. Ok, Nat. You're good to go home, buddy. Your grandfather will be calling you soon to work out your massage therapy treatment. I've already sent him the information.

Michael: Ok. Thank you very much.

Dr. Devyn: No problem at all. By the way, Aviana is awake and she's good to go home.

Polly: So, nothing serious is going on with her?

Dr. Devyn: Not at all. She's all good. This was just an overwhelming attack for her. I do recommend that she avoid it in the future, otherwise she could potentially develop anxiety, which won't be good for her.

Nat: Ok. Can we get the hell out of this place now?

Dr. Devyn: *chuckles and pats his back* Yeah. Sorry about your comfort zone.

Nat: *gets up and starts putting his clothes back on*

(After he finishes getting dressed, they go to Aviana's room. Nat tells everyone to stay outside. He closes the door, but Alex cracks it. Everyone listens.)


	33. Chapter 33

Aviana: What happened to me?

Nat: *stands with his hands in his pockets* Me.

Aviana: The last thing I remember was you going crazy?

Nat: That's it?

Aviana: Yeah. My head hurts. *touches her head* So does my stomach.

Nat: You need to eat. The doctor says you're borderline anorexic. I'm worried.

Aviana: I do eat.

Nat: Not enough meat and protein. Something with some grease even. You don't have to eat it all the time. Just from time to time.

Aviana: But, my figure - -

Nat: *cuts her off* It'll be fine. Aviana.. *gives her a look* I'm not fucking around. You're gonna make yourself sick.

Aviana: Ok.

Nat: Thank you. *sits down next to her bed* How do you feel?

Aviana: Like shit. You look like shit. What happened?

Nat: Stress, that's all. (Meanwhile, outside the door.)

Alex: What the f-?! Really?! *whispering angrily*

Polly: *starts tapping her foot irritably*

Michael: *holds her shoulders* (Back into the room.)

Aviana: Stress over what? School?

Nat: Yeah. *looks out the window* (Back outside the room.)

The Guys: What the fuck?! *whispering* (Back into the room.)

Aviana: Oh. I seriously don't remember what happened.

Nat: We had an argument.

Aviana: About? What? Vegas, again?

Nat: No. You stealing from Allie. The hoodies I sent her in the mail?

Aviana: You know about that?

Nat: Yeah. *softly* Look, I got angry and..reacted in a bad way. I'm ashamed. I put you in here… And, I'm sorry. I thought I lost you.. (Back outside the room.)

Everyone: What the fuck!? (Back in the room.)

Aviana: *just gapes at him slightly*

Nat: My parents are here. *looking down*

Aviana: Why?

Nat: I guess they heard the argument on the bus.

Aviana: How?

Nat: I guess Allie.

Aviana: Bitch!

Nat: Can you just - - Please. Just, stop. Please. *begging, exasperated* I'm so tired. Please. Stop doing that.

Aviana: *sighs irritably*

Nat: Her mom is here, too. You really shouldn't do that, while she's here. It's disrespectful - - That woman is crazy. Stop bashing her daughter.

Aviana: So is that why they're here? She went and told her mommy on me?

Nat: Stop. *exasperated and exhausted tone*

Aviana: *crosses her arms*

Nat: Look, I don't know what happened, I don't know why they're here, I don't know what she did. But they're here. And you know we have a problem now.

Aviana: She knows your parents hate me!

Nat: They don't hate you. *tired voice* They just…think you could act better. Which, you know, you don't.

Aviana: And why's her mom even here? For her? To bitch at me, too? Like everyone else?

Nat: Aviana, stop! Please! I'm already begging! What else do you want!? Stop! *tired and straining voice, his hand shaking*

Aviana: Why are you shaking?

Nat: Because I'm tired and nervous. Don't say that about her mom.

Aviana: Why does she snap about you so much? That's all I wanna know! You're not even her son!

Nat: I'm not, but she raised me, too, ok? And I love her just like my own mom. I respect her. And you need to do the same.

Aviana: I don't get that. She's not your mom. And yet, she's always trying to tell me about you. That's why she makes me mad.

Nat: She raised me. She fed me, she held me, she nurtured me, she took care of me. She's always been there for me. Isn't that what a mom is?

Aviana: *sighs*

Nat: Ok then. Don't speak that way about her. I don't know what Allie said. Quite frankly, I don't care. I just want it to be over, 'cause I know it's gonna piss me off. I just wanted to apologize. I really wanna stop this fighting, but you have to stop antagonizing everyone. And Allie. Or I gotta go.

Aviana: What do you mean? *scared* Y-you can't leave me.

Nat: I'm not leaving you... I'm leaving everyone. (Back outside the room.)

Polly: What!? *low voice, she starts to go for the door*

Michael: *grabs her* No. *whispering* Stop!

Polly: Let me go! *a little loud* (Back in the room.)

Aviana: What?

Nat: I can't keep this up. *weak tone* I can't. My body literally does not want the stress. I shouldn't be dealing with this.. *shaking his head* I'm thinking 3 years wasn't long enough. Maybe it's time to disappear for another 3.

Aviana: Nat, I can't - -

Nat: *cuts her off* And I can't deal with this anymore. Any of you. Things were fine in Massachusetts. Maybe that's where I belong. Maybe that's what I need to do for myself. Maybe that's the only way that everyone is gonna get it through their head, that I'm done fucking around. I'm done putting everyone else and how they feel, before me. Because you guys just keep pushing me away and to the side, like I don't matter. Like I'm soft. Like I'm a pushover. I'm done. I'm stressing myself out and for what? People who don't even consider me? A trip that wasn't even appreciated? Even my parents are picking on me. I work, I go to school. That's all I wanna do. And if you guys can't be proud of that and accept it, then I don't know what to tell you.

Aviana: When do I ever complain about you and work?

Nat: You're, thankfully, the only person who doesn't complain about me and work. But, you do complain about me being too busy for you at school, when I try my best. I try all the time. For everyone. And it's still not enough. I guess I'm just not enough. When I'm at work, at school, doing what I do, I'm not stressed. I'm fine. I'm happy. I've barely been happy here.

Aviana: Look, I'm sorry. But I can't help how I feel. I can't stand how much you care about her. And for her to just be a friend, that's an awful lot. You know, I would expect a boy and a girl who grew up together to act more like brother and sister, but you two? It's just a whole other level of weird. And I wanna know what the hell is going on.

Nat: *sighs* Telling you wouldn't do any good.

Aviana: Why not?

Nat: Because you don't care.

Aviana: Try me.

Nat: I would be trying you and I'd just be right. You don't care. If I explained this, I wouldn't just be talking about my childhood, I'd be talking about her's too.

Aviana: I've already taken that into account. Just tell me.

Nat: If I tell you, then you have to listen.

Aviana: I'm listening.

Nat: *stays silent for a couple minutes, then talks* As babies.. You're asking the wrong person. I don't know what that was like. I don't know how we were. Maybe at one point we were like brother and sister, but I don't know... When we were 6… Things just changed. We got closer. Her more than me. I don't know why, but she just suddenly never wanted to leave me. She was a lot more touchy, a lot more affectionate. I liked it. But.. The reason I care a lot.. And not even she knows this… Is because when I was 12, and it was the last day of school.. And I was at home, waiting for her to get there from Connecticut, like I did every year… My mom came in my room, while I was getting all of Allie's stuffed animals for her side of my bed. And, she sat down, chuckled at me. Told me I was the sweetest boy ever. And I made Allie really happy. I sat next to her… And she said she wanted to show me something. She went and grabbed her laptop, brought it to my room.. And she started showing me these pictures of one of the smallest babies I had ever seen, in the hospital, all wrapped up in cords and hooked up to machines.. It was so small. And all I remembered was feeling so sad and scared for it. Because I knew it was sick and in trouble.. And when my mom told me it was dying.. I cried for it. I didn't know babies could die from being so small, at that time. I'm sitting there, looking at a cute, innocent little baby, with beautiful brown eyes.. And my mom tells me it was dying. I wondered how something so sad and unfair could happen to a baby.

Aviana: The baby was her? Allie?

Nat: She only weighed 2 pounds when she was born.*sniffles* And she was so sick. I had no idea. When my mom told me that little baby was her, I really did cry. Because I realized that she almost wouldn't have been a part of my life. She was almost gone. And we almost never met. At that point, I couldn't see my life without her. She was everything that made me happy. If she was happy, I was happy. She was my best friend. She was the sweetest part of me… And to know I almost didn't have that.. It terrified me. Knowing she could've been dead..

Aviana: *stays silent*

Nat: *sniffles* My mom told me that I helped her. That I made her feel better. I had no idea what she meant by that and till this very day, I still don't. She told me I made her happy. And I had no clue what I had done to help her, but I figured that whatever it was, I could keep doing it, by always being there for her. Being her best friend. Making her smile all the time. Making her happy. And that's what I've done her whole life. I've always been there. I always wanna be there. *sniffles* She is a blessing in my life. I don't take her for granted. That's why I take her birthday so seriously. I seriously thank God every day, for her being here. And being a part of MY life. I love her mom to death for bringing her to me. And people don't know that. They don't know just how much I care about her. They haven't the slightest clue or idea. Not even her. Just like my family, she is my heart. She's a huge part of what makes my life so beautiful. So, when you keep saying those things about her, it literally hurts my heart, it wounds my soul. Because you don't know her and you don't even want to. When you keep saying you don't want her around me, I snap. Because I need her around me. You think I don't, but I do. You think I can just replace her, but I can't. She's my best friend for a reason. And I wanna do right by her.

Aviana: Look, I didn't know all of that. Ok? And, for you, I'll apologize for what I've said about her, but I can't apologize for being territorial. I won't. To see you two together, always laughing, always having fun - - To see you doing all the things that you should be doing for me..? How do you think that makes me feel? To see you all happy with another girl? That bothers me. No matter who it is. I should be enough for you. I should be the center of your attention. I should be the only girl in your world. You, you're not even the jealous type. So, what does it matter if other guys come around me? You know they don't matter. Before you got back around Allie, everything was perfect between us. There was no arguing, no fighting. You had your priorities straight. You had your eyes on the prize - - Me. And I loved you so much for that. You were focused. You knew what was important. And we were in a happy place. I was. You told me you always wanted to keep me happy, remember that? What happened to that? You haven't been fair to me. We're supposed to be a power couple. We can't be that, as long as you keep fucking around with her, and giving her what belongs to me, which, is you. That's not loyalty, to me. I really want a future with you. But I can't keep dealing with you and her. As a guy, you should know that girls don't like sharing guys.

Nat: I do know that. But I love both of you so much, and I just wanna keep you. That's it. I never ask you for anything, Avi. But I am begging you, to just, please, leave her alone. Please. If you can do that for me, I swear I'll do whatever you want. But just, please, please, leave her out of it. *begging* I'm so tired of this and I just want peace. Please. I don't wanna have to hurt anybody. I stay if she does.

Aviana: So, the kissing, the hugging, the cuddling, the flirty talking, calling you Baby, that all stops?

Nat: I need to give her hugs and I need to kiss her goodnight, every night. That's it. She can't sleep if I don't. Please. That's it. *sad voice*

Aviana: *sighs* Fine.

Nat: Thank you. *whimpers, looking down*

Aviana: Thank you. *hugs him*

(Meanwhile, back outside the room, everyone could NOT believe everything they just heard.)

(Back in the room.)

Nat: *hugs her back, but his eyes are empty*

Aviana: *whispers* Can I go home?

Nat: *nods and murmurs* Let's go home.

Aviana: *gets up, puts on her clothes, her shoes, and grabs Nat's hand, with a smile*

Nat: *weak smile* Let's go eat and get drunk.

Aviana: *giggles a bit* Ok. *kisses him* I love you.

Nat: Love you, too.

(They head out of the room and immediately down the opposite end of the hall, away from Nat's family and friends, hand in hand. Nat looks back at them with empty eyes and a heavy heart, then looks away. They gape at him, as he walks off and disappears.)

Alex: What the fuck just happened!?.!

Qaasim: He just sold his soul?

Alex: No no no no no no no no..! That's it! ! Allie, I'm telling him! ! *runs after Nat*

Allie: Alex, no! ! *runs after him*

Kristina: Alex! ! *runs after them*

Polly: *crying* Where did my son just go!?

Michael: *hugs Polly into his chest* Shh. *kisses her head and rubs her back* It's ok, honey. It's ok. We just gotta talk to him, it's the stress.. He's ok. Come on. We gotta get to them.

(Everyone rushes out to find Nat, but by the time they got outside, Nat and Aviana were already gone.)

Allie: Alex! !

Alex: YOU HEARD HIM! ! *shouts*

Allie: *just stares helplessly, panting*

Alex: ARE YOU REALLY GONNA JUST LET THIS HAPPEN!? LOOK WHAT SHE JUST TOOK FROM YOU! ! WHO SHE TOOK FROM YOU! ! HE'S OFFICIALLY LOST HIS MIND! ! BECAUSE OF HER! AND YOU ARE REALLY GONNA STAND BY AND WATCH!?

Allie: WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?.! *crying*

Alex: FIGHT BACK! ! ! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE JUST SAID ABOUT YOU IN THERE, YOU'RE REALLY GONNA LET HER TAKE HIM LIKE THIS!? YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM GO OFF WITH THAT UNDESERVING BITCH!?

Allie: *just cries*

Kristina: *hugs Allie tightly* Aw, baby. *kisses her hair*

Laura: *hugs both the girls*

Michael: Guys, get in the limos. We gotta get back to the hotel.

(They get into the limos and head back to the hotel. They rush up to their floor and go to Nat and Aviana's room. They weren't there.)

Polly: I'm calling him. *gets out her phone and calls Nat*

Michael: Put it on speaker. I wanna talk to him.

Polly: *puts it on speaker*

(He doesn't pick up the first time, but she calls a second time and after several rings, he picks up.)

Nat: Yeah?

Polly: Where are you?!

Nat: Getting food. What's the problem?

Polly: You need to come home! Now!

Nat: Why?

Polly: Have you lost your mind?!

Nat: What are you talking about, mom?

Polly: I'm talking about you and that girl!

Nat: Ok, so, I'm just gonna assume that you were eavesdropping. Which, not only pisses me off, but hurts me. I asked you guys to do one thing! One thing! And you couldn't even do that for me?!

Polly: Because I knew you were gonna say something stupid, and I was right! !

Nat: So, now I'm stupid, mom!? Really?! Your son is stupid now!? If that's how you feel, then maybe we shouldn't even have this conversation! Because I'm not doing it!

Michael: She's not calling you stupid, Nat!

Nat: Dad, you too?!

Michael: You seriously think we're picking on you!? Me and your mother, of all people!?

Nat: You are picking on me! You have been picking on me! Since I first started working, you've been picking on me! Because I've been too busy?! Dad, you and mom have more important jobs than me, bigger jobs than me, and not once do I complain about you guys being busy! Mostly because, I'M GROWN NOW! Isn't this what I was supposed to do!? What I'm supposed to be doing!? You two keep guilt tripping me, thinking I just don't give a shit about anyone anymore, but the problem is, I do care! And no one acknowledges that! I'm not saying it's so much you, but mostly mom! She is causing more emotional stress than I already have! I just want her to stop! It's just me! That's it! That's all I'm asking! It is just me! I'm not married, I don't have kids, I'm barely in a relationship now..! I have no obligation to no one but me! That's it! I'm 21 years old, I don't need this shit! I just want you guys to chill! I want everyone around me to chill! Furthermore, I've already asked everyone else to let me deal with my relationship myself, and now I'm going to politely ask you and mom to do the same. I'm overwhelmed, I can't deal with everyone trying to input at once! I can't! I can't deal with everybody at once!

Michael: Look, we're sorry ok? We didn't mean to. We're just concerned about you.

Nat: Don't be.

Polly: I am your mother and you cannot ask me to do that!

Nat: Mammá, I love you to death. I do. But, you gotta ease up on me! Everything that I'm doing, I'm doing to make you guys proud. Realize that!

Polly: I do! You make me proud all the time, Baby! You keep me proud! I'm sorry, but I'm just looking out for you!

Nat: And I appreciate that! But do it without overbearing me! Please! I can't deal with it!

Polly: Why did you just leave like that?!

Nat: *sighs and stays silent for a minute* I'm trying to fix things.

Polly: Fix what!? You didn't do anything!

Nat: I put her in the hospital, mom. I terrified her. I did this. All of this. From the way she acts, to the way she treats Allie. I gotta fix it... I'm sorry.

Polly: And what about Allie?!

Nat: I'm keeping her away from this. I have to. I'm trying to save my relationships. Both of them.

Polly: Honey, Aviana is not - - !

Michael: *immediately shakes his head at her and mouths* No!

Polly: *sees him and sighs heavily* Honey, what does that mean!?

Nat: It means the only way I'm gonna get to keep both of them, is if I do this. If Allie called you, then you can talk to her. Ask her about me. All I'm gonna say is… I've made mistakes. Repeatedly, in my relationship. And I wanna fix them. I'm at my end with all this drama. I haven't been fair to Aviana. She's right. I've been a shitty boyfriend and now I just wanna fix it. I have to. I don't wanna hurt anyone and I don't wanna get hurt. And the person I really don't wanna hurt is there with you guys. Aviana won't leave her alone, unless I get my shit together. I gotta get this over with. I gotta go, Ma. I'll talk to you later.

Polly: Nat - - ! (He hangs up.)

Michael: Allie, what happened on that bus?

Allie: *sniffles* He started blaming himself for everything Aviana does. He was saying it was his fault, that he was a shitty boyfriend. He was crying... He was hurt. All because he's in love with her, and he thinks she's falling out of love with him, because of him. I told you everything he said.

Alex: When did this happen on the bus?!

Allie: When he wouldn't let anyone upstairs. I snuck up there. And, he started saying all of that crazy stuff.

Alex: And you didn't say anything, why?

Allie: I did say something! I told your parents, didn't I!?

Alex: None of this would be happening, if you had just told him the truth in the first place! ! Don't get mad at me, for your mistake! ! That's your problem! You care too much about how other girls feel for him! ! It doesn't matter! ! He's yours! !

David: What are you guys talking about? ? Why are you yelling at each other!?

Cooper: Yeah, Alex! What are you talking about!?

Alex: *extremely frustrated, he grabs and pulls his hair, then screams* ALLIE'S IN LOVE WITH NAT! ! !

Everyone, except Allie and Kristina: *goes silent and gapes at Allie*

Alex: She's been in love with him for the past 15 years and she never told him! ! She's been lying to him this whole time! ! She is in love with him! !

Laura: *surprised, soft chuckle* You are?

Allie: *nods*

Laura: *excited, soft chuckle* Omg. That is so sweet. I felt like you were, for a while now, and I was right. Allie, that's so sweet, honey. *hugs her*

Polly: Sweetie.. If you've been in love with him this whole time, how come you never told him?

Allie: *sniffles* Because I know Nat… And he'll freak out. He doesn't see us as a real thing. A couple. Because we're best friends.

Michael: Alex and Teala are best friends and they date. They grew up together and they date. They're no different from you and Nat, Princess.

Allie: Nat says he's too afraid. Or, at least that's what he said to his friends from his school. I don't know why he feels that way. He's always saying he doesn't wanna lose me and our friendship. He doesn't wanna risk it.

Polly: Because he's afraid that if you two ever really started dating, and something happened, you guys would never be the same again. He's too attached to your friendship. Michael and I were the same way. *sits down with Allie and holds her hands* We weren't born with each other, the way you and Nat were, though. I met Michael over the summer, when I was headed into 6th grade. He and his family had just moved to California, from over in Hawaii. Before him, it was just me and your mom, and Onita. We were at my parents summer house, in Malibu. You know how the 3 of us met in California. Michael was surfing with his brothers. *smiles at Michael*

Michael: *chuckles at her*

Polly: Naturally, I was impressed, because he was only 11 and he was so good at it. His family was near mine, on the beach. Miles almost kicked a soccer ball at me, when Michael jumped and caught it, landing right on my sand castle.

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Michael: I said sorry. *chuckles*

Polly: Being the sweetie that he is, he apologized and help me rebuild it. *chuckles* We're talking, smiling, laughing. He tells me where he's from and how he missed home. How his brothers and sisters drove him crazy. I knew how that was, seeing as though I have just as many siblings. But, I'm sitting there, with this sweet tan boy, with a dazzling smile, pretty, wet curly hair.. I'm looking into the most gorgeous blue-green eyes I have ever seen.. And I'm feeling nothing but happy inside. After he took me out on a few waves with him, we just became the closest friends ever. We all liked him. Laura, Onita. We all became a group. But, then I find myself getting so blessed, as I'm growing up.. And he's never left my side. Surprisingly, we ended up going to the same schools, living kinda close by each other.. We spent every day together. Wondering how we were getting so lucky. He was my best friend, Allie. And I fell in love with him, just like you fell in love with Nat. And I don't know if it was that island boy charm..

Everyone: *chuckles a bit*

Polly: Or if it was simply the way he cared for me and was always there for me. *smiling at her* Either way, Michael was the same way that Nat is now. He cared so much about us being friends, that he didn't even wanna think about us being more. No matter how much I wanted him to. But, you know what happened?

Allie: *sniffles* What? *softly*

Polly: Well, just like Nat, Michael had a girlfriend that I absolutely hated. And, after she broke his heart, Michael was pretty depressed. She was just like him in a lot of ways. Loved to joke, loved to surf, loved music.. But, she was never as down to earth as Michael was. She was a rich girl and she was terribly spoiled. Unlike today, back then, money didn't matter as much to people. It was other people and the way they made you feel. But, she wasn't one of those people. She used to do a lot of what Aviana does with Nat, except, Michael wasn't fooled. He knew. So, when he cut her off, he made her choose between him and what he had to offer. And she chose what he had to offer, which was just him and only him. Not what was around him. When she heard that was all, she left him. But, like always, I was there for him. I told him how I felt, he freaked out, kept telling me no. And me, being the go-getter that I am, I grabbed him, I held him down, I told him to shut up.. And I kissed him with all the feelings I had inside me. He fought for a while. He was pretty pissed. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs a little and sniffles*

Michael: *throws his hands up* Women! I said no, damn it!

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: *chuckling* But, eventually, he stopped fighting and.. Kissed me back. And when we pulled away, he knew he was mine. And, I knew I was his. When you really love someone, you care enough to go after them. No matter what one or the other thinks. Me and Michael were 16, when we finally got together. But, we felt like we had been with each other our whole lives.

Allie: *sniffles, smiles, and nods, looking at her*

Polly: The point is, I knew what I wanted. And, I went for it. I didn't wait, I didn't stop, I kept going. Me and Michael were a lot like you and Nat. We may not have been born to each other.. Then, again, you were born to Nat. *chuckles at her*

Allie: *chuckles a bit and wipes her eye*

Polly: But, we were with each other, as if we had. You and Nat actually were. Laura and I always knew that we were gonna have kids, and that they were gonna grow up together. We just didn't imagine that they'd be a boy and a girl, who fell in love with each other, before they could even walk or talk. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles again and sniffles*

Polly: Looking back at it now, I think I've always known that you've loved him. Since you first looked at him and smiled your very first smile, after your mom brought you into this world. And, man, was she jealous.

Everyone: *laughs*

Laura: *chuckles* Because, I gave her life and she smiled at him first! No fair!

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: I know how much you love him. And, trust me, when I say, you need to tell him.

Allie: *nods*

Polly: I won't tell you when. But, you should do it soon. Because you're losing him. We all are right now.

Allie: *nods and hugs her* I'm sorry.

Polly: *hugs her back* It's ok, sweet pea. *kisses her hair*

Michael: *sighs* What are we gonna do about the boy?

Polly: I don't know. I don't wanna push him away.

Michael: Neither do I. But, someone has to say something to him. We need to know when he plans on coming home. *pulls out his cellphone and dials Nat's number, putting it on speaker*

(He has to call twice, before Nat finally answers.)

Nat: Yes, dad?

Michael: Look, I know you're upset. But, when are you coming home?

Nat: I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry.

Michael: Papa, we love you. We don't mean to upset you. You can't ask us not to worry about you. Especially me and mom. You're our son.

Nat: I'm not asking you not to worry, I'm just asking you to ease up!

Michael: Ok, Papa. *nodding* I hear you.

Nat: Thank you!

Michael: Look, is Aviana near you?

Nat: Yes.

Michael: Put your phone on speaker. She needs to hear this.

Nat: It's on speaker.

Michael: Ok, Papa, I froze your account and changed your bank information.

Nat and Aviana: What?!

Michael: I'm gonna send you your information, but Aviana is completely blocked off. She can't get in and I have your account being monitored 24/7. I'm done. Me and your mother have told you that that is your hard earned money. She's not to get anymore. If you didn't know, she's gone through $600,000 of your money, in the last 4 months.

Nat: What the hell!? On what!?

Michael: How'd she even get in your account?

Nat: *sighs irritably* She had my account numbers. She was in some trouble a while back and needed cash, so I gave her my info. But it was only for that. Apparently, she's been taking advantage. What the hell was she buying?

Michael: I'm assuming clothes, since the transactions mostly came from boutiques. But, you've also been paying off a car.

Nat: What car?

Michael: A Mercedes-Benz.

Nat: Why the hell would I pay for that? I hate Mercedes! I never paid for a Mercedes! I would never drive a Mercedes! I wouldn't be caught dead buying a Mercedes!

Michael: Aviana drives the Mercedes.

Nat: You've been using my money to pay for your car?!

Aviana: What happened to what's mine is yours?! I'm sorry, ok? My dad's been slipping up and I need my car!

Nat: You couldn't use your money!? And how much clothes do you need!? $600,000 Aviana?!

Aviana: You know I love to shop! And, my parents keep freezing my accounts!

Nat: *exhausted sigh* Omg. That's strike two!

Michael: I've sent the deposit to her parents. She will be returning that money to your account. I'm not joking. Otherwise, her and her parents are in trouble.

Nat: Ok, I just took my phone off speaker. That's fine. Thanks, dad.

Michael: No problem, Papa. And do no give her your information again. She is to stay away from your money. Understood?

Nat: Yes. Look, I'll be back later, ok? I'm eating right now and I just.. I need some time. Ok?

Michael: Promise you won't stay out too long. You know what happened last time.

Nat: Ok.

Michael: Alright. I love you, pal.

Nat: Love you too, Dad. Kiss mom goodnight for me.

Polly: What about Allie?

Nat: *sighs* If she wants me, she can call me. *hangs up*

Michael: *hangs up* Ok. That went well.

Allie: I think I'm gonna go take a shower. *sniffles*

Laura: You sure? You ok, honey?

Allie: *shakes her head* Not really. *gets up and leaves the room*

(Everyone decided to head off to their rooms and get ready for bed. Allie took a long, hot shower, as she thought about Nat. After she got out the shower and got dressed, she crawled into bed and beneath her down comforter from Nat. She drifts off into thought and starts having flashbacks.)


	34. Chapter 34

{Nat and Allie are at school and it's lunch time. They're sitting in the parking lot, in Nat's car, with Allie sitting in Nat's lap, in the driver's seat. They've finished eating and now they're sipping on milkshakes and talking.}

Allie: Mm. That was delicious.

Nat: Was it?

Allie: Yeah. *smiles and kisses him* Thank you, Baby.

Nat: You're welcome. You know I love to feed my Fat Baby.

Allie: *giggles* I am so ready to go home and sit in my underwear.

Nat: *chuckles* You and me, both. This heat is intense.

Allie: I know. You're not too hot, are you?

Nat: Nah. I got the air on. How was French class?

Allie: It was ok. Travis was annoying the hell out of me.

Nat: *chuckles* Still wants a date?

Allie: Yes! Like, you know I don't like you! Stop asking me out!

Nat: *laughs a little* I would say give him a shot, but I know he's a pig. So, I'm not gonna tell you that.

Allie: Exactly. Then, Andy wouldn't leave me alone!

Nat: You could probably give him a shot. *chuckles* He's not too bad.

Allie: Not interested. He's got too much of a creeper vibe, for me.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, but, I just want you to know, you have a lot more admirers.

Allie: Ugh. *rolls her eyes* I know.

Nat: Well, you're beautiful. You can't be too annoyed with them.

Allie: *smiles at Nat* Thank you.

Nat: I just stated the obvious. *chuckles* So, what level of French are you at?

Allie: Intermediate. Which reminds me, I have more stuff to tutor you on.

Nat: *sarcastically* Yay!

Allie: Boy! *pinches his nipple*

Nat: Ow! *chuckles and rubs his nipple*

Allie: How many times do I have to tell you? You do not get sarcastic with me! *chuckles*

Nat: I can't help it! *laughs a little* First and foremost, you know me and French don't vibe! Second, you know sarcasm is like a 6th language to me!

Allie: A language you do not use with me! *chuckles* I will bruise your nipple.

Nat: Jeez, ok. *chuckles and rubs his nipple*

Allie: And, I know you and French don't vibe, but it really bothers me that you can speak fluent Spanish, Italian, Hawaiian, Samoan, and Portuguese, but you can't speak French!

Nat: Those are all a part of my native tongue and heritage! You know that! *chuckles* French is not! I have no use for it!

Allie: What if you go to France?!

Nat: Then, I'll just take you. *chuckles*

Allie: *lightly slaps his shoulder* Lazy.

Nat: I am never lazy. *chuckles* All I know is work.

Allie: Tell me about it. *gives him a look*

Nat: Hey, hey. I always make time for you, don't I? *chuckles*

Allie: Mm, you kinda have to. Because, you know I want and need all of your attention.

Nat: Exactly, you spoiled brat. *chuckles*

Allie: Shut up. You spoil me, anyway. And, I spoil you. So, you can't even talk.

Nat: Maybe. *chuckles and sips his milkshake*

Allie: So, how's your day been going?

Nat: Smooth, I guess. I am a little fried, though. Exams have been a bitch.

Allie: I already know you passed them. *starts petting his hair*

Nat: *puts an arm around her* Yeah, I'm feeling pretty confident about 'em, too.

Allie: Just don't get into a bigger college than me.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll try.

Allie: Filling out all this college stuff is exhausting.

Nat: Yeah. It'll be worth it, though. But, wait until senior year. It's really gonna be a pain in the ass.

Allie: *groans* I know.

Nat: I know your mom is set on Florida.

Allie: I kinda am, too. I mean, it's Miami. You know it'll be fun.

Nat: Wild ass Miami. How could anyone forget. *chuckles*

Allie: I'm not gonna do anything wild. *chuckles*

Nat: You may and you may not. Either way, it's your choice, your life. I get no say.

Allie: You have more say than you think.

Nat: *chuckles* Why?

Allie: Because I care about how you'll feel.

Nat: You shouldn't. *chuckles* We're just buds, after all. I don't own you.

Allie: Buds who kiss and dry hump, a lot. Regardless, I'll always care about how you'll feel.

Nat: That's just us having some fun. Besides, you wanted that. That's what we agreed on, right? Whatever helped?

Allie: I'll be 18 next year, Nat. I can't help it. It's getting worse.

Nat: I know, I know.

Allie: It's new and it's scary, but I wouldn't choose anyone to help me explore it, but you. I trust you. I'm completely comfortable with you. I don't want anyone else to help me with this, but you. It frightens me enough.

Nat: It's sex, Allie. It's supposed to frighten you. *chuckles a bit* Virgin or not. It's not a game. And so many things could happen. Look, the fact that we're almost grown, does not mean that you have to give it up soon. You can hold on to it for as long as you want. It's your body. It doesn't make you a wimp, stuck up, or anything. It makes you sensible. Respectful. If you're so worried about who you'll lose it to, why don't you just meet somebody now?

Allie: You don't think I've been trying? I've been through 9 breakups, in 6 months. (Thinking: I don't wanna meet anybody, when I have you.)

Nat: *chuckles* I know. But, still, what I mean is, don't stop trying. You have more time than you realize. Just..don't rush it. That's all I ask. Please. I don't wanna have to beat somebody's ass out here. You do not wanna give me that opportunity.

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: My bestie's growing up too fast on me. *playfully whimpers and lays his forehead against her back*

Allie: *laughs and plays in his hair* I am not. I didn't ask to start feeling horny.

Nat: No teenager ever does. *chuckles* It's natural. I know.

Allie: I just… You know, high school's almost over for us. Pretty soon, it's off to college and God knows what else. I'm not in a rush, it's just.. It gets stronger. And it scares me.

Nat: Why do you think it gets stronger?

Allie: I know why it gets stronger. *looking at him*

Nat: Ooo, you've got a major body picked out! *chuckles* Who is he?

Allie: *chuckles weakly, then looks at him* Can't say. (Thinking: It's you. It's always been you.)

Nat: Ok, fair enough. But, if it actually does happen, I wanna meet him. *chuckles*

Allie: *weak chuckle* Ok.

Nat: I start to feel a little weird about this whole thing, sometimes. I feel like I'm teaching you how to fuck, and therefore, please some other guy. *chuckles* You ever think about that? *chuckling* Like, it just feels so strange, when I think about it. How it'll go. Like, 'Hey! I taught her some stuff. Hope it was good.' *laughs a little*

Allie: *laughs and shakes her head* You are so stupid!

Nat: *laughs more* I'm just saying!

Allie: *chuckling* You are not teaching me. That's not what this is. You're simply helping me maintain my sexuality. You help me release it. *touches his face* You just show me some things from time to time.

Nat: *chuckles* If you say so. I agreed because I love you and you're my best friend. And, you help me too. *pecks her lips*

Allie: *quickly kisses back deeply*

Nat: *kisses back* Mm. *kiss* I wouldn't choose anyone but you, either. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *moans a bit and kisses harder, running her fingers up through his short, curly hair*

Nat: *pulls away and giggles* We are so weird.

Allie: No, we are us. *chuckles*

Nat: True. *chuckles* But, you know, there's a name for US friends, who like to sit in my car and make out every day, at lunch.

Allie: *chuckles* What? Friends with benefits?

Nat: Exactly that. *laughs a little* But, I love making you happy.

Allie: It's not like anyone knows. *chuckles*

Nat: True, but everyone asks a lot of questions. *chuckles*

Allie: It's not their business. *kisses him* This is me and you. No one else. *kiss, kiss* That's how it's always been, that's how it'll always be. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles* Also true. I just hate that people think we bang. I could never do that to you.

Allie: Why not? I mean, say we wanted to..

Nat: I couldn't. *chuckles nervously* Not ever. I have no problem doing what we do now. I have no problem helping you alleviate some frustration. But, I could never be with you like that, Allz. You're my best friend. Come on, we all know how something like that ends. I don't want that to be us. *takes her hand and squeezes it* I love you too much, for that. I love us. I wouldn't risk it for anything. And you said yourself, best friends forever. Best friends. *kisses her hand* You said that would never be us. And we laughed. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles weakly* Yeah. I know. (Thinking: And I immediately regret saying all of that. I'm so in love with you, Baby. And I'm so sorry I've been lying to you.)

Nat: Besides, I'd know it if you felt that way. We always tell each other everything. *kisses her hand again*

Allie: *weak smile* Right. (Thinking: I'm so sorry.)

Nat: I'm in love with how we are now. Best friends who take care of each other. And that's who we'll always be. *smiling at her adorably*

Allie: *weakly smiles at his sweet smile* As long as I get to kiss you.

Nat: You were my first. *chuckles* Of course you do. We taught each other how to kiss.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Even though it felt like you already knew what you were doing.

Nat: I knew some stuff. *chuckles* But, you were the first thing I ever kissed. I swear.

Allie: Thing? *chuckles a bit, with a raised eyebrow* Did you just call me a thing?

Nat: *laughs a little* You know what I mean.

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. But, can I ask you something?

Nat: Of course.

Allie: You never get...sexual feelings towards me?

Nat: Thinking about being that guy who takes that away from you, makes me feel like a bastard. You're an angel to me. And you always will be, no matter what. But, I can't be the guy who takes your virginity. I just can't. I can't even imagine that, I can't even think about that. Just to touch you is a blessing. I'm not, nor have I ever been greedy. I'm grateful. For everything in my life, and just having you for a friend. Lord knows that. I grew up with you, I got to watch you grow, I get to help you grow. That's enough for me. *squeezes her hand, looking at her* Besides, I feel like your mom would probably murder me, if that ever happened.

Allie: *laughs weakly* Ok.

Nat: *laughs a little and hugs onto her* I love you, Allz. *snuggles against her*

Allie: *pets his hair, looking at him* I love you more, Natty. (Thinking: More than you'll ever know.)

Nat: *looks up at her and smiles cutely*

Allie: *just looks at him, leans in, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: *turns completely around and straddles him, continuing to kiss him, now harder*

Nat: Mm. *wraps his arms around her and fists the back of her hair gently, rubbing her scalp with his fingers* (They start to make out.)

Allie: *sticks her hand up his shirt and feels his body*

Nat: *breathes* You feel it again? *kiss*

Allie: *breathes* Yeah. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *lays his seat all the way back and grabs her waist*

Allie: *starts to move on him slowly*

Nat: *moans softly, following the movement of her waist and hips with his hands*

(They continue to make out and the flashback fades out.)

{She fades into another one…}

(Her and Nat are at the beach, on the water, sitting on Nat's surfboard. Allie is sitting in front of him, between his legs, laying back against him. Nat has his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her head. They're talking.)

Nat: So, what up?

Allie: *chuckles* What do you mean?

Nat: How'd your date go last night?

Allie: He took me to see a boyish ass gore movie. How do you think it went?

Nat: *laughs* Isn't that usually the move? Take a girl to see a scary movie, she'll hide in your chest, you get your arm around her? YOU taught me that. *laughs again*

Allie: Yeah, for you to use on me. I hate it when other guys pull it on me, though. Especially so hungrily. He literally grabbed me up like I was food. It was not cute or romatic. Definitely not attractive.

Nat: *laughing* Maybe he found you delicious. I do.

Allie: *playfully elbows his stomach and chuckles* Shut up. It's not funny.

Nat: *laughs more, with his head back*

Allie: Yet another disaster. And you're laughing. *crosses her arms and pouts*

Nat: Aww. *chuckles and kisses on her cheek* You want me to take you on a movie date, tonight? Make it better?

Allie: *nods, pouting*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. I'm sorry, Bunny. *kisses her cheek again*

Allie: Do I just make guys act stupid?

Nat: No, of course not. *chuckles* It's not you. It's never the girl. We just get overwhelmed by our dicks, sometimes. It happens. We let it control us, instead of controlling it.

Allie: You've never done that.

Nat: Some of us have better self-control than others. *chuckles a bit* Still, though, I am human, and I am a guy. You, on the other hand, are a innocent, beautiful, intelligent, and sweet sweet girl. *wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder* With a gorgeous body and a matching personality. And, just like all beauties, you have to go through a few beasts, before you get to your prince. So, it's not you. It's that power that all females have over men. It's strong, it's potent, it's powerful. It makes men act like dumb asses, sometimes. But, it can also change some for the better. You haven't done that yet, but you will. I've told you. You are a goddess. You turn these idiot boys out. *pecks her neck*

Allie: *giggles and puts her arms over his, leaning her head to the side, giving him access to her neck*

Nat: Mm. *kissing her neck* You even make me a little crazy, sometimes. *sexy voice*

Allie: And, you make me feel so fucking sexy.

Nat: You are so fucking sexy. *chuckles a bit, kissing her neck* Don't ever doubt that.

Allie: *moans a bit* Makes me so hot.

Nat: I'd make you feel that way every day. *kissing her neck*

Allie: *moans* (Thinking: You do! Every fucking day! Ugh!)

Nat: You deserve to feel that every day. *kissing her neck affectionately*

Allie: *moaning* Can you make me feel that every day?

Nat: It'd be my genuine pleasure. *kissing her neck*

Allie: *moaning* And, this is why I'm stingy with you.

Nat: *laughs a little* Is this about my admirer?

Allie: Ugh. I just don't trust something about her.

Nat: *chuckles* Oh, come on. Aviana's cool.

Allie: *rolls her eyes* Doesn't mean she's your type.

Nat: *laughs a little* Are you jealous, Allie J. Dee?!

Allie: *crossing her arms, not looking at him* If I am?

Nat: *laughs* If you were, I'd be shocked! There's nothing for you to be jealous about! You're both insanely beautiful, you're both funny, you're both cheerleaders! Neither of you one ups the other by anything!

Allie: *still pouting* I guess. (Thinking: This isn't about her being better than me! It's about her wanting what's mine! She can't fucking have you! You're mine!.!)

Nat: *chuckles at her* Oh, please tell me you are not worried about me and you.

Allie: I'll admit that I am. But, that's not the only thing. *still pouting, with her nose turned up*

Nat: Look, nothing and no one will ever come between me and you. *chuckles* That's a guarantee. A promise. Me and you are forever. You hear me?

Allie: Hm.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Hey. *softly, he grabs her chin and turns her face toward him* Look at me.

Allie: *looks in his eyes*

Nat: I'm not fuckin' around. I mean it. It doesn't matter who I'm with. You will always have me. *looking in her eyes* Forever my first.

Allie: *nods, looking in his eyes*

Nat: Gimme some.

Allie: *leans in and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back, still holding her chin*

Allie: *turns around and straddles him*

Nat: *lets go of her chin and grabs both her thighs*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and continues kissing him deeply and passionately*

Nat: *rubs her thighs up and down slowly*

Allie: *fists his hair and feels his back, gliding her hand over his tattoos*

Nat: *lays her down on his board, still sitting between her legs, and starts kissing her body, followed by bites*

Allie: *moans and fists his hair with both hands, her head laid back*

Nat: *glides his hands all over her body, as he kisses her skin, biting, and tasting it*

Allie: *moans some more*

Nat: *moves down to her thighs and starts biting and tasting them*

Allie: *moans harder and louder, arching her back, still fisting his hair with both her hands, tugging on it a bit*

Nat: *groans a bit and continues attacking her thighs, shooting hot breaths at the apex of them, along with her skin*

Allie: Omg. *moaning hard, feeling herself build*

Nat: *slaps her inner thighs*

Allie: *moans loudly, arching her back*

Nat: *goes back to work on her thighs, sucking and biting, showing both non-stop attention, as he feels her body up and down*

Allie: *moans harder and harder, building*

Nat: *breathes* I love you.

Allie: *loudly* I love you, too!

Nat: *breathes* You ready?

Allie: *moans* Yes!

Nat: *softly* Then let it go. *he bites her deep inside her thighs*

Allie: *lets go at his words and comes, moaning really hard and loud, gasping a bit*

Nat: *moves up on her and kisses her face affectionately*

Allie: *moaning softly and breathing hard, coming down from her climax, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him into her neck, feeling his back with one hand and the back of his hair with the other*

Nat: *kisses her neck affectionately, stroking her cheek* Feel better?

Allie: *nods, still panting a little*

Nat: Good. *looks at her and pecs her lips, then wraps his arms around her body and lifts her a bit, so she's straddling him, but their leaned down* Sun's setting.

Allie: I know. *looking at him and touching his face*

Nat: You wanna come night surfing with me?

Allie: *smiles a bit* Always.

Nat: *chuckles and pecs her lips* That's why you're my girl. *cute, boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles at him*

(Nat takes Allie night surfing with him and the flashback fades out.)

{She fades into another one...}

(Her and Nat are sitting in her room, laying on her bed, talking, while looking up at her ceiling.)

Allie: Do you ever get scared about high school?

Nat: What do you mean? Going?

Allie: It just makes me nervous.

Nat: *chuckles* Why?

Allie: Because of everything you hear.

Nat: Nah. Everything we hear is always either an exaggeration or just not true. Besides, I'm pretty big for a 15 year old. I'm not that worried. And, even if I wasn't this big, I'd still hold my own. I feel like that's what high school is about. Not backing down. Making a name for yourself.

Allie: Peer pressure? That doesn't frighten you?

Nat: No. *chuckles* Why should it? No one's gonna make me do anything I don't wanna do. And I don't care about people's opinions.

Allie: I wish it were that easy for me.

Nat: *grabs up her hand* Well, you won't face it alone. You've got me. Just like always. I'll always have your back.

Allie: *looks over at him and smiles a bit* Thanks, Nat.

Nat: No need for thanks. You're my best friend.

Allie: And you're mine. *smiling*

Nat: No one's gonna try to make you do anything you don't wanna do, either. Not while I'm around.

Allie: *shy smile* Ok.

Nat: It'll be fine. We're almost 16. Can you believe that?

Allie: No. Time is so crazy.

Nat: Right? *chuckles* Seems like yesterday, we were rolling around in my crib together.

Allie: *chuckles and smiles* Yeah.

Nat: We really grew up. *chuckles* I have a deeper voice and you have boobs.

Allie: *laughs and covers her chest shyly* Don't talk about them. I'm shy enough as it is.

Nat: *chuckling* Shy, why? You're a girl. That's what was supposed to happen. Be glad it did. Girls hate being flat-chested.

Allie: I'm glad I'm not flat-chested. *chuckles* I just get self-consious.

Nat: Don't. I love 'em. *adorable, boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *puts his face in her chest and motorboats them*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *kisses her cheek* You're so beautiful.

Allie: *shy smile* You always say that.

Nat: 'Cause it's true. You are. *lays his chin on her chest and just stares at her, smiling cutely* These are my new pillows.

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: I love boobies. *baby smile*

Allie: *laughs more* Why are you so goofy?

Nat: You love it.

Allie: I love you. *smiling at him*

Nat: I love you, too. *cute smile*

Allie: You know what I'm thinking about?

Nat: No. What?

Allie: Have you kissed a girl yet?

Nat: *laughs a little* What?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Have you kissed a girl yet? Come on. Tell me.

Nat: Why? *giggling* What possessed you to ask me that question, just now?

Allie: *laughs a little* Nothing. I was seriously just thinking about it.

Nat: Why? *chuckles*

Allie: I don't know. Because I'm almost 16 and I haven't kissed anyone yet.

Nat: You're joking, right?

Allie: No. *chuckles* Why do you think I am?

Nat: There is no way you haven't kissed a boy yet.

Allie: Why do you think that?

Nat: Look at you! *chuckles* Pretty girls always get kissed! All those boys at school that have crushes on you and you still haven't had your first kiss?

Allie: No. And just because they have crushes on me, doesn't mean I have crushes on them. They may wanna kiss me, but I don't wanna kiss them. I don't wanna kiss a stranger.

Nat: Then, who do you wanna kiss? *confused*

Allie: *stays silent for a minute, then looks at him shyly* You.

Nat: *surprised* Me? Why?

Allie: I just..want to. *blushing shyly*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Don't you wanna share that with someone special? That's how a first kiss is supposed to be.

Allie: You're special to me. *blushing*

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit* You're special to me, too.

Allie: I don't think your first kiss should be with a stranger. It should be with a friend. You're my best friend.

Nat: *just chuckles at her*

Allie: But, I don't just want you to be my first. I wanna be your first, too.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: So.. Have you kissed anyone yet?

Nat: I don't kiss and tell. *player-like tone*

Allie: Nat, come on. Please. Tell me.

Nat: Ok. I haven't kissed anyone yet, either.

Allie: You could've just told me that.

Nat: It's a little embarrassing. I'm a guy. All the other guys have kissed someone already.

Allie: So? You're not like other guys and you're not like them. They didn't care who they kissed.

Nat: True.

Allie: Don't be embarrassed.

Nat: Ok. *blushes a bit*

Allie: Do you wanna kiss me?

Nat: I don't know. Maybe. *blushes some more* I've thought about it. What it would be like.

Allie: Me too.

Nat: You don't think it'd be weird?

Allie: No.

Nat: *moves up on her a little bit, laying on his side, next to her and on her a little, and looks at her* You sure about this?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Then, it's your move.

Allie: *swallows a bit, staring at him*

(After a minute, Allie slowly takes Nat's face in her hands, gently pulls him down to her, and kisses his lips softly. Nat slowly kisses back. He kisses her delicately, but passionately. Allie feels her heart and stomach explode with butterflies. She intakes the feeling of his addictively soft lips on hers. She feels the passion, but also feels experience coming off his mouth. Nat kisses her like he's been kissing her all his life. Allie savors every feeling she's experiencing. She feels tingles all over her body, followed by rush of heat. Nat feels himself tingle too, but continues kissing her with focus. He touches her body cautiously, then starts to feel her a little. Allie moans a little and continues kissing him. Nat and Allie start to make out and continue for 10 minutes, until Nat pulls away and stares at her.)

Nat: Whoa..

Allie: Mm.

Nat: That was awesome. *chuckles awkwardly*

Allie: That was overwhelming.

Nat: What?

Allie: I thought you said you hadn't kissed anyone.

Nat: *chuckles* I didn't.

Allie: Well, it didn't feel like it. It felt like you knew exactly what you were doing.

Nat: *boyish grin* Awesome. *high pitched tone* That means I have this kissing thing down.

Allie: You seriously hadn't kissed anyone?

Nat: I swear. Would I lie to you?

Allie: No.

Nat: Ok then. *chuckles* Look, just because I hadn't kissed anyone, doesn't mean I didn't have an idea of what to do and how to do it. It's kissing, not rocket science. Which, I am also awesome at.

Allie: *giggles a bit and wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: You were pretty good, too.

Allie: Really? *blushes a bit*

Nat: Yes. *chuckles softly at her* Trust me, once you get a little more experience, you'll be a pro.

Allie: Well, maybe you could help me with that. *bites her lip shyly*

Nat: *surprised look* Me?

Allie: I'm not comfortable with the idea of kissing some other guy and I know I won't be comfortable with the actual action. I want you to help me with this whole experience. I wanna experience it with you.

Nat: What? You mean, like..intimacy?

Allie: *nods shyly*

Nat: That's..pretty intense, Allz. You're my friend.

Allie: And friends help each other. It's not like we're weird about touching each other. We do it all the time. We kiss on each other all the time. This was the first time on the lips.

Nat: I guess. But.. I mean, you're asking me to guide you through intimacy. You don't feel weird about that? Asking for something that intense? Something that leads to sex?

Allie: I know it's intense, but so are these feelings that I have. And I couldn't choose anyone but you, to be with me on this. I trust you, I love you. I know you respect me. I know you won't hurt me.

Nat: *looks at her* Are you sure about this?

Allie: Yes. Comfort is really important to me, in this.

Nat: It's important to me, too. I know what you mean.

Allie: I mean.. Are you comfortable with other girls?

Nat: Not really. Mostly because, I know their intentions. They don't really care, but I do. I'm not really that comfortable with other girls. Being intimate with them. I'm more comfortable with you.

Allie: You are?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: So, why don't we help each other explore this together? Best friends..

Nat: *looks at her* You're really sure?

Allie: Yes. Will you do this with me? For me? Together?

Nat: First.. I need to know the terms. What are your rules? I don't wanna do this, if it's gonna affect us. I love you. And I don't wanna lose you.

Allie: I love you, too.

Nat: I don't wanna do anything that'll make you uncomfortable. I want you as comfortable as possible.

Allie: Nat, do whatever you want. This is you we're talking about. I know you won't let yourself go overboard, anyway. But, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, too. We do this, it's only with each other. No one else. We keep this between us. We help each other explore. Open each other up. Whatever it is. We don't hesitate, we don't hold back. To make it feel more real. We trust each other. We take care of each other. Just us.

Nat: *stays silent for a minute* And, you are absolutely sure about this?

Allie: Absolutely 100% sure.

Nat: …..Ok. If you're sure, then..so am I.

Allie: Really?

Nat: Yeah. You're right. We're best friends and we trust each other with everything. Why not this? I did just trust you with my first kiss/make out session.

Allie: *giggles a bit* Yeah.

Nat: *smiles warmly at her* Just us.

Allie: *smiles* Just us. *kisses him*

Nat: There you go. *kisses back* Come on. *kiss* Try.. *kiss* To follow me. *kiss* Nice and slow.. *kiss*

Allie: *kissing him, she follows the movement of his lips*

Nat: That's it.. *kiss* Yeah.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *moans a little and continues kissing him, following his lead*

Nat: Just.. *kiss* Like.. *kiss* That.. *kiss, kiss* Yeah.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *moans at his voice and touches his face*

Nat: *kisses her deeply and passionately, gently touching her body*

Allie: *follows the movement of Nat's lips, lost in the feel of them against hers*

Nat: *rests his hand on her waist and continues kissing her, soft and slow*

Allie: *wraps her arms around him and slides one hand up to his hair, fisting it gently*

(They end up making out for a while, until they heard Laura call them down for dinner.)

{She fades into another flashback...}

(Allie is out with Nat, The Guys, Kristina, and Aviana. They're at Central Park, at the skatepark. Nat and The Guys had walked off to get some hot dogs for everyone, and Kristina had to run somewhere to use to restroom, so Allie and Aviana were left alone. They were arguing.)

Allie: I don't care what you want! He's MY best friend! Not yours! And I'm not gonna stop hanging out with him, just because you don't like me!

Aviana: 'Cause I know you're in love with him! That's why I don't like you! I've waited a whole year, just to get with him and I'm not gonna let anyone get in between us! He is mine now! And you're history! I don't like you around him! Therefore, I want you to get lost!

Allie: It's not gonna happen! Whether you like it or not, I am always gonna be around him! I was here first! And no one is gonna take that spot! NO ONE! And definitely not you!

Aviana: The only reason you're still around is because Nat feels sorry for you! He's just being nice! That's the only reason you're still here! Trust me, if he wasn't so nice, you'd be long gone! You're just the pathetic, clingy friend that he can't get away from!

(The Guys come back, along with Nat.)

Nat: Hey, we got the food.

Allie: *glares at Aviana, then pushes past Nat and The Guys, and runs off*

Nat: *stumbles back a bit* Wha - - Allie! *sits the food down and runs after her*

Allie: *keeps running, with tears in her eyes*

Nat: Allie! *running after her*

Allie: *keeps running, not looking back*

Nat: Allie! Stop! *still running after her*

Allie: *doesn't stop, heading towards a busy street*

Nat: *sees she's not slowing down and runs faster* (He catches her just before she steps into the street.)

Allie: *gasps a bit*

Nat: Stop! ! *holding her tight* (Nat picks her up and takes her beneath an empty gazebo, where he sits them down.)

Allie: Let me go.

Nat: What is the matter? ? Why did you run off like that? ?

Allie: Nothing.

Nat: Don't tell me nothing, when I know it's something.

Allie: *sniffles and wipes her eyes*

Nat: What happened?

Allie: *wipes her eyes*

Nat: Was it Aviana?

Allie: You know it was her.

Nat: What is with you two? ? What did she say now? ?

Allie: That the only reason you still hang out with me, is because you feel sorry for me, and I'm just the pathetic, clingy friend that you can't get away from.

Nat: You know that's not true! Why do you react to her?! Why do you give her the reaction she wants!? I love you, Allz! You know that's not how I feel about you!

Allie: *sniffles*

Nat: Look, I'm sure that she didn't mean that. She's probably just PMSing again. But, no matter what the situation is, you should never question my love for you.

Allie: Do you think I'm clingy? *sniffles*

Nat: No! And even if you were, I wouldn't care! I love you for you! I love you wanting to be around me. I love being around you. *hugging her* You're my bunny.

Allie: *smiles a bit and sniffles*

Nat: No matter what, it will always be me and you. Always. I'll talk to Aviana. Set her straight. But don't you ever run away from me like that, again! *squeezes her*

Allie: Ok. *sniffles* I'm sorry.

Nat: Look at me.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: I love you. *kisses her nose*

Allie: I love you, too. *hugs him*

Nat: *hugs her body tightly*

Allie: *hugs him tighter, burying her face in his neck*

(They ended up sitting there for a while, holding each other, until they went back to their friends. Nat went straight to Aviana.)

Nat: What's the matter with you!?

Aviana: What are your talking about?

Nat: Stop trying to play me like I'm stupid! You know what I'm talking about! Why would you say that to her!?

Aviana: She made me mad, Ok?! *looks down, with a stuck up pout*

Nat: So you say something that mean to her!?

Aviana: *just folds her arms and doesn't look at him*

Nat: Say you're sorry.

Aviana: *scoffs* As if.

Nat: Either you apologize or I walk away this time!

Aviana: Nat!

Nat: Apologize!.! *snaps*

Aviana: Ok! I'm sorry, Allie! Jesus!

Nat: Thank you! Look, you don't talk to her like that ever again, you understand?!

Aviana: Why are you always so quick to defend her?!

Nat: Because she's my best friend and I'm always gonna have her back! What you said was mean and cruel! What the hell's the matter with you!? Why do you keep attacking her!?

Aviana: She keeps making me mad!

Nat: That doesn't mean you make her sad! And I'm pretty sure you're doing something to make her make you mad! In which case, you deserve it! Stop being a bully!

Aviana: *just stands there and pouts*

Nat: *softens a bit and sighs* Look, I don't mean to yell. I just..I don't like people being mean to her. And I especially hate bullies. I know that's not you. So, don't act like it. Ok? *lifts her chin*

Aviana: *looks at him and softens* Ok. For you.

Nat: Thank you. *pecks her lips*

Aviana: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and takes her hand* Now, can we eat?

Aviana: Yes.

Allie: *just rolls her eyes behind their backs*

(They all eat their hot dogs, while sitting on a hill, talking. The flashback fades out.)

{She fades into another one…}

(Nat is loading up his truck, getting ready to get on the road and leave for MIT. All of his friends, his parents, and Laura were all standing outside, waiting to see him off. Allie was up in his room, sitting on his naked mattess, crying, and holding the stuffed blue-eyed wolf that Nat had given her. She could hear him out front, loading up his truck. She was looking all around his room, remembering all the good memories they shared in there. She hears everyone out front talking.)

Thomas: Man. We're seriously gonna miss you, dude.

David: Yeah. You're the leader, dude. We're gonna go nuts while you're not around. *chuckles*

The Guys: *chuckle*

Nat: *chuckles* You guys will be fine. We're all going to college. You're supposed to go nuts.

David: Yeah, but we're not leaving for another month. You're leaving today.

Nat: MIT is different from where you guys are going. I gotta take off early.

Thomas: Which sucks.

Nat: Not for me. I've been waiting for this day. This is my dream school. *excited chuckle*

Alex: How can you be excited about leaving your only brother?

Nat: *chuckles* Aww, Alex. You know I'm gonna miss you, bud.

Alex: It's gonna be so boring without you.

Nat: At least you got the guys for another month. And Teala.

Alex: Teala is something to be happy about.

The Guys: Hey!

Nat and Alex: *laugh and fist bump each other*

David: Not cool, squirt!

Alex: You'll get over it. *chuckling*

Qaasim: It amazes me how Aviana couldn't make it to see you off. Any other time, she's up your ass. And not in a good way.

Polly: Doesn't amaze me.

Michael and Laura: Us either. *roll their eyes*

Nat: It's cool. We said our goodbyes last night. She said she had an appointment or something. I don't really mind. Besides, I'd prefer she not be around Allie today. She's pretty emotional today.

Laura: Yeah. My baby is just tore apart.

Polly: So am I. *sniffles and wipes her eyes* My baby is leaving me.

Nat: Aw, Ma. *goes and hugs her tight*

Polly: *sobs a little and hugs him tight* My sweet sweet boy. I don't want you to leave mommy.

Nat: I know, Ma. *hugging her* I don't wanna leave you either. But, you raised me to be successful in life. And that means getting out there and making things happen.

Polly: I know. *smothered in his arm* I kind of wished I hadn't.

Everyone: *laughs a little*

Nat: I'll be home for every holiday. Promise. *kisses her cheek*

Polly: You better be. Or I will come up there and get you myself.

Nat: *chuckles* Sì, Mammá. *kisses her head* I love you.

Polly: I love you so much more, Papì. *kisses his face all over* You call me every day. You hear me?

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Michael: You be good up there, Papa. *pats Nat's back* Rock 'em with that brain.

Nat: You got it, dad. *hugs him*

Michael: *hugs him back* I love you, pal.

Nat: I love you more, dad.

Michael: *kisses his hair*

Nat: Watch out for Allie, for me, please? She's not really doing too well with this.

Michael: I know. You know I'll take care of her.

Nat: Thanks, dad.

Michael: No need for thanks. You know she's the daughter I always wanted. *chuckles*

Nat: I know. *chuckles* I just don't want my bunny to miss me too much.

Laura: You know that's not gonna happen.

David: I think she's seriously just sitting up there, in his room.

Thomas: Touching his naked mattress. If she loves that thing so much, she could just take it. *chuckles*

Cooper: She has slept on that mattress for a long time.

Nat: There is no mattress with her. *chuckles a bit* I'm her mattress. She doesn't sleep on that thing, she sleeps on me.

Laura: Exactly why she's gonna miss you too much.

Nat: *chuckles* I had a feeling. Mom number 2. *hugs Laura*

Laura: *sniffles and hugs him back tightly* Oh, I can't believe my Fat Daddy is leaving me.

Nat: I'll be back soon, for the holidays. Don't be sad.

Laura: I honestly dreaded this day happening. I just wanna hold you in my arms and bottle feed you again, and never let you go. *sniffles*

Nat: *chuckles and rubs her back* Aw.

Laura: I'm gonna miss you so much, Kaipo.

Nat: I'm gonna miss you too. *kisses her cheek*

Laura: You be good up there. I love you. *kisses his face*

Nat: *kisses her hair* I love you, too.

Laura: I'll go get Allie, ok? *touches his face*

Nat: Ok.

(Laura goes inside and goes straight up to Nat's room. She stands in the doorway and knocks on the threshold.)

Laura: Baby?

Allie: I'm not going down there. *sniffles* I can't do this, mom.

Laura: Honey, I know this is hard for you. But, you know he has to go.

Allie: No he doesn't! He doesn't HAVE to go, he WANTS to go!

Laura: You think Nat WANTS to leave you? ?

Allie: He's sure acting like it, mom! Look at how excited he is, just to get away from here!

Laura: Alexandra, you know better than that. *goes and sits next to her* This is just as hard for him, as it is for you. He loves you. And leaving you hurts him, more than it hurts you. He's just being strong. For the both of you.

Allie: *sobs* I really don't want him to go, mom. *cries into her shoulder*

Laura: *hugs her* I know you don't, princess. But, it's for his future. Aren't you proud of him?

Allie: Of course I am, but I don't want him to leave me! *crying* I can't take this, mom! I love him so much and I need him! We've never been apart!

Laura: Shh. I know, baby. *kisses her hair* But, he's not really leaving you. Nat would never just leave you, honey. And, you know that. You two are just going to different schools. Like you did in elementary. Look at it that way. It's no different. Nat will still be around, and he will still be there for you. Like always. You know he's dreamed of going to MIT all his life. And, now that it's really happening for him, you have to be supportive. Even it means you two won't be together for a short while. We are all gonna miss him while he's gone. But we know he'll be back. You know he'll be back. Soon, you two will be all done with school, graduated, living in your own places. And then, you can see each other all you want. You'll have good jobs, like you two always talked about. And, hopefully, you'll both be off having families of your own. And your kids can grow up together. *chuckles a bit* Quite frankly, I can't wait till Nat has kids. Don't you wanna see a little Nat?

Allie: *stays silent* (Thinking: I wanna have a little Nat. I wanna have a bunch of little Nat's.)

Laura: None of that can happen, if you don't let him go off to school. I know it'll be hard, but you have to go say goodbye to him. He's waiting for you. And he's gonna be really hurt if he doesn't see you, before he goes.

Allie: *stays silent for a minute, then exhales sadly* Ok.

Laura: *helps her up* Ok. Come on.

(Laura and Allie slowly make their way outside to everyone. Nat was having a group hug with the guys. They break apart and Nat turns around to find Allie. He sticks his hands in his pockets and slowly walks over to her. She was still holding the stuffed wolf that Nat had given her.)

Nat: Hey, you. *soft smile*

Allie: *sniffles and smiles weakly* Hey.

Nat: *leans his head down, resting his forehead down on hers* Please don't cry. *soft voice*

Allie: Please don't leave. *looking up into his eyes*

Nat: I don't want to, but you know I have to. I'm doing this for us. For you. *whispering softly* I love you so much, Allie J. *touches her face with one hand* And I'm gonna miss you so much, that it aches.

Allie: *sobs, closes her eyes, and cries into his chest*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, lifting her*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat:*wraps her legs around him* I love you, Allz.

Allie: *crying* I love you, too.

Nat: *kisses all over the side of her face* You'll see me again, soon. Ok?

Allie: *nods in his chest*

Nat: I have something for you. *puts her down and goes into his truck*

(He comes back holding his deep blue down comforter, from his bed. He gives it to her.)

Allie: *tears fall down her cheeks, as she stares at the comforter* Nat..

Nat: I know how much you love this thing and how much it means to you. All the time we spent together underneath it.. The words we said to each other, wrapped up in it and each other.. It's your bed peace.

Allie: Mostly because it smells and feels just like you. *whimpers*

Nat: *puts his hands over hers, on the comforter* Keep it warm for us.. And, I'll cuddle like you crazy underneath it, like always, the next time I see you.

Allie: *shuts her eyes, sobs, and nods*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight, her face in his chest* You be good down there. You have fun. I'll call you every day. I promise. *kisses on her hair*

Allie: *holds on to him as tight as possible, crying* I love you.

Nat: I love you, too, Nani. *sniffles and kisses on the side of her face*

(Allie watches Nat get into his truck, shut his door, pull off, and wave to everyone one last time, before he disappeared. Everyone watched him, until they couldn't see his truck anymore. Allie held on to her mom tight and bawled in her chest. Laura, along with Kristina, held her and comforted her for the rest of the month. The flashback fades out.)


	35. Chapter 35

{Allie comes out of her flashbacks and turns over in bed, to lay on her back.}

(A couple hours later, she hears her room door open and someone come in. She sits up to see her mom standing in the room. She crawls in bed and under the covers with Allie. Allie lays against her, resting her head on Laura's shoulder. Laura puts her arm around her.)

Laura: Hey, princess.

Allie: Hey. *sniffles and wipes her eyes*

Laura: Whatcha been doin'?

Allie: Just laying here. Thinking. I can't sleep, so I figured, why not daydream?

Laura: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Is he still gone?

Laura: Yeah. He still hasn't come back yet. He's pretty upset.

Allie: He should be. Mostly with her.

Laura: I know.

Allie: I wish I understood what he sees in her. Why he just chases after her.. She's so mean to him. And she doesn't even love him.

Laura: Nat is..a very loving person. You know this. And, I think he's just afraid that he'll never have that one girl to love him the way he's always wanted. He has always had aspirations towards love and a family, growing up. He's always loved the idea of someday having his own. With the perfect girl. And you know how time moves. He'll be 22 this year, he's graduating soon. He just doesn't wanna spend his life constantly looking for someone to be with and he doesn't wanna be alone. He has plans for when he wants certain things to happen. He wants to see them through. But, he's spent 6 years with Aviana. So, you kinda have to see why he's trying so hard to make it work. Any other guy would've called it quits in a heartbeat and ran off to fool around with someone else, but you know Nat. He's not like other guys. When he's in a relationship, he works to keep that relationship. And nobody puts so much time into something for years, just to quit when things get bumpy. I think Nat just wants to prove that he's a good person to be in a relationship with and that he can be. Aviana's walking around, as if he isn't shit. The whole world knows about them. It's stressful. The slightest disagreement could make Nat look so bad, in the eyes of girls everywhere. He just has a lot going on right now and I think he just believes that keeping Aviana happy will solve his problems. I also think he's holding on to how they used to be in high school. I think he just misses that so much, that he's optimistic about getting it back. And that's why he keeps staying with her.

Allie: She's no good for him, mom.

Laura: We all know that, honey. And, I'm sorry, not to be a pain, but, had you told Nat how you really felt back then, maybe he'd have you right now, instead of her. And you're every bit of good for him.

Allie: Now's not really the time for you to rub in what everyone else has already been saying.

Laura: I'm sorry, honey. But, Alex was right. And he has every right to be upset about this. That girl has been toying with his emotions for 6 years and knowing that it could've all been avoided, had you just been honest with Nat, angers him. You tell Nat everything, sweetie. Why not tell him how you really feel? I know you're afraid of how he'll react, but Polly's right. You should not let that stop you. Especially if you really love him as much as say you do. Which, I know you do.

Allie: I think I was mostly afraid of what he'd say.. We never really disagree on anything. And knowing that he doesn't agree with friends dating.. Knowing that he might just tell me no so seriously.. It scared me. It still scares me. I don't wanna hear that I can't have him. I can't hear that. Especially not from his own mouth. It'll tear me apart.

Laura: I understand, honey. But Nat needs to know. He deserves to know. Not just for his sake, but yours too. You've never lied to him. And just think about how hurt he'll feel, if he finds out from someone else.

Allie: I know.

Laura: I'm just glad that I finally know. Deep down, I think I've always known. *petting her hair, she chuckles warmly* Watching you two grow up was the best thing about my life. It still is. I sit and think about it all the time. Nat's always been so good to you. Seeing that little baby boy kiss and cuddle you all the time, caring for you. It melted my heart. And all you've ever done is love and love him. There would be so many times where you would cry and literally no one could get you to stop, except him. And all he would do is crawl right up next to you.

Allie: *smiles a little and giggles a bit*

Laura: For the life of me, I could not understand your infatuation with him. It's like he was your stuffed animal or something. You refused to let him go anywhere away from you. It used to drive me insane. You would throw such a fit. I think that's when I really started to know you were in love with him. You wanted him more than you wanted your dad. It used to make him so jealous.

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Laura: *chuckles* So, all that talk you did, growing up, about getting married someday, living in your perfect house, having a bunch of kids.. That was all about Nat, wasn't it?

Allie: Yeah. *sniffles and wipes her eye* It always was.

Laura: *just kisses her head*

Allie: I knew I wanted to be his girlfriend when I was 6. I knew I wanted to marry him when I was 11. I knew I wanted to have kids with him when I was 14. Maybe I knew before then. I just..fell more and more in love with him as we grew up. I just always knew he was the only person I wanted, mom.

Laura: It scared me half to death when you talked about having kids that young. *chuckles a bit* I used to freak out.

Allie: *laughs a little* I know.

Laura: *laughs* I would really just sit there and wonder, like, uh, does she know how that happens?

Allie: I was fully aware, mom. *chuckling*

Laura: Then you are so grounded!

Allie: *laughs hard* What?! You can't ground me now! I'm 21!

Laura: Technically, I can ground you until you're 25! *chuckling* Talking like that to your mother, and you were only 15!

Allie: *laughing* I was just letting you know!

Laura: Oh, goodness. *chuckles and shakes her head* Having a daughter is so stressful.

Allie: But you love me, right? *looks at her, with a innocent smile*

Laura: *smiles at her and kisses her forehead* With all my heart. I love you so much, baby girl.

Allie: I love you too, mommy. *hugs her tight*

Laura: Don't worry, princess. We're gonna help you get through this. *rubbing her back* Everyone's worried about you.

Allie: No one's asleep, yet?

Laura: No. We can't sleep. It's been a crazy night. Kristina can't sleep because she wants to see you. Polly can't sleep until Nat comes home. Everyone's just up. *sighs* I can't sleep because I'm so worried about you and Fat Daddy. *looks at her*

Allie: Yeah. Me too.

Laura: Anyway, if you're not sleepy, I think you should get up and go be with your friends. It's been a trying trip for all of you. Maybe you guys should have a drink. Nat certainly is.

Allie: That actually sounds good.

Laura: Yeah? *pets her hair*

Allie: Yeah.

Laura: Go ahead. I'm gonna go sit with Polly and Michael for a minute. Try to get your godmom to relax.

Allie: Ok. *kisses her mom's cheek and crawls out of bed*

(She leaves the room and goes back over to Nat's room. No one was in there. That's when she checked Alex's room and found everyone sitting in there, on the floor, in a cirle. She goes and joins the circle, sitting next to Kristina. Kristina hugs her.)

Allie: Hey, guys. *low voice*

Alex: Glad you could join us. *low voice*

Kristina: You alright? *low voice*

Allie: Not really. But, I can't sleep, so, I figured I'd get my sad ass out of bed and come sit with you guys. *low voice* Does everyone just sound sad?

Alex: Pretty much. *low voice* We're contemplating some drinking and some chit chat. Like old times. You in?

Allie: *shrugs carelessly* What the hell. I got nothin' better to do.

Alex: That's the spirit.

David: *low voice* Who's got the booze?

Alex: I can take the limo and make a run. *low voice* All I got left is a bottle of gin.

Thomas: Let's hit that before you make your run.

Alex: *goes and grabs his bottle of gin, then sits back down and opens it up* First sip goes out to my troubled ass brother.. *takes a hit from the bottle*

Everyone: Amen.

Alex: *passes the bottle to his right, over to Teala*

Teala: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to her right, to Cooper*

Cooper: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to the right* Man, that burns.

Qaasim: *takes the bottle and takes a hit, then passes it to the right, to Thomas*

Thomas: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to the right, to David*

David: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to the right, to Cody*

Cody: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to the right, to Stiles*

Stiles: *takes a hit from the bottle and passes it to the right, to Kristina*

Kristina: This hit goes out to my best friend. May shit in her life finally take a turn for the best. *takes a hit from the bottle*

Everyone, except Allie: Amen.

Kristina: *passes the bottle to Allie* Go ahead, babe.

Allie: To my shitty love life.. *takes a hit from the bottle*

(They pass it around 5 more times, before the bottle is finally empty.)

Alex: Anyone even halfway buzzed yet?

Everyone: Fuzzy, but not buzzy. *low voices*

Cooper: Man, how dry was that stuff?

Alex: Pretty dry. That's how I like it.

Thomas: You can make that run now.

Alex: Right. *starts to get up, but the door opens and Nat comes in with Aviana, who's clearly drunk*

Nat: *slightly drunk* Oh, wow. *small laugh and hiccup* I thought you all were sleeping. Hey, Al. Do you have the rest of my Excedrin? She's gonna need it. *laughs a little* Get this. She tried to out drink me on the Jack. Me! Of all people! *laughs* Naturally, I was expecting her to spew after the 6th shot, but she didn't! I figured out what went wrong in Vegas! Had she eaten, she probably would've been less fucked up. But, she ate, like, a whole platter of chicken wings, and she didn't barf one time! It was awesome! *laughs a little*

Aviana: Hi, everyone! *happy, nice, drunk voice*

Nat: She's not as fucked up as you think, right now. She's actually pretty leveled out. Still drunk, though. *chuckles*

Aviana: I tried with the Jack. I honestly tried. *drunken laugh* I couldn't do it. That shit is so strong. It's a man's drink for sure. I couldn't make it past 6. Nat drunk, like, 10 ounces!

Nat: *laughs* I love Jack Daniels! What can I say?

Aviana: Do you love it more than me? *laughs a little*

Nat: *laughs* I don't think I do. It's a little debatable. Jack loves me when you don't.

Aviana: *laughs and just leans on him* Oh, whatever. Am I gonna be fucked up in the morning?

Nat: A little bit, Tiny. A litte bit. *chuckling*

Alex: The Excedrin is on the sink.

Nat: Thanks. Hold on, Tiny Tim. *chuckles and goes to the bathroom, grabs his pill bottle, and comes back out* Let's go put you to bed.

Aviana: Is it comfy? *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs, picks her up, and carries her out the room*

Aviana: Goodnight, everybody! *laughing*

Alex: What the hell was that?

David: Was she actually being nice?

Kristina: She had to be shit-faced. She was smiling. With Nat. We never see that.

Alex: I don't even have the energy to investigate.

Thomas: That just blew my fucking mind. Maybe that gin hit harder than we thought.

David: Right. What brand was that?

Alex: Seagram's. *looks at the empty bottle, with slight confusion*

(Nat comes back into the room 5 minutes later.)

Nat: Oh man. We had fun. *chuckles and joins the circle carelessly, next to Alex* For the first time in a long ass time, we actually had fun.

Alex: Are you sure she's not shit-faced?

Nat: Positive. *chuckles* I made sure she had a good balance. It's just the whiskey. It's got her all loose and uncoordinated. Really fuzzy in the head, too. She's gonna have a good ass sleep. She is a lot more mellow, when she's drunk the right way. You see she didn't even snap at you guys?

Alex: Bro, that does not excuse what happened tonight.

Nat: Aw, man, tonight? Who gives a shit? I'm just glad we're ok. *laughs a little*

Stiles: You realize what you're feeling is only temporary, right? Same with her. It's gonna go right back to drama, as soon as you guys are sober.

Nat: No it's not. *chuckles* Yes, I realize we're in a temporary state. But, I may have found my solution. Come on, why does everybody sound so low? You mad at me?

Alex: If anything, we're mad for you.

Nat: Oh, come on. I came home, didn't I? *chuckling* Truthfully, I was contemplating running away. *laughs a little* But, I thought better of it!

Alex: Seriously, dude?

Nat: Look, I say we just kick back, have a few drinks, and relax. We don't need to commiserate about tonight or anything. *chuckles* I just wanna sit with my friends and chill out. We haven't done much of that this entire trip. Come on. I hate to commiserate. I seriously do.

Cooper: You didn't even wanna commiserate, back in Vegas!

Nat: There's no point! What should matter is here and now! At least I'm here with you guys, right now! And I'm still here, Coop! I get it, a lot of feelings got hurt when I left! I bitched and moaned about it for a while, too! But, I took care of business! *hysterical chuckle* Come on! We went to college! That's it! That's all it was! College! Those are the best years of our lives! I'm sure you guys had a kick ass time, without me! Especially down in Miami! What's the point in sitting around, missing somebody? Live your life! Have fun! We have our whole lives to be around each other! Did I commiserate enough for you there, Coop? ? *slight chuckle*

Cooper: You are clear on the definition of commiserate, right?

Nat: Very clear! But, guess what? I hate being in my feelings lately, so I'm over it! That alright with you?!

Cooper: Under normal circumstances, I'd argue with you about that, but, your girlfriend is shitty, so I don't blame you.

Nat: Thank you! *chuckles* You know what sitting in this cirlce reminds me of?

Alex: Chit chat, back in the day?

Nat: Exactly that! *chuckles a bit* Oh man. That was the best.

Alex: Are you sure you only had 10 ounces?

Nat: Actually, I had 7. She counted wrong. 7 ounces of Jack and 2 tumblers of bourbon.

Alex: How are you not wrecked?

Nat: *burps* My metabolism.

Alex: Anyway, we decided on a little chit chat tonight. I was gonna go make a booze run.

Nat: Nah, forget that. I got a whole case of Jack stashed in one of my suit cases.

Everyone: *looks at him with wide eyes*

Nat: What? *looks around*

Kristina: A whole case? Really?

Alex: Where has your life gone?

Nat: I honestly don't know. I turn to Jack when I'm angry. Anyway, be right back. *gets up and leaves the room*

Stiles: At least it's just anger and not when he gets emotional. Otherwise, I'd most likely be concerned.

Cody: Right. Whiskey actually calms him down.

Kristina: Still not good for him.

Cody: True. But, I'm not arguing with his beastly ass.

Stiles: Right. Let him cope. At least he's not borderline alcoholic. He hardly drinks, anyway. Besides, if I had his girlfriend, I'd probably stash a case of Jack somewhere, too.

Cody: Right.

(Nat comes back into the room, carrying a case of Jack Daniels. He sits it in the center of everyone and sits back down.)

Nat: *opens the case* Forgot I had a variety. Ok, so there's every type of Jack. There's the original sour mash, gentleman's Jack, the Fire, the Honey, and the Single Barrel. I also got bourbon. And I brought over some ginger ale for the girls. In case they wanted to mix it up a little. I also got pretzels.

Alex: Wow. You just packed a whole drunk preparedness kit.

Nat: Eh. *shrugs and grabs the big bottle of No.7* Anyway, have at it.

Thomas and David: Don't mind if we do. *grab a glass and pour them a drink*

Alex: Hand me that bourbon. I'm gonna get a ice bucket. *gets up, goes over to his mini bar, gets a bucket of ice, and goes back to the circle* In case anyone wants ice.

Nat: *makes a giant bowl of pretzels*

David: *takes a drink of his whiskey and lets out a refreshing sigh* Ah, so good.

Stiles: This is more like it. *takes a drink*

Nat: Are mom and dad still up?

Alex: Yes they are and they're worried sick about you. You might wanna go check in. Don't be a complete ass to mom.

Nat: I wasn't being an ass in the first place, ass. I just wish she'd trust me. *gets up* Be right back. *leaves the room*

Alex: He was being an ass.

Qaasim: Don't completely ice him out. He has the right to be frustrated, you know.

Alex: Yeah, I guess. *shrugs and takes a drink of his bourbon*

(20 minutes later, Nat comes back and sits in the circle.)

Stiles: How'd it go?

Nat: Well, she's calm now. We talked. All of us. It'll probably pan out into tomorrow. She was wasted off of wine. I doubt she'll remember half of what I said. *takes off his shirt and throws it on Alex and Teala's bed* My shirt is safe, right? It's not just sitting in an evaporated pool of you guys' juices, is it?

Everyone, except Nat: *laughs*

Alex: No, fuck face! Screw you! *chuckling, he shoves Nat onto his back*

Nat: *chuckles and takes a hit from his large bottle of Jack*


	36. Chapter 36

(Some time goes by and everyone just continues drinking and talking, sitting on the floor with each other. So far, a couple hours have gone by and everyone is a little past buzzed, but still functional. Everyone has a slurry, drunk voice. Nat is now sitting on an ottoman, at the head of the circle.)

David: You look like our leader, again. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I was never the leader. Look, we- - we are all friends. You understand? There is no leader. There never was a leader. It's just us. I'm just me. I'm- - I'm nobody. I'm just plain old Natty J. That's it. You guys- - you keep saying..that I was the leader or I kept everybody together. I have no clue what the fuck you mean..

Everyone: *drunk laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* I have no clue what the fuck you guys are talking about. I did not keep shit together. True, I beat ass if anyone got out of line- -

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: But, I was not the leader. *chuckling* What kept us together was the love. That's what it was. It was the love. The love that we have for each other is immeasurable. And at the end of the day, it's why we're still together. It is true that I wanna just slaughter the fuck outta you guys sometimes..

Everyone: *laughs a little*

Nat: But, I love you to death, no matter what. And, that's real. That'll never change. No matter where I go, no matter where I am. I keep trying to tell you guys that.

Stiles: Listen, listen. *holding his arm up* We know all that. But, dude, we have a bond with you. You understand? And, when we can't bond with you, because you're away, or because your girlfriend's being a greedy needy bitch..

Everyone: *laughs*

Stiles: *chuckling* It hurts! It fucking hurts! And things are just- - They're just not the same without you!

Nat: We've got our whole lives to bond, Stiles. We're not going anywhere. God forbid anything happen. I don't- - I don't wanna jinx anything. *chuckles a bit, looking up, with his hands up*

Everyone: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *looks back down at everyone, chuckling* But, yeah, God forbid anything happen. We're not going anywhere. I am gonna have kids one day and you guys are gonna be their aunts and uncles, and we're gonna bond and show them all the crazy shit we did as kids.

David: Probably not ALL of it, big dawg. *chuckling*

Nat: *stares into space for a minute, then blinks* Oh shit, you're right.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Not ALL of it. *laughing, he takes another hit of Jack*

David: I had to recall some shit for a minute, like, wait. ALL of it?!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: No no no no no. *chuckling* But, it's all love, though.

Stiles: Love. What the fuck is love these days, man?

Nat: *scoffs and lowers his bottle from his mouth* You're asking me?

Stiles: You get love everywhere you go, man.

Cody: From every girl that crosses your path. You know more about it, than any of us. You and Alex. Hawaiians know nothing but love. *chuckles*

Alex: The only love I know is my family, my friends, and my girl. *hugs Teala to him*

Teala: Aww, baby. *kisses him*

Alex: That's the love I know. All those girls we see and meet, we know what they wanna do. And it's not love.

Nat: Right. That's our job, you know? It is our job to party and fucking rage with girls, every night. That's what we do. I know what those girls want from me. That's not love. Y'all got that confused with lust. That's what y'all see. We love the fans, but, ultimately.. It's never the love you think.

Alex: Right. Being in a relationship with this girl, showed me what real love is. It still shows me. Nobody's gonna love me like my baby does.

Teala: Nobody's gonna love me like you do either, baby. *kisses him*

Nat: Little bro got lucky. Me? I honestly don't even know if I still know what the hell love is. I'm in a relationship that could end at any second.. With a girl that I'm not even sure loves me... I don't even know that she ever did. *looking down*

Everyone: *just looks at him*

Nat: So, I can't answer that. My love life is just all fucked up right now. *takes another hit from his bottle*

Qaasim: It's not your fault, dude.

Nat: I'm just not so sure about that anymore. She was happy at one point, right? And then, suddenly, just like that.. *snaps* She just loses it. Just like that. I have no clue what happened to make her like that, I have no clue if it was something I did or what. I don't know. *shrugs* You guys saw us throughout high school. You saw that I treated her like- - Like she was royalty.

Everyone: Right.

Nat: I've always treated her like that. And for her to just- - Just switch up on me like that, with zero warning.. It hurts! It's like, what did I do?! Tell me what I did!

Alex: Who says you did anything wrong, bro?

Nat: It's gotta be me, Al. She's not blaming anyone else, she's not making everybody else miserable.

Everyone: Wanna bet? ?

Nat: *laughs a little*

Alex: We are so serious. *chuckles*

Nat: I know. *chuckling* But, I say it's gotta be me, because she's so angry at me. And it's not just momentary anger, it is pure, deep, long lasting anger. Like she's just held it in for 6 years or something. Like she's mad at something and has been for 6 years. Something I did. But she won't talk to me and I can't fix it, if I don't know what it is. Recently, keeping her happy has been working and I figure if I can keep that up, then everything will be fine.

Cooper: But what about your happiness? Are you even still happy with her?

Nat: I wish I was... But, I wanna be. And that's what I'm trying to get back to. I don't want everybody to think I left her, after 6 years, just because I got tired of her or something. Plus, this lasted for 6 years. So, that means something kept it going between us..right?

Kristina: That something was you, babe. Not her. It was nothing that had to do with her.

Cody: Kris is right.

Nat: *just stops and stares for a minute, then sighs* I just don't know. *shakes his head and takes another hit from his bottle* I don't know anymore. It's not like I ask for much, you know? I just want my girl to love me as hard as I'll love her. That's it. Just fucking love me. That's all I want. I mean, haven't I earned that?

Kristina: Yes, you have. But, evidently, Aviana's not the one to do that. She doesn't do you right, babe. And you know that. I know you love her. But, it's not the person she is now that you love, it's who she was when you met her. She changed up on you. And that's not how love goes. If you're gonna love someone, it should be somebody who remains the person they were, that made you love them in the first place. She's not that person anymore, babe.

David: *scoffs* It's not like she was ever genuine in the first place. She's always been a gold digger.

Nat: I can't even disagree with that or argue. I can't even defend her on that. She is a gold digger. She sure as hell struck gold in my bank account.

Alex: Dad took care of that.

Nat: He sure did. Shit like that kinda makes me envious of our parents time. Back then, they didn't give a shit about stuff like that, even though they had it. They just loved each other. You don't find that anymore, these days. And if you do, you're one of the lucky ones.

Everyone: Amen.

Nat: Shit like this is why I don't fuck with my generation.

Qaasim: Preach. I don't fuck with them either.

Thomas: It is kind of a damn shame, huh?

Cooper: Kind of? Dude, we are low. We've sunk low. Set the bar low. It's a wrap after our generation. I fear for my own damn kids.

David: Right.

Nat: Not me. *scoffs* My kids will know better.

David: I think what terrifies me most, is potentially having a daughter in that day and age. I might just lose my damn mind, man.

Nat: Who are you tellin'? *scoffs and shakes his head* I want me a little girl, but I don't wanna have to end her life before she's 18.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *laughing a little* I know I'm gonna go crazy.

Qaasim: Hell yeah. *laughing* Shit, I'm scared too.

Nat: I low-key wanna find me a innocent girl. *chuckles* Let that baby be just like her mommy, please.

The Guys: *laugh*

Qaasim: I be tempted to do the same thing! *laughing* Like, you don't wanna get with a freak, 'cause then the baby girl is gonna come out a freak!

Kristina: I doubt it works that way. *chuckles*

Cody: Have you seen otherwise?

Kristina: I mean, not all kids turn out like their parents. *chuckles*

Stiles: True.

Alex: Yeah, but, me and Nat? Our family has strong ass genes. *chuckles* That's why I'm scared. I'm my mother's child. And as gross and terrifying as it is to know this, my mommy is a freak.

Nat: Oh, God! *covers his ears and shakes his head*

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: And I'm a Scorpio! I know I'm a freak! It's just all bad for me! *laughs*

Nat: Dad is not like that!

Alex: You are all dad, buddy.

David: What sign is Uncle Mike again?

Alex: Leo.

Stiles: Madrina is a Gemini.

David: Leos are freaks too, Nat! You're mixed with both! If you're dad isn't a freak, then maybe you've just never seen it. But it's there! *chuckles*

Alex: Trust me, dad has an inner freak. *chuckles* He's just good at playing innocent.

David: We've discussed this! Nat, you're a freak! Accept it and move on! You're half man, half horse! You were born a natural penetrator! *chuckles*

Nat: *shakes his head and takes another hit of Jack*

David: I'm probably only gonna have, like, 2 or 3 kids. As long as I get a boy, I'm good.

Thomas: What if you get a girl who likes girls?

David: I would welcome that! At least I don't have to worry about guys penetrating her! Or her getting pregnant between the ages of 14 and 18!

Thomas: Very true. *chuckles*

Cody: You ever think about the relationship you'll have with your kids?

David: I am gonna make a dope ass dad. I want my kids to love me. I want that relationship where they love me and trust my judgement, but they also fear me. Just a little bit.

Thomas: I want that same relationship.

Cooper: I just want my kids to be able to talk to me.

Thomas: How many do you plan on having, Coop?

Cooper: I honestly just want 2. A boy and a girl. That's it. I might consider 3.

Qaasim: I'm thinking 4. 2 boys 2 girls.

Thomas: Nice.

Cody: I'm Mexican. Whatever happens, happens. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Stiles: The most I'll do is 4. That's it. I definitely want at least 1 boy. I'll be happy if I get more. But at least 1 boy and 1 girl. Whatever the outcome.

Cody: Thomas?

Thomas: Probably 4. 2 boys would be great.

Kristina: I honestly don't know. I guess when I say stop. *chuckles*

Nat and Alex: We're Polynesian, Italian, and Spanish. Whatever happens, happens.

David: Y'all be havin' hella kids! *laughs*

Thomas: Right?! *laughs* All 3 races!

David: Whole tribes! *laughing*

Alex: Hey, we don't mind a tribe.

Cooper: Uncle Mike only had Nat and Alex.

Nat: So far. Him and mom are actually thinking about having another baby.

Cooper: Well, that's awesome.

Nat and Alex: Yeah.

Alex: I honestly don't know how I see myself as a dad. I know I wanna be a cool one.

Nat: I do, too. I'm kinda scared but I'm kinda not. I feel like I'd be an awesome dad. Like, a fun dad.

Alex: Right! That's the kind I wanna be too.

Teala: I want as many as my baby wants. *kisses Alex's cheek*

Alex: And that's why I love you, mamì. *kisses her*

Nat: See, I want that. I like that. *chuckles* A girl that just wants me and my babies.

Alex: I love it, too. It's the best.

Cooper: I know Madrina expects hella grandkids from you guys.

Nat and Alex: She does.

Alex: That and marriage.

David: I don't see myself gettin' married at all. *chuckles* I'm too in love with being free.

Thomas: I don't know if I'll get married. That shit sounds hard.

Nat: Wha- -? *scoffs* Man, married and relationship life is easy. You only got ONE woman to satisfy. *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: I hate being single! *laughing*

David: Right! It's like they all want satisfaction from you! And they never get enough!

Qaasim: For real. *chuckles* Single girls are crazy.

Nat: No lie. *shakes his head* But, when I get married, you know she's gonna be perfect for me. *drunk chuckle* That's what it's about. Marrying the perfect person for you. Somebody you know shit will never die down with. It's all about connection.

David: *drunk eyes* Is it? *chuckles*

Nat: It is. To be with somebody who will be just as adventurous as you, for the rest of your life? You don't wanna marry somebody boring. Where's the fun in that? Be with somebody who's gonna do wild, adventurous, crazy shit with you, when you're in your middle ages. That's what it's about. Listen, you gotta marry somebody you know you'd still be down to fuck, in the laundry room real quick, while the kids are upstairs watching Disney movies, and it's 10 minutes until the fun shaped chicken nuggets come out the oven.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Kristina, Allie, and Teala: Omg! *laugh hard*

Qaasim: *laughing hard* What the fuck?!

Nat: Aw man, that shit would be nice. *lays his head back and moans*

The Guys: *laugh harder*

Kristina, Allie, and Teala: Omg! *laughing*

David: Freak status, right there!

Nat: I could fuck right now. Not gonna lie. *chuckling* That sounds real nice right about now. Whiskey makes me a little sexual. But, I can't even get it in with my own girl, which, really sucks balls. I mean, I'm not saying I'm the best lover, though my tongue game is insanely on point..

Everyone: *bursts out laughing again*

Nat: But, I've just got so much love to give. I don't know how or why my sex drive is so high, but it is. *laughs a little and takes another hit from his bottle*

David: And you've only ever had sex with one person. Dude, if you and Aviana end up having to call it quits, you might wanna consider getting some variety, before you get into another serious relationship. Especially if that girl's track record is longer than yours.

Qaasim: I agree with Dave. You need more experience.

Nat: All my friends keep saying that. *chuckles a bit and shakes his head*

Cooper: For once, I agree with David. I'd die of embarrassment, if my next relationship had more bodies than me. Do you know how awkward it is to not know if you're really the best she's ever had? And how are you gonna know if there's better sex out there? Sex that you actually want.

David: Exactly. Aviana can't even last a whole round. You don't wanna go into another relationship like that, dude. And you definitely don't wanna go in backed up.

Stiles: Huh. David makes sense when he's drunk.

David: That I do. I'm a lot more mellow.

Cody: We're all mellow as shit right now. *drunk chuckle*

Nat: And it is awesome. It's peaceful, it's chill, there's no arguing. THIS is the trip I've been waiting for. *drunk chuckle*

Thomas: Tikki, you're not too out of dating practice, are you? *chuckles*

Nat: I don't think I am. I'm pretty good about running game. *chuckles* I meet so many nice girls at my school. *boyish, drunk smile* They're all so nice and they like me! And we have so much in common. We like to chill out and watch movies. We like cuddling and science, and superheroes, and technology, and tattoos. And they are sweet girls. They are really sweet girls. I just hang out with them, and sometimes, I'm just like, "I just wanna love you. And take you on cute dates. And fuck you. And buy you food."

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Kristina: *laughing on her back* Omg.

Stiles: *laughing* It's like he's a pervert, but he's being romantic about it!

Cody: Right!? *laughing*

Qaasim: Now that's game. *chuckling* He's not rusty at all. He's still got it.

David: Mac Daddy! *chuckling*

Nat: *falls onto his back, off the ottoman, on the floor, laughs, and holds his thumb up in the air*

Allie: *drunk giggle* Baby, are you alright?

Nat: *laughing, he nods, still laying on his back, on the floor* I'm good. I'm really fucking good.

Kristina: *laughing* He is so shit-faced right now. I've never seen him like this. It's even more hilarious than when he's sober.

David: *chuckling* None of us have ever seen him like this. This is the first time we've been able to actually get drunk with him.

Kristina: It's awesome. *chuckling*

The Guys: Hell yeah. *chuckling at Nat*

David: That's how you run game on a girl, Tikki? *chuckling*

Nat: That's exactly how I run game on a girl. And it's literally just me being me. *chuckles, laying on his back* They love it. They find it adorable.

Thomas: You gonna stay down here on the floor with us?

Nat: Yep. *laughs a little*

Cody: So, what else would you say to a nice girl? I gotta hear more of this. *laughs a little*

Kristina: Right? *laughs*

Nat: Well, because I'm a big ass kid and I still do it, I know I'd be like, "I wanna build a fort with you. Then, put a 'Keep Out' sign on it. Then, fuck you in it."

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Nat: Or just be like, "You're so cute and it makes me wanna fuck you so hard."

Everyone: *laughs harder*

Nat: I really just wanna tell a nice girl, just straight up, like, "I wanna make you laugh and smile. And moan, too."

Everyone: *laughs harder*

Nat: If a crush asked me how I felt about her, I'd just honestly tell her, like, "You give me butterflies. You also make me very horny."

Everyone: *laughs even more*

Kristina: *laughing hard* Omg!

Nat: I'm, like, super horny right now. *giggles* I think my dick woke up again.

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Kristina, Allie, and Teala: It did. *laughing and pointing at his massive erection that's making the front of his jeans stretch out*

Nat: *laughs and covers his face cutely*

Kristina: You just wanna be with somebody, huh, Papì? *chuckling*

Nat: *cute, boyish voice* I do. I really do. It's so fun and sweet. My perfect girl. Like, I just wanna be with you. I wanna hold you, hug you, kiss you, cuddle you, fuck you..

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Nat: Like, seriously anything I can do with you, I wanna do it. I wanna be there for you. If you're feeling happy, I wanna feel happy with you. If you're feeling down, I'll go down on you..

Everyone: *cracks up laughing harder*

Nat: Just fucking love me and I'll love you! That's all I want! *drunk chuckle* I think I make a pretty awesome fucking boyfriend.

Kristina: *laughing* You do, Papì. You really do. You are an awesome fucking boyfriend.

Nat: Then, how come girls never wanna like me for just me? *serious, but soft tone*

Kristina: Because you're so sexy, it makes bitches stupid. And they end up only wanting to see part of you, instead of all of you. Bitches don't deserve you, babe.

Nat: Really? *drunk, curious voice*

Kristina: Hell yeah, babe.

Nat: Thanks, Kris. *cute smile* I just love you so fucking much. I want you to know, if you weren't Allie's best friend, I'd rock the shit out of you. You'd be babe.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Kristina: *laughing* I love you, boo!

Nat: I love you, too! *laughing a little*

Cody: We are so fucked up right now. *drunk giggling*

Alex: We are. We really are. *drunk laugh*

Kristina: I have never been so out of my mind. I don't think I can fuck with whiskey ever again. This shit is the devil. *laughing a little* I feel like I wanna be so bad right now, but at the same time, I just wanna lay here.

Thomas: That's what Jack does. *chuckling* Trust me, you and Allie are gonna black out. You're not gonna remember shit when you wake up.

Kristina: I don't doubt that at all. *chuckling*

Nat: Somebody cuddle with me! I need to cuddle!

The Guys: We're dudes. We're not cuddling with you. *chuckling*

Kristina: *whispers to Allie* Papì wants his cuddle buddy.

Allie: I know. Should I? *whispers back, slurring her words*

Kristina: *whispers* Yes, you should. *chuckles* You should also help him relax that center. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles a bit* You know that's not happening. You know he won't let me.

Kristina: He's faded, you're faded. Right now, you are both vulnerable and horny. Everyone knows when those two things get together, some action pops off. Look, obviously you're not gonna get to hump him. That'll happen another time. I hope. Anyway, just do something small. Come on. He's been through a lot, he's been stressed. He NEEDS to get off. Even a little. He deserves it. You both do. Trust me, you'll get off, too. Nat won't leave you out.

Allie: Well, what's small? *innocent tone*

Kristina: *chuckles and shakes her head* You are such a virgin. I'll tell you what to do. Come here. *moves Allie's ear to her mouth and starts whispering to her*

(Just then, someone comes into the room. It's Laura, who looks a little drunk.)

Laura: Hey, I just came to check on you guys. Make sure you're alright. *hiccups*

Allie: Mom, are you drunk?

Laura: I had a few glasses of wine. *chuckles* I'm fine, though, sweetie. You guys, however, look wasted. Is that whiskey you're drinking?

Everyone: Yeahh! *drunk laugh*

Laura: *shakes her head and chuckles* Oh goodness. Yeah, you guys are wrecked.

David: I think Nat might be in first place. *drunk giggle*

Nat: *sticks his hand up, with a drunken laugh* Winner!

Everyone: *laughs*

Laura: *shakes her head* Yeah, you are. Oh, poor baby. *goes over to him and lowers down to him* Ok, baby, I think that's enough for you tonight. Can mama have that? *grabs his whiskey bottle*

Nat: I just- - Let me take one more pull. *starts to take another drink*

Laura: *stops him and lowers the bottle* No no no no. No more, baby, ok? I don't want you to get sick. Let me take that.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *drunk chuckle*

Laura: Good boy. *takes the bottle* Jesus, he killed this. There's hardly any left.

Nat: It's been a rough trip. *drunk chuckle*

Laura: I know, baby. *kisses his face all over*

Nat: *drunk giggle*

Laura: *kisses him* Muah! I love you, Fat Daddy.

Nat: I love you more, Ma. *drunk giggle*

Laura: You make sure you take something before you go to bed, ok? All of you.

Everyone: Yes ma'am.

Laura: *looks back at Nat and rubs his stomach* And Papì, buy tighter briefs. Your baby maker is showing. *kisses his cheek*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Nat: *grabs himself, with an adorable grin*

Laura: *giggles at him and kisses his cheek, then stands back up*

(She kisses everyone goodnight and leaves the room.)

Qaasim: She said his 'baby maker.' I can't even deal. *shakes his head, chuckling*

David: I'm mad she was so casual about seeing it! *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: I'm too drunk to be shy and embarrassed. *giggling*

Cooper: We see! *laughing*

Nat: I know you see it. *chuckling*

Cooper: *exclaims in disgust* Aw! Not your boner!

The Guys: Asshole! *laugh hard*

Nat: *laughs*

Alex: Dude, put that thing away! *laughing*

Nat: I can't! It's alive! He's got a mind of his own!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Kristina: *finishes whispering to Allie* That's it.

Allie: But, what about the bitch? *hiccups*

Kristina: Fuck her! *whispering* As many times as she's fucked Nat over, at school? And you're worried about her?

Allie: I'm worried about him.

Kristina: Girl, you better get over there and take care of your Baby.

Allie: Ok, ok. You're right.

Kristina: Damn right I am. Now, go.

Allie: *crawls over to Nat and right up next to him, then drapes her leg over his waist* Still wanna cuddle? *giggles and touches his face*

Nat: *smiles at her* Fuck yes. *grabs the back of her thigh*

Allie: *giggles and kisses his face*

David: Damn, Allie! You feelin' x-rated or nah? *laughs a little*

The Guys: Right! *laugh*

Allie: *giggles a little* Shut up. I just wanna lay up with my baby.

The Guys: Oooo! *teasing*

Kristina: *laughs* Y'all are childish! Leave her alone.

Nat: *chuckles at Allie* You're so fucking sweet, Bunny. I just love you so much.

Allie: I love you, more, Teddy. *giggles at him and kisses his face*

Nat: I hope so.

Allie: Always. *kisses his face again*

Nat: You drunk, Mamì?

Allie: *nods and giggles*

Nat: *laughs at her and plays with her hair* I shouldn't have given you that whiskey. I'm sorry.

Allie: Don't be. I seriously needed a drink.

Nat: 'Cause of me? *looking at her*

Allie: I'm just glad you came home. *lays her forehead on his*

Nat: *rubs her back*

Alex: I say we call it a night. *chuckles* Otherwise, none of us are gonna wake up tomorrow.

Teala: My thoughts exactly. *chuckles*

Thomas: I am so ready to pass out.

Kristina: Cody, you mind if I sleep with you?

Cody: Not at all, mamì. *chuckles*

Kristina: *giggles*

David: Let's pack it in, gang. Nat, thanks for the booze, brother.

Nat: Anytime. *chuckles* Aw man, I don't even think I can move.

Allie: I'll help you. *chuckles*

Nat: Good luck.

Alex: Here, I'll help too. *gets up*

(Alex and Allie help Nat off the floor. Alex packs up his case of Jack, for him.)

Nat: Thanks, bro.

Alex: You can just leave it in here tonight. Go ahead and lay down, bub. *chuckles*

Nat: *drunk chuckle* Alright.

Allie: Goodnight Alex and Teala.

Alex and Teala: Goodnight.

The Guys: Goodnight, people.

(Everyone goes to their rooms and crashes. Kristina goes with Cody. Allie takes Nat with her. She lays him down on the bed and pulls his shoes off for him, then crawls into bed with him. She wraps her leg around his waist and puts her hand to his cheek. Two candles are lit on the bedside table, but it's still a little dark, so they can't see all of each other. They can see each other's faces, though.)

Nat: Allz?

Allie: Yeah, Baby? *kisses him below his bottom lip*

Nat: Do you think Avi loves me?

Allie: *looks at him for a minute* I don't know, babe.

Nat: I don't know, either. It really sucks. *soft voice* I really don't wanna hurt her, but I feel like she's gonna hurt me. I don't know what to do. *looks at her helplessly*

Allie: What do you think?

Nat: *stays silent for a minute, looking up at the ceiling, then looks back at her* I think there's a lot she isn't telling me. And, there's a lot that I don't know. I feel like everyone around me is lying to me. And it keeps me up all the time.

Allie: *looks at him with sympathy* Everyone?

Nat: Everyone. *looking at her* You- - You told me that if you knew something, you would tell me. Did you really mean that?

Allie: Of course I did, Baby. *looking at him*

Nat: Well.. I know you know something. And I want you to tell me.

Allie: *looks at him, without a word*

Nat: You said we'd tell each other everything.

Allie: I don't wanna hurt you.

Nat: I know you'd never hurt me.

Allie: I don't wanna hurt your relationship. It's not my business.

Nat: Believe me, you can't hurt it any more than she already has. You know, Allie. It's barely a relationship anymore.

Allie: *looks at him helplessly*

Nat: I need some peace of mind. *soft voice* I need the truth.

Allie: *stares at him for a minute, then sighs* Ok… She has a couple guys on the side, at school, that she goes out with from time to time.

Nat: Side guys?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: For how long?

Allie: 3 years. Since we first got to Miami.

Nat: *sighs and looks away, and stays silent for a minute* I figured.

Allie: You knew? *surprised look*

Nat: I had a feeling... You know I always trust my gut.. She would come up north to me, smelling like heavy cologne, so many times. I've always had my suspicions. She won't even let me see her phone.

Allie: But she has the password to yours?

Nat: I was trusting her. *hiccups and digs for something inside of his back pocket*

(It's a silver flask and he downs what's left in it. Allie quickly takes it.)

Allie: Baby! No more! What was in this?

Nat: Lemon and gin. *drunk burp*

Allie: No more drinking tonight, ok? *hiccups* We're fucked up enough.

Nat: I honestly just wanna black out and wake up with zero memory of tonight.

Allie: Do you remember what you said to Aviana, back at the hospital, about me?

Nat: You heard?

Allie: Everyone did.

Nat: *scoffs and shakes his head*

Allie: Did you mean all of that?

Nat: *looks at her* Every fucking word. And you should know that.

Allie: You shouldn't feel shitty about anything you do, behind Aviana.

Nat: Two wrongs don't make a right. I've never cheated on her, but there's still something pretty fucked up about cuddling with another girl, whenever the girl you're in a full blown relationship with, isn't around.

Allie: It's not like it was sexual. I just laid on your stomach and we watched movies. That's it. It could've been worse than that. Like, before you and her even got together. And she isn't around because she's too busy fucking around. That's not your fault or your problem.

Nat: You're right.

Allie: You want love and you deserve to be loved. The right way. You deserve to get it.

Nat: *looks at her* At least I can count on you to show it to me. I've counted on you for 21 years.

Allie: And you can always count on me, Baby. For anything. *leans down and kisses his lips deeply*

Nat: *kisses back and sighs*

Allie: Tonight is me and you. *kiss, kiss* I want you to lay down, relax..*kiss* Unwind.. *kiss* And let me take care of you. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *breathes* What are you gonna do? *sits up a little*

Allie: *puts her hand to his chest, kissing him* Just lay down, baby. *gently pushes him down*

Nat: *breathes* Allz..

Allie: *kisses him deeper* Shh.

Nat: *sighs and kisses back*

Allie: *breathes* I love you, Natty.

Nat: I love you, too, Allz... Was David right?

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: You feelin' x-rated?

Allie: *breathes* A little bit. *kissing him*

Nat: *laughs a little and kisses back, fingering her hair*

Allie: *laughs a little* Baby, don't laugh.

Nat: *pulls away, giggling* I'm- - I'm sorry. I just think it's funny when you're horny.

Allie: I don't. *chuckles a bit and starts kissing him again* It's frustrating..

Nat: *between a kiss* That why you're frustrated to the max? *slight smirk*

Allie: *breathes* I love how much you get me. *grabs his face and kisses him deeper*

Nat: *chuckles* We are too fucked up, buddy.

Allie: I don't care. *wraps her arms around his neck, and grinds her leg against his erection*

Nat: *moans a bit* Oh.

Allie: *slides her hand beneath his shirt and feels his body up and down, continuing to grind her leg against his erection*

Nat: *just shuts his eyes and kisses her, grabbing the back of her thigh*

Allie: *slides his shirt up and takes it off, tossing it off the bed, then goes back to kissing him hard and deep*

Nat: *slides his hand up to her butt and rubs it*

Allie: *quickly takes off her shirt and throws it off the bed, then goes back to kissing him once again*

(Now, in her bra and panties, Allie and Nat continue to make out intensely, but passionately. After a while, and Nat is completely out of it, Allie slides her hand down his body, to his waist. She slowly unbuttons Nat's jeans and pulls his zipper down. Then, she slowly slides her hand down into them, grabs Nat, and starts to rub him through his boxer briefs. Nat moans sweetly, but continues to kiss her. Allie rubs Nat through his boxers for a while, until she stops and brings her hand up out of his pants. She feels on Nat's body a little, then slides her hand back down to his waist again. She slides her hand down lower and this time, she slides her hand into Nat's boxer briefs, finding a handful of his massive erection. Nat lets out a small moan. Allie slowly starts to rub him, moaning a little. She feels, gently squeezes, and continues to rub and stroke him, deeply, speeding up only a little. Nat moans even more and lays his head back. Allie kisses his neck, followed by biting and sucking. Nat moans out with each bite, squeezing her ass in his hand. As Allie continues to stroke Nat and kiss his neck, he just lays back, moaning and drifting off in thought.)

(He fades into a flashback..)

{Nat and Allie are at Allie's house. Nat is laying on her bed shirtless, on his back, with his legs crossed, and his arms behind his head, watching tv. Allie is in the shower, listening to music. After 30 minutes she finally got out and walked into her room, wrapped in a towel, her hair still a little wet. She closes her door behind her and locks it, then walks over to her bed, to Nat, who was still watching tv. She smiles, climbs into her bed, and climbs on top of him.)

Nat: Whoa, whoa, whoa! *overwhelmed laugh* What are you doing?.?

Allie: *giggles a bit* Just sitting.

Nat: You're naked! *overwhelmed chuckle*

Allie: Yeah, and you're shirtless. These are facts. *chuckles*

Nat: Allie! *laughs a little* Nani, come on. Get down.

Allie: But I don't wanna. You're warm. *rubs his chest*

Nat: Yeah, I call it anxiety! *chuckles* That's why I'm warm! I'm freaking out right here!

Allie: *laughs a little* Relax. I have a towel on, Baby.

Nat: That doesn't excuse the fact that I can feel your vagina on my waist! Omg, why's it so warm?.?

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: Omg! Are you always this warm?!

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: Why does it feel like I'm sitting in a baby bath!?

Allie: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: Come on, Allz! I feel like I'm gonna go into cardiac arrest! *nervous*

Allie: *bends down and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back after a minute*

Allie: *makes out with him for 5 minutes, then pulls away* Better? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* This is so inappropriate.

Allie: Inappropriate? *chuckles* We're 18.

Nat: I wouldn't give a fuck if we were 21. I'd still find this inappropriate. *chuckles* You are sitting butt ass naked, on top of me. Your vagina is on me.

Allie: *chuckles* It's not like you're seeing anything.

Nat: No, but I'm feeling something!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Put on some clothes, Nani.

Allie: *chuckles* I'm actually feeling really lazy right now.

Nat: Are you kidding me? Again?

Allie: *chuckles* You seriously never feel like that after a shower?

Nat: Uh, no? *chuckles* Who just sits in a towel?

Allie: Me. *chuckles* 'Cause I don't just throw my clothes on. I put on lotion and all that, and when I get to my room, I just don't feel like doing it. I just lay in my bed, in my towel. *chuckles again*

Nat: *shakes his head and chuckles* What am I gonna do with you?

Allie: *chuckles* Just love me. *leans down and lays her forehead against his, giggling*

Nat: *looks at her and chuckles* I do.

Allie: You do?

Nat: Like crazy. *chuckles*

Allie: Mm. *giggles* Gimme kiss.

Nat: *kisses her lips*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *between a kiss* I'm getting a boner.

Allie: *laughs a little* I know. I feel you.

Nat: *laughs a little* I'm sorry.

Allie: *sits up and looks down at him* Does it feel good?

Nat: I'd be lying if I said no.. *chuckles nervously*

Allie: *chuckles*

Nat: But, I also feel like a perv and an asshole right now.

Allie: Don't.

Nat: Did you..still wanna go out tonight?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: What do you wanna go do?

Allie: Catch a movie, then hudson river park.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: But, first.. *rubs his body and shifts on him a little* I think I need to release something.

Nat: Ok. *suddenly sits up, grabs her, and rolls over, so he's now on top of her, between her legs, and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back*

Nat: *starts to move between her legs a little*

Allie: *moans*

(Nat remembers feeling her warmth all over him, but especially below the waist. He remembers moaning into her neck and squeezing her skin.)

{Nat comes out of his flashback and hears himself moaning harder and harder, feeling something build below his waist.}

(After what seemed like almost an hour, Nat suddenly jumped up from the bed, ran into the bathroom, frees his massive erection from his jeans, and releases himself into the toilet, moaning harder than he ever has.)

Nat: FUCK! *his head laid back* Oh, fuck. Fuck.

(After another minute, he flushes the toilet and puts himself back into his boxer briefs. He washes his hands, then stumbles back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.)

Allie: You ok?

Nat: Yeah. *crawls into the bed and on top of her, between her legs*

Allie: *kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back and feels on her body*

Allie: *moans and fists his hair*

Nat: *slides his hands down into her panties and feels on her sex*

Allie: *moans into his mouth*

Nat: *rubs her sex deeply, feeling heavy moisture everywhere*

Allie: *moans harder*

Nat: *breaths between a kiss* Why are you so wet?

Allie: *moaning* Because I want you.

Nat: *slides his index finger to her clitoris and circles it around viciously*

Allie: *moans hard and arches her back, crying out* Baby!

Nat: *moans, looking at her, and continues* I know. I know, baby.

Allie: *continues arching her back and moaning hard*

Nat: *kisses her neck and continues circling his finger around*

Allie: *puts her hands to his back, scratching deeply*

Nat: *groans, but continues*

Allie: *starts to close her legs*

Nat: *spreads them back apart, using his knee to pin one down and his free hand to pin the other, continuing to circle his finger around*

Allie: *screams a little and whimpers, scratching even more at his back*

Nat: *groans and lays his head back, wincing*

(Nat continues to circle his finger around, stroking her sex, until Allie comes hard, arching her back. The two eventually fall asleep, until Nat had woken up a few hours later, and wandered out of the room with his stuff.)


	37. Chapter 37

(The next day, everyone had woken up and gathered in Nat's room. Aviana was still passed out in the bed, until she heard everyone come in.)

Polly: Ok, I remember hitting the wine a little too hard last night, but I also remember seeing Nat. Did my baby come home last night?

Alex: Yeah, mom.

Kristina: *holding her head* I am so hungover. I will never touch Jack Daniels again.

Cody: *chuckles* We told you.

Aviana: *groans, holding her head* Ugh. Omg. I feel like shit. *looks around* Where is Nat?

Stiles: That's a good question. Where the hell is he?

Kristina: *looks at Allie*

Allie: *mouths* I don't know. *shaking her head*

Kristina: *whispers* What?!

Allie: *whispers in her ear* I don't know. I woke up and he was gone.

David: Do you think he woke up before everyone?

Stiles: *scoffs* After how drunk he was last night? Hell no. He took out a whole bottle of whiskey, not to mention the drinks he had before then. He's probably dead somewhere.

Polly: Stiles!

Stiles: Sorry! You didn't see him last night! Ask Laura! He was gone!

Laura: He was, hun. He was so gone.

Polly: Oh, Jesus. *puts her hand to her head* Whiskey?

Laura: Almost a whole bottle of Jack.

Polly: He is so grounded. Ok, he couldn't have gone far. First and foremost, who did he go to bed with last night?

Nat's friends: We have no clue.

Polly: None of you?

Nat's friends: Nope. *lying*

Polly: Well, I know he didn't come in here with her. *points at Aviana*

Aviana: *rolls her eyes*

Alex: He could've wandered off.

(They hear a ringing going off. It's someone's phone. Alex hears where it's coming from and reaches under the bed, pulling out a large black phone. The caller-ID says Mimi.)

Stiles: His phone?

Cody: What the hell is his phone doing under the bed?

Alex: I have no clue, but his friend might know something. *answers Nat's phone and puts it on speaker* Hello?

Mimi: Hi, Daddy!

Alex: *blushes a bit and chuckles* Um, sorry. Uh, this isn't Nat. This is his brother.

Mimi: Oh. Hi, Alex! How are you?

Alex: I'm good. *chuckles* You know me?

Mimi: Of course! Natty talks about you all the time! He loves you so much.

Alex: *chuckles* I love him, too.

Mimi: Where's Daddy at?

Alex: Do you all call him that? *chuckles*

Mimi: Every girl on this campus pretty much calls him that. *chuckles* It might as well be his actual name.

Alex: *chuckles* Sounds like he knows a lot of girls.

Mimi: A lot doesn't even cover it. He's pretty popular at MIT. *chuckles* The only other thing girls at this school find sexy, besides appearance, is brains. And Nat's a fucking genius. Major sapiosexuals here.

Alex: I'm sorry. What is that? *confused chuckle*

Mimi: A person who's sexually attracted to intelligence in others. *chuckles* Yeah, you don't hear that term too often. MIT kids know a lot of shit. Two zodiac signs that are certified sapiosexuals are Gemini and Sagittarius. But, I doubt this campus only has those 2. That'd be pretty insane. Not to mention one of the coolest fucking statistics to ever exist.

Alex: What sign are you?

Mimi: Gemini. *chuckles* Yeah, me and Nat have a very disturbing sexual chemistry to each other. Then again, me and all my friends do. 5 of us are Gemini.

Alex: That is crazy. *eyes wide*

Mimi: Right? *chuckles*

Alex: Yeah. *chuckles* But, um, did you talk to Nat last night?

Mimi: I spoke to him last night, at like, 4 in the morning.

Alex: Huh?

Mimi: Yeah, MIT students are major insominacs. *chuckles* We don't know what sleep is. But, he was up and he called me and my friends. He sounded a little out of it, though.

Alex: Yeah, he kinda got shit-faced last night.

Mimi: Jack Daniels?

Alex: Yep.

Mimi: *says something in Korean* How did I know. That's all he drinks. Jesus, that stuff is his dark side.

Alex: Does he drink a lot up there?

Mimi: Not really. Only when his infamous girlfriend has pissed him off once again. Which, she seems to do notoriously. Which, is complete and utter bullshit. Why he's still with her, I have no clue. Even God is screaming "let that shit go."

Alex: *laughs*

Everyone, except Aviana: *covers their mouths and laughs*

Aviana: *growls*

Mimi: He's so sweet, it's infuriating sometimes. So, what happened this time? Wait, don't tell me. I know already. What did she do this time?

Alex: A number of things. Did he say where he was last night?

Mimi: Uh, I wasn't aware that he was missing. But, he was drinking. Did you guys check around the hotel?

Alex: What do you mean?

Mimi: Well, when he's super drunk, he kind of sleepwalks and wanders. You never know where you'll find him. We found him in a tree one time, by the harbor. *chuckles*

Alex: Are you serious?

Mimi: Yeah. Emotional and drunk really isn't a healthy combination for him. But, if you guys can't find him, he's most likely passed out somewhere.

Alex: Oh shit.

Polly: Omg. *covers her face*

Mimi: But, don't worry. He shouldn't have gone far. He always goes someplace with water, though. Maybe it's a peace for him. I don't know. It might be a hawaiian thing. And now that I think about it, I did hear him sloshing water around, when I was on the phone with him last night. I don't know if that helps.

Alex: It helps. Thank you so much.

Mimi: No problem. Let me know when you find him. And have him call me please.

Alex: I will. Nice talking to you.

Mimi: *giggles a bit* You too, Alex. Bye, papito.

Alex: *chuckles* Bye. *hangs up* She was awesome.

Everyone, except Aviana: Right?! *laughs*

Aviana: Who did that bitch think she was?! Ooo, I can't stand the hoes he talks to!.! *pounds the headboard*

Alex: Those "hoes" care about him more than you do.

Aviana: Oh, whatever!

Stiles: Should we check around the city's bodies of water?

Alex: Are you kidding? This is Seattle. He could be anywhere!

Kristina: She said he couldn't have gone far.

Michael: Wait. *thinks for a minute* This hotel has a pool. Check the pool.

Polly: Let's go.

(Everyone except Aviana leaves the room and goes down to the indoor pool. They look around and find someone asleep on the edge of the pool, with their legs in the water. They run over to the body and see it's Nat.)

Michael: Jesus, kid. *sits Nat up and lightly slaps his cheek* Hey, Papa. Can you hear me?

Polly: *gently takes his face in her hands* Papì. Wake up, baby.

Laura: Fat Daddy. *sticks her hand in the water and sprinkles some water on Nat's face*

Nat: *groans and moves*

Polly: Baby. *holding his face* It's mommy. Wake up.

Nat: *squeezes his eyes tight for a second, groans, and opens his eyes slowly*

Polly: Baby. Hey. Look at me.

Nat: Huh? *looks at her* Ma?

Polly: Baby, how did you get down here?

Nat: *looks around* I have no idea. I don't remember shit. *shakes his head and rubs it* God, I feel like shit.

Michael: Well, you did kill a whole bottle of Jack. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: And oddly enough, I don't have a hangover. I don't know why I never get hangovers. But, I'm starving. And that's why I feel like shit.

Polly: Let's go get you cleaned up and order you some food. Come on, baby.

Michael: Alex, give me a hand, pal.

(Alex and Michael help Nat up off the ground.)

Polly: *notices Nat's back and covers her mouth* Omg! Baby, what happened to your back?!

Alex and Michael: *look at his back* Holy shit!

(Nat's back is red, with long scratches and scratch marks.)

Alex: Why the hell does it look like Catwoman was back there?! What did you do?

Nat: I honestly have no clue. I think it was the pool ground.

Michael: That doesn't look like it was the pool ground. It looks like someone tried to claw the hell out of your back.

Nat: I don't know. *shakes his head*

Michael: Let's get you upstairs.

(They take Nat upstairs to his hotel room. He takes a long, hot shower, then puts on dark blue jeans, and black ankle socks, remaining shirtless. His mom cleans his back up for him. Nat goes and sits on the bed, eating the large meal his parents ordered for him.)

Michael: Better?

Nat: *nods, chewing* So much better.

Polly: Your back is looking much better now. *rubbing his back with baby oil*

Stiles: You seriously sleepwalked all the way down to the pool?

Nat: *shrugs* I guess. I don't know.

David: You seriously don't remember what happened to your back?

Nat: I don't remember shit that happened last night. *rubs his head* This is one of my infamous blackouts.

Polly: You are so grounded.

Nat: What?! I'm 21!

Polly: I do not care! You scared the mess out of me!

Nat: I'm sorry, ok?!

Polly: We still need to talk. Sober!

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Aviana: You didn't sleep with me last night, so where did you go?

Nat: How many times do I have to say, I don't remember? Were you even listening?

Aviana: I know you remember something.

Nat: No, I don't. And that's the last time I'm gonna say it. Why do you even care? I didn't see you come look for me.

Aviana: I don't feel good!

Nat: Whatever. *shakes his head and eats*

Aviana: I don't! It was that whiskey!

Nat: I said whatever. That means I don't care anymore. Just drop it.

Aviana: Nat!

Nat: *rolls his eyes*

Aviana: By the way, I want those bitches from your school, out of your phone!

Nat: For what? What did they do to you?

Aviana: Your bitch Mimi called and apparently she had a lot to say about me, because of you! Do you just talk shit about me, when I'm not around!?

Nat: Omg. *rolls his eyes and sighs irritably*

Aviana: Stop rolling your fucking eyes at me!

Nat: Think what you want, Aviana. I really don't give a fuck. I'm not playing this game with you.

Aviana: Be honest, Nat! You talk shit about me, to your other hoes!?

Nat: Right, because every girl, except you, is a hoe. *sarcastically*

The Guys: Ooo!

Aviana: Excuse me!?

Nat: What about you, babe? You got a few man hoes down in Miami?

Aviana: No!

Nat: Hm. That's interesting.

Aviana: You think I'm lying to you?!

Nat: Don't say it like you haven't before.

Aviana: You got something you wanna say to me?!

Nat: Yeah. You're a fucking liar and a hypocrite. *stands up and throws his trash away*

Aviana: What is your attitude about!?

Nat: I have a fucking attitude because it's early as shit and you wanna scream in my ear. That's what my attitude is about. You wanna talk shit this early? Fine. I'm talking shit right back to you.

Aviana: I'm talking shit because I'm tired of your friends being in our business!.! And that's what you don't get!.! You go around telling them everything about us and apparently, I'm the bad guy!.! Do you know how disrespectful that shit is, Nat!? And your back!? Those look more like sex scratches to me!.!

Nat: Right, 'cause you know all about those. *sarcastically*

Aviana: You are such a dick!.!

Nat: I forgot. You can't handle those. *putting on his shoes*

The Guys: Ooo!.!

Allie and Kristina: *cover their mouths in shock*

Aviana: FUCK YOU, NAT!.!

Nat: Yep. *puts on his shirt and grabs his phone*

Aviana: Where do you think you're going!?

Nat: Somewhere you aren't. Fuck this shit. *starts heading for the door*

Aviana: You are not leaving me! *gets up and grabs him*

Nat: *snatches his arm away* Don't fucking touch me. *keeps walking*

Aviana: *gapes a bit* I'm not done talking to you, asshole!.!.!

Nat: *fully irritated* OMG! *throws his hands up and turns around to face her* SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Aviana: *gapes at him*

Nat: Jesus Christ! *annoyed, he turns back around, and storms out the room, slamming the door behind him*

The Guys: Damn!.! *laugh*

Aviana: Ugh! *storms into the bathroom and slams the door behind her*

Michael: Well, that was interesting.

Thomas: I don't know why she expects him not to snap on her. *laughs a little* I mean, his name is Natty J! He gives no fucks!

David: Right! Like, what does she be expecting from him!?

Stiles: To kiss her ass. I'd say he got enough of that in high school. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Right. My boy is tired. *chuckles*

Kristina: I need to talk to you. *grabs Allie's arm and leads her out the room, and into theirs, next door*

Allie: What?

Kristina: What happened last night?

Allie: What do you mean? We got shit-faced.

Kristina: No. You know what I'm talking about.

Allie: Uhh.. *blushing*

Kristina: Did you do that to his back?

Allie: Maybe.. *blushing*

Kristina: *covers her mouth* What the hell did you two do!?

Allie: I shouldn't even remember!

Kristina: But you do! So what happened?.?

Allie: I remember the crazy parts.

Kristina: What happened?

Allie: Well, I did what you told me to!

Kristina: And?

Allie: And he got off.

Kristina: And?

Allie: And we went at it again.

Kristina: What did he do to you?

Allie: More like what he did to my clitoris.

Kristina: OMG! *laughs in shock and covers her mouth*

Allie: He stuck his hand down there and fucking gave it to me. I lost my mind last night.

Kristina: Damn. *chuckling* I wasn't expecting that.

Allie: Neither was I.

Kristina: So, how big did he feel?

Allie: Like him. Huge, thick, and hard as fuck. My hand literally jumped when I grabbed it. It was more than a handful. I knew it was big, but goddamn.

Kristina: You didn't see?

Allie: No. I didn't wanna turn him off.

Kristina: Damn it.

Allie: It felt bigger and heavier than my fucking forearm.

Kristina: I knew it. I knew he was hung. I'm starting to have second thoughts about you and him banging.

Allie: What?.? Why?.?

Kristina: Because he might kill you. *chuckles* Allz, remember. You haven't had sex yet. I doubt taking on more than you can handle is a good idea. That's never a good idea.

Allie: Look, I know I'm a virgin. Please stop reminding me. Second, I don't wanna have sex with anyone, but him. For the rest of my life.

Kristina: And I get that. But, are you sure you don't wanna rack up some experience points, first?

Allie: Why can't I get experience with him and only him?

Kristina: You can. I just don't want anything to go wrong. And I'm pretty sure Nat doesn't either. You know how self-conscious he can be.

Allie: *sighs* Yeah, I know.

Kristina: Yeah.

Allie: I don't know why I'm so set on it. He's gonna be gone next month, anyway.

Kristina: Hey, things could happen. You never know. Things could be different when we go back to school.

Allie: I'm just not so sure about that. Especially if he's still with her.

Kristina: Girl, that shit is hanging on by a thread. And not a very strong one, at that. I'm not betting it'll last much longer. Nat is too temperamental.

Allie: He wasn't like that until he started dating her. He was never like that. And you know that.

Kridtina: I know. You're right. But he's just a ticking time bomb, these days. And I just feel like he's ready to explode, any second.

Allie: Yeah. I'm really worried about him.

Kristina: All you can do is be there for him.

Allie: I don't even know if I'm allowed to, anymore. You heard what he said at the hospital.

Kristina: Look, the only reason he agreed to all that, was so he could protect you. How you choose to approach that is up to you. But, I wouldn't back away from him, just because she's not ok with it. You've seen it yourself. We all have. Aviana has been cheating on him, since she first got to Miami. Nat doesn't know that. But she knows that she's been fucking him over, and I say she deserves to see him happier with you, than her. Who cares if it hurts her, who cares if it pisses her off. She deserves it.

Allie: Nat cares about her feelings.

Kristina: Allie, you know how I feel about that bitch. I love Nat to death, that's my Papì, but I don't give a fuck about that girl's feelings. I don't. In fact, I'm to the point where I'm about to tell Nat everything.

Allie: No! Kris, please don't!

Kristina: I won't, because you're asking. But, I'm just letting you know, I'm to that point. If I can't tell him, then you need to. You can't keep lying to him, anymore. We can't lie to him anymore. I feel bad enough as it is.

Allie: And you think I don't?

Kristina: I know you feel bad. The shit keeps you up at night. But somebody has to say something.

Allie: What if he's angry with me?

Kristina: You know he will be. But only because he'll be hurt. *touches her arm* In which case, we'll deserve it. But it's nothing we won't be able to work through. Together. All of us.

Allie: *sighs*

Kristina: Look at him, Allz. He's stressed, he's angry, he's confused. He's slowly losing his mind. It's now or never.

Allie: *just looks at her*

(A little later in the day, Nat finally comes back to the hotel. Him and Aviana argue, but only for a short minute, because Nat walked away from her again. He went and spoke to his parents and they worked things out. After that, Nat went back to his hotel room. Aviana was in the shower. Nat sees the soda she was drinking, and pours some whiskey into it. After a while, Aviana had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. She drank her soda, which Nat kept pouring whiskey into, every time she turned her back. He also poured more soda into it, so she wouldn't notice the taste. After an hour or so, Aviana was affected by the whiskey and hugged up on Nat in a better mood. He just smirked, had a bit of whiskey himself, and watched tv with her. He didn't speak to any of his friends. The next day, Nat's parents and Laura left, after saying goodbye, and Nat and his friends got back on the road. For the next few days, Nat worked at keeping Aviana happy, by cutting some time from Allie, and also, keeping Aviana down under a bit, by sneaking whiskey into her drinks. The group noticed she was more quiet and chill lately, but they didn't question it. The band is now posted at a hotel, in New Mexico. They're down at the pool and a slightly drunk Aviana is sitting poolside, splashing her legs in the water and listening to her music, swaying side to side, with a sedated smile on her face. Everyone else is lounging on the chairs, watching. Nat was drinking whiskey.)

Alex: Dude, I want you to know, it's 4 in the afternoon and you're drinking whiskey. *looking at Nat*

Nat: I had a headache. *takes a sip of whiskey*

Alex: Give me that! *takes his glass* Mom told you to lay off! You promised!

Nat: It's just one glass. *chuckles* Jeez, relax.

Alex: You sound like you've had more than one.

Nat: Maybe 2. *chuckles* I'm fine, though. I just had a headache.

Thomas: Speaking of head-related issues, has she lost her mind? *points at Aviana*

Nat: *chuckles and looks her direction too* She's beautiful when she isn't bitching, isn't she?

David: What is going on with her lately? We've noticed she's bitching a lot less.

Nat: *just grins lightly and chuckles* Attitude adjustment, I guess.

Cooper: That grin on your face is concerning me. What did you do to her?

Nat: I didn't do anything. *lightly smirking* Nothing bad, I believe.

Cody: What do you mean?

Nat: I mean, she's just been relaxing on a little Jack, lately. *lightly smirking, watching Aviana*

Stiles: You've been giving her whiskey?.?

Nat: Remember when I said I think I found my solution? *lightly smirking* Well, I was right. I slip a few shots into her drinks and she's calm. She's not bitching, she's not tripping. She's just chilling.

Alex: Holy shit, dude. *shakes his head*

Stiles: Does she know?.?

Nat: Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. Either way, it doesn't bother her. *lightly smirking* She's tired of the arguing just as much as I am. She just doesn't know how to go about it. So, I figured it out for her. She takes in some Jack and she shuts the hell up. Problem solved. *chuckles a bit, still watching Aviana*

Cooper: Why do I feel like that's kinda messed up?

Nat: How so, Coop? *watching Aviana*

Cooper: That's like drugging somebody! You can't just keep giving her whiskey, Nat! That's not a healthy solution to you guys' problems!

Nat: It's not like I'm putting whole bottles into her system. 6 shots of the shit and she's good. She's not drunk, she's just buzzed. That's all she needs to be at. It's just to get her to relax. *watching Aviana* It's not affecting her in any bad way. It's even getting her to eat more. I took her weight a couple days ago. Guess how much she weighs now.

David: How much?

Nat: 180 pounds. She used to be 99 pounds. *light smirk*

The Guys: Holy shit. *surprised*

Nat: Yeah. And she doesn't even know it.

Cooper: Ok, maybe I overreacted.

Nat: Yeah, a bit. *chuckles lightly* I make sure she's balanced, I make sure she's healthy. I don't see anything wrong.

Cooper: What's wrong is that you practically have to keep her sedated, just to keep shit civil between you and her.

Nat: Yeah, it's a little messed up. *shrugs a bit* But, it's working. *lightly smirking and watching Aviana*

Cooper: Nat, come on, man.

Nat: I don't see what the problem is. *chuckles a bit* I mean, you guys said you were tired of her mouth. I get her off your backs and you don't like how I've done it. I mean, you guys don't have to pretend to care about her anymore. I know you don't. So, what's the problem?

Everyone: *looks at each other with guilt*

David: Hey, I'm not complaining.

Nat: *lightly smirking, watching Aviana* Of course you aren't, Dave.

Cooper: That smirk on your face is really concerning me.

Nat: Relax, Coop. It's just the whiskey. I'm just happy. *lightly smirking* I'm gonna go for a dip. *gets up and heads to the pool*

Cooper: Is your brother losing his goddamn mind!?

Alex: He literally may be. But, if she's fine, is it really a problem?

Cooper: Alex! You know this isn't ok!

Alex: I know It's not. But either way, he told us to stay out of his relationship. So, what can we do?

Cooper: For starters, you can call your parents.

Alex: He told them to stay out of it, too.

Cooper: Alex, you need to talk to him. I don't like Aviana either, but this is wrong.

Alex: I mean, he's trying to help her, Coop. He's trying to help them. You know she doesn't eat, and he's gotten her to a healthy weight and everything. He's looking out for her. He's stopping the conflict. What am I supposed to say to him?

Cooper: *sighs* I don't know. I just wish he didn't feel like he needed to do this.

Alex: It's not him who made it this way. It's her. He's just a prisoner of love.

Kristina: Literally a prisoner.

Cooper: Allie, you don't have anything to say about this?

Allie: I don't know what to say. All I know is, I don't blame him.

Kristina: I'm sure none of us do.

Cooper: I guess. Do we just keep riding along?

Alex: Pretty much. And pray my brother doesn't go over the edge.

David: You know she was talking to one of her other little boyfriends, the other day? Right in front of him?

Stiles: We all saw that.

David: This girl was just all bad for him.

Alex: I just wish he knew.

Qaasim: We all do.

(Everyone watches Nat float on his back in the pool, while Aviana is mindlessly smiling and giggling at him.)

(Another few days go by, and the gang is headed to Arizona. Nat continues keeping Aviana calm with small amounts of whiskey and keeping the promise he made to her at the hospital. But, it's been affecting Allie deeply. Everyone has remained quiet, until they stopped at a rest stop, so the driver could get some sleep. Nat had left and gone out for a run, while everyone else stayed on the bus. And Aviana wasn't buzzed. She was upstairs, while everyone else was downstairs, talking. It's been an hour.)


	38. Chapter 38

Alex: Well, I've been talking to my parents and I can't take this anymore. We gotta talk to Nat. We gotta tell him the truth. We gotta stop this. Allie, do not fight me on this, because you are the main person who needs to speak to him.

Allie: Alex, I'm not- -

Alex: And when will you be ready?.? When he's gone all over again and you're back in Miami, drinking your pity away again?.?

Allie: *looks down*

Alex: No more running, Allie! No more hiding! No more holding back, no more backing down, no more secrets, no more lying! It has to stop! You see him, you see what's happening to him, and I know you are sick to death, of not getting be yourself with him, because of her! She has taken the thing you love most and I know you are not about to continue to let this shit go on!

Allie: *looking down* You're right. I can't take it anymore, either. We do have to tell him.

Alex: You're sitting over there and you're looking down, and looking sad! Get mad, Allie! Get angry! Think about everything she's done to him.! To you.! Think about how much she's hurt him and how much she's going to hurt him.! Think about everything she's put you and him through.! Think about what she's taken from you! How can you just sit over there and not be pissed off?!

Allie: I am pissed off, Alex.

Alex: Then use it. Stop hiding from this girl and stop hiding behind your own fear. No more, Allie.

Allie: *nods*

(Aviana comes downstairs.)

Aviana: Where's Nat?

Alex: Is he here? *being a smartass*

Aviana: Do you ever get tired of being a jerkoff?

Alex: Do you ever get tired of being a lying, cheating bitch?

Aviana: *gasps* Fuck you, Alex! Just tell him to hurry up! I wanna go shopping!

Alex: I'm not telling him shit. None of us are.

Aviana: *growls* Ugh! You people are just annoying as fuck!

Qaasim: "Us people"? You got something you wanna say?.?

Aviana: Yeah. Instead of just having him choose between me and Allie, I think I'll just have him choose between me and all of you! 'Cause I hate all of you!

David: The feeling's mutual, bitch! And it will be with Nat, when we tell him all your dirty ass secrets!

Aviana: What are you talking about?!

Kristina: Uh, you being one of the biggest sluts on campus! You messing around, with like, 6 other guys! You cheating on him since he left for MIT! You don't recall all of that, bitch!?

Aviana: *clenches her jaw* I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! None of you! You're all just liars and you just wanna do whatever it takes to break me and Nat up! But, it isn't gonna happen! Because I'm more important than all of you!

Alex: While doing whatever it takes to break you and him up, is ideal, that's not the reason behind everything we're saying right now. Everything we're saying is true. And you know it.

Aviana: Didn't Nat tell you guys to stay the fuck out of our relationship?!

Allie: *stands up* That's funny. That's what I should've been saying to you for the last 6 fucking years.

Aviana: *glares at her furiously* You slimy bitch..

Allie: I'm the slimy bitch?.? Coming from the girl who hasn't been doing shit but cheating on him and taking advantage of him!.!.? Who's been doing nothing but lying in his face and making him miserable for the past 6 years!? The girl who's been causing him stress, keeping him up at night, and disrespecting him?!

Aviana: *glaring at her* He is mine. He is MINE. Do you understand me?.? He's not going anywhere, unless I say so! I had him on a leash, on his knees, until he got back around you and your no good ass friends! You losers are not about to ruin my relationship!.! And you're not about to fuck up my world!.! He belongs to me now!.! Do you get that?! You are dead to him, Allie!.! You were just dead weight and that's all you ever were!.! He doesn't want you and he doesn't need you!.! Hop off his dick and get lost!.! It's pathetic how you've been using this whole best friend excuse, just to cling on to him!.! Get a man, and get a life!.! Because what's mine, will never be yours!.! He's with bigger and better!.! Sorry, bitch! You just don't compare!.!

Allie: *pissed off* As if I'd ever wanna compare to you!.! Who the fuck would!? You're not shit, Aviana!.! You're a disloyal, dishonest, unfaithful bitch!.! I don't need to be like you!.! I don't wanna be like you!.! The only thing I wanna do, is kill you!.! I want my fucking life back and I want my best friend back!.!

Aviana: You heard him! I make him happy!.! He wants me!.! Meaning I'm not going anywhere!.!

David: What did he ever do to you, for you to go out and cheat on him!?

Aviana: I'm not cheating on him! *lying*

Kristina: Stop fucking lying! We all know!.!

Aviana: You don't know shit!.!

Allie: Just stop pretending to care!.! You don't care about him! You don't look out for him, you're not there for him, you don't take care of him!.! I'm tired of having to watch him switch his whole life around, just to please you!.! You don't fucking deserve him!.! You don't deserve anything that he does for you!.!

Aviana: And you do?! You've lied to him plenty of times about plenty of things! You're still lying to him!.! You think you're any better than me?!

Allie: I know I'm better than you!.! At least I have a good reason for not telling him certain things!.! At least my secrets don't involve stabbing him in the back!.! Don't you even try to put me down with you!.!

Aviana: I fucking hate you!.!.!

Allie: And I hate you!.!.! You just hate me because you know deep down, that he loves me more than he loves you!.!

Aviana: All you are is pathetic bitch, who doesn't know how to move on!.! *bullying her*

Kristina: Ok, now, I'm about beat your ass. *stands up*

Cody: *quickly grabs Kristina* Kris, no! This is just between them!

Aviana: I'm not fucking around, Allie!.! You stay away from him or you're dead!.!.! *bullying her*

Allie: I don't believe you. *gets in her face*

Aviana: Get the fuck out of my face!.!

Allie: Or what!?

Aviana: I'm gonna kill you!.!

Allie: I'm waiting.

Aviana: I am gonna take every last bit of him away from you. *glaring at her*

Allie: You don't get it. You and him are over!.!.!

Aviana: According to who?! You!? You forget, he's spent the past 2 months crying like a little pussy, over me. *smirking* And let me help you understand something. He leaves me and I will turn his entire world against him. I could fuck up his entire reputation with one single tweet. I ALWAYS get my way. Nobody leaves me. Nobody. And why would they? Why would he? Face it. He knows who he belongs to. And it's not you. Don't you see? He's just a trophy. He's my trophy. That's all he is. The best damn thing I ever won over you. And I'm gonna enjoy it. *winks at her*

Allie: *finally loses it, screams with rage, and tackles her to the ground*

(Everyone jumps back and onto the couches, jumping out of the way.)

Everyone: HOLY SHIT!.! *gaping in shock at what they're seeing, with wide eyes*

(Meanwhile, Nat was heading back to the tour bus, running and listening to music. He arrives back in 20 minutes, and opens the door of the bus, still listening to his music, and scrolling through his phone, not paying attention. He comes up the stairs, still scrolling through his phone, and closes the bus door behind him. He comes into the living room, still looking at his phone, but no one had noticed him, because they were too shocked, as they were up on the couches, cringing, watching Allie and Aviana continue to fight. Allie has Aviana by her hair and is pulling it hard, hitting her in the face. Aviana is screaming, trying to fight back. Nat finally looks up from his phone and immediately drops it, gaping in horror from what he's seeing. He immediately runs to Allie, grabs her in his arms and tries to pull her away from Aviana.)

Nat: ALLIE, STOP! LET GO!

Allie: *ignores him, continues screaming, caught up in full rage, and pulling Aviana around by the hair*

Nat: *grabs her hands and tries to pry them off of Aviana's hair* ALLIE! LET GO! STOP! *lifting her in his arms*

Allie: *ignores him, crying and screaming in rage, and continues pulling Aviana around by the hair*

Nat: CODY, HELP ME, MAN!

Cody: *jumps down from the couch and grabs Allie's hands, trying to separate them from Aviana's hair*

Nat: *tries grabbing onto Allie's arms* ALLIE! STOP! CALM DOWN!

Allie: *starts kicking at Aviana's legs, still screaming and crying, unable to calm down or hear Nat out*

Nat: *grabs her legs, trying to hold them still* ALLIE!

Cody: *finally gets Allie's hands off of Aviana's hair and pulls Aviana away from her reach*

Nat: *immediately moves Allie up and away from Aviana, holding her off to his side* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Allie: *continues screaming and crying in anger, while squirming in Nat's arms, trying to break free and get back to Aviana*

Aviana: *screams in anger and tries to jump back at Allie*

Cody: *immediately grabs her and lifts her, holding her back* Allie finally snapped!.! That's what happened!.! We couldn't break them up!.! They wouldn't stop!.!

Aviana: LET GO OF ME!.! I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!.! GET OFF OF ME, CODY!.! *squirming in his arms*

Cody: NO! STOP! IT'S OVER! ENOUGH! *grunting, fighting to hold on to her*

Nat: *looks at Aviana* WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Aviana: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!.! THAT CRAZY BITCH ATTACKED ME!.! AND NOW, I'M GONNA KILL HER!.! *fighting to get to Allie*

Allie: *continues screaming, crying, and squirming*

Nat: YOU DID SOMETHING!.! TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!.!

Aviana: SHE'S JUST MAD BECAUSE I FINALLY CHECKED HER ABOUT YOU!.! SAD BITCH!.!

Allie: *screams more and starts squirming even more*

Nat: ALLIE!.!

Kristina: Nat, she can't calm down!.! We've been trying this whole time!.! It's everything!.! She held it in too long!.! She's snapped!.!

Nat: KEEP HER DOWN HERE!.! THAT'S STRIKE 3!.! *nods his head toward Aviana, then runs upstairs with Allie*

Aviana: *screams and continues fighting to get away from Cody*

Cody: *grunting, fighting to hold her* DAMN IT, GIRL!

(Meanwhile, upstairs with Nat and Allie..)

(Allie is still screaming, crying, and squirming. Nat hauls her into the room with the beds, and lays her down on her bunk. Allie kicks and fights, as Nat tries to talk to her and calm her down.)

Nat: Allie, stop!.! *trying to grab her arms*

Allie: *continues crying in anger and fighting Nat away, unable to calm down*

Nat: ALLIE! *watching her helplessly*

(Nat desperately continues to try and get her to calm down, but Allie continues crying so hard, squirming, and kicking. After 10 minutes of trying, Nat realizes that Allie really has snapped and broken under her emotions. He sighs and tears up a bit, feeling helpless.)

Nat: ALLIE! PLEASE! STOP, BABY! IT'S OK! *hugging onto her tight*

Allie: *screams, whimpers, and continues crying hard, kicking her legs rapidly*

Nat: *lets her go, grabs his hair helplessly, gets up, stares down at her, then suddenly takes his shirt off, and goes to the door*

(He quickly shuts the door, locks it, then goes back over to Allie, who's still spazzing uncontrollably, grabs her legs, then grabs the waist band of her shorts, quickly unbuttons and unzips them, then pulls them off, along with her panties. He struggles to spread her legs, then finally pins them down, and immediately puts his mouth to her sex, with his eyes shut tightly, hoping she'll stop. He licks her passionately and deeply, also kissing her lovingly. Allie suddenly stops crying and moans strongly, with her head laid back. Nat continues to lick and taste her, with so much passion and love. He kisses her slow and tenderly, also using his tongue. Allie moans even more, arching her back and squeezing the sheets, while Nat masters her with his mouth. She looks up at the ceiling, moaning, starting to see happy little memories of her and Nat.)

(She fades into a memory.)

{Her and Nat are walking, hand in hand, on a warm New York night, along the Hudson river, at Hudson River Park. They're talking and laughing, checking out the boats in the water.}

Allie: You accidentally made him fall into the water? *laughing*

Nat: I swear it was an accident. *chuckles* It was my first time driving a boat and he wasn't sitting down! I told him not to stand!

Allie: Poor Lacey. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and points to the middle of the river* Yeah, we were right there, in the middle of the Hudson, when it happened. Lacey's my cousin, I love the guy to death, but he's an idiot sometimes.

Allie: I know. *laughs a little* At least you know how to drive a boat now.

Nat: Yeah, NOW. Back then, I barely knew how to steer the thing. *chuckles* Lacey refused to go on a boat with me, until I got my boating license.

Allie: *chuckles* I bet.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Got a lot of memories at this place. You know me and my cousins used to race boats out here.

Allie: And you guys repeatedly got stopped by the coast guards. *chuckles*

Nat: That was funny. *chuckles* I swear that guy hated us.

Allie: I think he just hated his job.

Nat: Probably.

Allie: The river's so beautiful at night.

Nat: Yeah. *looking at the water* You should see the Atlantic, on a night like this. Over on the Jersey Shore. It's amazing. Especially on a full moon.

Allie: Can we go this weekend?

Nat: *looks at her and chuckles* Sure. You wanna bring everyone or is this just a Natallie trip?

Allie: We took everyone last time. I want this to be a Natallie trip. Besides, everyone got grounded anyway, for skipping school on Monday. *chuckles*

Nat: That's where those assholes were, Monday?! They told me they got food poisoning, from that lunch spot! *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little* No, they skipped. They only told you that because they knew you would punch them, if you found out they skipped.

Nat: Well, they're getting punched tomorrow! Ass-munchers!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: What about Kris?

Allie: She's got plans with her mom, this weekend.

Nat: Ok. Then, I guess it's just you and me.

Allie: *smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at her and pulls her into his arms, hugging her, and kisses her hair, as they keep walking*

Allie: *giggles and holds onto his arms* I'm gonna miss this place, when we go off to college.

Nat: Me too, kid. *holding her and walking behind her* I think I'm gonna miss New York, period. I doubt I'll be back here, once I'm all done with college.

Allie: Why?

Nat: I'm going back home. *chuckles* To Cali. I love New York, but.. I miss my endless summer. The only thing I'm not gonna miss about the east coast, is the harsh ass winters. Last year was terrible.

Allie: Right? Man, I hate winter in New York.

Nat: *chuckles* Exactly. School got cancelled, like, 30 times.

Allie: I wasn't complaining.

Nat: *chuckles* Of course you weren't.

Allie: *warm smile* All day indoors. Sitting in sweatpants, cuddled up in bed, under the blankets. Drinking hot chocolate, watching Christmas cartoons with my baby. *looks up at him*

Nat: *chuckles down at her and kisses her between the eyes* Best part about winter.

Allie: With the best person in the world. *smiling at him*

Nat: In the world? *chuckles*

Allie: Well, my world. *smiling up at him, she pecks his lips*

Nat: I guess I can agree with that. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles*

(The flashback fades out.)

{She fades into another one..}

{Her and Nat are at her house, in the kitchen, cooking breakfast together. They're also playing music. Allie hears one of Nat's favorite Paramore songs come on, goes over to the radio and turns it up, while looking over at Nat, who had his back turned. Nat hears the song and looks behind him at Allie, by the radio, who's smiling at him and dancing a little. Nat chuckles and struts over to her. Allie laughs. Nat grabs a whisk and starts singing to her.}

Nat: *singing*

I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time

If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Nat and Allie: *singing*

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Nat: *singing and starts dancing with her*

Where you're from

You might be the one who's running things

Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore trouble

When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Nat and Allie: *singing*

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Nat: *singing*

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Baby, now you're one of us

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Nat and Allie: *singing*

Ain't it fun..! living in the real world

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world

('Cause the world don't orbit around you)

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Down to your mama)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Don't go crying to your mama)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Oh, this is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Don't go crying to your mama)

This is the real world

This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Nat and Allie: *laugh and hug each other*

Nat: *kisses her hair*

(The memory fades out.)

{She fades into another one..}

{Her and Nat are at the skatepark. It's fall and Allie is sitting on top of a large rock, watching Nat skate and try to land a trick. This is when they were 11. A couple hours had gone by. Nat continues trying to land his trick, until he slips off his board, while grinding off a rail, and falls onto the ground. Allie gasps and gets up, then hops off the rock and runs over to him. She kneels beside him.}

Allie: Are you ok?.?

Nat: *grunts, with his eyes shut, touching his face* Aw, man.

Allie: Nat?.?

Nat: Dang it. *opens his eyes* I almost had that.

Allie: *chuckles a little and helps him sit up*

Nat: *grunts, sitting up, still touching his face*

Allie: Are you alright?

Nat: I think I got hit in the face with my board.

Allie: Let me see.

Nat: *takes his hand down*

Allie: *gasps, when she sees a dark red bruise on his cheek* You did. Aww. *gently touches it*

Nat: Is it bad?

Allie: I don't think it's too bad. It's a little big, though. *touching it*

Nat: You think it'll completely fade?

Allie: It should. It's not as bad as it could be. My mom might know better, though.

Nat: My mom's gonna flip. She thinks I'm dangerous enough as it is.

Allie: I'll tell her it was an honest accident.

Nat: Thanks, Allz. *rubs his head*

Allie: Did you hit your head, too?

Nat: A little. Just a little bump.

Allie: Ok. *kisses his hair* You sure you're alright?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: *looks at his bruised cheek again* You cut yourself, a little, too.

Nat: Is it bleeding?

Allie: A little. Come on. We should get home.

Nat: I don't know if I can get up.

Allie: Why? *worried look*

Nat: I think I bruised my butt cheek, too. *goofy chuckle*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughing* Come on. Let's go home.

Nat: *gets up, goes and grabs his skateboard, then goes back to Allie*

Allie: *takes his hand and smiles at him, then kisses his face*

Nat: *smiles at her and kiss her cheek*

(They walk home, hand in hand. They get to Allie's place and find Laura and Polly, sitting in the living room.)

Polly and Laura: *see Nat's face and gasp, then run to him* Omg.

Polly: Papì, what happened to your face?.? *holding his face in her hands*

Nat: I had an accident. I was skateboarding at the park and fell.

Allie: His board flew up and hit him in the face. It was an honest accident, Madrina.

Polly: Oh, goodness. Papì, you're bleeding. Mommy told you to be careful. I don't like it when you come home with scars and bruises.

Nat: I'm sorry. I usually never fall when I grind the rail. I think my board needs to be fixed.

Polly: I'll have Daddy do it, tonight. *kisses his face* Let's get you cleaned up.

Allie: It's not too bad, is it, Mommy?

Laura: Yeah. It should heal completely. You wanna help clean Papa up, baby?

Allie: Yeah.

Laura: Come on.

(They take Nat upstairs to the bathroom and sit him down. Laura gets out the first aid kit and Polly makes a warm washcloth.)

Polly: Princessa, you wanna clean it?

Allie: Yeah.

Polly: *gives the washcloth to Allie*

Allie: *gently dabs Nat's cheek with the warm cloth, cleaning the blood*

Laura: Good girl. *gets an alcohol pad out and opens it* Now, take this and gently tap his cut a few times. It might burn a little, Papa.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: *takes the alcohol pad and gently taps Nat's cut*

Nat: *winces a little, but only for a second*

Allie: You ok?

Nat: Yeah. *looks at her*

Laura: Good job. Go ahead and blow on it. Softly.

Allie: *sofltly blows on the clean cut*

Laura: Good. Now, give me your finger.

Allie: *gives her finger to Laura*

Laura: *puts Vaseline on her finger* Rub that over his bruise. Gently.

Allie: *rubs the Vaseline over Nat's bruised cheek*

Polly: Good job, Mija.

Laura: And put this band-aid over it.

Allie: *puts the band-aid on Nat's cut*

Laura: Good job, angel. *kisses her cheek*

Polly: Papì, let me see your legs.

Nat: Ok.

Polly: *lifts Nat's pants legs* He cut his knee, too.

Nat: I didn't even feel that.

Polly: I know you didn't. Allie, you wanna patch this up too?

Allie: Yeah.

Polly: *chuckles* Come on, sweetheart.

Laura: You remember everything I just showed you?

Allie: *nods* Uh-huh.

Laura: Go ahead.

(Laura and Polly watch while Allie takes care of Nat's knee and patches him up. They watch with warm smiles on their faces. When Allie is done, she kisses his knee, then gets up and kisses his cheek.)

Nat: Thanks, Nani. *hugs her*

Allie: You always take care of me. I'll always take care of you. *hugs him back and kisses his hair, smiling*

(The memory fades out.)

{She fades into another one..}

{Her and Nat are at prom, dancing with each other. Allie has on a beautiful white dress, and Nat matches her, wearing a white tux, with white high tops. They're smiling at each other.}

Nat: So, I guess tonight's the night for you, huh?

Allie: *fake smile* Yeah, I guess so.

Nat: You and Kelli. A whole year. You nervous?

Allie: Aren't I supposed be? Like you said, it's sex. Anything could happen.

Nat: Yeah, but everyone's a little different when it actually happens.

Allie: Were you?

Nat: Nah. I was pretty steady. To be honest, there really wasn't much to be nervous about. It wasn't really what I expected.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Well, for starters, it didn't last long. She was down and out after about, 30 minutes. And, you know, I wanted it to be romantic. I always pictured my first time being romantic. I picture sex being romantic, period- - It wasn't very romantic. In fact, I actually got turned off. She was just so anxious and blunt to get to it, you know? And then afterwards, I'm just up and.. I just had no clue what to do with myself. It was just so awkward and sleazy. The whole thing just wasn't ideal. But, she enjoyed herself. So, I guess that's all that really matters.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. My point is, you may think you're nervous now, but, that could change. You could be completely stable, when it's time. You're worried about so much right now, and things could turn out to be completely fine. But, I know you're scared. You just can't be afraid. This is just another step.

Allie: I heard there's blood.

Nat: Yeah, but it's rarely anything serious. And when I say rare, I mean, extremely rare. The blood is just something that happens, when you guys are penetrated for the first time. You know that. You took sex ed. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yeah, but, you remember Brittany Cole? The girl that had sex with Chad Morris and she ended up having to go to the hospital for her vagina.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* First of all, I'm pretty sure Chad had no clue what he was doing, going in. Sex was a foreign language to him. He was going off of what he watched on the internet. Which, was some pretty bizarre shit. I'm not even sure it was normal sex. He was into some pretty weird shit. Second, something could've been wrong with Brittany. You never know. She wasn't exactly known for being innocent. Both of them were just two stupid, curious kids, who had no idea what they were doing. And they were reckless, and they were careless. And in the end, they got burned. That's what happens when you mess with shit you don't fully understand. But, you. You're different. You're not like them.

Allie: What if something's wrong with me?

Nat: Nothing is wrong with you. Trust me. If there was, you would know it. You'd feel it. I know how a vagina works, but I don't know how having one works. But, from what I've learned, you guys are pretty intact with them.

Allie: *laughs and playfully hits his chest* Shut up.

Nat: *laughs a little* I'm just saying. Look, I just don't want you to be too nervous, ok? *holds her shoulders* I'm nervous enough.

Allie: *chuckle a bit*

Nat: Really, I am. *chuckles a bit* You're my best friend. You're a girl. This has never happened to me before, ok? *chuckles* I've always protected you like a sister. And, considering how far me and you have come, with helping each other explore, it's a little weird for me. I'm a little uneasy about it. But, I'm trying to be a supportive best friend. This is your life. I just wanna be supportive in your decisions. As long as their rational, thought-out, good decisions. Nothing crazy, now.

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: I just..always wanna be there for you. *looking at her* This is it, for us, you know? High school's over. It's on to real life now. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always have your back. *holding her shoulders* Ok?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Don't ever be scared. Don't be too afraid. Don't be terrified. Just call on me. And I'll do anything I can.

Allie: *looks at him, then hugs him*

Nat: *hugs her back and holds her* You and me, forever, kid. *kisses her hair*

Allie: I love you so much.

Nat: And I love you so much more.

Allie: Thank you for matching my dress.

Nat: Of course. I've always wanted to rock a white tux.

Allie: Kelli thought it was lame.

Nat: Well, he's lame for thinking that. I think it's cute when couples match. And I was only too happy to accessorize that beautiful dress. *steps back, holds her shoulders, and admires her in her dress* My, my God. You look so, SO beautiful in that dress, Allie. I'm so in love with you, right now.

Allie: *smiles and blushes shyly*

Nat: It's perfect on you. Kelli's lucky he gets to take it off.

Allie: *blushes and chuckles a bit*

Nat: I have something for you.

Allie: What?

Nat: Well, I noticed Kelli completely dropped the ball on getting you the right corsage, to go with your dress, so.. *pulls something out of his tuxedo jacket* I got you one myself. *shows her*

Allie: *gasps at the white flower*

Nat: It's real, by the way. It's a white blossom. Beautiful, isn't it?

Allie: Very beautiful. But, I can't just get rid of Kelli's. I mean, he didn't put much effort into getting the right one, but at least he got one.

Nat: I know. That's why I made it, so you can wear it more than two ways. On your dress, on your wrist, or in your hair. *takes out the corsage* And, I know this would look perfect in your hair. *gently puts the corsage in the side of her hair* And, I'm right. It's perfect. *smiles at her, takes her picture with his phone, and shows it to her* See?

Allie: *smiling* I love it. Thank you, Oogie.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her forehead* You're welcome, Bunny.

Allie: *hugs his body*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her and starts to slow dance with her again* So, where's Kelli?

Allie: He's around here somewhere, hanging out with his friends. I don't know. What about yours?

Nat: Avi is also somewhere around here, with her friends. However, she specifically requested that I stay away from you tonight. Obviously, I denied that.

Allie: *chuckles and smiles warmly, with her eyes closed, and her head on his chest*

Nat: She'll be alright. We're gonna be alright, too.

Allie: I hope so. I love you.

Nat: I love you, too. Always.

(Nat and Allie continue to dance and Nat sings along to the song, to her.)

(The memory fades out.)

{She fades into another one..}

{Her and Nat are on a trip together, at Montauk. It's almost sunset, and they're walking barefoot on the beach, eating candy, and talking, playing a game they made up, called Scenario. Allie is walking a little ways ahead of Nat, jumping on logs and walking along them.}

Allie: Your turn.

Nat: Ok, scenario. You're 25, you're all set financially, you have your own place, you have a man, you have everything you want. What's your next move?

Allie: Uhh… Ok, engagement, and kids.

Nat: Which is first?

Allie: Either one.

Nat: You'd be ok with having a kid, out of wedlock?

Allie: As long as whoever I'm with, actually intends on marrying me and being with me. Yes. If I plan on being married, if we both plan on being married right away, I don't see much of a difference.

Nat: *eats a gummy bear* I guess I'd have to agree with you on that. I mean, I know that I wouldn't make a girl a mother, if I wouldn't make her a wife.

Allie: Exactly.

Nat: *chuckles* I guess I was thinking about what your mom would say.

Allie: We've had this talk. She actually agreed with me.

Nat: Did she? Even with her being Catholic and all, and sending you to Catholic school, where abstinence is like a 1st commandment for you guys? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yes, she agreed. *chuckles* You know she trusts me. And she only sent me there for better education, that's all.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: Besides, as long as she gets grandkids, I honestly don't think she's complaining.

Nat: *laughs a little* You know your madrina is the same way?

Allie: *laughs* Yes.

Nat: I don't think either of them are complaining. But, I still think they would like all of that done, appropriately. I definitely do.

Allie: I know. So do I.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok, your turn.

Allie: First, what you just asked me- - Would you be on the same page?

Nat: Honestly, yeah. I mean, if I'm in that position, I'm all set, I'm all taken care of, then, yeah. I'm ready for my babies. *eats a couple more gummy bears*

Allie: Ok, scenario. You come home, you're off work, you go in the kitchen, you find your girl sitting on the counter, in nothing but her sexy underwear. She's cooked your favorite foods, lit candles, has music playing. What do you do first?

Nat: Her!

Allie: *bursts out laughing*

Nat: Shit! *laughs a little* You cooked, you're in the kitchen, with nothing but your underwear on, waiting on me! Let me work up my appetite first! First thing on the menu- - You! With a nice glass of Gatorade!

Allie: *laughs harder*

Nat: *chuckling* Don't play with me, girl! *eats some more gummy bears*

Allie: *laughing* Omg. You are stupid!

Nat: I'm just being honest! *chuckles* I come home and you are two of my favorite things- - Half naked and surrounded by food. Best believe, I'm gonna give it you first, then, feast afterward, then, have that ass again, for dessert. *shrugs innocently and chuckles* I'm just being honest.

Allie: *laughs and shakes her head* You are the only person I know, who makes being a fat ass, so sexy.

Nat: *winks at her and pops some more gummy bears in his mouth*

Allie: *giggles* Your turn.

Nat: Alright, scenario. You come home, you're off work, you see your man cooked a good ass dinner, but it doesn't stop there. You go upstairs, you go in your room, you find flower petals, and they lead you into the bathroom. You find your man waiting, with a nice hot bath, and a massage for you, along with a nice cool class of wine. What do you do?

Allie: First, I'm getting in that bath. I'm gonna let him wash me, and massage me, while I enjoy that wine.. Then, I'm gonna tell him to get in the tub with me. Then, I'm gonna mount him..

Nat: Oh! *surprised chuckle*

Allie: And we're gonna make a baby, right in that bath tub.

Nat: *laughs* Ohh! Man! You had that all figured out!

Allie: Of course I did. I've only ever dreamed that I could go home to a scenario like that. *chuckles* You had that well thought out. You would actually do that?

Nat: Honestly, I would do a lot of shit like that, for my girl. Just to see her smile or even show her appreciation. Honestly. Every day, I'm always hearing girls talking about the stuff they WISH a guy would do for them. That's some pretty heavy wishing. I mean, I sit there, I listen to it. Even in middle school, I'd hear shit like that. And I just had it figured out back then, like, ok, I'm gonna be different. I wanna be different. Looking at the stuff my mom does for me, my dad, and Alex, I just knew, if I ever get a girl like that, best believe, I'm gonna spoil the shit out of her. I'm gonna do things for her, I'm gonna appreciate her. I'm gonna treat her like royalty. 'Cause my whole life, my mom has treated me like a prince. Like a king. And I know there's girls out there, like that. If I find a girl like that, who's gonna be so willing to go all out for me, why not do the same for her? You know? That, and, I just don't think a girl should have to wish for, or envy a guy to just treat them good. That's just kind of messed up, to me. No. I wanna be the guy that every girl wants. Just because he's a good guy and nothing else.

Allie: You are the guy that every girl wants.

Nat: Not just because I'm a good guy. *chuckles a bit* You think I don't notice the amount of pure, sexual attraction, that swims around me, at school? In public? And half of them only want me, 'cause they know my family has money. I'm not an idiot. *pops some gummy bears into his mouth* You know, I actually wish most of them could be like you. You don't give a shit about any of that. While I know you appreciate good looks, they're not required with you. And you've never given a damn about someone else's money.

Allie: They can't all be like me, can they? *pretend cocky smile*

Nat: *chuckles* Absolutely not. There's only one Allie J. Dee, in the world, and I'm looking right at her. And she's all mine. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles and runs up to him, then jumps on him*

Nat: *laughs, catches her, and spins them around, in a hug*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *stops and looks at her, smiling* Or, at least, for the weekend, she's mine.

Allie: *giggles a bit, running her fingers through his hair* I'm always yours. I'll always be yours. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *smiles and pecks her lips* What about you, huh? How do you see yourself as a girlfriend?

Allie: I defintely see myself spoiling my man, and being good to him. So long as he's a good boy. *smiling at him*

Nat: He better be. Or I'll beat his ass.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back, smiling, and spins them around again*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her* I love you.

Allie: I love you, more. *kisses him again*

(The flashback fades out.)

(Allie fades back into reality, and just as she does, she comes for the 6th time in a row, moaning harder than she ever has, arching her back. Nat gives her one final kiss down there, then moves up on her and hugs her, with his face in her neck.)

Nat: You're ok. *hugging her tight, speaking softly* You're ok. It's ok.

Allie: *continues moaning and panting a little, with tears going down her cheeks*

Nat: It's ok. *sniffles* I got you. *starts rocking back and forth a little*

Allie: *tries to talk, but feels too sleepy for some reason*

Nat: *without looking at Allie, his face still in her neck* Just close your eyes, Nani.

Allie: *slowly closes her eyes and instanly falls asleep*

Nat: *after a minute, he sits up and finds her sleeping peacefully*

(Nat slowly gets off of her, closes her legs, and pulls her down comforter over her. Then, he slides down to the floor, leaning back against her bunk, and just sits there, looking down. Nat sits there for hours, until Allie finally woke up. She slowly sits up and finds Nat sitting on the floor, beside her bunk. Nat was still looking down.)


	39. Chapter 39

Nat: *without looking at her, staring down* What happened?

Allie: *looks at him, but can't speak yet*

Nat: *staring down* What'd she say to you?

Allie: *looks down at the floor too and finds her shorts and panties down there, realizing she wasn't dreaming* She… *voice trails off*

Nat: *staring down* What did she say?

Allie: *exhales and stays quiet for a bit* Me and everyone were talking downstairs about..something important. Something that involved your parents and..you. She came downstairs, said something stupid, and… We were arguing. She started saying all these stupid and fucked up things about you. I couldn't take it anymore. She got to me. I got to her. She got to me again and.. Tried to bully me, tried to intimidate me.. This time, I snapped. I lashed out and.. The next thing I knew, I was on her and hitting her across the face. And I couldn't stop... It was like… Everything was pouring out of me. I was so angry... I had no control of myself anymore.

Nat: *just continues staring at the floor and stays silent for a minute* What did she say?

Allie: Nat - -

Nat: *staring at the floor* Please don't hide anything else from me...

Allie: *gapes*

Nat: *staring at the floor* What did she say?

Allie: *stays silent for a minute* She said...you were hers, indefinitely.. She was saying all this stuff about how she had you on a leash, on your knees, before you got back around us.. She said I was dead to you and all I ever was, was dead weight to you.. She said you didn't need me and you didn't want me. Said I was pathetic and I'm just using our friendship as an excuse to cling to you. Told me to get lost and hop off your dick. Said you were on to bigger and better, and I don't compare to her. I kept telling her you were fed up with her and you were gonna leave her. Then she.. *voice trails off*

Nat: *staring at the floor* What did she say?

Allie: *swallows a bit* She said you weren't going anywhere. She..said you've been crying like a little pussy over her for the past two months and that's why you weren't going anywhere. Because you want her that bad. Then she threatened you. Blackmail. Said if you left her, that she was gonna turn your entire world against you. She said she could fuck up your whole reputation, with a single tweet. Saying she always gets her way and that no one ever leaves her, unless she says so. Proceeded to brag about herself, and why no one would ever leave her. Why you won't. Then.. She called you a trophy. Said that's all you are to her. Her trophy. And how you're the best thing she ever won over me. *looks down*

Nat: *staring at the floor, he stays silent for a minute, then inhales deeply and nods* That bothered you?

Allie: *looks at him* Bothered me? It tore me apart, Nat. To hear her talking about you like that? To hear her step all over you like that? Without a care in the world?.? It broke me.. And then, I had to break her.

Nat: *staring at the floor, he stays silent for a minute* Tell me something..

Allie: Anything.

Nat: *staring at the floor* How long have you guys known about her cheating, at school?

Allie: *gapes and falls silent for a minute* You- - You know?

Nat: *staring at the floor, he holds up a white iPhone* I found her phone. She left it unlocked.. Some guy named Hunter called her. I answered, but I didn't say anything.. He was saying "baby" this, and "mamì" that. How he missed her and all this other shit. She even met up with him a few times, when I set her and her friends up at those hotels... I was paying for another guy to come out and fuck my girlfriend, in the hotel I paid for… And apparently, he's not the only one. I went through her phone. Her emails, her text messages, all of her media accounts. She's been with 8 other guys. For God only knows how long.. And no one said a word.

Allie: *desperate sigh* Look, baby, we- - we wanted to tell you, but- -!

Nat: *staring at the floor* I've been driving myself crazy, trying to make myself believe that everything wasn't over… That I was being paranoid, and that It was all in my mind… It really sucks when you realize that it really is over...

Allie: *stares at him and sobs*

Nat: *staring at the floor* I don't want her to go… But, I think I know what she's gonna do next… And I'm praying that she doesn't... 'Cause I'm not gonna be able to do it.

Allie: Do what?.? Nat, look at me!

Nat: *staring at the floor, he shakes his head* God, I can't do it.

Allie: NAT!

Nat: *staring at the floor, he slowly gets up, and heads for the door, walking right out*

Allie: *quickly gets up, puts on her underwear and shorts, and follows him out*

(Allie gets downstairs and finds Nat sitting on a stool, at the head of everyone, away from them, looking at the floor again. Everyone was staring at him. Aviana had just walked into the bus.)

Aviana: Hey! *looking at Nat furiously*

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the floor*

Aviana: *stays frozen in place by the door* Nat!.!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the floor*

Aviana: Are you deaf!? I'm talking to you!.! Look at me, when I'm talking to you!.!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the floor*

Aviana: LOOK AT ME!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the floor*

Aviana: Are you gonna do anything about your attack bitch dog?! Look at me!.! Look at my face!.! Look at my hair!.! Look what she did to me!.! She hurt me!.!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the ground*

Aviana: ANSWER ME!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the ground*

Aviana: You hurt me!.! Why the fuck did you go with her, and not me!? Why did you go upstairs with her, for hours!? Why did you just leave me down here, with them!?

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the floor*

Aviana: What did do you go up there and do?!

Nat: *doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and continues staring at the ground*

Aviana: ANSWER ME, YOU ASSHOLE!.! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? ARE YOU BROKEN!?

Nat: I am. *staring at the floor*

Aviana: *gapes at him*

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Nat: *staring at the floor* I know what you said.. I know what you did.

Aviana: Wha- - What are you talking about?

Nat: *staring at the floor* I know what you said...

Aviana: *looks at Allie, then starts to charge at her*

Kristina: *gets up and pushes her back* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Aviana: *growls* I'm gonna kill you, bitch!.!.! *glaring at Allie*

Nat: *staring at the floor* I'm just a trophy..? You had me on a leash, on my knees..? I've been crying like a little pussy over you, for the past 2 months..? I want you so desperately..?

Aviana: *gapes at him*

Nat: *staring at the floor* Blackmail..?

Aviana: I didn't- -!

Nat: *staring at the floor* You would really do that to me?

Aviana: I- -! I- -!

Nat: No one else in here talks. No one say anything, but her. *staring at the floor* I know it might be hard for you guys to do something for me.. Just try not to talk.

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Aviana: I meant trophy in a good way! I would never talk bad about you!.!

Nat: *staring at the floor* But you have. And you did.

Aviana: I was just trying to get to her!.! She pissed me off!.! I knew that if I said something about you, that she didn't like, I could get her back! That's all it was!.!

Nat: *staring at the floor* No.. That's not all it was... See, I know you better than you know yourself. I was right about what I said back in Seattle. I know just how you see me, now. I know the truth. Something you've never told me.

Aviana: What are you talking about?!

Nat: *staring at the floor* You have never told me the truth.. You've never told the truth... You just lie and make lies.. You make secrets.. I'm even a secret.

Aviana: What are you talking about?.!.! You're not a secret!.! Is this about her!? *points at Allie* Don't you get that she would do anything to break this up!.!.? And you're gonna listen to her!.?.!

Nat: *staring at the floor* I'm listening to this. *holds up her phone*

Aviana: *gapes* My phone..?

Nat: *staring at the floor* Hunter called.. Sounds like he really misses you.

Aviana: *holds her hair with one hand* You went through my phone!?

Nat: *staring at the floor* You go through mine all the time..

Aviana: But- - ! You- - You're supposed to trust me!

Nat: *staring at the floor* I did trust you... I've always trusted you... Why couldn't you do the same?

Aviana: I- -! I- -!

Nat: Hunter.. Sam.. Chase.. Mark.. Nick.. Pete.. Travis.. Johnny.. DJ..?

Aviana: *shakes her head, panicking*

Nat: *staring at the floor* Who are these guys..? Your friends..?

Aviana: Just friends!.! Yes!.!

Nat: *staring at the floor, he stays silent for a minute, then nods* They sound really close with you.. You seem pretty tight with them, too..

Aviana: Babe, nothing happened!.! I swear!.!

Nat: *staring at the floor* You might wanna tell your friends that.. But, I can't believe a word you say... I can't believe a word anyone says..

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Stiles: Now, wait a second, buddy- -

Nat: *cuts him off* All my friends knew… And they never said a word..

Cody: We didn't lie to you!

Nat: You didn't tell me the truth either... All of you, just secrets, lies..

David: We didn't lie to you!

Nat: For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do.

Alex: Believe us! Look, we wanted to tell you- -!

Nat: Alex, you knew, too? *looks up at him, then looks down and shakes his head* Thanks, bro.

Alex: Nat!

Nat: *staring at the floor* Look, Aviana, I love you. I really do. And I really wanna fix things, I really wanted to fix things… But, I don't think that can happen anymore.. I don't know what we're gonna do. I don't know what else I can do for you.. I don't know what else I can do...

Aviana: *shakes her head, holding her hair, flipping out*

Nat: *staring at the floor* What did I do, Aviana..?

Aviana: ENOUGH!.! LOOK, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE! OK, NAT?! I WON'T!.! YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! I HATE YOUR FRIENDS, I HATE ALLIE, AND REALLY, I JUST HATE EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE!.! THEY'RE ALWAYS JUDGING ME, THEY'RE ALWAYS RUDE TO ME, AND THEY'RE ALWAYS PICKING ON ME!.! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!.! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!.! THEY ALWAYS ARE!.! HOW AND WHY YOU DEAL WITH THIS SHIT, IS BEYOND ME!.! BUT IT STOPS HERE!.! ESPECIALLY YOU AND ALLIE!.!

Nat: *starts shaking his head, staring down at the floor* Avi, don't..

Aviana: THIS IS IT!.! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS SHIT, ANYMORE!.! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MAKE A DECISION!.!

Nat: *shaking his head* Avi, please, don't..

Aviana: YOU EITHER PICK ALLIE OR YOU PICK ME!.! 'CAUSE I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!.! I'M ENDDING IT!.! SOMEONE HAS TO LEAVE, NOW!.! SO YOU EITHER CHOOSE HER OR YOU CHOOSE ME!.!

Cooper: Aviana!

Aviana: CHOOSE!.! *looking at Nat*

Nat: I can't.. *shaking his head, he lets out a small cry*

Aviana: CHOOSE!.!.! WHO'S IT GONNA BE, NAT!.? LET'S SEE HOW LOYAL YOU REALLY ARE!.! LET'S SEE WHO YOU'RE REALLY LOYAL TO!.!

Nat: *covers his face with his hands and shakes his head*

Aviana: CHOOSE, NAT!.! YOU'RE LOYAL TO ME!? PROVE IT!.! YOU DO THAT AND I SWEAR, WE CAN ERASE THIS SHIT, START FRESH, AND WE CAN LEAVE IT IN THE PAST!.!

Nat: *rocks back and forth, still covering his face with his hands* No..

Aviana: Choose, Nat!.!

Nat: *face still in his hands* I can't..!

Aviana: Choose, Nat!.!

Nat: *face still in his hands* Please, no, Aviana..!

Aviana: CHOOSE!.!.!.!.!.! *screams*

Nat: *low voice, whimpering* Her..

Aviana: What?

Nat: *crying softly, looking down* ….. I choose her.

Everyone: *gapes*

Aviana: Her?.!.?

Nat: Her!.! *crying softly* I choose her. *soft voice, shaking his head* I'm sorry…. I prayed you wouldn't do this… I said- - I said I couldn't do it... You did this... You chose this... *looks up at Aviana, then stands up slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks* I told you… I can't leave her... I've told you this over and over again, but you just wouldn't believe me...

Aviana: *looks at him in disbelief*

Nat: I can't leave her. *voice breaking*

Aviana: So, you're just gonna leave me? *staring at him*

Nat: *tear stained face* I don't want to… I didn't want to… But, this is the only option you gave me... I don't know what else you want from me… I've let you take a lot from me, but the one thing I refuse to let you take away, is her…

Aviana: *gapes at him*

Nat: *sniffles and bawls his fists, staring at her* She's not going anywhere… And that's a promise.

Aviana: *scoffs and nods her head* ….Ok. I guess we see just how "loyal" you really are.

Nat: I'm sorry. *voice breaks, looking at her*

Aviana: *scoffs and holds out her hand* I'll take my phone back.

Nat: *tosses her phone to her*

Aviana: *catches it*

Nat: So, what now? *voice breaks*

Aviana: Like you care. *storms past him and straight upstairs*

Nat: Avi.. *voice breaks, he collapses back onto the stool*

(No one says a word, as they hear Aviana upstairs stomping around, and watch Nat cry softly on the stool, looking down. After 30 minutes, Aviana had come back downstairs, all dressed, and carrying her luggage. Nat sees and stands up.)

Nat: What are you doing?.?

Aviana: What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm leaving Nat!.! You seriously think I'm gonna stay on this bus with you, after what JUST happened?! You're fucking crazy!.! I'm out of here!.!

Nat: *crying a bit* Wait, don't go..! You don't have to leave now..!

Aviana: Yes, I do!.! Fuck you, Nat!.!

Nat: What did you want me to do..?! What did you expect me to say..?! I won't just leave her, Avi! *crying*

Aviana: That's pathetic!.!

Nat: *crying* You sit here and give me an ultimatum, and you expect me to just choose you, over my friends..? What is that Aviana..? What reason have you given me, to choose you..? Be honest with yourself, for once..! I just sat here and exposed you. And you confirmed that everything I said, was true. And I'm gonna pick you, after that? I'm gonna believe a word you say, after that..? How can I?

Aviana: Because if you really loved me, at all, the way you claimed you did, you would've chose me!.! You would've given me a chance!.! And instead, you chose that bitch with no hesitation!.! That says a lot to me, Nat!.! That says that no matter what would've happened, you were gonna choose her anyway!.! You knew you were gonna choose her!.! You were gonna choose her this whole time!.!

Nat: If I ever had to choose, yeah. I knew I was gonna choose her... Because she's my best friend. And despite what you may think, she cares about me a lot more than you do.

Aviana: Fuck you, Nat. *angry stare* You want that bitch so bad? You can have her. 'Cause you can't have both of us, anymore.

Nat: She was just my friend, Avi.. *sniffles, looking at her*

Aviana: Just stop!.! Stop with that "friends" shit!.! Just stop!.!.! You two are not friends!.! And quite frankly, I don't believe for one second, that you ever were!.! You wanna talk about being honest, Nat?! How about you do the same?!

Nat: I've never lied to you.

Aviana: Then, what are you two?

Nat: I told you. We're just friends.

Aviana: FRIENDS DON'T DO WHAT YOU TWO DO!

Nat: It's not what you think..!

Aviana: Then what is it!.?

Nat: *takes a deep breath* Forget it. Might as well say it.

Aviana: Go ahead, asshole.

Nat: When we were 15, me and her had this agreement. It was essentially hers, but, after some thought, I agreed too. Because I didn't know when I was gonna start dating or what my first actual relationship was gonna consist of. We were two pubescent teenagers. Allie didn't feel comfortable expressing intimacy with guys she didn't know. So, instead, she asked me if I could be the one to help her through that. And me, because I didn't really feel comfortable doing something like that with girls I didn't know, I said yes. So, when we were 15, we established a level of intimacy between each other. And we agreed to just keep it between us. Neither of us could speak or tell about it, unless we both consented. And when ever we started dating, that's when it would tone down. I toned all of that down, the minute I got into a relationship with you. I made a lot of changes, that, really, I wasn't comfortable with. And you should be glad I did, because you have no clue just how deep that shit was, until I met you.

Aviana: So, I was right. You two have fucked.

Nat: No..! Look, we have never done that..! OK..?! I can't do that with her, mostly because I don't see myself doing that to her.. Ok..? I grew up with her.. She's my best friend.. And I would never fuck that up, by being with her in that way. I've said this to you numerous times. I'm telling you the truth. The same thing I've always done.

Aviana: Well, I can't believe you. And I'm not sorry. So much shit between you two just doesn't add up! I know what intimacy is! And you cannot sit here in my face, and tell me, that you two, never once, fucked! Because, no matter what, I'm not gonna believe you! You two have done something!.! In this agreement, tell me just what took place!

Nat: We've never had sex..!

Aviana: You know what, I really can't believe that. Because looking back on our first time, I recall you knowing exactly what you were doing. Virgins don't fuck like that.

Nat: It was the same way, with my first kiss..! I was told I knew exactly what I was doing, then, but I had never kissed anyone..! I can't help that.! What do you want from me.?! You're complaining because I was a good first time?! Jesus, the first time I kiss someone, it's not my first time! The first time I have sex, it's not my first time! What the hell do you people want from me!? The shit isn't rocket science!

Aviana: You fucked someone before me!.! I know you did!.!

Nat: I swear, on everything I love, you were the first girl I ever slept with and you've been the only..!

Aviana: Then who was your first kiss?

Nat: *looks away and licks his lips nervously* Allie.

Aviana: AND YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE YOU'VE NEVER FUCKED HER!?

Nat: We were 15..! This was long before I met you! Why does it even matter..!? I don't control time..!

Aviana: *growls furiously* Why would you kiss her!?

Nat: Uh, because she didn't wanna kiss a stranger!? She wasn't comfortable kissing a stranger?! And neither was I, so we kissed each other!? Because it was the natural thing to do?! That's like asking you why you kissed whoever you kissed, for the first time! God, that was so stupid for you to ask! *rubs his temples and groans* Omg.

Aviana: Fuck you, smart ass!.!

Nat: Seriously! That's like asking you why you first had your period, when you did! What the hell! *rubbing his temples*

Aviana: Ok, fuck off!.!

Nat: Avi, everything isn't gonna go the way you want it to, in life! You may wish a lot of shit never happened between me and Allie- -!

Aviana: You're right!.! I do!.! For starters, I wish you two never met!.! Actually, that's the main thing I wish never happened!.!.!

Nat: You think I understand why we're like this.?! I don't!.! I've never understood!.! I don't know why I'm so comfortable doing the shit I do with her! I don't know why we do the shit we do! Why we are the way we are! I don't know, ok!? But it's been my life, and I can't change it! The whole intimacy thing!? Truthfully, I probably would've agreed to some shit like this when we were 10! Or even 6! Maybe I did, I don't know! But, I don't know why! You can't ask me to fuck with something I don't understand! But, I've always done the best I could for you, and this is what you made of it!.! I don't know what else to tell you, Aviana!.! *crying softly* I don't! Relationships are a two-way street! Everything can't just be about you and what you want, anymore!.! I may not always want much, but that should've been a good thing to you!.! I didn't want much! I just wanted to be with you, happily, and still have my best best friend to hang out with!.! That was it! You want me to kick her off of this trip and turn on her, instead of you?! And you've been treating me like shit this whole time?! Not on your life!.! I'm sorry! But, I don't just want you to leave like this, by yourself! Where are you gonna go?.? Please!

Aviana: How about you don't worry about that? I'm not staying on this fucking bus with any of you, for another 3 weeks. I'm out of here. Nat, you let me down. That's all there is to it. And you didn't really give me a choice either. This is who I am. This is how I am. Either I get all of you, or you don't get me. I don't share. Period. With anyone.

Nat: *looks down at the floor and shakes his head*

Aviana: You just put her over everyone and everything. I'm tired of it. You just let her attack me and you didn't even say anything.!

Nat: What am I supposed to say to her!?.! I told you not to push her!.! You pushed her!.! What did you think was gonna happen!.? I heard the story, I know everything you said!.! You had it coming, Aviana!.! For a long ass time!.! I can't say anything to her!.! Because you took her there!.! I told you she wasn't scared of you, and she wasn't gonna back down from you!.! From the beginning, I told you to watch what you say to her!.! You didn't listen!.! And that's on you! You made her snap, Aviana!.! Do you have any idea what I went through upstairs!?

Aviana: Right there. That's what I'm talking about. She's never wrong.

Nat: *just hides his face in his hands*

Aviana: I guess we'll finish this shit, when you're back in Miami. But, I'm out of here. *heads off the bus*

Nat: Avi..! *voice breaks, he gets up and jogs after her, off the bus* Avi, where are you going?.?

Aviana: Just go the fuck away, Nat!.! Does it really matter!? Go back to your fucking girlfriend!.!

Nat: It's not like that!.! *crying* Come on! Don't leave like this! Please! Wait!

Aviana: I'm done waiting, Nat!.!.! Don't you get that!? I'm done waiting!.! I'm done waiting for you and her to stop!.! I told you! It's me or her!.! And you made your choice!.! So, go on!.! Enjoy your fucking trip, without me!.! *walks straight to a cab and puts her luggage into the trunk*

Nat: *crying* What do you want from me?.!.!.?

Aviana: I WANT YOU TO GROW UP!.! *gets into the cab*

(Aviana leaves.)

(Nat runs his hand through his hair, still crying softly, watching the cab drive off in the distance. He eventually turns around and gets back on the bus. Everyone looks at him.)

Nat: All of you… *shakes his head, with anger and sadness in his eyes* Just don't bother. *shakes his head, runs past them, straight upstairs, slams the door shut and locks it*

Alex: *runs after him and bangs on the door* NAT!

(A couple minutes later, Alex comes back down the stairs.)

Alex: Officially the worst fucking trip ever. *goes into the back room and slams the door behind him*

David: She really left..

Kristina: I thought I'd be happy, but… *sniffles* Why do I feel like shit?

Cooper: Because Nat feels like shit.. *looks down*

Kristina: *cries*

Cody: *goes and holds Kristina*

Kristina: Nat.. *cries into Cody's chest*

David: *sniffles and shakes his head* We should've told him..

Thomas: We're shitty friends.. *puts his head in his hands*

Qaasim: He is all fucked up...

Stiles: And we can't fix it… We're just as guilty as Aviana now.. All of us.

Kristina: Did you see that look in his eyes? *crying*

David: We all did..

(No one said a word for the rest of the night. Nat never came back out of the room, either. For the next few days, Nat remained locked in the room, upstairs, on the bus. Everyone kept trying to get him out of the room, but he wouldn't answer, and he wouldn't move. He wouldn't even talk. He would leave the bus, so he and Alex could perform their concerts, but he wouldn't even look at Alex or speak to him. And he avoided everyone, whenever he left the bus, to perform or get ready for performances. When they stopped at hotels, Nat would never be seen. And when they were on the bus, he never left the room. Everyone was really sad and depressed, but they didn't know what to do. Allie was more depressed, than anyone, about Nat. She's cried every night, since the day Aviana left and Nat shut everyone out. She knew Nat was angry at her, but what hurt her the most, was knowing he was hurt. Alex told his parents everything that happened and they planned on meeting them, as soon as they get to their final destination, in L.A.)

(One day, while they were stopped in San Francisco, staying at a hotel, everyone decided to go out for something to eat, except Allie, and obviously Nat, who refused to leave his room. Allie sat in her room, crying softly, until she suddenly got up from her bed, and left out of it. She goes downstairs, to the service desk, asks for something, then heads back upstairs. She goes to a room. She uses a passkey and quietly goes into the room. It's dark and silent, with nothing but a beam of moonlight shining in the room. Allie looks at the bed and the figure sleeping on it. She quietly goes up to the bed and gently crawls up to someone. She hears him sniffling and hears him whimper a bit. She touches his arm and he jumps a bit, turning his head to see who's touching him, but can't see because it's dark.)

…?: Huh? *sniffles*

Allie: *leans down, touches the side of his face, and presses her lips to his deeply*

...?: Wha- - *takes a breath*

Allie: *continues kissing him*

…?: *moans a bit and sighs, starting to kiss back*

Allie: *climbs on top of him and holds his face with both hands, kissing him passionately*

…?: *moans softly and kisses back*

Allie: *slides her hands down to his shirtless body, touching him, and slides her hands to his chest, rubbing him*

…?: *slowly and hesitantly puts his hands on her waist, kissing back*

Allie: *touching his face again, she wipes his tears away with her thumbs and continues kissing him passionately*

…?: *touches her back slowly*

Allie: *takes off her shirt and continues kissing him*

…?: *lightly runs his fingertips along her back*

Allie: *unbuttons her jeans, pulls her zipper down, and slides her jeans down halfway*

…?: *feels her jeans halfway down and pulls them all the way down and off*

Allie: *takes his face in her hands again and kisses him deeper and deeper*

…?: *grabs and holds her wrists*

Allie: *between a kiss, whispers* I miss you.. *kiss, kiss*

…?: *moans softly, kissing back*

Allie: *lets go of his face and continues kissing him, reaching behind her, she unhooks her bra and takes it off, tossing it to the floor, and takes his face in her hands again*

...?: *moans into her mouth, touching her back lightly*

Allie: *slides her hands down to his waist and grabs the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down, she pulls away for a quick second to take them all the way off, then goes right back to kissing him*

…?: *breathes and tries to talk* Wha- -

Allie: *interrupts him, kissing him, still, deeply and passionately*

...?: *moans and kisses back hesitantly*

Allie: *grabs the waistband of her panties and slides them down and off, tossing them to the floor, still kissing him*

…?: *overwhelmed, he moves his hands back to her waist*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing it*

…?: *moans strongly*

Allie: *kisses his neck deeply*

…?: *wraps his arms around her body*

Allie: *kisses and lightly bites his skin*

…?: *moans a bit hard, squeezing her body against his, in his arms*

Allie: *trails kisses and bites all over his neck, all the way up beneath his chin*

…?: *moans hard* Aw.

Allie: *goes back to kissing his lips deeply*

…?: *feels her back and runs a hand up into her hair*

Allie: *jumps a bit, feeling his massive erection dig into her waist*

(Allie slides her hand down to his waist, then slowly takes his erection into her hand. She leads it down between her legs, lifts herself upward a bit, then slowly and gently slides him inside her. She moans hard and cries out a bit. She slowly slides him in deep, moaning harder and harder, until she stops and lets him go. She slowly starts to move on him, her hands pressed to his chest. He moans a bit hard, his arms still wrapped around her, lightly now. Allie continues moving on him, slowly, back and forth, moaning hard, with her head back. He moans, with his head back as well, his hands now on her waist. Allie savors the feeling of him inside her, completely filling her. She continues to ride him slowly, until he suddenly rolls over on top of her and starts kissing her neck. Allie moans and wraps her arms around him, feeling his back. He reaches back and grabs her arms, unwrapping them from his body, as he continues kissing her neck deeply. He gently pushes her arms to the bed, above her head. He slides his hands up her arms and to her hands, their palms now kissing. He grasps her hands, intertwining their fingers. Then, he slowly starts to move between her legs, slowly moving in and out of her. Allie moans even more and squeezes his hands. He slowly moves in deeper and holds it there for a second. Allie cries out and moans hard. He slowly slides back out and continues his slow and steady strokes, with his face in her neck, breathing deeply, and moaning softly. Allie moans hard, arching her back a bit. He speeds up just a little and Allie arches her back even more, moaning harder. They end up making love for hours, until they both come hard together, moaning strongly and sweetly. He releases her hands and arms, and rests his hands on the bed, on either side of her body. Allie wraps her arms around his body tightly, and slides a hand up into the back of his hair. She hugs him into her neck.)

Allie: *panting, exhausted, she whispers* I love you..

…?: *collapses on top of her, spent, and closes his eyes, instantly falling asleep, with a soft moan*

Allie: *rubs his scalp with her finger tips, and kisses his hair, before closing her eyes, and falling into a deep deep sleep, holding him in her arms*


	40. Chapter 40

*A lot happens in this chapter.*

(The next morning, Nat woke up slowly, feeling worn out. He feels arms around him, and someone beneath him. He slowly lifts his head and his eyes grow wide, looking at the person beneath him. He sees they're both naked and on each other and really loses it.)

Nat: *screams and jumps back, off of her, landing on the bed, and rolling right off of it and landing on the floor*

Allie: *jumps awake and sits up* Huh?!

Nat: *quickly scrapes his boxer briefs on and crawls back away from the bed and Allie, screaming*

Allie: Oh shit. *covers herself with the sheets*

Nat: *freaking out, pressed back against the dresser in the room* WHAT THE- - ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!? WHY ARE YOU NAKED!? WHY WERE WE NAKED!.!.?

(Suddenly Alex and their friends burst into the room, alert.)

Alex: Dude, are you alright?! *finds Nat on the floor, then finds Allie in the bed, covering herself with the sheets, and notices her clothes on the floor, covering his mouth, eyes super wide* Holy shit.

Everyone: *covers their mouths in shock, eyes super wide* Holy shit.

Kristina: Found her. *gaping*

Nat: No!.! *shaking his head frantically, freaking out* No no no no no no no no no no!.!.! No, this isn't happening to me!.! This isn't happening!.! Please God, tell me this isn't happening!.!

Alex: Omg.. *covering his mouth, frozen in shock, shaking his head*

Nat: Omg!.!.! NOOO!.!.! *starts banging his head up against the dresser hard* No, no, no, no, no!.!.! I'm dreaming!.! I'm dreaming!.! I'm fucking dreaming!.! Wake up!.! Wake up!.! *banging his head*

Alex: Dude, stop!.! *runs over to him and tries to hold him still*

Kristina: *jogs over to Nat* Papì! Papì, stop! Look at me! Calm down!

Nat: Please God, let me be dreaming! *whimpers* Please tell me I'm dreaming, Kris!.!

Kristina: I can't tell you that, Papì. *nervous chuckle*

Nat: *freaking out* Kris, she's- - Kris, she's naked!

Kristina: I know, Papì. *trying to calm him down*

Nat: *freaking out* She's naked, Kris! She's fucking naked! And I was naked! We were naked, Kris! Kris! WE WERE FUCKING NAKED AND ON EACH OTHER!

Kris: Shh! I know. Papa, calm down. *trying to calm him down* Papì, breathe.

Nat: *freaking out* Kris, did we- - Did we- -! Oh God, Kris, please tell me we didn't!.!

Kristina: I think you did, baby. *touches his face*

Nat: *hysterically cries* Oh, God- - Oh- - Oh no. Don't say that! Don't tell me that!.! *whining*

Kristina: I'm sorry, Papa. *rubs his back*

Nat: *freaking out and kicking his legs* Omg, omg, omg!.! I think I'm having a stroke!.! *puts his hand over his heart and wheezes*

Kristina: No no! No! No you're not! You're ok! Look at me and breathe, Papa!

Nat: *tries to breathe steadily, looking at her*

Kristina: Good, good. Deep breaths. In and out. That's it.

Nat: DON'T SAY IN AND OUT! *breathes even more rapidly*

Kristina: *jumps in fright* OK! ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's ok! Papì, breathe! *showing him how to breathe*

Nat: *hyperventilates, rocking back and forth*

Kristina: Can somebody get him some water?

Teala: I got it. *goes over to the mini fridge and gets out a bottle of water, then opens it and takes it to Nat*

Kristina: *grabs it and puts it to Nat's mouth* Drink, Papì.

Nat: *starts drinking, taking big gulps*

Kristina: There ya go.

Nat: *drinks down the whole bottle and takes a deep breath afterward*

Kristina: There ya go. Better?

Nat: *starts freaking out again* No!

Kristina: Oh God. *nervous chuckle* Ok! Ok! Don't freak out again!

Nat: *gets up nervously* Shit!.! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!.! *pounds the dresser* I just can't catch a break!.! Why?! Why!?.! *looks up* What did I do to you, man!?.! Ugh!.! *pounds the dresser again, then holds his hair* Omg. *panting nervously* Omg. What did I do?! What did I do!? What the fuck did I do!? *kicks the dresser*

Alex: Ok, buddy, let's just calm down and talk about this. Ok?

Nat: *shakes his head, holding his hair* Omg. I can't. I can't take this. I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna go to hell. I am so going to hell!.!

Alex: Would you stop? You're not going to hell, alright? This isn't a big deal.

Nat: *looks at him* What?! What the fuck do you mean this isn't a big deal?! Are you paying attention to anything!? Do you see what's happening here?! This is a VERY big deal!.!

Alex: Nat, it's not as bad as you think! Don't lose your head, man! Let's just talk about this! Before you shoot yourself in the dick!

Nat: I am so ready to!.! I don't wanna talk about this!.! Just get the hell out of my room!.! *grabs his bag and runs into his bathroom, slamming it behind him and locking it*

Alex: Holy shit. *deep breaths* He is gonna do something stupid today. Under no circumstances does he leave this room.

David: Alex, you heard him! He told us to get out! We can't just lock him in his room!

Thomas: Right! He will kill us, if we keep him in here! He'll kill us if we stay!

Alex: He cannot leave this room!.! You guys know Nat! And after this shit, he's officially lost his mind! If he gets out, I promise you, he's not coming back!

Stiles: Alex is right. Nat is gone right now.

The Guys: Shit!

(Meanwhile, Nat takes a hot shower and scrubs himself rapidly, for 30 minutes. Then, he gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and fixes up his hair. Then, he puts his stuff away in his bag, and opens the bathroom door. He sees everyone, tosses his bag into the chair, races to his phone, and faces the direction of the door. Allie was dressed now.)

Nat: I told you guys to get the hell out!.!

Alex: We think you should stay in today.

Nat: NO! NO, NO! I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS FUCKING ROOM! MOVE!

Alex: No, Nat!.! I know you! You're not yourself right now! You're gonna run out and do something crazy!

Nat: ALEX..! MOVE!

Alex: NO! YOU EITHER SIT DOWN OR I'M CALLING MOM AND DAD!

Nat: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!.!

Alex: SIT DOWN, NAT!

Nat: ALEX, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!.! ALL OF YOU!.! NOW!.!.! *red in the face*

Alex: NO!

Nat: *rushes Alex and the guys*

Alex and The Guys: *huddle and push him back*

Nat: *pushes forward*

Alex and The Guys: *grunt, fighting Nat's strength*

Nat: *grabs Alex and slams him onto the bed*

Alex: *wraps his arms around Nat's neck, trying to hold him*

Nat: *starts hitting Alex in the sides*

Alex: *grunts and screams*

Nat: GET OFF ME!.! *lifts him and rams him back into the wall*

Alex: NO!.! *still gripping Nat around the neck, with his arms*

Nat: *repeatedly runs Alex into the wall*

Alex: *grunts* I'M NOT LITTLE ANYMORE, BRO!.! BRING IT!.!

Nat: *screams and grabs Alex's arms, prying them off him, and tosses him onto the bed, then rushes the guys again*

The Guys: *huddle and push him back*

(Nat starts grabbing the guys, one by one, and flipping them out of the way. Then, he finally gets to the door, opens it, and runs out, and down the hall.)

The Guys: *on the floor, groaning* And this is why we didn't wanna go against him.

Alex: Get up! We gotta catch him!

(Everyone runs after Nat, who takes the emergency stairs, instead of the elevator. A few of the guys follow him down the stairs and the others take the elevators. Nat gets to the lobby and heads right for the door, panting and red in the face. Nat's friends make it to the lobby and see him.)

Hotel Manager: Sir, are you alright?.?

Nat: YOU! You get all the extra keys to my room back and you keep the fucking things!.! You understand!?

Hotel Manager: Sir, I'm sorry!

Alex: NAT!

Nat: *looks back, then sprints straight to the door, and outside*

Everyone: *runs after him*

(By the time they get outside, Nat was already halfway down the block, sprinting.)

Everyone: *watches him, panting*

Alex: DAMN IT!

David: *panting* Man. I am never dueling him again.

The Guys: Agreed. *panting*

(No one heard from Nat for the rest of the day. He never came back to the hotel either. He was gone for 2 whole days, until it was time to head to L.A. Nat had come back to the hotel, got his stuff, checked out, and snuck on the bus, locking himself in the room upstairs. No one knew he was back, until the driver told them that Nat was already on the bus. They tried to talk Nat out of the room, but he wouldn't come out and he wouldn't respond to them. When they reach their final destination in L.A., they arrive at Nat's parents large beach home. Polly, Michael, and Laura were there waiting. Everyone gets off the bus, except Nat.)

Polly: Where is he?

Alex: Locked upstairs.

Polly: Honey, can I have that extra key?

Michael: *hands her a key*

Polly: Thank you. *heads on the bus*

Alex: There was an extra key?

Michael: Of course. I have extras to everything.

Alex: *shakes his head* We could've used that.

Michael: *chuckles* I know. Come on. Let's go inside. We got a lot to talk about.

(Everyone goes inside and sits down in the living room.)

Michael: So, he found out the truth, huh?

Everyone: Yup.

Michael: And now he's angry at everyone.

Alex: Yeah.

Michael: We told you guys. You should've just told him.

David: Yeah, we know that now.

Michael: So, what else happened?

Alex: You probably wouldn't believe us, if we told you.

Michael: Why's that?

Alex: Because some shit went down, Dad.

Michael: Like what?

Alex: Nat disappeared for 2 days, in San Francisco.

Laura: What?.? Why?.?

Kristina: Yeah, we're thinking Nat or your daughter should be the ones to tell you that story. *rubs the back of her neck nervously*

The Guys: Yup.

Laura: Huh? *looks at Allie*

Allie: *looks down shyly*

Michael: Well, look. Not to alarm anyone. Least of all, Nat. But, Aviana is here, in L.A. With her parents.

Everyone: What?!

Michael: Her parents were already here, on business. That and we had to have a whole legal meeting, for them to put the money that Aviana took from Nat's bank account, back.

Alex: Did they?

Michael: We had a few arguments. Aviana's dad was pretty pissed and less than lenient about it. But, the money was restored.

Alex: Pissed for what? It was his daughter's fault.

Michael: Oh, he went on to say that he shouldn't have to return any money, because Nat has and makes plenty, and blah blah blah. I didn't give a damn. Regardless, your daughter went digging into an account that wasn't hers. That is my son's money and I want it back. I don't care how much Nat makes. I don't care about your pride being pissed on.

Alex: Right. He better shut up.

Michael: That's what I told him at the meeting. But, this is the last place her and Nat stayed together, on a vacation, so, she's coming here to get her stuff, and the rest that was left behind on the bus.

Alex: Aw shit. Wait, why'd she leave her stuff here, anyway?

Michael: Nat was planning on bringing her back here, once he got back from a business trip he's taking, in a couple weeks.

Alex: Business trip? To where?

Michael: Uh, somewhere overseas. Yeah, he's got a lot to do, after this. So, I'll imagine he'll be leaving soon. And you guys will be taking a flight back to Miami. *picks up his glass of bourbon*

(Polly comes in, with Nat, hugging his waist, and rubbing his chest. Nat was looking down.)

Michael: Hey, guys. What's up?

Polly: Uh, Laura. Can I speak to you in private, please? *nervous face*

Laura: Sure? *confused*

Polly: Nat, go on up to your room and lay down, Papì, ok?

Nat: *goes straight upstairs*

Polly: No one bother him.

Laura: *gets up* What is going on?

Polly: Backyard, please. *quickly heads to the back door, through the kitchen*

Laura: *follows*

Michael: Do I even wanna know what's going on?

Alex: I don't know. Excuse me, for a second. *gets up and runs to the kitchen*

Everyone Else: Be right back. *get up and follow Alex*

(Alex and the group run to the sliding doors, that lead out to the deck in the backyard and peek out the doors, listening to Polly and Laura.)

Polly: *covering her mouth* Oh my goodness. Ok.. How do I say this?

Laura: What is going on?

Polly: Um.. Did you know Nat went missing for 2 days, upstate?

Laura: Yeah. Alex mentioned it a few minutes ago. What about it?

Polly: Ok, so, a lot more has happened, than we thought.

Laura: What do you mean?

Polly: I don't know how you're gonna feel about this.

Laura: About what?

Polly: You know we know about Allie having feelings for Nat.

Laura: Yes. And I'm completely in love with that. Continue.

Polly: You know that I love Allie to death. That's my princessa, my goddaughter, my everything. I adore her.

Laura: Ok, I'm assuming this is just about Nat and not Alex, even though you know I love them both to death, in which case, you know that I love Nat to death. That's my prince, my Fat Daddy, my king, the son I always wanted, my godson, the love of my life, I'd do anything for him, so whatever this is about, I'm not going to kill him. You do know that, right? I would never hurt him.

Polly: Yes? *nervous smile*

Laura: Ok, just making sure. You're acting as if I'm going to murder him. Now, what happened? Did he do something to Allie?

Polly: *nervous laugh* Oh God. Ok. Uh, I guess you could say that. Um.. Well, you know Nat was all torn up, after Aviana left. And, he wouldn't speak to anyone, he was mad at everyone, and ignoring them. Including Allie. And, you know Allie doesn't take Nat rejecting her well.

Laura: Right.

Polly: So, you know Allie was also torn up, because she couldn't speak to him. Keep in mind, they were both emotional and upset, and vulnerable.

Laura: Right.

Polly: I'm nervous because you have the daughter. I have the boy.

Laura: Polly..?

Polly: *takes a deep breath* Apparently… Nat and Allie had sex.

Laura: *covers her mouth* Omg.

Polly: My reaction exactly.

Laura: Omg.

Polly: Nat freaked out and that's why he disappeared for 2 days.

Laura: Omg.

Polly: Please say something, other than "Omg". I'm freaking out a little, right now.

Laura: Why did he freak out?.?

Polly: Because apparently, he didn't know it was Allie, when it happened. He sorta thought he was dreaming. So, when he woke up and found her in his bed naked, he completely flipped out. I guess Allie snuck in and.. You know.

Laura: How did she sneak in?! They were at a hotel!

Polly: She went to the desk and got one of the extra room keys.

Laura: Omg.

Polly: I don't know how to react to this.

Laura: Neither do I, because it sounds like Allie is the one who initiated it.

Polly: From what Nat told me, she did. He is pissed.

Laura: Omg. *sits down*

Polly: He may also be a little traumatized.

Laura: I don't blame Nat for being upset. I mean, he's always been reluctant to take that path with her. He was emotional, vulnerable. I don't know what to say. This is a crazy situation. My babies had sex, I think my daughter took advantage of him, a little. I'm a little overwhelmed.

Polly: I mean, you have to look at Allie's standpoint, too. She was emotional, too. They both were. You know she's crazy about him. Maybe she just couldn't take it anymore. I mean, Nat was not feeling loved at all. Maybe she just wanted to say sorry in her own way and show him that he is loved.

Laura: *nods, hugging herself* Right, right.

Polly: Yeah. So, what do we do about this? Is anyone upset? Are you? I mean, my son kinda- -

Laura: I know, I know. *gets up* Look, I'm not mad that it happened. I'm not mad at Nat. I knew this would happen at some point.

Polly: Huh?!

Laura: *chuckles* Polly, come on. I know my daughter. She's spoiled. You really think she wouldn't have found a way to get what she wants, from Nat, of all people?

Polly: I- -

Laura: I mean, I'm not saying she only did this, because she really wanted to sleep with him. God, no. You know she's not like that. But, she's been in love with him for 15 years. Longer than that, actually. I really try not to count when they were babies, but, let's be real.

Polly: Right.

Laura: Anyway, she's always loved him. She's been trying to tell him. Maybe that was her way of trying to tell him.

Polly: Maybe.

Laura: Yeah. And, come on, Polly. We saw the way these two were, growing up. We watched them. You really think this wasn't gonna happen? Even Onita saw it coming.

Polly: Omg, you're right.

Laura: If anything, I'm happy it happened. I really want them to get together and stay together. That's what Allie's always wanted. Truthfully, I've always wanted it, too.

Polly: I mean, so have I. I just didn't see it happening like this.

Laura: Well, me neither. But, it's happening. Look, if any guy was gonna lay my daughter down, I prayed it would be Nat.

Polly: What?! Why don't you tell me these things, asshole!?

Laura: I figured we were on the same page! Any other time you can read my mind!

Polly: Ugh! *playfully hits her arm* You drive me crazy!

Laura: The feeling's mutual! Regardless, you love me! So, deal with it!

Polly: *rolls her eyes*

Laura: If either one of us should be freaking out, it should be me! I'm the one with the girl! This is my baby's innocence we're talking about!

Polly: Ok! I know! I just- - Omg, my son is upstairs having a heart attack. You should've seen him, when I went to get him off the bus.

Laura: I know.

Polly: And he thinks you're gonna kill him!

Laura: What?.? *laughs a little* Does that boy know me at all? Oh my goodness, you would think I didn't help raise him at all. *shakes her head* No, I'm not going to kill him, Polly. That's my baby. I love him. No matter what.

Polly: You wanna tell him that?.?

Laura: I would be glad to.

Polly: He's just so shook up. He hasn't slept in 48 hours.

Laura: He's not sleeping?

Polly: Not since it happen. He says every time he closes his eyes, it's all he can see.

Laura: Then, we have another problem. *covers her mouth*

Polly: What? *worried voice*

Laura: Ok, don't freak out.

Polly: Laura!

Laura: Does Nat know Allie was a virgin?

Polly: *eyes super wide* WHAT!?

Laura: SHH!

Polly: I didn't know that!.! Why didn't I know that?! *freaking out*

Laura: She didn't tell you? Even Onita knew.

Polly: WHAT!?

Laura: Calm down!

Polly: Ok, I officially hate both of you!.!

Laura: We thought you knew!

Polly: No! Wait, no! Prom night!? That guy Kelli she was dating! She lost it to him!

Laura: *shakes her head* No, she didn't. She couldn't go through with it. She wanted Nat. She wanted him to do it. She's always wanted him to do it. So, she saved herself for him.

Polly: WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS!? I AM GONNA KILL YOU AND ALLIE! THIS IS MY SON YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Laura: Sorry! I thought she told you!

Polly: She told Nat she lost it! And he told me!

Laura: Oh no. *nervous chuckle*

Polly: She lied to him, again!?

Laura: Yeah, I need to talk to my daughter a little more. *chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck nervously*

Polly: You think!? Omg. *puts her hand to her head and shakes her head* I love that girl to pieces, but she is giving me gray hairs!

Laura: Yeah, welcome to the last 21 years of my life. Having a girl isn't so easy, is it?

Polly: Thank you, God, I have boys!

Laura: Yeah.

Polly: So, Nat didn't just have sex with her. He took his best friend's virginity.

Laura: Yup. *nervous chuckle*

Polly: YOU DO REALIZE THAT A. I AM OFFICIALLY FREAKING OUT! B. NAT IS GONNA HAVE AN ACTUAL HEART ATTACK! AND C. MY SON MAY NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!

Laura: I'm just glad it was him that took it! *nervous chuckle*

Polly: *glares at her*

Polly: *scared, she backs away* Now, Polly, don't look at me that way.

Polly: *screams and runs at her*

Laura: *screams and runs away*

Polly: *chases her*

(Back in the house with everyone, Alex and the group turn to look at Allie, gaping.)

Allie: *looks down, blushing*

(They hear glass shatter and jump, turning around to find Nat standing behind them, with a shattered beer bottle at his feet, and a horrified look on his face. Polly, Laura, and Michael run into the kitchen at the same time, to investigate the sound. They see Nat.)

Nat: YOU WERE A VIRGIN!?.!

Michael: What?! What is going on?!

Polly and Laura: *look at each other helplessly*

Laura: Now, Papì…

Nat: *turns around and darts off*

Polly and Laura: NAT! *run after him*

Michael: What the hell just happened?! *confused*

Alex: Dad… Nat took Allie's virginity.

Michael: *eyes grow super wide, then, he turns around and darts off too* NAT!

The Guys: Holy shit. *gaping*

(A couple hours later, Polly, Michael, and Laura come back to the house with Nat. They rush him upstairs and to his room, closing the door, and locking it. Nat was screaming and yelling, while his parents and Laura were talking to him. They were up there for at least 2 hours, before Polly, Michael, and Laura came downstairs. Alex and the group look at them.)

Alex: How is he?

Polly: Far from ok! I need wine! *goes straight to the kitchen*

Laura: I'll take 6 shots of vodka.

Polly: Make your own!

Laura: Polly, I said I was sorry! Come on! Please!?

Polly: Fine!

Laura: I love you!

Polly: Whatever! *from the kitchen*

Laura: *exhales with exhaustion and puts her hand to her head* Oh, Jesus. The poor baby is scarred.

Alex: What happened?

Laura: You guys didn't hear him up there?.? I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood did.

David: Believe me. We heard him.

Michael: I need whiskey. This is crazy. *shakes his head* Him and her actually- - Omg. *chuckles hysterically and shakes his head* How could this not have happened when they were 17 or something? I could've sworn it did!

Laura: 17?!

Michael: Do you know how many times I thought they were having sex, back then, Laura?!

Laura: Uh, no!? 'Cause then I would've had to murder my own daughter! And how could you think that, when Nat CLEARLY was not on board with it!?

Michael: I thought he changed his mind or something! I don't know about them and their agreements! Anything could've happened!

Laura: Good lord, I can't. *walks over to the couch and sits*

Polly: *comes in with a tray of drinks* Here, honey. *hands Michael a glass of whiskey*

Michael: Thanks, baby. *kisses her*

Polly: *gives Laura her shots and takes her glass of wine*

Laura: *takes a shot* Thanks, baby.

Polly: Shut up. *sits down and sips her wine*

Kristina: What if Allie went to talk to him?

Polly: That's not happening. This is the first time he's ever been mad at her and quite frankly, it's probably the maddest I'll ever see him, with her.

Allie: Madrina, I'm sorry.

Polly: It's ok, honey. I'm not angry with you. Just..disappointed.

Laura: Allie, his feelings are hurt. *looking at her* Bad. All these lies- -

Allie: I didn't mean to! I just didn't know how to say everything! *tearing up*

Laura: You've never lied to him. You and him are not supposed to lie to each other. And he is so hurt by you. He's up there crying.

Allie: *cries on Kristina's shoulder*

Kristina: *hugs her* It's ok.

Laura: You and him need to talk. Now. And you need to put everything out on the table. EVERYTHING.

Polly: Because, right now… Princess, he can't trust you.

Allie: *cries even more*

(There's a knock on the door.)

Michael: Her timing is terrible!

Alex: Who?

Michael: That would be Aviana.

Polly: *gets up* I'll go get Nat. *sits her drink down and hurries upstairs*

Laura: *quickly drinks all 5 remaing shots* Thank you, Lord.

Michael: *goes and lets her in*

Aviana: *comes into the living room* So, where is he?

Michael: Not in the mood, for starters.

Aviana: We have some words to finish.

Michael: I think you said all you had to say, 3 weeks ago.

Aviana: Technically, we didn't really break up. I just left, to get away from him and his annoying friends.

The Group: Fuck you.

Aviana: Fuck yourselves. *looks back at Michael* So, may I speak to him?

Michael: He's not speaking to anyone right now.

Aviana: Whatever.

(Polly comes downstairs, holding Nat in her arms. He was crying.)

Polly: I know, baby. *kisses his face*

Nat: *sees Aviana* What are you doing here?

Aviana: I need the rest of my stuff. That includes what I left up there. *points upstairs*

Nat: *sniffles* Whatever.

Aviana: What's wrong with you? That time of the month again?

Nat: Just go get your stuff. I'm not in the mood. *wipes his eyes and keeps walking with his mom*

Aviana: Look, you know we need to finish talking.

Nat: *stops and turns around* About what?

Aviana: You and me. I'm not dragging this shit all the way to Miami. Besides, I know you're just gonna take off from here, anyway. So, we might as well knock it out now.

Nat: Fine. *tear stained face*

Aviana: I figured you'd be smiling, when I saw you again. What's up? *crude chuckle* Your girlfriend couldn't make it all better?

Nat: You know what? It doesn't even matter. Because as far as I'm concerned, you're both liars. *turns around and storms off*

Aviana: Ouch. *chuckles* I guess he finally figured it out. That had to sting, huh Allie? *laughs and goes upstairs*

Allie: *gets angry and shakes, then shouts out* THAT'S WHY I FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND!.!

Everyone: *jaw drops*

(Aviana storms back down the stairs.)

Aviana: WHAT WAS THAT!? *approaching her*

Allie: YOU HEARD ME!.! *gets up*

Aviana: YOU WANNA REPEAT IT, BITCH?!

Allie: I. FUCKED. YOUR. BOYFRIEND!.!

Aviana: *screams and jumps at her*

Michael: *grabs Aviana* Don't even think about it!.!

Aviana: LET GO OF ME!.!

Michael: *drops her, away from Allie*

Aviana: NAT!.!.! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!.!.! *storms out back*

(Everyone slowly follows, stopping in the doorway of the deck doors. Aviana goes down into the grass, to the picnic table where Nat was sitting. Polly stood up on the deck.)

Aviana: YOU FUCKER HER!?.!

Nat: What are you talking about?!

Aviana: YOU FUCKED ALLIE!?

Nat: *gapes for a second, then looks down*

Aviana: YOU PIECE OF SHIT!.! *punches his arm* I KNEW YOU WANTED TO FUCK HER!.!

Nat: That's not what happened!.!

Aviana: It's not!?.! Then what happened, Nat?.!.! Huh?! 'Cause she seemed pretty fucking convincing!.!

Nat: And you?! You and your other fucking guys?! You want honesty from me, Aviana, then give it back!.! Tell me the fucking truth!.!

Aviana: You want the truth!? Yes!.! Ok?! I've been seeing other guys!.! Because, I was sick and tired of you and Allie, and everything being about her!.! I felt like you were fucking her behind my back, so to keep myself from going haywire, I went and had some fucking fun!.! Bottom fucking line, Nat! I can't trust you!.!.! I've tried to, but I just can't!.! There are too many bitches around you, that you supposedly care about, and I can't deal with that!.! I should be the only bitch you care about!.! I should've been the only one you cared about!.! I'm not about to sit around, waiting to be played, when there are literally hundreds of guys, waiting around to have me!.! I wasn't about to be the one getting played!.! So, I played you first!.! I'm Aviana Summers! I don't chase dogs, they chase me!.!

Nat: So, that's what the fuck I am to you!?.! A dog!? Fuck you, Aviana!.! Not once have I ever cheated on you!.! And you know that!.! You let your own paranoia fuck up a perfectly good relationship and that's not my problem!.! You had plenty of reasons to trust me!.! You had the passwords to my phone, my online accounts, my e-mails, every fucking thing!.! And you tell me if I was cheating!.!.!

Aviana: *looks away*

Nat: That's what the fuck I thought!.! I never cheated on you!.! I trusted you, through and through!.! I trusted every fucking body!.! And every fucking body lied to me!.! EVERYONE!.! I'm a dog!?.! You're a fucking dog!.! 8 guys!? Really, Aviana!? And I'm the fucking dog!?.! I was loyal to you!.! I gave you everything!.! I did everything to keep you happy!.! And none of it was enough for you!.! I made sacrafice after sacrafice for you!.! But once you laid down the ultimate one, it wasn't happening!.! What pisses me off is that you literally spent our entire relationship, worried about one person!.! This was never about me and other girls, it's always been about me and Allie!.! You've spent this whole time worried about somebody, who had nothing to fucking do with you!.!.! She was my business!.! Mine!.! And despite what you think was going on between us, in that big ass head of yours, you were wrong!.! NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!.! CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME NOW!.!?

Aviana: *presses her ear to her shoulder, cringing a bit at his loud and hard voice*

Nat: She was my friend and that was it!.!.! I've said that a million fucking times!.! You want me to change my ways, because you've never given a fuck about anyone but yourself, your entire life?! NO!.! I'm not like you!.! I'm not selfish, I'm not greedy!.! I care about people in my life!.! I've been there for that girl, since the beginning!.! I've cared for her!.! I've loved her through her entire life!.!.! And I'm gonna continue to love her!.!.! I wasn't gonna take myself away from her, because you wanna be selfish and shitty!.! She never did a damn thing to you!.!.! Not one thing, Aviana!.! You've bullied her, you've hurt her, you've pushed her!.! As far as I'm concerned, whatever you claim she's done you, was well earned!.! Because you're a mean, vindictive, pretentious, self-centered, selfish bitch!.! And you don't have anyone to blame for that, but yourself!.! I tried to help you!.! I tried to show you!.! I tried to give that to you!.! But I guess you can't change nature!.!

Aviana: That's how you feel?.?

Nat: That's exactly how I feel!.!.! And it's because of you!.! Do you not get that?! I loved you!.! I fucking loved you!.! I saw the good in you, when everyone else didn't!.! I believed in you, when no one else did!.! I didn't give up on you, when everyone else already had!.! I was the only one who had your back!.! The only one!.! And you shitted on me!.! Of all people!.! You turned on me, of all people!.! I was always real with you!.! I kept it real with you!.! I never lied to you!.! I've always been honest with you!.! And for you to just lie to me, back to back, that shit is cold!.! I give you the benefit of the doubt, and you fuck me over!.! Most guys wouldn't have done that, Aviana!.! And most won't!.! You had it good with me!.! I wasn't like these other guys, running around, unfaithful!.! I was stuck on you!.!

Aviana: And you were stuck on her!.!.! *points to the house* That's what pissed me off!.! That's what made me mad, Nat!.!.! You can't just do that shit and expect me to be ok with it!.!.!

Nat: I didn't expect to you to be ok with anything!.! I wanted you to be, but ultimately, I knew it wasn't gonna happen!.! Because you just always have to have your fucking way!.!.! Everything is about you and what you want!.! That's what I'm talking about, with that selfish shit again!.! I never asked you for anything Aviana!.!.! I just wanted to keep my friend!.! I wanted to keep all my friends!.! And you couldn't even let me do that!.!

Aviana: Because she isn't shit!.!.! And neither are they!.!.! They've always hated me!.! They hated me, the minute I first said "Hi" to you!.! That shit wasn't just sudden!.! It was always there, Nat!.! They just never told you!.! You think I'm gonna be cool with you staying around people, who wanna treat me like shit!?

Nat: If they've always hated you, then you clearly gave them a reason to!.!.! I'm not gonna believe that they just suddenly started hating you!.! You always wanna play the victim!.! Just stop!.!.! EVERYTHING IS NOT ABOUT YOU!.! *pounds the table repeatedly* I HAVE A LIFE TOO, AVIANA, AND I'M NOT ABOUT FLIP IT ALL AROUND, JUST TO MAKE IT TO YOUR LIKING!.! YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO CHANGE ME!.! YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO CONTROL ME!.! YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO MAKE ME BEG!.! I'M A TROPHY TO YOU!? YOU DON'T PUT ME ON A SHELF, JUST TO ADMIRE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!.! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS WITH ME!.! If I give you all of me, you give me all of you!.! If you expect shit from me, I expect shit from you!.! Things have never been equal or fair in this relationship!.! Everything just weighs on you and what you want!.! It always has!.! You don't care if I'm happy, sad, mad, or anything!.! You don't give a damn about my feelings!.! You claim you care about me, and you love me, but you never show it!.! You never do!.! You never have!.! But you expect everything from me, the minute you snap your fingers!.! Did you ever really give a shit about me?!

Aviana: Of course I did!.! You think I just lie about everything!?

Nat: You do lie about everything!.! You have lied about everything!.!

Aviana: And you've never lied!? What about the whole Marines thing?! You didn't even tell your friends about that!? Or your parents!.!

Nat: That's all you got?.? That wasn't a fucking lie!.! I was gonna tell them myself, when we got here in California, until you and Alex opened your goddamn mouths!.! Face it, you've got nothing on me!.! Because I don't need to fucking lie to you!.!.! I don't need to lie to anyone, about anything!.!.! I don't have shit to hide from anyone!.!.!

Aviana: *looks away, with her nose turned up*

Nat: God, you're so full of shit!.!

Aviana: Well, I'm sorry, Nat!.!.! I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect, and as smart as you!.!.! I'm so sorry that I'm not perfect like you!.!.! You are just so flawless, and everybody loves you, and you're just a god!.! I am so sorry, Nat!.!

Nat: Nobody said you had to be perfect!.!.! Nobody said I was perfect!.!.! I'm not perfect!.! I know I'm not perfect!.! Nobody's perfect!.!.! I never said I was perfect!.! But do I always do my best!? Do I always try to be a good person!? Hell yes!.! Do you!? No!.! Because, let's be real, Aviana!.! You honestly believe that you are perfect!.! You think you can do no wrong and that you're perfect, because you're pretty!.! That's exactly who you are!.! You walk around like guys are just bowing at your feet!.! Here's a tip!.! They don't really want you!.! They don't really give a shit about you!.! They just wanna get inside you!.! That's it, that's all!.! I gave a shit about you!.! I wanted something real with you!.! And for you to say that I don't care about you, and I'm not loyal, and I'm not faithful, it's fucked up!.! I'm sitting here, right fucking now, crying over you!.! I'm ignoring my friends, because of you!.! I'm walking around depressed, because of you!.! And I don't care about you!? I don't love you!.!? You cheat on me, and I'm unfaithful!? I'm the piece of shit!? I was gonna play you!?

Aviana: Then tell me Nat, what did you and her really do in that agreement?! What were you and her doing behind my back!?

Nat: Stop saying "behind your back" like you didn't know I was with her!.! I let you know every time, when I was with her!.! So you can stop talking like I was sneaking around!.! I don't have a reason to sneak around!.! I didn't have a reason to sneak around!.! You wanna know what we did?! We hung out!.! We chilled, we cuddled, we watched movies, or we went out and did something!.! That was it, that was all!.! No fucking, no kissing!.! Just hugs and cuddles!.! That was it!.!.! Now, before?! *scoffs* Yeah, there was kissing! Yeah, there was touching!.! But never, once, had I slept with her!.! Were we intimate!? Yes! Were we close!? Absolutely! But I never had sex with her!.!.! Not before I met you and not while I was with you!.! Another thing! I spent 3 fucking years away from her!.! So, how, in any way, shape, or form, could I have been sleeping with her!?.! Another thing! For every time, before I left for college, that I wanted to go hang out with her and my friends, I couldn't!.! Because as everyone may recall, I was busy getting ready to leave!.! And who made sure they were up my ass that whole time!? *gestures to Aviana* Even while I was away at college, you brought your ass up from Miami, to sit underneath me, for weeks on end!.! So, again I ask you, how could I have been fooling around with her!? With anyone!? You would come to me, smelling like heavy ass cologne!.! And you had the balls to be suspicious about me!.!? At least I was honest about who I was with!.!

Aviana: Ok, you know what? You really wanna know my reason for everything!?.! For the cheating, the accusations, the suspicions, not trusting you, and attacking your precious friend!?.!

Nat: YES!.! YES!.! PLEASE, TELL ME!.!

Aviana: SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!.!

Nat: *gapes a bit, with this confused look on his face* What?

Aviana: SHE'S. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU! Ok!? Not in a buddy buddy way, not in some small little crush type way!.! She is flat out in love with you!.!.! For 21 years, she's been in love with you!.! In love, as in she wants to be with you, holding hands, kissing, fucking, all of that!.! She wants to be more than your friend!.! And it's been this way the whole time!.! And she never told you!.!.!

Nat: *scoffs* You're lying..

Aviana: No, I'm not!.!.! It's the truth, Nat!.! And you can tell when someone's lying!.! Look me right in the eyes and see if you think I'm lying!

Nat: *looks at Aviana*

Aviana: It's the truth.

Nat: *looks at her for another minute, then breaks eye contact and shakes his head* No.

Aviana: Yes.

Nat: *looks up towards the deck, at his mom*

Polly: *nods*

Nat: *notices Laura waving and looks at her*

Laura: *nods too*

Nat: *shakes his head* No, no, no, no, NO!.! *pounds the table*

Aviana: Yeah. And knowing her little secret, is what sent me over the edge. You thought she was better than me!? She's been lying in your face this whole fucking time!.! But you guys are "best friends"!.!

Nat: Look, regardless, I didn't know!.!.! So, it doesn't matter whether she had feelings for me or not!.!.! I didn't know that!.!.! And yet, because you were paranoid, you ran and stepped out on me!.!.!

Aviana: BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT, I AM NEVER GOING TO TRUST YOU AROUND HER!.! I'M NEVER GONNA LIKE IT!.! I'M NEVER GONNA BE OK WITH IT!.! I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT AND I WON'T PUT UP WITH IT!.! YOU OR ANY GIRL!.! WHICH IS WHY I THINK WE JUST SHOULDN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!.! You just can't step up to the challenge, Nat!.! Sometimes, in order to make things work, you have sacrifice a few people!.! And you obviously can't do that!.! I need a man!.! Not a boy, who still clings to his little childhood buddies, and his little childhood girlfriend!.! I either get all of you and others get none, or you get none of me!.! You're right!.! I'm selfish!.! Oh well!.! That's just what it is!.! What's mine is mine!.!

Nat: YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!.! YOU CAN'T TOLERATE OTHER GIRLS BEING IN MY LIFE, BUT IT'S OK FOR YOU TO HAVE A BUNCH OF THIRSTY ASS GUYS JUST WAITING AROUND ON THE BENCH, FOR YOU!?

Aviana: I'm a hot girl! I can't help that! But you, you don't know how to say no!.! And that's the problem! You're too nice, you're too flirty, you're too friendly, and ultimately, I can't deal with that!.!

Nat: FUCK YOU!.! *crying* NONE OF THAT SHIT SHOULD MATTER!.! I WAS LOYAL TO YOU!.!

Aviana: WERE YOU LOYAL, WHEN I LEFT?! HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME THAT TRUTH!? ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!.!

Nat: *crying* Look, after you left, I shut down, ok?! I was emotional, overwhelmed, and depressed!.! I wouldn't talk to anyone or anything! When we were stopped in San Francisco, at a hotel, I was laying in my room, in the dark, in my bed, crying. Next thing I know, I feel somebody touch me and she started kissing me. I- -I- - I thought that I was dreaming! Like I said, I was emotional and vulnerable, and I didn't- - I didn't know! *crying* I just- - I just wanted to feel better, I wanted the pain to go away, so I- - I got caught up in everything, and my head started spinning, and- - and- - *shaking his head*

Aviana: AND WHAT!?

Nat: Me and Allie had sex!.! *looking at her, with tears covering his face, and a sorry look in his eyes*

Aviana: *scoffs and shakes her head* I can't believe you..

Nat: I'm sorry!.!

Aviana: I knew it!.! And you wanna talk about you're loyal!? I leave for 3 weeks and you turn around, and crawl inside of her!? That's loyal, Nat!?

Nat: I didn't mean for it to happen!.! And either way it goes, you left me!.!.!

Aviana: I bet that's your fucking excuse!.! I knew you wanted to fuck her!.! Was she better than me!?

Nat: Yes, but that's not the point!.!.!

Aviana: *gasps* You did not just say that!.!

Nat: Wha- -? See, that's what I'm talking about, Aviana!.! You just expect me to fucking lie to you!.! I sit there and tell you the truth and you wanna get mad!.! If that's the case, then stop asking questions you don't wanna know the fucking answer to!.!.! I'm not gonna comfort you with a lie!.! I'm not gonna baby you with a lie!.! I'm not gonna lie to you, to make you feel better!.! I'm going to tell you the fucking truth!.! We are grown as fuck!.! I shouldn't have to tell you little lies to keep you happy!.! We are grown!.! We're not kids!.! I'm not gonna fucking lie to you, to spare your feelings!.! I'm gonna tell you what it is, what it isn't, and what's it's gonna be!.!.!

Aviana: And tell me something else.. After we fought and you took her upstairs.. What did you do? And don't lie to me!.!

Nat: I tried to get her to calm down, after you set her off! I tried for as long as I could! She was having a nervous breakdown!

Aviana: What did you do?!

Nat: It was the only way I could get her to stop.. *looking down*

Aviana: What did you do?!

Nat: *low voice, so only Aviana can hear him* I went down on her..

Aviana: *scoffs again, shakes her head for a minute, then suddenly slaps Nat hard across the face, then kicks him viciously in the crotch*

Nat: *screams and falls to the ground, holding himself*

Polly, Laura, and Michael: *run down to them*

Polly: Get your stuff, get the hell out of my house, and don't speak to my son again!.!.! *pushes her away from Nat*

Laura: GO!.! *glaring at Aviana*

Michael: Let's go. *grabs Aviana's arm and leads her off, with anger*

Aviana: I HATE YOU, NAT!.! AND I HOPE THAT BITCH GETS HIT BY A BUS!.!

Laura: GO!.!.!.!

Polly: *tries to help Nat up*

Nat: *groans in pain* I can't move!

Laura: Ok, first, just find your breath again, baby.

Nat: *takes deep breaths*

Laura: Good. Now take a big breath in and hold it.

Nat: *takes a deep breath in and holds it*

Laura and Polly: *quickly pull him up*

Nat: *groans, then exhales*

Polly: Good. Now, come on. Let's get you all the way up.

Nat: *takes another deep breath in and holds it*

(Polly and Laura help him stand all the way up. They each take an arm and put it over their shoulders, then help Nat walk to the deck and up the stairs. Nat was limping. Everyone had ran back to the living room, pretending they weren't listening or watching.)

Nat: I deserved that. *pained voice*

Laura and Polly: No you didn't!

Polly: Alex, can you get your brother some ice, please?!

Alex: Yeah. *goes to the fridge*

(Polly and Laura help Nat through the kitchen and into the living room. Aviana was pulling her case down the stairs.)

Aviana: The next time you fuck her, I hope you feel that!.! This is exactly why I played you!.!

Nat: YOU PLAYED ME!? NO, AVI! YOU PLAYED YOURSELF!.! YOU WANNA GO AROUND LIKE I DON'T DESERVE YOU!.? YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!.!

Aviana: FUCK YOU, NAT!.!

(Aviana puts her stuff in the trunk of her car, and leaves. Polly and Laura help Nat upstairs to his room. They carefully lay him down on his bed and give him the ice bag that Alex got for him. Then, they to back downstairs.)

Polly: Ooo, I always hated that girl!.! *smacks her hand down on a table*

Alex: Calm down, Mammá. *chuckles a bit* She's gone now. She's finally gone now!.!

The Guys: YEAH! *high five each other*

Polly: *chuckles at them* You guys are absolutely right.

Laura: The boy is still hurt, though. So, don't celebrate just yet.

The Guys: Sorry, Ms. D.

Laura: Yeah.

Alex: What do we do?

Polly: I don't know. But, he's not speaking to anyone tonight, so, I guess we'll just have to figure it out tomorrow.

Everyone: Ok.

Polly: Let's get some rest. Hopefully, my son does tonight.

Michael: You think I should try to give him something, to make him sleep?

Polly: You know that's not happening, babe. *touches Michael's face* Remember, he's your son. *pecks Michael's lips*

Michael: *chuckles and kisses Polly deeply* No, he's our son. And he's gonna be ok. *grabs her chin gently* Ok?

Polly: I love you. *kisses him*

Michael: I love you more and more. *kisses her forehead*

Laura: Has Nat been eating? He looks a little thinner. And not in a good way.

Alex: I tried. He won't eat.

Polly: He hasn't been eating!?

Alex: Mom, I tried! I really did! But, you know how he is!

Polly: Alex, you know how dangerous that is for him, with his metabolism!.!

Alex: I know! But he won't listen to me!

Michael: I'm gonna run and grab him some food. I'll be right back. *runs out the door*

Polly: I wondered why he looked so weak!.! Nat!.! *runs upstairs*

Laura: *runs behind her*

David: How did we not realize that!? Alex, you knew?!

Alex: I thought you guys did, too!.! Remember, he wouldn't even move!.!

Thomas: We would've busted down the door, had we known that!.!

Cooper: He's probably been shutting down the whole time. *puts his head in his hands*

Qaasim: How's he still been standing!?

Stiles: His adrenaline needles. His grandpa gave him a prescribed supply just in case. He must've been using them when he was closed off in his room. That's what they're for. They keep him stable, but not for long.

Alex: Shit! Damn it, Nat!

(Michael returned quickly, with a lot of food for Nat to eat. He runs it upstairs to him. After trying for a while, Michael, Polly, and Laura convinced him to eat. Nat devoured everything, while the 3 of them watched. Then, they left him alone to lay down. Eventually, everyone else headed off to bed, as well. But, Nat didn't go to sleep. He couldn't sleep. Around 4 in the morning, Nat was still awake. That's when he decided to get up and start packing his things. He made a call on his phone and spoke to someone for 10 minutes, before hanging up. He quietly continues packing his things, until he finishes, puts on his shoes, and quietly leaves his room, carrying his backpack and 2 suit cases. He quietly gets down the stairs, opens the front door, and there's a car waiting out front for him. He puts his luggage in the trunk, then closes it quitely, goes back to the front door of the house, quietly shuts it, locks it, then goes and gets in the back of the car. The car pulls off and gets on the road.)

…?: So, where are you going?

Nat: LAX. *gets his phone out and calls someone* Yeah. I need the next flight to Cambridge, Massachusetts. First class, ticket. Thank you. *hangs up and looks out the window of the car*

(When Nat arrives at the airport, he gets his luggage out of the car and goes inside, after paying the driver. He picks up his ticket, drops off his luggage, and gets on his plane. After several hours, Nat land's in Massachusetts. He gets off the plane, goes and picks up his luggage, and catches a cab home. When he gets there, he goes inside, straight up to his room, and sits on his bed, feeling relieved.)

(Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, everyone in the house was waking up. They went downstairs and had breakfast in the kitchen.)

Michael: I'll go check on Nat. *leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs*

(A minute later, he runs back downstairs and into the kitchen.)

Polly: What?

Michael: He's gone.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Michael: He's gone!

Polly: Where did he go?!

Michael: I don't know, but his luggage was gone. He must've left when we were all sleeping.

Polly: *puts her head down*

Michael: He left a note. I haven't read it yet.

Laura: What does it say?

Michael: *opens the note and reads aloud* "It was fun seeing everyone, but it's time I got back to my life. I have things to do, and places to see. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I couldn't stick around you guys any longer. Know that I'm fine and I'll continue to be. Go back to Miami and do what you do. Lies, secrets, and all. I love you mom and dad, and Laura. I hope everyone finds comfort in this. See you in another 3 years, maybe. From, Nat." *looks at everyone*

Alex: *pounds the table furiously*

Allie: *gets up and runs upstairs, with tears in her eyes*

The Guys: Damn. *hurt*

Michael: *sighs*

Alex: ASSHOLE!.!

Michael: Alex..

Alex: HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!.! *storms outside*

Laura: I gotta go be with Allie.. *gets up and goes upstairs*

Kristina: I have a feeling we all do. *looks down*

Teala: Poor Allz. *looks down*


	41. Update

This story continues in It Won't Stop (Aftermath), if you didn't know. Big things happening. Hope you like it :)


End file.
